Un trabajo inesperado
by VeroLautner
Summary: La tragedia golpeó a la familia de Bella cuando menos lo esperaba y ella se ve obligada a hacer lo que sea necesario para asegurarle un futuro a su hermano y además lograr ejercer su carrera. Siendo ahora la responsable de un hogar, conocerá nuevas personas y además al amor, pero entenderán sus amigos mas cercanos lo que tuvo que hacer? Lo entenderá Edward?
1. Tragedia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 1. Tragedia.

A veces me preguntaba si de verdad había un Dios, y si realmente era misericordioso. Rara vez lo hacía, pero esos momentos coincidían cuando recordaba la desgracia que había tocado a mi familia. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, tengo 23 años aunque la vida me ha obligado a madurar, mi hermano menor, Jake, decía muy a menudo que parecía tener 30. Aun recordaba el día que la policía había tocado la puerta, había estado estudiando para mi examen de acreditación de médico, apenas lo aprobara podría comenzar a trabajar. Es un examen rutinario pero es un requisito para que aprueben la licencia de medicina.

Justamente había tomado un descanso para estirarme, así que abrí y cuando se identificaron inmediatamente había mirado por encima de mi hombro en dirección a Jacob pensando en que problema se había metido, aun no cumplía los 20 y ya había pasado una noche en la cárcel por destruir el buzón del vecino con el auto. Jake era un buen chico, pero era casi imposible que se quedara quieto, aunque eso era antes. En fin, ese día me pidieron que los acompañara al hospital, mis padres habían tenido un accidente de auto.

-Están bien?-Pregunté pensando porque no habían llamado en lugar de enviar policías. Uno de ellos negó con la cabeza.

-Queremos que identifique los cuerpos joven-Dijo en tono serio. Me sentí desfallecer y como todo empezó a dar vueltas. Los cálidos brazos de mi hermano me rodearon de inmediato. Aun me asombraba de que a pesar de ser más joven que yo, había tomado las cosas con serenidad y madurez.

-Identificar? Quiere decir que no están seguros?-Preguntó.

-Lo estamos joven. Solo es el procedimiento estándar. Lo sentimos-Dijo el otro policía.

Jacob y yo habíamos ido al Hospital Central de Forks para la "identificación", ninguno de los dos quería, pero no iba a dejar que el fuera solo y él tampoco iba a dejar que fuera sola. Cuando entramos a la habitación tome su mano fuertemente. Se veían dormidos, estuve cerca de pedirles que se levantaran, pero me contuve, no podía desmoronarme frente a mi hermano, tenía que aparentar entereza, tal como él lo estaba haciendo. Un sollozo se escapó de mi boca y de inmediato Jacob me encerró en sus brazos y enterré mi cara en su pecho. Mi hermano era mucho más alto que yo y además muy fornido, gracias a los genes de papá y a que era Quarterback del equipo de la Universidad de Forks. Estaba en su segundo semestre de Arquitectura.

-Tranquila Bells, estaremos bien-Dijo contra mi cabello.

-Como pasó esto Jake? Esta mañana estaban bien y ahora…-Dije sin poder concluir mi frase.

-Shusshh.. Tranquila, lo sé-Dijo.

Llegamos a casa un rato después. Se sentía tan extraño no encontrarlos ahí, esperándonos con la cena y sus historias del trabajo. Me había dejado caer en el sillón para luego ponerme de pie súbitamente.

-Jake, como vamos a pagar el funeral?-Pregunté. No había pensado absolutamente nada acerca de dinero. Jake me miró y supe que tampoco había pensado en eso.

-No lo sé Bells. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Phil-Dijo. Claro, el abogado de papá. Lo hicimos esperando que él nos dijera que era lo que debíamos hacer.

-Chicos, lo siento mucho-Dijo cuando estuvo dentro de la casa.

-Gracias Phil por venir tan tarde. Es que veras no tenemos idea del dinero de nuestros padres y lo más urgente es el funeral-Dije. Su gesto cambio a uno de compasión.

-Bella, es mejor que tomemos asiento-Dijo sentándose en el sillón. Miré a Jake con un mal presentimiento y me obligué a sentarme.

-Que pasa Dr. Phil?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Verán chicos. Saben que Renee era una persona muy caritativa, su consultorio empezó a presentar problemas para sostenerse desde hacía un tiempo, más que todo porque su madre no cobraba lo que debía por las sesiones-Dijo. Asentí, mama era Psicóloga y sabía muy bien que ella no consideraba el factor monetario a la hora de ayudar a las personas. Phil continuó.

-Por otro lado Charlie era el único investigador privado aquí en Forks Bella, esa es una labor que no es muy popular, sobre todo en pueblos tan pequeños-Dijo mirándome.

-Que quieres decir Phil?-Pregunté.

-Bella, tus padres hipotecaron la casa, para pagar sus estudios y los demás gastos, estuve averiguando y hace 7 meses que Charlie no pagaba la mensualidad al banco-Dijo con gesto grave. Fruncí el ceño sin entender, o más bien sin querer entender. Nunca había pensado que mis padres tuvieran problemas económicos, teníamos una casa amplia, dos autos y estudiábamos en la única universidad privada del estado.

-Podemos conseguir un trabajo y pagarla Bella, no te preocupes-Dijo Jacob mirándome con aspecto tranquilizador.

-Me temo que eso no es posible Jacob, sus padres les dejaron la casa y los autos, uno de ellos esta irreparable por el accidente y la casa ahora es propiedad del banco, Charlie había recibido la notificación de embargo hace unos días-Dijo Phil. Sentí que se abría un agujero en la habitación y que la mano de mi hermano sobre la mía era lo único que impedía que me cayera en él.

-Quieres decir que estamos en la calle?-Preguntó Jacob incrédulo.

-Lo siento Jake, me temo que si-Dijo Phil.

-Estas seguro? Digo debe haber algo que podamos hacer-Dije intentando conservar la poca entereza que me quedaba.

-Lo siento Bella, de verdad. Yo les aconsejo que usen el poco dinero que tiene su padre en la cuenta bancaria para pagar el funeral y buscar un sitio pequeño donde vivir-Dijo tomando su maletín.

No voy a mentir, sentí un poco de resentimiento hacia mis padres, por dejarnos, por abandonarnos así. Por supuesto que no presenté el examen de acreditación como Médico, primero porque sentía que no tenía nada en la cabeza y segundo porque para poder presentarlo tenía que haber pagado el semestre y no lo había hecho. Creo que lo segundo era lo primero.

Ahora que lo pienso si Dios de verdad existe debió haberse olvidado de nosotros por completo. El resentimiento que sentía hacia mis padres lo usé para conservarme unida, completa, no podía desmoronarme ahora que de mi dependía que pudiéramos vivir sin tener que pedir comida en la calle. Tomé mis cosas, las puse en una maleta y obligué a Jacob a que hiciera lo mismo. El insistía en que llamáramos a algún familiar, pero Charlie era hijo único y Reneé había peleado con su familia por casarse con él. Irónico. Tampoco teníamos familia a la que acudir y yo no tocaría la puerta de algún tío y decirle "Hola, soy la sobrina que nunca conociste, puedes darme dinero?" Rotundo NO.

-Bells a donde vamos a ir?-Preguntó Jacob embutiendo sus zapatillas deportivas en el morral más grande.

-Jake, no puedes cargar con todo. No entrará en el auto, y ya lo resolveremos-Dije arrastrando mi segunda maleta a la puerta. Escuché como refunfuñó y suspiré subiendo de nuevo las escaleras. Entre a su habitación y lo miré.

-Escucha, Jake… sé que es demasiado para dos días pero no hay nada que podamos hacer salvo seguir adelante-Dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro, el me miró fijamente.

-Lo se Bells, es solo que… no puedo creer que no tengamos padres, no tengamos casa, no pueda seguir estudiando y no puedas graduarte-Dijo en voz baja.

-Por supuesto que seguirás estudiando-Dije con convicción. El me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, no tenemos dinero para la gasolina, como demonios voy a seguir estudiando en una universidad privada?-Preguntó con una mueca. Tomé sus manos.

-Escúchame bien Jacob, eres mi hermano menor y por lo tanto soy responsable de ti, no voy a dejar que pierdas tu futuro, así me cueste lo que sea volverás a la universidad entiendes?-Pregunté.

-Ya veremos Bells-Dijo cerrando la maleta. Rodé los ojos sin querer discutir, en parte porque no tenia idea de como cumpliría aquello.

-Listo?-Pregunté. El asintió. Salimos de la casa y nos detuvimos frente a ella despidiéndonos silenciosamente. Luego le quité las llaves a Jacob.

-Oye!-Dijo tratando de alcanzarlas.

-No tienes permiso de conducir y no quiero pasar la noche en la cárcel, gracias-Dije bordeándolo y subiéndome al asiento del conductor.

-Cuando quieres eres realmente rápida Bella-Dijo subiéndose.

-Ser pequeña tiene ventajas-Dije accionando la llave. El auto era un Camaro negro clásico, aunque Jacob le había hecho unos ajustes y se veía muy bien.

-Crees que podemos vender el auto?-Preguntó. Lo miré por un momento.

-No lo se, por el momento podemos necesitarlo para dormir en el-Dijo intentando bromear.

-Muy gracioso Bella-Dijo. Viré tomando la autopista hacia la casa de mi mejor amigo. No había hablado con él, supongo que por lo rápido que paso todo. Cuando tomé la salida hacia su casa que era la única en el camino Jacob habló.

-Jasper Hale? Bella su hermana me odia-Dijo.

-No te odia Jake, a veces eres un dolor en el trasero es todo-Dije. El resopló cruzándose de brazos.

-Es solo por hoy… creo-Agregué. Aparqué fuera de la casa y nos bajamos del auto. Respiré profundo y toqué el timbre. Jacob se quedó unos pasos atrás. La hermana de Jasper, Rosalie abrió la puerta. Nos vio sorprendida.

-Bella! Lo siento tanto, nos enteramos hoy pero en el servicio funerario nos dijeron que ya había acabado el funeral, estábamos a punto de ir a tu casa-Dijo abrazándome. Jasper llegó tras ella. Lo miré y salté a sus brazos.

-Lo siento tanto Bells-Susurró contra mi cabello.

-Jazz…-Solté sollozando. El me acarició la espalda lentamente de arriba a abajo.

-Tranquila…-Murmuró.

-Jake? Mejor entra-Dijo Rosalie moviendo la mano. Jake asintió y la siguió dentro.

-Será mejor que entremos también Bells, esta helado aquí-Dijo Jasper pasando un brazo por mi hombro y adentrándome a la casa. Nos sentamos en un sillón en la sala frente a Jake y Rose.

-Gracias por haber ido, en realidad casi nadie fue porque... bueno… no teníamos dinero para un servicio completo y solo fue la sepultura-Dije mirándome las manos.

-Bella está todo bien?-Preguntó Jasper.

-De hecho no, Jazz me da mucha vergüenza pedirles esto, pero, puede Jacob quedarse aquí esta noche?-Pregunté. Jacob me miró confuso pero guardó silencio.

-Claro Bella, pero no quieres quedarte tú también? Preferiría que no te quedaras sola en tu casa-Preguntó Jasper. Así era mi amigo, ni siquiera había preguntado el por qué Jacob necesitaba un lugar para dormir. Suspiré.

-No tenemos casa Jazz-Dije. El me miró sorprendido y Rose se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-Que ha pasado?-Preguntó Jazz después de un momento.

-Parece que Charlie hipotecó la casa y bueno, la perdió-Dije.

-Oh Dios, es horrible-Dijo Rosalie sorprendida. Y eso que no lo sabía todo, preferí no decir más nada, que sintieran lástima por nosotros era suficientemente malo para mi vulnerable estado mental.

-Y donde crees que vas a dormir Bella?-Preguntó Jasper. Me encogí de hombros.

-Puedo dormir en el auto Jazz, no quiero incomodarlos-Dije. Jacob me miró enseguida con aspecto de estar a punto de protestar.

-No Jacob, no lo harás tu-Lo silencié.

-No lo harán ninguno de los dos. Hay suficiente espacio para ambos Bella. Pueden quedarse por el tiempo que necesiten-Dijo Jasper. Rosalie asintió.

-Solo será por hoy-Dije rápidamente. Jasper rodó los ojos.

-Cuanto tiempo necesiten Bella-Dijo. Asentí. Rosalie llevó a Jacob a uno de los dormitorios y luego se despidió de mí para irse a dormir. Me quedé con Jasper en la sala.

-Bella quiero que sepas que no te dejaré sola, eres como una hermana para mi entiendes?-Preguntó. Asentí tratando de contener las lágrimas. Jasper y Rosalie eran hijos de Lilian y John Hale quienes vivían en Londres desde hacía un par de años. Jazz y Rose decidieron quedarse para no interrumpir sus estudios. Jasper tenía 25 años y era médico pediatra, lo había conocido en la facultad de medicina en mi primer año y Rosalie, su hermana melliza, era profesional en Negocios y Contaduría.

-Todo va a estar bien, mañana mismo llamaré a mi tío Carlisle para que puedas trabajar en el hospital-Dijo. Me envaré en el asiento.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó mirándome.

-Jazz, no puedo ejercer la medicina-Dije. El frunció el ceño confundido.

-De que hablas Bells? Tengo entendido que el examen de acreditación fue hace dos semanas-Dijo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo aplazaron para hace dos días-Dije.

-Y?-Preguntó.

-No pude presentarlo-Dije.

-Bella! De que estás hablando? Cómo pudiste no presentarlo? Es tu futuro!-Dijo sacudiendo las manos frente a mi cara.

-Jazz, se suponía que tenía que haber pagado el semestre para presentarlo-Dije. El soltó el aire pesadamente.

-Entiendo, desearía que me hubieras dicho algo Bella, es un examen anual. Yo podía haberte ayudado, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Jazz se suponía que mis padres habían pagado toda mi colegiatura, me enteré el mismo día en que murieron que faltaba ese semestre por pagar-Dije. El suspiró.

-Siento todo esto Bells, no lo mereces-Dijo abrazándome. Yo también lo pensaba, no lo merecía.

-Vamos, es mejor que duermas algo, mañana podemos pensar que hacer-Dijo levantándome del sillón. Asentí y entré a la habitación junto a la de Jacob.

-Jazz. Gracias-Dije antes de que subiera las escaleras.

-Cuando quieras Bells-Dijo sonriéndome levemente. Me descambié y tomé lo que parecía una camiseta de Jasper. No habíamos bajado las maletas del auto, así que me la puse y me quedo por el muslo. Me metí entre las sabanas y me cubrí hasta el cuello. Luego lloré, lloré como no había llorado. Todo había sido tan rápido, tan doloroso pero a la vez tan sorpresivo que no había podido entenderlo. Mis padres se habían ido para siempre y no tenía dinero ni siquiera para comprarles flores y ponerlas en su tumba. No sé en que momento me quedé sin lágrimas pero era tanto el dolor que sentía que preferí dejarme llevar por el sueño hasta quedarme dormida.

Desperté con mucho dolor de cabeza. Masajeé mi frente por un momento y luego salí de la cama lentamente. Me quedé sentada acariciando la alfombra con mis pies pensando que podía hacer para salir de esta horrible situación. Tal vez pueda conseguir un préstamo en el banco o algo así. Asentí aferrándome a ello y recordé que no tenía ninguna ropa adecuada al alcance. Me puse de pie y salí de la habitación encontrándome a mi hermano entrando con las maletas a la casa. Le sonreí.

-Hey. Veo que necesitas ropa-Dijo poniendo la maleta junto a mí.

-Sí, gracias Jake-Dije entrándola a la habitación. Lo observé por un momento y vi que tenía oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Pudiste dormir?-Pregunté.

-Solo hasta que tu pudiste-Dijo mirándome. Abrí los ojos más de la cuenta, me había escuchado en mi ataque de llanto.

-Jake… yo no quería que…-Comencé pero el negó con la cabeza.

-Ya era hora Bells… no te preocupes-Dijo dándome un apretón en el hombro.

-Voy a ducharme. Hazlo tú también, vas a ir a clases-Dije.

-Pero Bella como se supone que voy a ir?-Preguntó. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Necesitas un permiso de conducir-Dije. El rodó los ojos.

-No me refiero a eso. Qué pasa cuando tenga que pagar el semestre?-Preguntó.

-Ya veremos qué hacer cuando eso pase. Yo te llevaré-Dije metiéndome a la habitación antes de que protestara, sin embargo lo escuche rezongar. Rodé los ojos y me metí a la ducha tratando de dejar la mente en blanco.

Decidí usar un vestido negro algo formal, para darme un aspecto de mujer mayor. Necesitaba toda la credibilidad posible para esto. Estaba poniéndome un poco de maquillaje cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Bells? Estas lista?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Un momento-Dije tomando el bolso. Cuando salí Jake me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Bella? A dónde vas?-Preguntó Jasper mirándome desde el comedor.

-Después te cuento Jazz. Tengo que llevar a Jake a la facultad-Dije.

-Oh vale. De todas formas ya voy para el hospital-Dijo tomando su bata de médico. Lo envidie por un momento.

-Oh podrías hacerme un favor?-Pregunté arreglándome el vestido.

-Claro-Dijo tomando las llaves de su auto.

-Podrías averiguar cuánto cuesta sacar el permiso de conducir y que papeles se necesitan?-Pregunté.

-Oh claro, Rosalie debe saber. La llamaré a su taller-Dijo.

-Gracias Jazz. Nos vemos luego-Dije saliendo con Jake. El asintió y se subió a su auto. Salimos detrás de él.

-A dónde vas Bella?-Preguntó Jacob. Rodé los ojos.

-No te importa-Dije.

-Claro que sí, puedo ver que estas planeado algo. Tengo que saber-Dijo.

-No tienes que saber. Eres un chismoso que es diferente. Y no te diré nada hasta que lo que voy a intentar funcione. Adiós-Dije echándolo del auto cuando aparqué fuera de la universidad.

-Gracias-Dijo con sarcasmo- Veré si Embry puede llevarme-Agregó.

-Claro. Cuídate-Dije arrancando mientras me reía. Conduje un par de calles más y aparqué fuera del Banco Estatal de Washington. Respiré profundo un par de veces y luego salí del auto caminando lo más coordinadamente posible. Cuando entré me dirigí a la sección de consultas.

-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Tyler Crowley, tome asiento por favor-Dijo un joven un poco mayor que yo desde su escritorio. Le sonreí amablemente.

-Gracias. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan-Dije sentándome.

-Muy bien señorita Swan, dígame en que puedo ayudarla-Dijo mirándome.

-Bueno, quería saber cómo es el proceso para pedir un préstamo-Dije sonrojándome un poco.

-Por supuesto, en qué tipo de préstamo está interesada? Tenemos de vivienda, para propiedades comerciales, para todo tipo de adquisiciones y educativos-Dijo extendiéndome un folleto.

-Oh bien. Bueno podría ser educativo-Dije pensando en la universidad de Jacob.

-Claro, bueno el procedimiento es el siguiente, necesitamos esos documentos que se citan en el folleto para analizar sus estados financieros, evaluaremos si es viable realizar el préstamo y una vez aceptado discutiremos formas de pago-Dijo señalando con una pluma los ítems del folleto.

-Estados financieros?-Pregunté.

-Así es, los ingresos y egresos que maneja por supuesto-Dijo sonriéndome. Sentí como se fue el color de mi rostro. La sonrisa de Tyler decayó.

-Señorita Swan, usted tiene trabajo cierto?-Preguntó.

-No-Dije débilmente.

-Oh, disculpe pero en ese caso no es posible realizar el procedimiento de solicitud de préstamo, es necesario que usted cuente con un ingreso monetario. Lo siento-Dijo juntando las manos

-Claro, disculpe hacerle perder su tiempo-Dije guardando el folleto en el bolso.

-No es ninguna molestia. Déjeme darle un consejo, su prioridad debería ser conseguir un empleo. De esa forma seria más sencillo ofrecerle ayuda-Dijo con tono conciliador. Asentí.

-Claro, gracias. Es usted muy amable-Dije poniéndome de pie. El muchacho me tendió la mano y yo la estreché por cortesía. En realidad quería tirarme al piso y llorar como una niña pequeña.

Salí del banco con pasos torpes y con un sentimiento de desazón en el pecho. Me recosté en la puerta del conductor mirando a la nada. No tenía idea de dónde podía pedir empleo. Ningún hospital contrataría a un médico sin acreditar, sería prácticamente ilegal que yo ejerciera la medicina. En frente del banco había un pequeño café con aspecto acogedor, cruce la calle rápidamente y entré aspirando el aroma del café. Me senté en la barra.

-Puedo ofrecerte algo chica?-Preguntó una señora de aspecto mayor.

-Oh lo siento. No tengo con que pagarle, pensé que podía sentarme aquí por un momento-Dije penosamente. La señora me miró con cariño.

-Por supuesto querida. Quieres un café? Va por la casa-Dijo. Le sonreí pobremente y asentí.

-Gracias-Dije cuando me lo tendió.

-Eres idéntica a tu madre. Siento mucho lo que paso querida-Dijo con cara de compasión. Asentí silenciosamente.

-No se me olvida lo mucho que tu madre ayudaba a la gente de este pueblo. Cualquier cosa que necesites aquí puedes buscarme. Soy Marta Blake-Dijo limpiando la superficie de la barra.

-Gracias señora Marta, soy Bella… imagino que no está buscando alguien que le ayude-Dije con cansancio.

-Oh querida, este viejo local apenas y tiene clientes. Si tuviera con que pagarte por supuesto que te diera quehaceres, una vieja como yo siempre necesita ayuda-Dijo poniendo una mano sobre la mía. Asentí sin decir nada. Definitivamente las cosas no podían ir peor.

-Le agradezco mucho-Dije cuando acabé el café.

-Por qué no le echas una ojeada al periódico? Podrías encontrar algo agradable-Dijo poniéndolo en la mesa.

-Puedo llevármelo?-Pregunté.

-Claro. Cuídate mucho Bella-Dijo sonriendo suavemente.

-Hasta luego-Dije saliendo y cruzando la calle para subirme al auto. Extendí el periódico sobre el volante y pase las páginas hasta llegar a las ofertas de empleo. "Se busca bailarina exótica…" hice una mueca y pasé al siguiente. "Se necesita hombre mayor de 25…." Siguiente. "Se requiere terapeuta de masajes, mujer entre los 23 y 28 años con entrenamiento en el área de la salud, con formación específica en la anatomía y fisionomía del cuerpo. Centro de Relajación Volturi. Mayor información en el teléfono 4445589". Me quedé mirando el anuncio. Yo no era terapeuta, pero si tengo formación en anatomía y fisionomía, cursé 4 semestres con esas áreas, tenía 23 años y era mujer. Me parecía algo extraño el anuncio, un terapeuta puede ser un hombre también, a menos que tuvieran preferencia en las mujeres por la delicadeza de las manos o algo así. Me encogí de hombros y decidí llamar.

-Centro de Relajación Volturi habla Jane en que le puedo servir?-Contestó una mujer joven con voz suave.

-Jane buenos días. Estoy interesada en el anuncio del periódico-Dije.

-Oh. No puedo darte información por teléfono. Puedes venir a esta dirección enseguida-Dijo recitando la dirección. Apunte en la esquina del periódico y le dije que llegaba en 20 minutos. Doblé el periódico y accione la llave en el contacto, cuando un hombre de seguridad del banco toco mi ventanilla con un bastón. Lo miré.

-No puede quedarse aquí señorita. Es solo para clientes-Dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Que no ve que ya me voy?-Pregunté groseramente. El alzo las palmas y se retiró negando con la cabeza y murmurando. Resoplé, es que el universo entero estaba confabulando para joderme?

Salí del estacionamiento y conduje rápidamente hacia la dirección que la chica del teléfono me había dado. Cuando llegué abrí la boca sorprendida. Era un edificio blanco de tres pisos con grandes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas muy finas y de colores claros. En la parte superior rezaba un letrero con letras negras que decía CENTRO DE RELAJACION VOLTURI. Era uno de los pocos edificios lujosos del pueblo. Auguraba buena paga por lo menos. Aparqué junto a una camioneta imponente y caminé nerviosa hacia la recepción. Una chica rubia de cabellos largos y cuerpo escultural estaba detrás escribiendo sobre un libro blanco. Cuando llegué me miró de pies a cabeza y luego asintió complacida. Hice caso omiso de esto.

-Eres la chica del anuncio?-Preguntó. Asentí.

-Soy Isabella Swan-Dije.

-Jane, ven por acá. Espero que quieras el trabajo Isabella-Dijo sonriéndome. La miré extrañada pero luego asentí.

-Puedes llamarme Bella-Dije.

-Claro. Te entrevistarás con el Gerente. Alec Volturi-Dijo. Subimos al tercer piso y cuando salimos del ascensor pasamos por varios pasillos con puertas blancas. En algunas de ellas había hombres apostados afuera con radios en las manos. Todos eran fornidos y de gran estatura. No tenía idea de donde me había metido.

Jane tocó la puerta. Se escuchó un leve pase y Jane abrió.

-Alec. Tenemos una aspirante-Dijo Jane sin abrir la puerta del todo.

-Perfecto. Hazla pasar-Dijo la voz. Me imaginaba alguien mayor, pero se escuchaba bastante joven.

-Suerte-Dijo Jane mientras se iba.

-Gracias-Murmuré y entré la habitación. Era amplia y luminosa con muchas pinturas y un gran ventanal. El gerente estaba sentado detrás de un gran escritorio de roble. Me sorprendí al verlo. No podía tener más de 24 años.

-Adelante-Dijo poniéndose de pie sonriéndome. Lo vi mucho más joven. Era alto, de piel blanca y cabellos negros como la noche. Sus ojos eran de un azul cristalino. Me sentí sonrojar al pensar en lo guapo que era.

-Gracias señor-Dije.

-Llámame Alec…-Dijo mirándome mientras me tendía la mano.

-Isabella Swan. Pero puede decirme Bella-Dije estrechándola.

-Un placer Bella, puedes sentarte-Dijo tomando asiento y señalando una silla frente al escritorio. Lo miré en silencio. El me devolvió la mirada por un momento y sentí como si me estuvieran revisando con rayos X. Tragué saliva.

-Bueno Bella. Quiero saber cómo supiste del trabajo-Dijo.

-Lo vi en el periódico-Contesté. El asintió.

-Y te gusta ser terapeuta?-Preguntó. Decidí sincerarme de una vez.

-De hecho, no soy terapeuta-Dije un poco nerviosa. El alzó las cejas.

-No entiendo Bella. El anuncio decía claramente que queríamos una terapeuta-Dijo. Asentí y me estrujé las manos.

-Vera. Es que no soy terapeuta, pero tengo formación en anatomía y fisionomía-Dije. El frunció el ceño.

-Puedes explicarte?-preguntó.

-Soy médico-Solté rápidamente. El me miró fijamente.

-Y porque querrías trabajar de masajista siendo médico?-Preguntó seriamente.

-No tengo licencia señor-Dije en voz baja.

-Alec-Corrigió. Asentí sonrojándome.

-Puedo saber porque?-Preguntó.

-No pude presentar el examen de acreditación. Por motivos personales-Agregué. No quería contar toda la historia. Era demasiado corta pero muy dolorosa. El asintió.

-Bueno Bella. No sé si debamos seguir con esta entrevista. Está claro que tienes un talento que aquí se va a desperdiciar-Dijo mirándome.

-Por favor. De verdad necesito el trabajo… solo deme una oportunidad-Supliqué. El me miró fijamente y luego suspiró juntando sus manos.

-Este no es un trabajo común. No estoy seguro de que quieras tomarlo una vez te explique de que se trata, y no puedo contártelo sin estar seguro-Dijo. No entendí de qué hablaba, pero la desesperación se apoderó de mí y prácticamente me falto arrodillarme.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola a todos! Si, volvi a escribir! Esta historia es un poco diferente. Ya ven que es algo mas dramática que las anteriores sin embargo espero que les guste. De que será el trabajo? A que se refiere Alec? Dejenme su opinión!


	2. Trabajo inusual

Capítulo 2. Trabajo inusual

_-Este no es un trabajo común. No estoy seguro de que quieras tomarlo una vez te explique de que se trata, y no puedo contártelo sin estar seguro-Dijo Alec. No entendí de qué hablaba, pero la desesperación se apoderó de mí y prácticamente me falto arrodillarme. _

-Alec, no tiene ni idea de lo desesperada que estoy, necesito el dinero. Por favor, aceptaré-Dije juntando las manos. El me examinó nuevamente y luego asintió.

-Está bien Bella. Cuántos años tienes?-Preguntó. Me sonrojé. De nuevo.

-23-Contesté. El asintió.

-Veras Bella, este es un Centro de Relajación diferente a los demás. Aquí solo ofrecemos servicios a hombres-Dijo deteniéndose para mirarme. Permanecí en silencio. Con razón el anuncio solo pedía mujeres.

-Nuestros servicios son algo particulares. Nada de lo que te diga aquí puedes comentarlo o divulgarlo entiendes?-Preguntó. Empecé a asustarme, sin embargo asentí.

-El trabajo que te ofrezco es bueno… ser una dama de compañía-Dijo mirándome. Fruncí el ceño confundida. Qué?

-Quiere decir una prostituta?-Pregunté en voz baja. Él se echó a reír.

-No creo que quieras eso Bella-Dijo mirándome.

-Por supuesto que no!-Contesté alzando la voz.

-Entonces no es eso lo que quise decir-Dijo tranquilamente. Mi cara debía verse realmente graciosa.

-Puede ser más explícito?-Pregunté.

-Dar masajes, charlar, consolar, escuchar, compañía Bella, es lo que buscan nuestros clientes-Dijo. Sentí como se me fue el color de la cara y me puse de pie abruptamente.

-Disculpe por hacerle perder su tiempo-Dije tropezando hacia la puerta.

-No necesitabas el dinero? Hay muy buena paga-Preguntó.

-No soy una prostituta-Dije secamente.

-Ya te dije que no es eso lo que te pido que hagas-Dijo. Me giré.

-Entonces que exactamente? Qué tipo de masajes? Qué tipo de charlas? Qué tipo de compañía? No le veo otro significado-Dije comenzando a alterarme. El suspiró.

-Es más sencillo que lo que estás pensando Bella. Tú serás la dueña de la habitación, tú controlarás lo que pase dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Tendrás quien te proteja si la situación se te sale de las manos. No pasará nada que tú no quieras. Solo será con nuestras condiciones-Dijo. Recordé los hombres fuera de las puertas blancas y un escalofrío me recorrió.

-Qué condiciones?-Pregunté.

-No puedo decirte nada más Bella. Sé que necesitas ayuda, pero no puedo ofrecerte más. Sin embargo quiero ayudarte. He estado en tu lugar. Por eso puedes pensarlo y si decides aceptar aquí estaré-Dijo. Lo miré por un momento.

-Gracias, pero no-Dije girándome y abriendo la puerta.

-Te esperaré un día-Agregó. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me apresuré a irme. No podía creer a donde me había metido. Murmuré un adiós hacia Jane que me miró y sonrió levemente.

-Espero verte de nuevo Bella-Dijo. No le respondí y me subí al auto arrancando a toda velocidad. Frené estrepitosamente frente a la casa de Jasper y entré directo a la habitación sin encontrarme con nadie en el camino gracias a Dios. Me arrojé a la cama y enterré mi rostro sobre la almohada. Es que Dios me estaba castigando por algo que había hecho? Como demonios fui a escoger la única oferta de empleo donde tenía que "no" prostituirme pero algo muy parecido? Mi vida era una mierda. Era definitivo.

-Bella?-Llamó Jasper detrás de la puerta.

-Pasa-Dije aun con la cara contra la almohada.

-Estas bien?-Preguntó entrando. Alcé la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Perfecto-Dije. Sentí como se sentó en la cama.

-Quieres contarme?-Preguntó.

-Necesito trabajar para poder pedir un préstamo-Dije.

-Oh. Fuiste al banco?-Preguntó. Me giré para verlo y asentí.

-Lo siento Bella… puedo prestarte dinero sabes-Dijo como si nada.

-Claro que no. Es suficiente con que nos dejes quedarnos aquí. No voy a aceptar tu dinero-Dije bruscamente. Jasper suspiró.

-Tenía que intentarlo-Dijo.

-Lo sé. Gracias Jazz, ya veré que hacer-Dije.

-Por lo pronto puedes venir con nosotros. Alice está por llegar con Emmett y mi primo Edward llegó de Italia esta mañana. Saldremos a comer algo-Dijo sonriéndome. Alice Brandon era la novia de Jasper y Emmett era su hermano mayor, que a su vez era novio de Rosalie. Eran realmente buena personas y muy divertidos, físicamente eran muy parecidos, pero Alice era diminuta y Emmett un grandulón. De Edward había escuchado alguna vez, sabía que era médico y que era hijo del tío de Jasper, Carlisle Cullen. Creo que llevaba en Italia 5 años. Pero yo no tenía ganas de nada.

-Lo siento Jazz. Paso-Dije. Jasper hizo una mueca.

-Vamos Bella, necesitas ver un panorama positivo por un momento, no te dejare aquí regodeándote en la miseria. Arriba-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Suspiré, nunca había podido quitarle a Jasper una idea de la cabeza.

-Bien. Estoy vestida adecuadamente?-Pregunté.

-Perfecta. Alice se alegrará de que usas vestidos-Dijo sonriendo burlón. Rodé los ojos. Olvide decir que Alice era una psicópata de la moda.

-No sé cómo le sigues el ritmo, Alice es un torbellino-Dije saliendo de la habitación con él.

-Eso es porque soy súper perfecta Belly-Dijo Alice en la puerta haciéndonos brincar. De un momento a otro estuvo frente a mí y me apretó en un abrazo.

-Lo lamento Bella-Dijo. Asentí.

-Gracias Aly-Dije en voz baja.

-Estas bien Bells?-Preguntó Emmett con su voz atronadora y dándome un abrazo rompecostillas.

-Emm… respirar…-Dije entrecortadamente. Me soltó de inmediato.

-Lo siento. Siempre lo olvido-Dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Estábamos en Los Ángeles visitando a la abuela. Nos enteramos hoy. Mis padres te mandan a decir que cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en decirnos-Dijo Alice. Emmett asintió.

-Gracias chicos. Lo tendré en cuenta-Dije.

-Vamos? Tengo que recoger a Rose-Dijo Emmett.

-Y Jacob?-Pregunté.

-Oh lo olvidaba. Llamó y dijo que se quedaba entrenando Bells, Embry lo traerá-Dijo Jasper.

-Ah bueno. Vamos-Dije saliendo con ellos. Nos fuimos en el Jeep gigante de Emmett para no tener que llevar los demás autos. Una vez recogimos a Rose en su taller a la afueras de Forks, seguimos por la autopista hacia Port Ángeles.

-Sabe tu primo a dónde iremos?-Pregunté a Jasper.

-Sí, debe estar allá. Hace un rato me dijo que ya iba saliendo-Contestó.

-A propósito Bella. Que pasó con ese chico Paul?-Preguntó Alice moviendo las cejas.

-Lo dejamos hace tiempo Al, demasiado monótono-Dije haciendo una mueca. Paul Montgomery había sido mi novio por 2 años, las cosas no funcionaron porque solo nos entendíamos físicamente. No poder conversar con alguien era realmente frustrante. Además Jacob lo odiaba.

-Qué lástima. El chico esta hecho un cuero-Dijo Alice. Jasper la miró sorprendido y Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Es cierto Jazzy, no eres el único hombre sexy de Forks-Dijo Alice como si nada. Me eche a reír.

-Lo sé Al. Pero bueno, eso no es lo único importante-Dije. Recordando el abdomen bronceado de Paul. El sexo era genial, pero eso era todo. Si empleaba dos frases por conversación era mucho.

-Llegamos-Avisó Emmett aparcando junto a un Volvo plateado.

-Ya llegó Edward-Dijo Jasper señalando el auto. Entramos y un chico de cabellos cobrizos y piel pálida sacudió la mano en el aire.

-Ahí esta-Dijo Jasper comenzando a caminar hacia él. Llegamos a la mesa y el chico se puso de pie. Era alto y un poco musculoso, más bien como Jasper que como Emmett.

-Chicos este es Edward-Dijo Jasper después de darle una palmada en la espalda y que Rose lo abrazara. Definitivamente quien se encargara de la repartición de ADN había sido generoso con ellos genéticamente.

-Edward Cullen-Dijo estrechando la mano de Emmett. Luego le sonrió a Alice y luego me miró fijamente. Sonreí levemente.

-Bella-Dije después de que Emmett y Alice se presentaran.

-Eres italiana?-Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

-Mi abuela lo era. Mi madre me puso el nombre por ella-Dije sentándome con las mejillas arreboladas. El asintió.

-Cuéntanos Ed. Que tal Italia?-Preguntó Rosalie. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que bien. Pasé más tiempo enfocado en la residencia que otra cosa-Contestó. Me pregunté cuántos años tendría. Yo acabé de terminar la residencia, pero tenía entendido que el la acabó y siguió trabajando. Le puse unos 25.

-Así que médico-Dijo Emmett.

-Así es. Puedes ver que está en la familia. Mi padre, Jasper y yo-Dijo.

-Eres pediatra también?-Preguntó Alice. El Dr. Cullen y Jasper eran médicos pediatras.

-Cirujano-Contestó.

-Oh, como Bella-Dijo Alice. Me sonrojé. Edward me miró un poco sorprendido. Decidí no tomar aquello como una ofensa. La gente siempre reaccionaba así. Para ser médico cirujano se debía estudiar un año más y como era más joven que otros me miraban raro. Solo entré un año antes a la facultad. Que de extraño tiene eso?

-Qué edad tienes Bella?-Preguntó. Y ahí estaba.

-23-Contesté simplemente.

-Vaya. Eres muy joven-Dijo.

-Eso dicen-Contesté incomoda.

-Bella es una nerd-Dijo Emmett riéndose. Rodé los ojos.

-Gracias Emm-Dije simplemente.

-De nada Bells-Contestó sonriendo.

-Podemos ordenar? Tengo algo de hambre-Dijo Jasper. Lo miré agradecido, odiaba ser el centro de atención. El me guiñó un ojo. Cuando llegó la carta me quede mirándola más tiempo que los demás. Todo era excesivamente costoso y yo no traía dinero. Me sentía realmente mal.

-Yo invito chicos-Dijo Jasper mirándome y luego a los demás. Ellos asintieron si darle importancia pero a mí me hizo sentir peor si acaso. Sabía que Jazz lo hacía por ayudarme, pero no podía evitar sentirme sumamente pobre. Pobre y aprovechada. Elegí lo más económico de la carta y traté de olvidar el asunto.

-Bella olvidé decirte. El permiso de conducir cuesta 200 dólares. Solo necesita aprobar el examen y una foto-Dijo Rosalie.

-Oh vale. Gracias Rose. Le diré a Jake-Dije volviendo a la comida.

-Entonces Bella. Como es que ya eres cirujano tan joven?-Pregunto Edward junto a mí.

-Entré a la facultad a los 17-Contesté mirando la comida.

-Vaya-Dijo impresionado. Me encogí de hombros. Que podía decir, ser médico era lo único que quería y por eso me encargué de obtener buenas calificaciones.

-Entonces. Vamos a ser compañeros en el hospital? Trabajas con Jasper y mi padre no?-Preguntó.

-No-Contesté simplemente. Ese chico me estaba sacando de quicio. Me estaba recordando todo en lo que no quería pensar.

-Oh. Estas en el hospital de Port Ángeles? No recuerdo que haya otro hospital en Forks-Dijo. Hice una mueca.

-No te importa-Contesté secamente. El me miró sorprendido.

-Claro, lo siento-Dijo mirando su comida. Suspiré. Edward no tenía la culpa de mis desgracias.

-Escucha, discúlpame tú. No he tenido un buen día-Dije. El me miró y asintió.

-No hay problema, he tenido de esos-Dijo sonriendo levemente. Le sonreí de vuelta y terminé de comer. Tal y como Jasper dijo, él se encargó de la cuenta.

-Fue un placer conocerte Bella, espero verte otro día-Dijo Edward antes de que me subiera al Jeep. Me miró fijamente y yo solo pude asentir sin poder despegar la mirada de la suya. No le había prestado atención al color, eran verde esmeralda. Él sonrió y alzo la mano a modo de despedida. Lo imité atolondrada y subí al Jeep.

-Vaya Bella. No pudiste encontrar mejor reemplazo para Paul-Dijo Rosalie en voz baja. Emmett y Jasper iban en la parte delantera mientras que Alice y Rosalie iban conmigo atrás.

-De que hablas?-Pregunté.

-De Edward-Contestó como si nada.

-Apenas lo conozco Rose-Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Por favor Bella, si tuvieron SCO-Dijo Alice con cara de sabelotodo.

-SCO?-pregunté confusa.

-Sexo Con los Ojos-Aclaró Rosalie. Me sonrojé fuertemente.

-Claro que no y eso no existe-Dije.

-Claro que existe, y ustedes lo hicieron-Dijo Alice.

-Alice es anatómicamente imposible-Contesté irritada.

-Pero no mentalmente querida-Dijo Rosalie con suficiencia. Alice asintió repetidamente. Rodé los ojos y no dije nada. Sino esas dos hubieran seguido hablando barbaridades todo el camino. Sexo con los ojos. Que par de mentes. Pobres Emmett y Jasper. Recordé la forma en la que me había quedado pegada a la mirada de Edward. Sentí como la piel se me puso de gallina y sacudí la cabeza alejando esa imagen. No quería pensar en el tiempo que llevaba sin tener sexo y pensar en Edward parecía traérmelo a la cabeza. Miré a Alice y esta me sonreía diabólicamente.

-Ya Alice, deja de pensar en eso-Dije secamente.

-Pero Bella yo no estoy pensando en nada-Dijo con voz angelical.

-Dándole vueltas Bella?-Preguntó Rosalie riéndose.

-No-Contesté bajándome del auto. La casa estaba a oscuras. Supuse que Alice y Emmett se quedarían porque se despidieron de mí y subieron con sus novios al segundo piso. Toqué la puerta de Jacob. No contestó. La abrí para comprobar que estuviera allí pero no estaba. Fruncí el ceño preocupada, era casi media noche. El equipo de futbol americano entrenaba hasta las 10. Miré mi teléfono y no tenía llamadas perdidas. Decidí sentarme en el sillón a esperar un rato, sino llegaba en 30 minutos saldría a buscarlo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando la puerta se abrió y Jacob entró tras ella.

-Dónde estabas?-Pregunté haciéndolo brincar.

-Mierda Bella, casi me da un infarto-Se quejó.

-Lo siento. Y bien?-Pregunté poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-En entrenamiento-Contestó. Miré que no se había cambiado la ropa deportiva y estaba lleno de lodo y suciedad.

-A esta hora?-Pregunté. Desvió la mirada.

-El estúpido de Embry se olvidó de mí y se fue. Vine caminando-Contestó sin mirarme. Abrí los ojos más de la cuenta.

-Jake! Soy casi 8 kilómetros! Porque demonios no me llamaste?-Pregunté.

-No tenía dinero en el teléfono-Contestó. Sentí como perdía el aire y me dejé caer en el sillón metiendo la cara entre las manos.

-Bella, por favor no te preocupes por eso. No fue nada-Dijo.

-Jake caminaste casi 2 horas. Claro que fue algo!-Dije mirándolo con los ojos húmedos. Diablos, porque mierda nos estaba pasando esto? No tenía 200 dólares para sacarle un permiso de conducir, tampoco para ponerle dinero a su teléfono y mañana no tendría gasolina para llevarlo.

-Bells... vamos no llores. Estoy bien enana-Dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se acercaba. Me sequé la cara bruscamente.

-Siéntate y quítate los zapatos-Dije secamente mientras entraba en la cocina y llenaba una taza grande con hielo y agua. Volví a la sala y lo encontré como lo había dejado.

-Que te dije?-Pregunté alzando la voz.

-Demonios Bella que carácter-Se quejó obedeciendo. Se me estrujo el estómago cuando vi las ampollas que se le habían formado en los pies.

-Mete los pies aquí-Dije poniendo la taza en el piso. Jacob obedeció y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el agua helada toco sus pies. No podía seguir así, sin dinero para pagar una estúpida comida y dejando que mi hermano sufriera por mí culpa. Tomé una decisión.

-Conseguí trabajo-Dije abruptamente. Jake me miró sorprendido. Luego sonrió.

-Bella eso es genial!-Dijo abrazándome. Asentí pobremente.

-Mañana empiezo-Dije.

-He estado pensando y puedo retirar algunas materias para poder trabajar también-Dijo Jacob cuidadosamente. Negué rápidamente.

-No puedes atrasarte. Y tienes que estudiar Jake. Concéntrate en eso. Si con la beca deportiva que tienes es costoso no me imagino como seria sin ella-Dije. Jake se desinfló.

-No puedo dejar que cargues con todo tu sola Bells-Dijo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo. Y tú no vas a impedirme nada. Soy mayor que tu-Dije tratando de bromear. El hizo una mueca.

-Ja ja-Dijo sin gracia.

-Te sientes mejor?-Pregunté. El asintió.

-Siento que hayas tenido que caminar Jake-Dije.

-Lo sé. Estoy bien Bells-Dijo. Metí mi cabeza en su pecho y el me rodeó con los brazos.

-Prométeme que si no puedes con ello me lo dirás-Dijo.

-Lo prometo-Dije en voz baja.

-Bien. A dormir, mañana es tu primer día de trabajo-Dijo con tono que no admitía replica.

-Vale papá-Dije recogiendo las cosas y llevándolas a la cocina. La taza la arrojé a la basura. Dios sabe que había pisado Jake. Seguro a Jazz o Rose no les hacía falta.

-A propósito que es lo que vas a hacer?-Preguntó antes de que entrara en la habitación. Procuré no ponerme en evidencia.

-Oh, terapia física. Ya sabes masajes y eso-Dije sacudiendo la mano como si espantara una mosca.

-Bella la masajista-Dijo en tono burlón. Rodé los ojos.

-Debí dejarte caminar desde aquí-Dije secamente.

-Estoy bromeando Bells. Descansa-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Descansa Jake-Dije entrando. Me descambié y me puse mi pijama. Puse la cabeza en la almohada y me quedé mirando el techo. Rogué fervientemente que no estuviera cometiendo una locura. Necesitaba sacarme a mí y a mi hermano adelante y lo haría como fuera. Solo debía dejar claro mis límites con Alec Volturi. No podía ser tan malo cierto? Me juré a mí misma no dejar que nada afectara mi ética como médico y como mujer. Me quedé dormida con la resolución en la mente.

-Jacob, apúrate! Me harás llegar tarde!-Grité aporreando la puerta.

-Bella porque tanto alboroto?-Preguntó Jasper bajando las escaleras con su ropa de trabajo.

-Bella no te lo dijo? Hoy es su primer día de trabajo-Dijo Jacob saliendo. Que inoportuno. Jasper me miró extrañado.

-Trabajo? Que trabajo?-Pregunté.

-Solo es algo temporal Jazz. De terapeuta física-Dije aparentando tranquilidad

-Oh, qué bien. Porque no me lo dijiste?-preguntó.

-Lo olvidé-Dije eludiéndolo y poniendo mi atención en Jacob.

-Y bien? Tengo que esperarte más tiempo?-Pregunté.

-Ya Bella tranquila. Estoy listo-Dijo tomando su morral.

-Adiós Jazz. Nos vemos, despídeme de los demás-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y evitando su mirada. Sin embargo antes de salir lo vi mirarme suspicaz. Oh mierda, que no se haya dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

-Hoy te recojo Jacob. Dile al estúpido de Embry que es un idiota-Dije cuando lo deje en la puerta de la universidad.

-Claro que lo haré-Dijo con seguridad. Sacudí la mano en señal de despedida y arranqué en dirección al centro de relajación. Cuando aparqué respiré profundo un par de veces y luego me baje del auto.

-Bella! Qué bueno verte! Alec se pondrá contento-Dijo Jane en cuanto me vió. La miré fijamente y me di cuenta que sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Alec.

-Alec y tu son hermanos?-Pregunté. Ella sonrió.

-Mellizos-Dijo asintiendo.

-Oh-Dije simplemente.

-Ya sabes cómo llegar-Dijo accionando el ascensor por mí. Asentí y entré. Me bajé en el último piso y camine pasando por los pasillos. Ahora ya entendía los hombres afuera de las puertas y los radios. Cuando estuve fuera de la puerta de Alec trague grueso y toque levemente.

-Pase-Dijo como ayer. Abrí la puerta y en cuanto me vio sonrió.

-Bella! Me alegra verte-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Hola Alec-Dije nerviosa estrujándome las manos. El vio mi gesto y rodeó el escritorio.

-Tomemos asiento. Quieres agua?-Preguntó.

-No, estoy bien-Dije sentándome. Esta vez se sentó en la silla a mi lado pero la giró para quedar totalmente frente a mí. Me acomodé de igual forma.

-Bien, no quiero hacer suposiciones que puedan enojarte. Dime que has decidido-Dijo.

-Quiero el empleo-Dije. El asintió.

-Puedo saber porque cambiaste de opinión?-Preguntó. Me miré las manos.

-Lo necesito-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bien. Mira Bella es muy sencillo, los clientes llaman, piden una cita y nosotros le asignamos una terapeuta. Las sesiones no pueden tardar más de 1 hora. En una hora exacta tienes que hacer tu trabajo, me sigues?-Preguntó.

-Porque?-Pregunté.

-Debemos mantener el cliente interesado-Dijo. Me estremecí.

-Entiendo-Dije en voz baja.

-El cliente paga a nosotros y nosotros a ti, también están los incentivos. Cuando un cliente queda más que satisfecho deja un dinero extra para la terapeuta que lo atendió, ese dinero es exclusivamente para esa terapeuta…-Siguió explicando.

-Cuanto paga un cliente?-Pregunté.

-De 1000 dólares en adelante. Todo depende del servicio prestado, nosotros obtenemos nuestras ganancias y el salario suficiente para la terapeuta-Dijo. Recordé algo que me había dicho el día anterior.

-Cuando preguntaste si ser prostituta era lo que quería. Quisiste decir que hay otras que si lo hacen?-Pregunté.

-No soy un proxeneta Bella. Como te dije, lo que pase en esa habitación es elección tuya. Si quieres asegurar más incentivos hay muchas formas de conseguirlo. El sexo no es la única forma, tu puedes tocar al cliente, pero el cliente no puede tocarte a ti-Dijo seriamente.

-Quieres decir que no pueden acostarse con los clientes?-Pregunté.

-No dentro de estas habitaciones-Dijo.

-Y puedes controlar eso?-Pregunté insegura.

-En realidad no, no puedo evitarlo pero si sucede y me entero, tomo las medidas necesarias. La mala publicidad trae clientes indeseados-Dijo. Asentí.

-Si no es prostitución… porque eres tan precavido?-Pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie puede probar que no es prostitución Bella. Cuando el cliente entra tiene garantizada intimidad y privacidad, por eso no uso cámaras de video en las habitaciones, pero los rumores corren y puede darme problemas entiendes?-Preguntó.

-Entiendo. Entonces cuanto es el salario?-Pregunté sonrojándome.

-4000 dólares semanales. Mas tus incentivos-Dijo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. 12000 dólares mensuales y hasta un poco más. No podía imaginar cuánto dinero ingresaba a este lugar.

-Mierda-Dije por lo bajo. Alec se echó a reír.

-Lo sé. Quiero que sepas que el bienestar de las terapeutas es lo primero en este lugar, por eso me aseguro de ser generoso con el salario. Además, nuestros clientes vienen en primer lugar por su labor, entonces… es totalmente merecido-Dijo sonriendo. Lo imaginé más viejo rodeado de un montón de mujeres tipo Hugh Hefner y sus conejitas. Evite estremecerme.

-Solo quiero dejarte totalmente claro una cosa. No permitiré que me pongan un dedo encima, no complaceré de más a nadie ni dentro ni fuera de aquí-Dije firmemente.

-Perfecto Bella-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Lo imité.

-Jane te espera afuera, te enseñara tu vestuario de trabajo y tu habitación además del hombre de seguridad que te corresponde-Dijo.

-Vestuario?-Pregunté. Alec sonrió.

-Recuerdas que te hable de nuestras condiciones? Usar el vestuario es una, las otras ya te las dije no hablar de tu trabajo y no tener contacto sexual con los clientes, que estoy seguro cumplirás a toda regla-Dijo echándose a reír.

-Qué clase de vestuario?-Pregunté. El volvió a reír.

-Jane te dirá. Nos vemos Bella-Dijo sentándose en su escritorio. Bien, esa era mi salida. Murmure un adiós y salí de la oficina encontrándome con Jane sentada en un sillón en el lado izquierdo del pasillo.

-Oh Bella ven por aquí-Dijo caminando hacia una puerta que no había visto. La seguí cautelosa, aun podía irme corriendo de aquí no? No. No podía.

-Bueno Bella dime tu talla-Dijo mirándome.

-Eh…-Dije estúpidamente. Ella me miró de pies a cabeza concentrándose en mi busto. Quise taparme.

-Por aquí. Creo que tengo la sección perfecta para ti-Dijo abriendo una puerta corrediza dentro de la habitación que estábamos. Una gran cantidad de ropa estaba perfectamente acomodada y ordenada por tallas. Jane se paró frente a la laminilla 32C. Me sonrojé acercándome y abrí los ojos más de la cuenta cuando vi que esa no era ropa sino lencería. Montones de ella. Faldas diminutas, pequeños shorts con telas vaporosas y suaves, vestidos rosas cortísimos. Mire a Jane que me sonreía como si estuviera en una tienda de golosinas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno gente que piensan del trabajo que tomó Bella? Que harían en su lugar? Dejenme sus comentarios!

Muchas gracias a Carmen cullen93, katyms13, Patito CuLLeN, Damy Cullen, AletwilightForever y mi amiga Karenc2406 por siempre seguir mis historias!


	3. Primer dia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 3. Primer día.

_Me sonrojé acercándome y abrí los ojos más de la cuenta cuando vi que esa no era ropa sino lencería. Montones de ella. Faldas diminutas, pequeños shorts con telas vaporosas y suaves, vestidos rosas cortísimos. Mire a Jane que me sonreía como si estuviera en una tienda de golosinas._

-No voy a ponerme eso-Dije señalando.

-Ay Bella sabes que lo harás. Empieza a escoger los modelos que yo me encargo de que tengas todo después en tu casillero. Deprisa-Dijo dando una palmada. Brinqué en el sitio y luego camine cautelosamente.

-Es lencería Jane-Dije como si ella no lo supiera. Ella rodo los ojos.

-Se lo que es. Te traje a este lado del vestidor porque esta es la ropa interior más recatada que tenemos, sé que no es tu trabajo soñado Bella, pero también entiendo la necesidad. Tu cara es como la de una niña así que puedes escoger colores cremas si quieres-Dijo tratando de sonar conciliadora. Suspiré lentamente y comencé a señalarle en su mayoría los vestidos o conjuntos de falda con sostenes que tenían debajo de las copas una tela traslucida pero que algo cubría.

-Tienes buen gusto Bella. Hay chicas que prefieren verse como putas. Y esto es todo de Victoria's Secret. No entiendo como consiguen verse así-Dijo rodando los ojos. Sonreí levemente. Cuando tuve seleccionados casi 50 conjuntos Jane dijo que era suficiente por el momento, que ella se encargaría de pedir todas las variaciones en colores de cada uno para que tuviera mi guardarropa completo.

-Ven por acá, te mostrare el casillero-Dijo. Bajamos a la primera planta y entramos a una sección adornada con muchos colores. Había una hilera de casilleros de madera amplios y con una ducha junto a cada uno. Jane fue a uno del fondo.

-Este. Tienes espacio para tu ropa y para tus cosas. Esos zapatos son para los conjuntos, espero que te gusten. Esta es tu ducha. Privada. Nadie más puede entrar, solo tú. Esta es tu llave-Dijo pegándole una placa de plata al casillero que decía Bella Swan. Tomé la llave y guardamos unos de los conjuntos que habíamos bajado estos días.

-Por último...este es Demetri-Dijo cuando entramos a una oficina frente a la recepción. Había un muchacho rubio de ojos grises y piel pálida. No podía tener más de 25.

-Hola. Demetri Moseley-Dijo teniéndome la mano. La estreché con timidez.

-Dem, ella es Bella, por favor trátala bien, cuídala y llévala a su habitación-Dijo Jane en tono profesional.

-Claro Jane. Por aquí Bella-Dijo Dimitri.

-Eh.. Jane? Que hay de la ropa?-Pregunté.

-Oh lo olvidaba. Hice llevar unas pocas a la habitación, también tienes casillero allí. Con la misma llave. Suerte Bella-Dijo Jane sonriéndome. Asentí nerviosamente. Dimitri me llevó nuevamente al ascensor y subimos a la segunda planta. El pasillo estaba desierto. Me preguntaba si solo había hombres en el último piso.

-Es hora de almuerzo. Además, yo soy el que te cuidara-Dijo Dimitri viendo la incertidumbre en mi cara.

-Claro-Dije con voz ronca. Cuando llegamos a la puerta Demetri la abrió y esperó que entrara.

-Solo tienes que llamarme Bella-Dijo.

-Puedo preguntarte algo? Los clientes saben que no pueden tocar?-Pregunté.

-Yo me encargo de mencionar las reglas antes de que entren-Dijo.

Asentí con la angustia apoderándose de mí y Demetri cerró la puerta. Me estruje las manos y abrí el casillero encontrándome con un vestido verde manzana con la parte inferior vaporosa que llegaba hasta el comienzo de los muslos. El escote era en forma de corazón con un pequeño lazo blanco en el medio de los pechos. Para la parte de abajo venía con una tanga verde oscura con bordes blancos. Adorné con unas zapatillas de tacón alto verdes. Me vestí torpemente y doblé mi ropa cuidadosamente para cerrar el casillero.

La habitación era algo pequeña y tenía una mesa común de masajes. Lo único diferente era que había velas por doquier, inciensos y numerosas cremas. También había un biombo de madera en una esquina con una repisa que estaba llena de toallas. Tragué saliva y me senté en el sillón que había junto al casillero. Las manos me sudaban. Entre al pequeño baño que había en el fondo y me eché agua en la cara. Estaba realmente pálida. En una de las repisas había una pequeña pila de maquillaje. Dios, este sitio era de locos. Decidí aplicarme una sombra suave y algo de brillo en los labios. Dejé mi cabello suelto caer en ondas y rocié mi cuello con perfume. Mire la botella detenidamente y tenía una pequeña tarjeta. Alec la había enviado para mí. Me pregunte si lo hacía con todas.

Me paralicé cuando tocaron la puerta suavemente. Cerré la puerta del baño y salí encontrando a Demetri asomado.

-Tienes visitas Bella-Dijo. Asentí firmemente. Aquí iba. Un joven corpulento y de piel trigueña entró a la habitación.

-Hola. Soy Bella-Dije sin moverme. El chico me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente. Parecía que era la primera vez que venía. Sentí un poco de alivio.

-Seth-Dijo torpemente. Bien, podía hacer esto fácil para los dos.

-Quieres algo de tomar Seth?-Pregunté con voz tranquilizadora.

-Oh, estoy bien gracias-Dijo.

-Bueno, porque no te metes detrás de ese biombo y te pones cómodo. Esperaré-Dije. El chico se secó las manos en los jeans y asintió metiéndose. Pude ver por los pequeños orificios como se desprendía de la ropa. Gracias a Dios eran pequeños. Luego alargó la mano y tomó una de las toallas. Escuché como respiró profundo un par de veces y casi me echo a reír. Casi. Luego salió caminando lentamente. Era realmente atractivo, tenía el abdomen marcado y los brazos definidos, me gustaba su color de piel. Sin embargo podía decir que tenía la edad de mi hermano, demasiado niño.

-Ven aquí Seth-Dije señalando la mesa de masajes.

-Puedes acostarte boca abajo, podemos empezar por tu espalda te parece?-Pregunté.

-Supongo-Dijo incómodo. Supe que no se sentía bien. Pensé rápidamente.

-Qué te parece si mejor hablamos un rato? Puedo enviar por unas bebidas-Dije poniéndole mi mano en el hombro. El asintió. Tomé el teléfono que había en una de las paredes y Jane contestó.

-Todo bien Bella?-Preguntó.

-Eh, quería saber si podías enviarme algo de tomar-Dije insegura y en voz baja.

-Claro, que quieres? Algo fuerte?-Preguntó. Pude sentir como sonreía. Rodé los ojos.

-Por favor-Dije.

-Enseguida-Contestó cortando. Miré a Seth que estaba tratando de no mirarme. Que tierno.

-Bueno Seth, cuéntame que te gusta hacer?-Pregunté sentándome junto a él y cruzando las piernas.

-Eh… juego baloncesto-Dijo en voz baja.

-Genial! Y dime estás en algún equipo profesional?-Pregunté poniéndole la mano en la pierna como si estuviera contándole algo emocionante. El brincó un poco y luego relajó sus hombros.

-No, solo en la escuela-Dijo. Mmm, tendría que sacarle las palabras? Pareció ver mi inconformidad porque agregó.

-Aunque el próximo año entraré en el equipo de la universidad-Dijo.

-Eso es súper-Dije sonriéndole. Él sonrió de vuelta y tocaron la puerta con las bebidas. Las tomé y le tendí una.

-Salud-Dije teniéndole mí copa. El la chocó con más confianza y bebió casi todo de un trago.

-Wow… tranquilo vaquero, después no recordaras la diversión-Dije quitándole el vaso. Él se sonrojó.

-Dudo que pueda olvidarme de este momento-Dijo. Awww, que ternura de chico. Le sonreí genuinamente.

-Que dices? Quieres empezar con ese masaje?-Pregunté señalando con la cabeza la mesa, yo también me sentía más relajada. Tendría que trabajar siempre con alcohol? Me reí por la idea.

-Está bien-Dijo acostándose boca abajo en la mesa. Recordé las instrucciones de Jane. Tenía que ser divertida y abierta. Hablar de lo que él quisiera y ponerle el toque de sensualidad a la situación. Bien, aquí iba. Cubrí las piernas y el trasero de Seth con una sábana por encima de la toalla. Luego le hable con la voz más sensual que pude.

-Listo Seth?-Pregunté. El me miró sonrojado y asintió. Tiré del borde visible de la toalla y la saqué de un tirón. Me reí divertida como parte del teatro. La piel de la espalda de Seth se puso de gallina. Me quedé viendo sus provocativos músculos.

-Mmm-Murmuré complacida. Luego me quedé congelada. Oh por Dios este trabajo me iba a matar. Sacudí la cabeza y tomé una de las cremas, luego puse uno de los inciensos para aligerar el ambiente. Comencé con los omoplatos acariciándolos lentamente, sentí como Seth se relajaba bajo mis manos.

-Eso se siente genial Bella-Dijo cuándo masajeaba sus pantorrillas. Sonreí con más confianza.

-Es hora de girar Seth, sostendré la sabana para que puedas darte la vuelta-Dije sonriéndole sensual. El asintió y miré a otro lado mientras él se volteaba. Cuando quedo boca arriba lo miré y nos echamos a reír. Cambié de crema a una algo fría. Friccioné las manos y las puse en su estómago. El cerró los ojos en señal de placer. Me mordí el labio. No podía creer que un chico de 19 años estuviera haciéndome sentir escalofríos.

-Te gusta?-Le pregunté en un susurro.

-Hhmn-Murmuró mientras masajeaba su cuello. Estaba detrás de él justo encima de su cara. Sus labios eran rojos y delgados. Que chico tan guapo. Juraba que era el que traía de cabeza a las chicas de su escuela. Mi cabello acariciaba sus mejillas y el me miraba de vez en cuando. Pude ver el placer y el deseo en sus ojos, pero también algo de inocencia. Así que esto era. La lencería, las velas, el incienso. La experiencia en si era única. Con razón Alec ganaba tanto dinero.

-Bella-Soltó en un susurro.

-Si? Seth?-Susurré dejándome llevar por la situación mientras acariciaba sus brazos con la crema.

-Esto… está mal?-Preguntó. Supe que se refería a lo que sentía. Podía apostar que no tenía mucha experiencia sexual, o tal vez no tenía. Eso me hizo pensar en Jake. Sería virgen todavía? Tenía que darle preservativos. Sacudí la cabeza por el rumbo de mis pensamientos y me enfoqué en el chico bajo mis brazos.

-No, esto es natural- Dije dejando que mi cabello tocara sus cejas.

-Lo disfrutas?-Pregunté mirando el bulto que había en la sabana justo en su entrepierna. Sentí mucho calor y a la vez me sonrojé.

-Mucho-Respondió.

-Entonces no hay nada malo en ello-Dije masajeando sus muslos. Miré el reloj. Habían pasado 50 minutos. Vaya, no había sido nada malo.

-Te gustaría repetirlo?-Le pregunté.

-Por supuesto-Contestó incorporándose.

-Ya sabes dónde buscarme, por ahora hemos terminado-Contesté sonriendo. Él sonrió de vuelta.

-Vale-Dijo envolviéndose la sabana y metiéndose al biombo. Lo vi cambiarse y salir. Se estrujo las manos.

-Eh…-Dijo rascándose la cabeza. Que chico tan inocente, no tenía idea de cómo había parado aquí.

-Cómo te enteraste de esto Seth?-Pregunté. Él se sonrojó.

-Mi hermano mayor-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Ya veo-Dije.

-La pasé muy bien Bella-Dijo con vergüenza.

-Yo también Seth. Vuelve cuando quieras-Dije. El asintió.

-Adiós-Dijo. Sacudí la mano y el salió con el rostro rojo. Ojala todos los hombres fuera así. Demetri se asomó.

-Todo bien?-Preguntó.

-Todo bien-Dije con más tranquilidad.

El resto del día fue muy variado. Solo tuve tres chicos más. No quería llamarlos clientes. Sonaba más a otra cosa. Fue diferente con todos, uno era muy hablador, pero no fue tan natural como con Seth, el me hacía sentir la sensualidad mientras que con ese fui un poco menos provocativa. El otro fue asqueroso, desde el minuto que entro me observó con lujuria, le tuve que advertir que no podía tocarme para evitar cualquier molestia, agradecí que la hora se pasara rápido. El último fue mucho más divertido, me contaba chistes y tenía cosquillas. Con el fui muy espontánea y me reí mucho.

-Que tal tu primer día?-Preguntó Jane.

-Bien. Solo uno algo pesado. Pero bueno, supongo que es algo normal-Dijo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Un poco, se consciente de que puedes pedir que te cambien el cliente si no te sientes cómoda. Lo importante es que puedas cumplir tu papel y si estas asqueada o molesta dudo que lo logres-Dijo.

-Vale, gracias por la información-Dije recogiendo mi bolso.

-Espera Bella! Tus incentivos de hoy!-Dijo tendiéndome un sobre.

-Tuve incentivos?-Pregunté sorprendida.

-Por supuesto chica, eres una morena de infarto con cara de ángel que esperabas?-Preguntó como si estuviera loca.

-No lo sé. Puedes decirme uno?-Pregunté.

-El moreno tímido de cuerpo sexy-Dijo sonriéndome. Seth. Me mordí el labio y miré dentro del sobre, fácilmente conté 400 dólares.

-Vaya-Dije sorprendida.

-Te va a ir bien aquí Bella-Dijo Jane sonriendo. Le sonreí contenta y salí en mi auto hacia la universidad. Llegué a la zona de ingreso y pité en dirección al grupo donde Jacob estaba. Lo vi hablar con una chica y recordé lo que había pensado cuando estaba con Seth. El alzó la cabeza al escuchar el claxon y luego se despidió de sus amigos.

-Quien era esa?-Pregunté cuando se subió al auto.

-Una amiga Bella-Dijo cansinamente.

-Jake no has tenido sexo aun verdad?-Pregunté a quema ropa. El me miró y se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Bella! No te voy a contestar eso!-Dijo escandalizado.

-Está bien vale! No te tienes que poner susceptible-Dije sonriendo.

-Gracias-Dijo entre dientes.

-Compraré condones para ti-Dije.

-Bella!-Se quejó dos octavas más alto.

-Qué? No voy a ser tía porque te de vergüenza comprar un preservativo Jake-Dije. El rodó los ojos.

-Solo conduce-Dijo secamente.

-Qué carácter-Dije burlándome.

-Veo que te fue bien en tu trabajo. Si ya vuelves a ser la misma fastidiosa de siempre-Dijo. Lancé la mano a ciegas para golpearlo mientras miraba la carretera. Le dí en la cara. Jah!.

-Ouch-Dijo. Estacioné en una droguería/gasolinera.

-Bella no hablaras en serio-Dijo. Apagué el auto.

-Que prefieres? Que tu hermana compre una caja de preservativos y piensen que es una zorra o que me acompañes y piensen que eres un campeón con las chicas-Dije moviendo las cejas. Hizo una mueca y se bajó del auto.

-Muy bien hermanito-Dije dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-Llénelo completo por favor-Dije dándole las llaves al hombre de la gasolina. El asintió y entré con Jacob a la droguería.

-Tiene preservativos?-Pregunté a la chica que había en el mostrador. Pude ver como miraba a Jacob significativamente. No podía negar que mi hermano era sumamente guapo.

-Eh si. De qué tipo?-Preguntó.

-Jake? Tienes algún tipo favorito?-Pregunté. Él se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-No Bella-Dijo entre dientes.

-Puedes mostrarnos los tipos que hay?-Pregunté. Estaba pasándola de lo lindo haciendo avergonzar a mi hermano.

-Mmm, si, este es con textura…-Comenzó la chica con aspecto avergonzado.

-Textura?-Interrumpí. Jacob me miró asesinamente.

-Si, tiene unas pequeñas protuberancias en toda la superficie, para dar eh.. mayor sensación de placer a ambos-Dijo la chica.

-Interesante-Dije. Por supuesto que sabía que era un condón con textura, habíamos estudiado los métodos anticonceptivos en las clases de planificación familiar. Solo quería ver la cara de Jacob.

-También hay condones saborizados, para eh… el sexo oral-Dijo la chica carraspeando.

-Hay algunos con la punta chata y otros con una pequeña punta para estimulación del punto G…-Siguió hablando.

-Jake sabes que es el punto G?-Pregunté.

-Bella, deja que la chica termine de hablar-Dijo Jacob irritado.

-Y también están por tamaños, M, L y XL-Dijo la chica señalando algunos. Miré a Jake para molestarlo.

-No Bella, no soy XL. Deja de molestar y coge los estúpidos preservativos-Murmuró enojado.

-Vale, que carácter hermanito. Llevaré una caja de condones mixta. Si, de esa que trae con y sin textura, supongo que L está bien, ya que mi hermano no quiere decirme. Le da vergüenza puedes creer-Dije a la chica. Ella se rió y miró a Jacob. Juraba que quería decirle que ensayara los condones con ella.

-Vámonos ya-Dijo Jacob agarrando la bolsa y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Gracias, adiós!-Dije sacudiendo la mano hacia la chica. Ella se echó a reír nuevamente.

-Sus llaves señorita-Dijo el hombre. Pagué por la gasolina y subí al auto.

-Vale Jake, sé que me pase. Es que fue tan divertido-Dije encendiendo el auto.

-Muy gracioso Bella-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Oye, no te enojes conmigo. Si te sirve de algo, a esa chica no le importo que tu hermana comprara tus condones. Creo que quiere participar en tu experiencia con ellos-Dije riéndome.

-Ya. Gracias-Dijo rojo. Me reí.

-Mañana sacas un momento para que saquemos tu permiso de conducir. Tienes que levantarte temprano, estoy harta de llevarte a todos lados-Dije.

-Bella como vas a pagarlo?-Preguntó.

-Me dieron un pequeño adelanto hoy-Dije simplemente.

-Oh, que bien-Dijo. No dije nada. Aparcamos en casa de Jasper y entramos.

-Hey, miren lo que Jacob trae en la mano-Dijo Emmett estruendosamente mientras movía las cejas. Jacob intento esconderlo pero fue demasiado tarde, Alice había llegado rápidamente y se lo había arrebatado de las manos.

-Oh, nuestro pequeño Jake ya creció!-Dijo en tono maternal.

-Alice no molestes-Dijo Jake quitándole la caja. Luego Rosalie se la quitó a él.

-Talla L? Santa mierd….-Dijo sorprendida.

-Jake! No sabía que la tenías tan…-Gracias a Dios Jasper no la dejó seguir.

-Rosalie! Déjalo en paz!-Dijo. Ella se encogió de hombros con suficiencia.

-Avísame si quieres tener una experiencia en las grandes ligas Jake-Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Jacob se puso rojo y tragó saliva. Emmett se soltó a reír estruendosamente.

-Lo pusiste nervioso Rosie-Dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

-Por supuesto que lo puse nervioso. Él sabe que hablo en serio-Dijo mirándolo provocativamente. Personalmente sabía que hacia eso en un chico de 19 años así que intervine.

-Ya déjalo Rose-Dije sentándome. Jake recuperó su caja de condones y se metió a la habitación.

-Que tal el primer día Bella?-Pregunto Alice.

-Muy bien Alice. Es un buen trabajo-Dije tranquila. Jasper me miraba fijamente. Agradecí que tocaran el timbre.

-Yo abro-Dije aprovechando para escabullirme.

-Oh. Hola Edward-Saludé haciéndome a un lado y evitando mirarlo para que Alice y Rose no vieran "Sexo Con los Ojos" donde no lo había.

-Buenos noches Bella. Hola chicos-Dijo entrando y saludando a los demás.

-Que hay Ed?-Saludaron.

-Todo bien-Dijo sentándose junto a Alice.

-Voy a ver si Jacob quiere comer algo-Dije yendo hacia la habitación. Abrí la puerta y Jacob estaba acostado con la caja de condones en el estómago. Me eche a reír.

-Siento lo de allá fuera-Dije.

-Tus amigos son geniales-Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Oh vamos Jake. Yo creo que Rose hablaba en serio-Dije moviendo las cejas. El rodó los ojos.

-Si claro Bells-Dijo.

-Porque estas tan desanimado? Pasó algo en la universidad?-Pregunté.

-No, es solo que bueno… no podré participar en toda la temporada-Dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Qué? Porque? No se supone que el Quarterback es el más importante?-Pregunté.

-Sí. Para eso son los suplentes Bells. Tendremos un juego en DC y no tenemos dinero para que yo vaya-Dijo.

-Jake, te dije que dejaras de preocuparte por el dinero. Preocúpate por entrenar y estudiar esta bien?-Dije pegándole en el hombro.

-Bien. No tienes que golpearme-Dijo.

-Parece que es la única forma de que entiendas. Avísame cuando tengas que entregar el dinero-Dije.

-Vale. También tienes que firmar mi autorización, supongo que tú eres el adulto responsable ahora-Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Jah! Bella tiene el poder-Dije con suficiencia.

-Lo que sea Bella-Dijo poniendo la caja de condones en el nochero.

-Y Jake, no tienes que decirme nada de tu vida sexual si no quieres, pero por favor se responsable quieres?-Dije señalando los preservativos.

-Bella, tuve la estúpida charla con papá desde que entré en la universidad. Deja de darme lata con eso, es privado, y no te voy a decir si ya tuve sexo-Dijo cruzándose de brazos. Demonios.

-Bien. Lo dejaré, por ahora. Quieres comer algo?-Pregunté.

-Comí en la universidad. Gracias Bells, voy a dormir temprano. No podré madrugar si me acuesto tarde-Dijo.

-Vale. Descansa hermanito-Dije soplándole un beso. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y encontré los chicos en la cocina.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-Estamos haciendo pasta-Dijo Alice saltando. Está claro que "estamos" no la incluía a ella porque no la veía "haciendo" pasta.

-Genial-Dije acercándome.

-Quieres ayudarme Bella? Estoy haciendo la napolitana-Dijo Edward. Sentí mis mejillas arder y escuché los murmullos emocionados de Alice y Rose. Que imprudentes.

-Claro-Dije acercándome.

-Jacob comerá Bells?-Preguntó Jasper picando unos tomates rojos.

-No, está cansado-Dije tomando los tomates y metiéndolos en la licuadora. Edward pico finamente un poco de espinaca y las echó en la licuadora. Estaba actuando extraña con Edward y no tenía ninguna razón para ello, le eché la culpa a Alice y Rosalie por meterme ideas en la cabeza. Cada vez que nuestros brazos se rozaban sentía un cosquilleo en mi estómago. No podía pensar de esa forma justo ahora, no creía que pudiera conservar el secreto de mi trabajo con alguien que se interesara en mí de esa manera. Y seguramente no le gustaría.

-Huele delicioso-Dijo Rosalie cuando sacamos la pasta de tomate de la licuadora y la pusimos en una olla con un poco de agua para que adquiriera consistencia. Emmett comenzó a servir las pastas en los platos.

-Emmett estar sirviendo como si no hubiéramos comido en semanas-Dije.

-Pero Bella, podría comerme un hipopótamo-Se quejó.

-Cómelo tu solo Emm. Saca un poco -Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que esto ya está-Dijo Edward. Eché un vistazo y asentí sin mirarlo. Tomé la olla con un guante de cocina y vertí el contenido sobre los platos.

-Yum-Dijo Alice asomándose.

-Te quedo muy bien Al-Dije riéndome. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Gracias Bells-Dijo Alice sacándome la lengua. Llevamos los platos al comedor y Edward sirvió vino tinto en las copas. Llevé la copa a mis labios y saboree. Que delicia.

-Mmm-Murmuré poniendo la copa en la mesa.

-Está delicioso-Dijo Edward a mi lado. Tenía la boca llena así que me llevé la mano a los labios y asentí tratando de sonreírle con los ojos.

-Entonces Bells. Que tal el primer día?-Preguntó Jasper sabiendo que no podía eludirlo. Mierda.

-Oh. Jazz, genial. Hice unos cuantos masajes-Dije dándole un largo trago a la copa de vino.

-Masajes? Bella! Estas en un spa?-Preguntó Alice dando salticos en el asiento. Negué con la cabeza y carraspee.

-No Al, es un centro de terapia física, ya sabes en su mayoría van deportistas y eso-Dije tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Suena a que tienes buena vista Bella-Dijo Rose sonriendo. El abdomen marcado de Seth me vino a la cabeza y me sonroje visiblemente.

-Creo que eso es un si-Dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Y que tal es la paga?-Preguntó Jasper. Dios! Porque demonios tenías que hacer a Jasper tan perceptivo!

-Supongo que buena. Creo que el fin de semana podré rentar un sitio-Dije asintiendo.

-Tan rápido?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Bueno, es que tienen buenos clientes-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Suena bien Bella-Dijo Edward. Seguramente quería preguntarme porque estaba haciendo masajes en lugar de operar. O tal vez Jasper ya le había contado.

-Tal vez Bella puede darnos masajes gratis Jazz-Dijo Emmett dándole un codazo a Jasper. Si solo supieran.

-Ni se te ocurra Emmett. Es asqueroso pensar en toquetearlos a ustedes-Dije tratando de hacer que se olvidaran del tema.

-Oye!-Dijo Emmett ofendido.

-Te aseguro que soy mucho más pulcro que esos deportistas que van Bells-Dijo Jasper.

-Lo sé Jazz. Es solo que a ellos no los conozco. Es un poco perturbante ya que bien podrían ser mis hermanos y darle un masaje a Jacob después de que entrene es…-Dije estremeciéndome sin terminar.

-Bella tiene razón. Emmett huele a chucho cuando llega del gimnasio-Dijo Rosalie arrugando la nariz. Me eché a reír. Gracias Rose! Grité en mi mente cuando los chicos comenzaron a discutir sus olores.

Estaba en la cocina guardando los platos cuando Edward se me acercó.

-Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que onda? Que les pareció el primer dia de Bella? Adoré a Seth ustedes no? Y se acerca un momento Edward-Bella! Curiosas? Dejenme saber!


	4. Babosos y graciosos

Disclamer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 4. Babosos y Graciosos

_Estaba en la cocina guardando los platos cuando Edward se me acercó. _

_-Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó._

-Estoy bien. Gracias-Dije cerrando la compuerta.

-Bella hice algo mal? Haz estado evitándome-Dijo. Lo miré.

-Edward te conocí hace 24 horas, creo que no tengo ni siquiera que evitarte-Dije. Vale, no tienes que ser grosera Bella.

-Disculpa. Creo que estoy algo equivocado contigo-Dijo yéndose. Hice una mueca, no soportaba que la gente se llevara una mala impresión de mí.

-Espera! Edward lo siento. Mira, no quiero ser grosera contigo, es solo que he pasado mucho en pocos días-Dije.

-Sé que perdiste a tus padres Bella, Jasper me lo dijo. Por eso trato no se… de ser un amigo? No sé ni siquiera que estoy haciendo-Dijo alborotándose el cabello con la mano. Lo miré fijamente.

-Aprecio mucho lo que intentas. De verdad disculpa la forma en la que me he comportado-Dije.

-No hay problema Bella. No sé porque siento la necesidad de hacerte sentir mejor-Dijo haciendo una mueca. Fruncí el ceño. Eso era raro.

-Oh. Vale-Dije sin saber que decir. Él sonrió apenado.

-No te preocupes Bella. Ni yo me entiendo-Dijo. Decidí acabar con esa conversación tan inverosímil.

-Déjalo así Edward. Disculpa de nuevo, creo que voy a descansar-Dije mirándolo. El me devolvió la mirada. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver como se curvaban sus largas y oscuras pestañas a través de sus ojos. Impulsivamente alce la mano y pase mi dedo índice desde su cien hasta su mandíbula.

-Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto-Dije en voz baja. El tragó saliva. Vi como la confusión en sus ojos fue sustituida por anhelo y…deseo. Bella! Que mierda estás haciendo! Nada de relaciones recuerdas! Me grité mentalmente. Quité la mano lentamente.

-Lo siento Edward, estuve completamente fuera de lugar-Dije bordeándolo y tratando de escapar de la cocina. Sin embargo él me tomó del brazo y me hizo mirarlo.

-Tú eres lo más hermoso que he visto-Dijo. Mi corazón se detuvo y volvió a latir al mismo tiempo. Desvié la mirada y negué con la cabeza, me solté rápidamente para salir de ahí y meterme en mi habitación. No vi a los chicos por ninguna parte.

-Mierda-Dije tirándome en la cama y poniéndome la mano sobre el corazón. Sentía que se me iba salir en cualquier momento. Los ojos de Edward parecieran haberse grabado a fuego en mi mente. Concéntrate Bella, primero tienes que salir de adelante. Luego preocúpate por chicos. Me mojé la cara con agua helada y me cambié con el pijama. Luego cerré los ojos.

Sentía sus caricias en mis piernas y pensaba que su toque eran llamas para mí al igual que su cuerpo sobre el mío. La punta de sus dedos recorrió mi piel desnuda de arriba abajo y no pude más que suspirar su nombre.

-Edward-

Abrí los ojos abruptamente. Estaba empapada en sudor y las sabanas estaban revueltas en mis pies. Mi pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente. Mierda. Acababa de soñar con Edward Cullen, y de qué manera. Resoplé pensando que posiblemente ver tantos hombres semidesnudos en un día me había pasado factura. Al rato me quede dormida.

Me puse unos jeans oscuros totalmente adheridos a las piernas y un top estilo corset color purpura. Me deje el cabello suelto y me puse unos tacones de punta delgada negros. Me maquille suavemente y tomé el bolso. Jacob me esperaba sentado en el sillón.

-Desayunaste?-Pregunté.

-Sí. Lista?-Preguntó. Asentí sacando las llaves del auto.

-Vamos-Dije subiéndome al asiento del conductor.

-Bells y luego como llegaras tú al trabajo si me das el auto?-Preguntó.

-Ya veremos. Puedo rentar uno o irme en taxi, no lo sé. No quiero seguir llevándote o que tengas que caminar-Dije.

-Podemos turnarnos. Puedes darme dinero para el mes, yo tomo taxi tres veces por semana y conduzco los otros tres días-Propuso.

-Me parece estúpido ya que yo estaría tomando taxi también tres días, de igual forma tomaremos taxi toda la semana. Mejor lo hago yo que tengo el auto estacionado todo el día en el trabajo mientras que tú tienes intermedios y esas cosas-Dije.

-Vale, solo decía-Dijo.

-De igual forma te daré dinero, para la gasolina y los gastos que tengas, libros, folios y esas cosas. Solía gastar mucho dinero en folios-Dije.

-Cuánto dinero ganas Bella?-preguntó.

-No es tu asunto-Dije sacándole la lengua.

-Solo tengo curiosidad, piensas en rentar un auto, un departamento, darme mesada y pagar mis estudios. Suena a que es mucho dinero-Dijo.

-Eres un entrometido. Ya te dije que yo me las arreglare Jake, deja de fastidiar con lo mismo-Dije aparcando en el departamento de tránsito.

-Diablos Bella tengo derecho a preguntar-Dijo.

-También tienes derecho a cerrar la boca hermanito. Espero que pases el examen, el intento vale 50 dólares-Dije.

-Lo haré. Es pan comido-Dijo mientras entrabamos.

-Lo dice quien destrozó el buzón del vecino intentando aparcar el auto-Dije. Jake rodó los ojos.

-Esa cosa esta pintada de negro, imposible verla de noche-Dijo.

-Los autos tienen luces Jake-Dije riéndome.

-Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-Preguntó un hombre detrás del mostrador.

-Sí. Mi hermano viene a sacar su permiso de conducir-Dije.

-Foto y 200 dólares señorita-Dijo en tono aburrido. Vaya, cuanta amabilidad. Saqué el dinero de mi bolso y lo puse en el mostrador. Jake puso la foto.

-Por favor llene esa forma, devuélvamela y diríjase a aquella puerta. Intente no chocar el auto-Dijo mirando una computadora. Jake me miró con una mueca en la cara y recogió el formulario. Nos sentamos en una esquina mientras Jake llenaba los espacios.

-Que debo poner aquí? Si es menor de edad escriba la persona a cargo-Leyó.

-Pues a mí tonto-Dije.

-No puedo creerlo. Mi hermana está a cargo de mi-Dijo entre dientes escribiendo mi nombre sobre el espacio en blanco.

-Es hora de que lo aceptes, lo estaré hasta que cumplas 21-Dije dándole una palmada gentil en la espalda con cara de suficiencia. Hizo una mueca. Luego de un rato se incorporó.

-Listo-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Lo vi entregar el formulario y entrar por la puerta donde decía PRUEBAS.

-Suerte!-Dije alzando la voz. Me puse a hojear una revista mientras esperaba. Estaba empezando a aburrirme cuando Jake salió sonriente.

-Espero que esa sonrisa no se deba a que seguirás teniendo chofer-Dije.

-Claro que no Bells, ya puedo conducir oficialmente-Dijo enseñándome la licencia.

-Gracias a Dios. Vamos, te acompañaré a la universidad y tomaré un taxi de allí-Dije.

-Bella no tengo 12. No hace falta-Dijo.

-Recuerdas del espacio A CARGO?-Pregunté alzando una ceja. El rodó los ojos.

-Bien-Dijo tomando las llaves y subiéndose al asiento de conductor.

-Espero, no, te ordeno que seas responsable con el auto. Nada de alcohol mientras conduces y mucho menos nada de ir de fiesta en él. Toma un taxi si sabes que va a haber alcohol de por medio. Está bien?-Recité lo mismo que me dijo papá cuando me entregó el auto.

-Lo prometo Bells. Sabes que no me gusta tomar. Con entrenamientos los fines de semana el entrenador me haría correr todo el día si llego con resaca-Dijo.

-Solo quiero dejarte clara la situación. Es tu auto, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Excepto tomar-Dije.

-Vale, entendido-Dijo aparcando fuera de la universidad.

-Gracias por traerme-Dije guiñándole un ojo. Él se echó a reír.

-De nada Bells-Dijo. Me bajé del auto y me agaché a nivel de la ventanilla.

-Ya lo sé. Nada de alcohol en el auto-Dijo levantando la palma. Sonreí.

-Suerte hermanito-Dije sacudiéndole el cabello, saqué de mi bolso algo de dinero y se lo dí.

-Ponle dinero a tu teléfono. Hoy te daré más para la semana-Dije.

-Gracias Bells, por el auto-Dijo.

-No hay de qué. Adiós-Dije caminando hacia los taxis que esperaban fuera. Me subí al que encabezaba la hilera.

-A la calle Oxford por favor-Dije.

-Enseguida señorita-Contestó el hombre. Estuve viendo por la ventanilla todo el tiempo distraída. Me sorprendí cuando el hombre se detuvo.

-Oh, gracias. Aquí tiene-Dije pagándole.

-Que tenga buen día-Contestó el hombre. Le sonreí y camine una cuadra hasta entrar al centro.

-Buenos días Jane-Saludé.

-Bella! Te sienta genial ese color-Dijo.

-Gracias. Voy a dejar mis cosas-Dije.

-Claro-Dijo volviendo a sus notas. Entre al salón donde estaban los casilleros y encontré a dos chicas que no había visto ayer.

-Oh, tú debes ser la nueva. Soy Angela-Dijo una de ellas. Era morena y de cabello corto y ojos oscuros. Le sonreí y asentí.

-Jessica. Espero que te acostumbres a la rutina-Dijo la otra. Era rubia de ojos azules y algo bronceada. Las dos tenían batas de descanso. Seguro ya se habían puesto su lencería.

-Soy Bella. Un placer-Dije.

-Que tal tu primer día?-Pregunto Angela mientras abría mi casillero.

-Pues bien. Creo-Dije. Ellas se rieron.

-Entendemos. Es algo confuso-Dijo Angela.

-Bueno Bella, tenemos que ir a nuestras oficinas-Dijo Jessica con tono de ejecutiva. Me eche a reír.

-Un consejo Bella, haz todo lo posible por sentirte cómoda. Lo hace más fácil-Dijo Angela.

-Eso intento. Gracias por el consejo-Dije sonriéndole.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo-Dijo Jessica sacudiendo la mano y saliendo. Angela sonrió y la siguió. Me cambie con un corset azul marino parecido al que había traído pero este era más delicado y un poco más estilo burlesque. La parte de abajo consistía en un pequeño short negro con boleros delicados en la parte inferior. Elegí unas zapatillas de tacón negras que cubrían la parte inferior del empeine con una franja de pequeños brillos y tenían una correa delgada que se abrochaba alrededor del tobillo. Me puse una bata de descanso blanca y salí a tomar el ascensor. Jane hablaba por teléfono así que le sacudí la mano y entre. Apreté el piso 2. No quería subir escaleras con estos zapatos.

-Buenos días Bella-Dijo Demetri fuera de mi habitación.

-Hola Demetri-Contesté sonriéndole. Entré y me dirigí al baño para maquillarme. Tocaron la puerta. En serio? Tan temprano? Salí.

-Adelante-Dije. Alec entró.

-Oh. Buenos días Alec-Saludé.

-Buenos días Bella. Vine a ver qué tal tu primer día-Dijo sentándose. Me apoyé en la mesa de masaje.

-Supongo que bien-Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me miró por un momento.

-Segura?-Preguntó.

-Bueno. Todos fueron diferentes, unos diferente agradable… otros-Dije dejando la frase al aire.

-Espero que sean todos agradables de ahora en adelante. El hermano de un amigo salió supremamente feliz de tu terapia-Dijo sonriéndome.

-Oh. Supongo que eso es bueno-Dije.

-Lo es. Suerte Bella, y sobre el perfume… fue algo exclusivo-Dijo. Oh, vaya. Y yo que pensaba que todas las nuevas recibían perfumes.

-En ese caso gracias. Me gustó mucho-Dije.

-No hay de qué. Nos vemos-Dijo sonriendo y saliendo. Me senté donde había estado Alec y tomé mi teléfono. Me quedé mirando la imagen de fondo con melancolía era una foto de mis padres, mi hermano y yo de la última navidad. Suspiré y llamé a Alice.

-Hey Al-Saludé.

-Bella! Estas haciendo algún masaje ahora? Es guapo? Rubio?-Preguntó mi amiga rápidamente.

-Al si estuviera haciendo terapia ahora no te llamaría. Y no, no tengo a Jasper aquí-Dije riéndome por su descripción.

-Oh. En que te puede servir esta hermosa señorita?-Preguntó.

-Al, quería que me ayudaras a buscar un departamento. Algo pequeño para Jacob y para mí-Dije.

-Llamaste a la persona indicada. Haré una indagación y te llamaré para que los veamos cuando tenga la lista de los precalificados-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Perfecto-Dije.

-Lo sé. Ciao Bella!-Dijo en perfecto italiano.

-Ciao Alice. Gracias-Contesté cortando la llamada. Justo en ese momento Demetri asomó la cabeza y me hizo brincar. Me llevé la mano al pecho.

-Lo siento Bella. Tienes visitas-Dijo. Asentí y me quite la bata colgándola en el perchero. Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules entro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Enseguida supe que no lo iba a disfrutar.

-Hola preciosa. Mike-Dijo teniéndome la mano. La miré sin tomarla. Eso era tocar o no?

-Hola Mike, estas aquí por alguna razón en particular?-Pregunté tratando de sonar amable.

-Oh bueno. Es mi despedida de soltero-Dijo. Alcé una ceja.

-Esperas que me quite la ropa?-Pregunté. Él se puso rojo.

-Bueno… ya que lo mencionas…no me molestaría-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh en serio? Estas en el sitio equivocado-Dije caminando hacia el perchero. Iba a ponerme la bata cuando él me tomó del brazo.

-No puedes tocarme-Dije apretando los dientes.

-Lo estoy haciendo o no-Dijo sonriendo con burla.

-No quieras hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir Mike-Dije sin tratar de soltarme.

-Vamos ricura. Pague por un servicio, tienes que complacerme-Dijo acercándose. Bueno, no tenía por qué escuchar estas estupideces.

-Dem!-Dije alzando la voz. Mike ni siquiera pensó en soltarme cuando Demetri estaba dentro con una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera.

-Que te dije de tocarla eh?-Preguntó acercándose y tomándolo por la camisa.

-No le hice nada! Suéltame! Yo pagué!-Dijo Mike intentando soltarse.

-No tocar significa no tocar imbécil-Dijo hablando por la radio. Un par de hombres entraron inmediatamente y se llevaron a Mike. Demetri me miró.

-Estas bien Bella?-Preguntó.

-Estoy bien Dem, gracias-Dije.

-Segura? No te hizo nada?-Insistió.

-Segura. Es solo un idiota-Dije. El asintió.

-Odio cuando esos idiotas entran aquí. Estaré afuera-Dijo. Le sonreí y asentí. Me di cuenta de que no me había puesto la bata. Me sonrojé al pensar que Demetri me había visto. Sacudí la cabeza, seguro ya había visto a todas las chicas en su "vestuario de trabajo". Estuve sin hacer nada un rato cuando Demetri volvió a asomarse.

-Bella? Estas lista?-Preguntó. Era realmente un buen chico.

-Claro. Estoy bien-Dije. Él me sonrió y salió dándole paso a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos dorados.

-Hola. Soy Colin-Dijo sonriendo. Imagine por la confianza con la que se movía que no era su primera vez. Suspiré.

-Bella, quieres ponerte cómodo Colin?-Pregunté señalando el biombo.

-Claro. La espalda me está matando-Dijo. Me quedé perpleja por un momento mientras se cambiaba a la toalla. Cuando salió me sonrió.

-Tengo una lesión permanente en la espalda. Del futbol americano. Vengo aquí hace tiempo, espero que puedas aliviar un poco el dolor. Alec te ha recomendado personalmente-Dijo acostándose boca abajo.

-Oh. Espero poder ayudarte Colin-Dije entrando en confianza. Prendí los inciensos y empecé con la crema fría poniéndome de forma perpendicular a su posición. Localicé de inmediato la zona afectada y comencé con los masajes.

-Tienes el síndrome miofascial?-Pregunté.

-Como lo sabes?-Preguntó mirándome.

-Oh. Leo mucho-Dije sonriéndole.

-Este sitio es genial. Terapia física con un extra de chicas lindas y además en ropa sexy-Dijo guiñándome el ojo. Me sonrojé.

-Gracias supongo-Dije.

-Y Bella cuántos años tienes?-Preguntó.

-No puedo decírtelo Colin-Dije.

-Oh vamos. Vendré muy seguido, seremos prácticamente amigos-Dijo moviendo las cejas. Me eche a reír, este chico era simpático por naturaleza. Decidí jugar con él un rato y al mismo tiempo hacer mi trabajo, que él tuviera una lesión no significaba que no tuviera que ser provocativa.

-Te diré algo. Si consigues resistir mi terapia sin que quieras ponerme las manos encima, te lo diré-Dije en tono seductor. El me miró sorprendido y luego puso expresión de concentración.

-Hecho-Dijo. Asentí y me limpié la crema fría de las manos y la reemplacé con la caliente.

-Espera. Como vas a saber sin quiero ponerte las manos encima?-Preguntó. Le sonreí lo más sensual que pude.

-Lo sabré-Dije. El tragó saliva y quise reírme. Estaba conociendo una faceta de mí que no sabía que tenía. Me gustaba sentirme atractiva y deseada. Con el control. Froté mis manos y comencé con la parte baja de la espalda, con toques delicados y roces de vez en cuando. Lo escuchaba suspirar quedamente cada que rozaba sus costados, así que procuré terminar con la espalda para pasar a su abdomen.

-Colin?-Susurré en su oído. Había cerrado los ojos.

-Hmm?-Preguntó.

-Debes girarte. Sostendré la toalla-Dije. Tomé la toalla y rocé con los dedos su pelvis cuando la volví a dejar sobre él. Lo vi morderse el labio. Este chico ya había perdido. Solo quería disfrutar un poco más de la victoria.

Pasé mis dedos por su estómago y fui subiendo hacia su pecho, haciendo trazos largos con las palmas de mis manos. Cuando llegué a su cuello lo sentí estremecerse visiblemente. Miré la hora. Quedaban 5 minutos.

-Colin?-Llamé con voz provocativa apoyando mis manos en los costados de la mesa, encima de su cabeza.

-Si Bella?-Respondió con voz ronca.

-Perdiste-Dije. Abrió los ojos y me miró lleno de placer. Lo vi sonreír.

-Perdí-Aceptó incorporándose.

-Que tal tu espalda?-Pregunté a través del biombo. Salió.

-Mucho mejor-Contestó.

-Sabes que eso es operable?-Pregunté. El me miró confundido.

-Lo sé. Pero prefiero el dolor ocasional a quedar en una silla de ruedas-Dijo. Era una operación riesgosa pero no imposible. Asentí.

-Como sabes eso Bella?-Preguntó. Iba a abrir la boca para responderle cualquier mentira cuando me interrumpió.

-Lo sé. Lees mucho-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Nos vemos Colin-Dije. Estaba a punto de irse cuando se giró sonriendo.

-Te digo un secreto? Perdí desde que empezaste a tocarme "manos mágicas"-Dijo. Me eche a reír y el me guiño un ojo saliendo.

-Hora de almorzar Bella-Dijo Demetri abriendo la puerta. Me sonrojé alcanzando la bata.

-Gracias Dem-Dije poniéndomela.

-Oh, disculpa Bella. Quieres que toque la puerta antes de entrar?-Preguntó.

-No, está bien. Debo acostumbrarme-Dije. Era estúpido que no me avergonzara con gente desconocida y que me sonrojara cuando Demetri mi llamémoslo espanta babosos personal me veía usando lencería. Le sonreí y salí camino al primer piso. El día de ayer no había bajado porque había empezado justo después de la hora de almuerzo. Me encontré con Jessica y Angela en el camino.

-Bella! Quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?-Preguntó Angela.

-Claro. Puedo saber dónde?-Pregunté, no tenía idea de donde iba a sacar mi almuerzo.

-Oh. A la cocina por supuesto. Jane no te lo dijo?-Preguntó Jessica.

-Supongo que lo olvido-Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Llegamos a la cocina y había unas cuantas mesas grandes. En algunas habían chicas ya almorzando y uno que otro hombre.

-Mira Bella, allí está la barra. Simplemente escoge lo que quieras comer-Dijo Angela. Las seguí tomando una bandeja. Escogí un poco de pollo al curry y papas horneadas. No tenía mucha hambre. Luego me senté con las chicas en una mesa.

-Y que tal la mañana?-Preguntó Jessica.

-Oh bueno. Tuve que pedir que sacaran a un chico. Era su despedida de soltero-Dije. Angela se rió.

-Que esperaba? Un striptease?-Preguntó.

-Algo así-Dije. Ellas negaron con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que entren hombres así. Todo es culpa de Tanya y su grupo-Dijo Jessica bajando la voz.

-Quiénes son?-Pregunté. Ángela señalo disimuladamente a una mesa apartada. Tres rubias, todas hermosísimas estaban almorzando y hablando entre ellas.

-A que te refieres con que es su culpa?-Pregunté. Jessica hizo una mueca.

-Ellas ganan muy buenos incentivos. Te imaginaras porque-Dijo en voz baja.

-Te refieren a que se acuestan con los clientes?-Pregunté sorprendida.

-No necesariamente. He escuchado que sí, pero no es solo eso. Ya sabes, cosas extras-Dijo Angela.

-Y Alec lo sabe?-Pregunté.

-No sabemos. Dudo que lo sepa dado que el protege mucho la reputación del centro-Dijo Jessica.

-Es asqueroso-Agregó Angela con una mueca. Asentí de acuerdo. Estábamos a punto de terminar cuando Tanya y las otras dos chicas se dirigieron a nosotros.

-Hola. Soy Tanya. Tú debes ser Bella-Dijo Tanya con una mueca de suficiencia en la cara. Asentí sin decir nada.

-La nueva favorita de Alec?-Preguntó la que estaba a su lado.

-Puedes creerlo Irina? Alec ha perdido el toque-Dijo Tanya riéndose.

-No sé de que hablas-Dije secamente.

-No te hagas la inocente niñita. Colin Ray era mi cliente y gracias a ti lo he perdido-Dijo Tanya.

-No es mi culpa que Alec crea que soy mejor que tu-Dije. Ella apretó los labios y Angela y Jessica sonrieron.

-Vete con cuidado. No vaya a ser que te quede grande el trabajo-Dijo.

-Lo haré. Y también trataré de no dejarte sin clientes-Dije sonriéndole sarcásticamente.

-Lo dudo querida-Dijo con suficiencia.

-Oh claro. Pensándolo bien no creo que pueda, después de todo yo no le hago extras a mis clientes-Dije. Ella me miró enojada.

-Será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada sino quieres salir perdiendo-Dijo pasando por mi lado y saliendo de la cocina. Irina y la otra la siguieron.

-Bella! Nunca había visto a Tanya puesta en su sitio!-Dijo Jessica riéndose.

-Es una pesada. No sé como Alec no la ha corrido-Dijo Angela.

-No nos metamos en eso. Tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta-Dije. Ellas asintieron.

El resto de la tarde fue muy tranquila. Uno de mis clientes se durmió en la mesa de masajes así que me quede esperando que pasara la hora para echarlo. Salió diciendo que tenía las manos más relajantes que había conocido y eso que solo lo había tocado un minuto. Los otros dos fueron normales, los toque, los provoqué y luego se fueron felices.

Me cambié, tome mis cosas y salí a despedirme de Jane que hablaba con Angela y Jessica.

-Hey Bella. Que tal tu día?-Preguntó Jane teniéndome el sobre de incentivos.

-Genial. Gracias Jane-Dije guardándolo en el bolso.

-De nada manos mágicas-Dijo riéndose. Me sonrojé.

-Oh Colin?-Pregunté.

-No solo el-Dijo ella.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana-Dije despidiéndome.

-Bella espera. Quieres que te lleve?-Preguntó Jessica.

-Oh, no quiero causar molestias-Dije sonriéndole.

-No es ninguna molestia. Vamos, llevaré a Ang también-Dijo.

-Por supuesto que me llevaras. Vivo contigo-Dijo Angela. Me eché a reír. Cuando salimos al estacionamiento las chicas se dirigieron a un Pontiac Soltice del 2007. Abrí la boca más de la cuenta.

-Es tuyo Jessica?-Pregunté.

-Este trabajo da muchos frutos Bella-Dijo sonriendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que onda gente?

Como les pareció el capi? Dejenme sus coments!

Muchas gracias a vanerK, Tina Nela, eddieIlove, isa28, Debii Hale, supattinsondecullen, .LUTZ, , , MC-y-EC, Carmen cullen93, katyms13, Patito CuLLeN, Damy Cullen, AletwilightForever y mi amiga Karenc2406 por leer!


	5. Mejoras

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 5. Mejoras

-Vaya, yo tengo un Camaro de porquería-Dije.

-Y dónde está?-Preguntó Ang.

-Se lo di a mi hermano. El pobre camino casi 8 kilómetros el otro día-Dije.

-No te preocupes Bella. Nosotros sabemos lo que es eso. Este es un buen trabajo, lo único malo es que la gente tiende a no entender lo que nosotros hacemos. Puede hacer daño a tu vida-Dijo Angela.

-Se lo has dicho Bella? A tu hermano?-Preguntó Jessica.

-No. No sé ni cómo decírselo-Dije.

-Bueno, espero que encuentres la forma. Mi ex novio me saco casi a patadas de la casa cuando se lo conté-Dijo Jessica.

-Lo siento-Dije.

-No importa. Era un imbécil de todas formas-Dijo ella. Me reí.

-Acá está bien Jess-Dije cuando doblamos hacia la casa de Jasper.

-Adiós Bella-Dijo cuándo se detuvo.

-Adiós chicas-Dije cerrando la puerta del auto y subiendo las escaleras del porche. Entré a la casa encontrándome a Jacob y Rosalie discutiendo.

-Eres una chismosa Rosalie!-Dijo Jacob alzando los brazos exageradamente.

-Jake solo fue un vistazo. No seas llorón-Dijo Rose riéndose.

-Qué pasó?-Pregunté.

-Pasa que tu amiga se metió al baño mientras me duchaba!-Gritó Jacob.

-Qué? Rose estás loca?-Pregunté.

-Ay Bella no seas amargada. Solo quería confirmar la talla del condón-Dijo ella moviendo la cejas. Jasper apareció en las escaleras.

-Estás loca Rose, en serio-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Vivo con unos aburridos-Dijo ella haciendo una mueca. Jake resopló y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Que tal la escuela Jake?-Pregunté dejando el bolso en la silla y sentándome.

-Bien. Y el trabajo?-Preguntó.

-Bien. Quieren comer algo?-Pregunté.

-Sí señor. Muero de hambre-Dijo mi hermano.

-Te ayudo Bells-Dijo Jasper. Asentí y nos fuimos a la cocina.

-Que tal todo en el hospital?-Pregunté.

-Oh bien. Ya sabes, niños corriendo por todos lados aunque tengan la pierna en cabestrillo-Dijo. Me reí.

-Como está tu tío?-Pregunté.

-Bien. Trabajando duro. Como Director del hospital tiene mucho que hacer-Dijo. Asentí.

-Bella pasó algo con Edward?-Preguntó después de un silencio. Lo miré sorprendida.

-De que hablas?-Pregunté.

-Bueno, ayer antes de desaparecer lo vi ir a la cocina-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo vino a ayudarme con la vajilla-Dije quitándole importancia.

-Bella, sabes que no puedes engañarme, te conozco-Dijo apuntándome con el cuchillo. Suspiré.

-Jazz solo tuvimos un momento. Esos donde no se hace más que mirarse a los ojos-Dije.

-Eso es bueno. Edward es un buen chico, fuera de que es mi primo-Dijo.

-No puede ser, no ahora-Dije.

-A que te refieres? Porque no? Es que aun sientes algo por el idiota de Paul?-Preguntó. Ah sí, lo había olvidado. Jasper tampoco soportaba a Paul.

-No para nada. Tengo mucho en lo que pensar Jazz, necesito sacar adelante a mi hermano. Necesito darle un hogar y un futuro. No tengo cabeza para más nada-Dije.

-Bella no puedes con todo tu sola. Tal vez si tienes a alguien a tu lado te sentirás mejor-Dijo. Negué con la cabeza.

-Los chicos complican todo Jazz-Dije. El resopló.

-Eres realmente terca Bella-Dijo.

-Porque tienes tanto interés? Edward te ha dicho algo?-Pregunté.

-Nada, solo preguntarme por ti cada hora-Dijo.

-Bueno, pues ves diciéndole que no pierda su tiempo conmigo. Justo ahora soy un desastre andante-Dije. Jazz me abrazó.

-Sabes que estas equivocada Bells. No insistiré, pero deberías darte una oportunidad-Dijo.

-Jazz, Edward él es chico perfecto. Puede hacerlo mejor-Dije haciendo una mueca. Jasper se separó de mí.

-De que demonios estás hablando Bella? Tú eres perfecta-Dijo. Resoplé.

-Eché a perder la única oportunidad de ser médico, no tengo padres, no tengo casa, no tengo auto y mucho menos un trabajo en el que puedan ser útiles los 6 años que pasé estudiando. Soy lo contrario a la perfección Jazz-Dije arrojando las papas con más fuerza de la necesaria dentro del agua.

-Bella estás viéndolo todo mal. En un año volverás a tener tu oportunidad, las cosas materiales pueden conseguirse, y tu trabajo lo hará, así no sea lo que soñaste. Toma lo que la vida te da Bella y conviértelo a tu favor. No puede creer que te esté diciendo esto, pero eres mejor que eso Bella. No ganas nada compadeciéndote-Dijo en tono duro. Permanecí en silencio. Un momento después Jasper me tenía apretujada en un abrazo.

-No quise ser duro contigo. Es solo que me duele que te destruyas así, siempre he pensado que no te das cuenta lo perfecta que eres. No puedo quedarme parado viendo como dejas ir tu vida pensando que no vales, eres mi mejor amiga Bells-Dijo.

-Lo siento-Dije.

-No lo sientas. Solo deja ir esas ideas de tu cabeza-Dijo.

-Vale. Hueles a cebolla-Dije. Jasper se rio y se alejó.

-Esto ya está-Dijo señalando el jamón ahumado.

-Huele delicioso. Serviré las papas-Dije sacando los platos. Servimos la comida y llevamos todo a la mesa.

-Vino?-Preguntó Jazz.

-Vale-Dije. Trajimos las copas y Jazz descorchó una botella de Cabernet Sauvignon.

-Vaya, que par de chefs tenemos aquí-Dijo Rosalie sentándose.

-Voilá-Dijo Jasper en francés señalando graciosamente el plato.

-Cuál es el menú señorita?-Preguntó mi hermano con elegancia.

-Papa gratinada con salsa blanca y jamón ahumado en salsa de uvas pasas señor-Dije.

-Se ve delicioso. Gracias chicos-Dijo Rose.

-Bon appetit-Dije.

-Buen provecho-Respondieron.

-Esto está súper-Dijo Jacob señalando el plato. Le sonreí.

-Quiero hacer un brindis-Dije. Los chicos tomaron las copas.

-Por que pase lo que pase, podamos convertir lo que la vida nos da a nuestro favor-Dije. Jasper me sonrió.

-Salud-Dijimos todos.

A partir de ahí las cosas fueron mejorando. A los 3 días ya teníamos un pequeño pero hermoso departamento a un par de calles de la casa de Jasper. Mi trabajo era realmente divertido muchas veces, otras solo quería golpear a alguien, en su mayoría a Tanya. Habían pasado un par de meses desde que había comenzado como terapeuta en el centro de relajación y había podido encasillar un poco las cosas.

Había pagado mi semestre en la universidad para que el próximo año pudiera presentar el examen sin complicaciones y por supuesto también el de mi hermano. Él estaba muy enfocado en sus entrenamientos desde que había viajado a Washington ya que habían ganado y tenían un chance de quedar campeones. Un día decidí echar un vistazo en su habitación y descubrí que la caja de preservativos seguía intacta. Esperaba que no estuviera teniendo sexo sin preservativos o que simplemente no tuviera. Por supuesto sabía que pedía mucho, era un chico después de todo, pero si me enteraba de que estaba siendo irresponsable le daría un golpe bien merecido. En fin estaba muy feliz por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

Con los chicos todo iba de maravilla. Jasper y los demás nos visitaban de vez en cuando y viceversa. Eso incluía a Edward. Realmente no sabía cómo sentirme respecto a ese chico. Desde que lo había dejado solo en la cocina se había comportado demasiado normal, es decir ya no trataba de conversar conmigo a solas ni nada parecido. No sabía si extrañar esto o simplemente sentirme aliviada. Jasper me había dicho que le había pedido que me diera espacio. No supe si querer golpearlo o agradecerle. En fin, estaba confundida.

-Bella despierta. Te pregunto qué auto prefieres?-Dijo Jasper sacudiéndome el hombro. Ah sí, estaba en un concesionario de automóviles, quería dejar de pagar taxi o que Jessica tuviera que traerme.

-No lo sé Jazz. Los automóviles en realidad no van conmigo, quiero algo grande-Dije.

-Una camioneta?-Preguntó. Asentí repetidamente.

-Señorita tenemos esta Ford F-150 último modelo-Dijo el hombre del concesionario. La miré por un momento.

-Bella no crees que es un auto muy grande para ti?-Preguntó Jazz.

-Sabes que no Jazz-Dije caminando a través de la hilera de autos. Me detuve frente a una que me gusto enseguida.

-Cual es esta?-Pregunté señalando una imponente pick up negra.

-Oh, esa es una GMC Topkick 4500-Dijo el hombre. Mire a Jazz con los ojos brillantes.

-Bella, es una monstruosidad de auto-Dijo.

-Lo quiero-Dije sonriente.

-Estas segura?-Preguntó.

-Por supuesto-Dije. Él se encogió de hombros y seguimos al hombre hacia un escritorio.

-Es una camioneta de 90000 dólares. Para todo terreno, viene con seguro contra accidentes y por supuesto garantía de reparaciones por un año completo. Puede elegir de éstas la forma de pago. Tenemos una política de que el cliente escoja el valor de la cuota inicial-Dijo entregándome un folleto.

-Puedo darle 20000 dólares inicialmente. Esta me parece bien, mensualmente 5000 dólares-Dije señalando el folleto.

-Bien, señorita realice el depósito en esta cuenta y llene esta forma. Cuando tenga toda la documentación le entregaremos su auto-Dijo. Asentí. Jasper y yo fuimos al banco y realicé la transferencia de dinero.

-Bells no puedo creer que vayas a comprar semejante auto-Dijo Jasper riéndose.

-Y porque sería eso?-Pregunté.

-Porque eres diminuta Bella! Sería sorprendente verte conducir esa cosa-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Eres un machista Jazz. Ya vámonos, quiero conducir mi nuevo auto-Dije empujándolo hacia su auto. Volvimos al concesionario y entregué la documentación del banco. El hombre revisó todo y luego me entregó la llave. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo y gritar como loca que tenía un auto nuevo.

-Puede llevárselo señorita. Cualquier información que necesite esta es mi tarjeta-Dijo el hombre entregándomela.

-Muchas gracias-Dije.

-Bella iré detrás de ti-Dijo Jasper.

-Lo dudo-Dije burlándome. Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Me dirigí a donde estaba mi camioneta y mire el asiento de conductor. Bueno, menos mal tenía tacones porque era bastante alta respecto al nivel del piso. Me subí y me sentí poderosa frente al volante. Sonreí y accione el contacto provocando el ronroneo de encendido. Coloque mi pie sobre el acelerador y salí viendo que Jazz estaba esperándome. Le saqué la lengua y aceleré a fondo. Abrí la ventanilla y comencé a gritar como loca. Al poco rato estaba aparcando en la casa de Jasper. Soné el claxon un montón de veces. Los chicos salieron en tropel.

-Bella! Ese auto esta genial!-Gritó Emmett.

-Lo sé-Dije bajándome de un salto.

-Bella en serio es que odias ser mujer o qué?-Dijo Alice con las manos en las caderas. Rodé los ojos.

-Alice déjame en paz, es mi auto no un vestido-Dije.

-Wow Bella, tienes que dejarme dar una vuelta-Dijo Rose.

-Claro Rose, cuando quieras-Dije sonriéndole.

-Felicitaciones Bella. Buen auto-Dijo Edward.

-Gracias-Dije simplemente.

-Bueno chicos, tenemos una celebración pendiente! El cumpleaños de Edward es mañana!-Dijo Emmett.

-Y Bella acaba de comprar un auto con el cual ya cometió su primera infracción-Dijo Jasper. Nos echamos a reír.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar-Dije.

-Y bien? A dónde iremos?-Preguntó Alice.

-Podemos ir a tomar algo, Jasper y yo le tenemos un regalito a Edward, pero ese es para mañana-Dijo Emmett.

-Emmett no quiero regalos-Dijo Edward.

-No te preocupes hermano, te gustara-Dijo Emmett dándole un golpe en la espalda.

-Vamos al Blues, los cocteles son deliciosos-Dijo Rose.

-Oh vale, nos vemos allá-Dije.

-Edward ve con Bella, para que no vaya sola-Dijo Alice. La miré con el ceño fruncido y vi la sonrisa diabólica que la caracterizaba cuando planeaba algo.

-No creo que Bella quiera-Dijo Edward. Me sonrojé.

-Edward no hay problema. Sube-Dije subiéndome al asiento de conductor. El cruzó unas palabras con Jasper y subió al asiento de al lado.

-Vamos?-Pregunté.

-Claro-Dijo mirando por la ventana. Suspiré y encendí el auto, conduje un rato en silencio hasta que me aburrí.

-Que tal el trabajo Edward?-Pregunté.

-Oh, bueno todo bien. Muchas cirugías y eso-Dijo. Sentí una punzada de envidia.

-Genial-Dije en voz baja.

-Y tú? Que tal te va siendo terapeuta?-Preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

-Está bien supongo. Me da de comer-Dije.

-Debe ser buena la paga. Esta camioneta debe haber costado una fortuna-Dijo.

-Soy buena ahorrando-Dije.

-Lo puedo ver-Contestó. El silencio se instauró nuevamente. Hice una mueca.

-Escucha Edward, no sé qué fue lo que te dijo Jazz, pero quiero disculparme por lo que paso hace tiempo. No debí provocarte ni mucho menos darte una impresión equivocada-Dije.

-Entiendo Bella, se cuándo no soy del agrado de alguien-Dijo él. Negué con la cabeza.

-No es que me desagrades. Por el contrario, me gustas. Simplemente no me siento lista para entrar en una relación entiendes? Tengo mucho en lo que ocuparme ahora-Dije.

-Vale, entiendo-Dijo él.

-Estás enojado conmigo?-pregunté.

-No Bella, solo me frustras en sobremanera. Tú me gustas, lo sabes. Sin embargo voy a intentar obedecer a tus deseos. No quiero dañar nuestra apenas iniciada relación -Dijo. Quité la mano de la palanca de cambios y le di un apretón en su mano.

-Gracias por entenderme-Dije.

-No hay de que-Dijo él devolviéndome el apretón. Aparqué fuera del Blues junto al auto de Jasper y nos bajamos.

-Entremos-Dijeron los chicos. Nos sentamos en una mesa amplia y esperamos que el mesero llegara.

-Que van a querer?-Preguntó con una pequeña libreta y un lapicero.

-Un margarita de limón por favor-Dije.

-Oh yo quiero lo mismo-Dijo Alice.

-Vodka tonic-Dijo Rosalie.

-Whisky en las rocas para mí-Dijo Edward.

-Edward no tienes que operar mañana?-Preguntó Jasper.

-No, tengo el día libre-Contestó Edward.

-Vodka con soda-Dijo Emmett.

-Yo tengo que trabajar, un Ginger Ale por favor-Dijo Jasper.

-Enseguida traigo su orden-Dijo el chico.

-Entonces Edward? Como se siente ser un adulto?-Preguntó Emmett.

-Emmett cumplo 26, ya se lo que es ser un adulto-Dijo Edward riéndose.

-Y ser aburrido también-Dijo Emmett. Me eché a reír.

-Jazz bailemos-Dijo Alice tomando a Jasper de la mano y llevándoselo a la pista.

-Emmett voy al tocador, vienes?-Preguntó Rosalie guiñándole un ojo.

-Diablos sí!-Dijo Emmett yéndose tras ella. Negué con la cabeza. Esos dos no se podían quitar las manos de encima.

-Puedes creerlo? El otro día tuvieron sexo en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Casi me muero de un infarto. Supuestamente fueron a saludarme y terminaron dejando su ADN por todo el sitio-Dijo Edward. Me reí.

-Puedo creerlo. Tu prima y Emmett no tienen abasto-Dije. Él se echó a reír. El mesero trajo las bebidas de todos. Tomé la mía y le di un largo sorbo.

-Te ves hermosa Bella-Dijo Edward. Tosí un poco y le sonreí.

-Oh. Gracias-Dije sonrojándome.

-Quieres bailar?-preguntó. Asentí y dejé la copa de coctel en la mesa al mismo tiempo que Alice y Jasper regresaban. Nos detuvimos en la pista y Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura y yo las puse en sus hombros. Nos balanceamos suavemente al ritmo de la música.

-Sabes Edward? Empiezo a creer que todo en la vida se trata de voluntad. Hace dos meses no hubiera creído que hubiera sido posible tener un lugar donde vivir y poder pagar la universidad de mi hermano-Dije.

-Me alegro mucho que todo este mejorando para ti y Jacob, Bella, realmente admiro como has sido capaz de mantener todo en su sitio-Dijo.

-No ha sido fácil. Lo único que había deseado con todas mis fuerzas era estar operando Edward. Pero me di cuenta de que primero es la felicidad y el bienestar de mi hermano, no me importaría vender periódicos si el pudiera seguir estudiando-Dije.

-Ya verás cómo se pasa el tiempo rápido Bella, en un año vas a estar operando-Dijo el con firmeza. Le sonreí. Lo quedé mirando perdida en sus ojos. Dios, eran tan hipnotizantes.

-Bella-Murmuró con suplica acercándose a mi rostro. Supe lo que significaba eso, me estaba pidiendo permiso. Y yo, olvidándome de todo acerca de tener la cabeza en otras cosas, cerré los ojos otorgándoselo. Sus labios tocaron los míos casi de inmediato y sentí como si me hubiera desplazado a otro lugar donde solo estuviéramos él y yo. Un escalofrío de algo desconocido cercano entre el placer y el deseo me recorrió de pies a cabeza y ahí fue cuando desperté, abrí los ojos viendo como el hombre más hermoso y sensual estaba besándome lentamente. Hice presión con mis manos sobre sus hombros y corté el beso. Lo miré por un momento sintiendo como tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

-Lo siento-Dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo del bar. El aire frio me despertó por completo. Me pateé mentalmente, se suponía que tenía que alejarlo, no darle alas. Eres una estúpida Bella. Porque demonios tenías que besarlo! Porque lo deseaba, solo eso. Sentía un sentimiento de culpabilidad en el pecho que me tenía confundida. Porque culpable? Me quedé mirando las pequeñas luces del pueblo y justo en ese momento me di cuenta porque no quería estar con Edward, no quería tener que mentirle, no quería que supiera mi secreto y ver la decepción o el dolor o peor, odio en sus ojos.

-Bells? Que haces ahí?-Preguntó Emmett haciéndome brincar.

-Mierda Emm, de donde demonios saliste?-Pregunté.

-Vine al auto por mi billetera. Estas bien?-Preguntó.

-Sí, bien. Escucha tengo que ir a casa. Dile a los demás bueno?-Pregunté.

-Seguro. Paso algo?-Pregunté.

-No Emm, no pasó nada. Solo estoy cansada y mañana trabajo-Dije.

-Vale enana. Maneja con cuidado-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Gracias Emm. Te quiero-Dije subiéndome al auto. Accioné la llave y me fui al departamento. Las luces estaban apagadas así que supuse que Jake no había llegado. Entré y accioné el interruptor llevandome un susto impresionante. Jake estaba sentado en el sillón con una chica besándolo como una posesa encima de él.

-Santa mierda…Jake!-Dije alzando la voz. La chica debió sorprenderse porque cayó al piso estrepitosamente.

-Mierda. Bella, pensé que llegabas tarde hoy-Dijo mi hermano arreglándose la camisa. La chica se puso de pie con su ayuda y se arregló la mini falda que llevaba.

-Pues fíjate que no. Dios santo Jake tienes una habitación, no tienes que invadir la sala sabes?-Pregunté con las manos en jarra.

-Lo siento en serio Bells-Dijo mi hermano rojo como un tomate. La chica se removió nerviosa en su lugar.

-Y…. quién es?-Pregunté.

-Soy Renesme Clark, vivo en el departamento del frente-Dijo la chica. Miré a mi hermano con una ceja alzada.

-Bella Swan, un placer-Dije. Ella asintió.

-Es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos Jacob-Dijo la chica. Pasó a mi lado y salió del departamento. Me crucé de brazos y miré a mi hermano.

-Estoy usando preservativos-Dijo en tono avergonzado.

-Jacob! Desde cuando estas saliendo con esa chica?-Pregunté.

-Un par de semanas-Dijo él.

-Y ya se acostó contigo? Qué demonios estás pensando? No la conoces!-Dije agitando los brazos al aire.

-Bella vamos! Soy un chico de 19 años! Que quieres que te diga? Que debí rechazarla? No pude está bien?-Dijo.

-Para eso son las citas! Dios, Jake el sexo no es un juego, entiendes?-Dije preocupada. El suspiró.

-Lo sé Bella, sé que estamos yendo demasiado rápido, pero me gusta esta chica. Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada-Dijo. Respire profundamente.

-Lo sé. Se lo que le ocasiona una chica a un chico. Solo ten cuidado está bien? Tómenlo con calma y por el amor de Dios si vas a tener sexo en el departamento que sea en tu habitación!-Dije.

-Lo prometo Bells-Dijo rápidamente sonriendo.

-Y quítate esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara. No me he olvidado que ibas a tener sexo en el sillón con una chica que no me habías presentado-Dije apuntándolo.

-Vale, lo siento-Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bien. Voy a preparar algo de comer-Dije yendo a la cocina.

-Compraste el auto?-Preguntó curioso.

-Sí. Vas a morirte cuando lo veas-Dije sonriente.

-Puedo dar una vuelta?-Preguntó. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No tardes, y nada de paradas en el departamento del frente-Dije.

-Vale-Dijo. Le di las llaves y me dispuse a preparar la comida. Me asomé por la ventana y vi a Jacob corriendo hacia el auto. Miro a todos lados como sin saber cuál auto era y accionó la alarma con las llaves. Cuando la camioneta sonó se quedó congelado. Y luego….

-Que demon…?-Gritó. Abrí la ventana.

-Genial no?-Pregunté alzando la voz. El miró hacia donde estaba.

-Bella! Es una top kick!-Gritó emocionado.

-Se lo que es-Dije sonriendo. Soltó una carcajada de alegría y se subió al auto. Lo encendió y lo pude escuchar gritar cuando salió del aparcamiento. Sonreí y volví a la comida. Estaba sirviendo carne con salsa mostaneza y pan tostado cuando Jacob entró como un torbellino.

-Ese es un pedazo de auto Bella!-Dijo emocionado.

-Lo sé Jake. Por eso lo compre-Dije riéndome.

-No puedo creer que tengas una camioneta GMC, con razón te deshiciste del Camaro conmigo-Dijo sentándose en la mesa.

-Cuando tengas trabajo puedes comprarte el auto que quieras hermanito-Dije.

-No me dejas trabajar!-Dijo quejándose.

-Ya lo sé. Tal vez el próximo semestre puedas buscar algo de medio tiempo está bien?-Dije. Él sonrió.

-Gracias. Estoy harto de que los chicos me molesten con "Jake tu hermana te dará dinero para la lonchera?"-Dijo rodando los ojos.

-Que idiotas-Dije.

-Podría trabajar en el taller del papá de Embry-Dijo Jake encogiéndose de hombros.

-El otro semestre hablaremos de eso-Dije.

-Bien-Dijo él haciendo una mueca.

-Ahora, escúpelo-Dije recogiendo los platos.

-Que quieres que escupa?-Pregunté confundido.

-Qué? Piensas que voy a actuar como si la chica me cayera bien sin siquiera saber cómo la conociste?-Pregunté.

-Actuar? Acaso no te cae bien?-Preguntó.

-Está acostándose con mi hermano menor, por supuesto que no me cae bien-Dije.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado este capi! Bella y Edward se besaron ¡! :O personalmente yo no dejaría abandonado a semejante bombon pero no todo puede ser mariposas! Y Jacob esta experimentando las ligas mayores! Que piensan? Les gustó?


	6. Cambios drásticos

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 6. Cambios drásticos

_-Está acostándose con mi hermano menor, por supuesto que no me cae bien-Dije. _

-Bella es realmente necesario que hagas de hermana mayor con esto?-Preguntó.

-Por supuesto. Habla de una vez-Dije sentándome. El suspiró.

-La conocí hace dos semanas, saliendo de la casa. Su auto se averió y le ofrecí un aventón. Contenta?-Preguntó. Resoplé.

-Claro que no-Dije. El rodó los ojos.

-Tiene 19, vive sola, estudia Análisis de Sistemas. Está en el segundo como yo-Dije Jacob.

-Porque demonios vive sola con 19 años?-Pregunté.

-Sus papas viven en Washington, vino a estudiar a Forks porque es menos costoso que en la capital-Dijo.

-Entonces, vive sola y estabas apunto de acostarte con ella en el sillón de nuestra sala-Dije.

-Por favor, Bella. Podrías, por favor dejarlo? Ya prometí ser responsable, tener cuidado, ir más despacio y no tener sexo fuera de mi habitación. Puedes dejarme en paz?-Preguntó.

-Vale-Dije.

-Gracias-Dijo con alivio.

-No puedo creer que mi hermanito ya es un hombre-Dije imitando un tono sentimental.

-Ay Bella por favor!-Se quejó Jacob. Solté una carcajada.

-Estas muy susceptible, solo estoy bromeando-Dije riéndome.

-Muy gracioso. Voy a dormir. Descansa Bells, te quiero-Dijo mi hermano.

-Te quiero hermanito-Dije. Me quedé mirando un punto de la sala pensando en Edward, había huido como una cobarde, en realidad cada vez que pensaba en estar con el sentía una felicidad que me recorría todo el cuerpo, y luego al recordar mi trabajo sentía un remordimiento terrible, por querer estar con alguien tan perfecto y tener que mentirle a la cara. Suspiré y arrastré los pies a mi habitación. Me saqué las botas a patadas y me cambié al pijama. No tardé en quedarme dormida.

Decidí desayunar antes de ducharme así que me puse las pantuflas y salí de mi habitación. Iba frotándome los ojos cuando sentí un ruido y levante la vista. La chica que estaba haciéndoselo a mi hermano estaba con una de sus camisetas y en ropa interior revisando la nevera.

-Buenos días-Dije secamente. Ella brincó del susto y me miró sonrojándose de pies a cabeza.

-Oh Bella. De verdad lo siento mucho-Dijo en voz baja.

-Desde cuando estás aquí?-Pregunté.

-Jake me fue a buscar anoche-Dijo avergonzada. Hice una mueca.

-Estás en tu casa-Dije entre dientes pasando a su lado y yendo hacia el baño. Había perdido el apetito.

-Bella? Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Preguntó. La miré taladrándola.

-Sé que piensas que soy alguien fácil por acostarme con tu hermano…-Comenzó. Por supuesto que lo pienso niñita.

-Pero no sé qué fue lo que me paso, simplemente todo mi mundo se mueve respecto a él desde que lo conocí. No espero que lo entiendas o que seamos amigas, solamente quiero llevarme bien contigo porque sé que a Jacob le importa-Dijo. La miré indignada.

-Hablas como si hubieras estado con el toda la vida. Hace cuanto lo conoces? 2 Semanas? Te tengo noticias, yo soy su hermana hace 19 años, yo sé que es lo que le importa y lo que le hace daño, por eso no te he corrido de mi casa. Hasta ahora no me has demostrado que quieras llevarte bien conmigo. Si mis padres vivieran estuvieran indignados de que la "novia" de mi hermano se metiera a escondidas en su cama, así que mientras no te des un poco de valor a ti misma y dejes algo que desear no esperes que te sonría cordialmente-Dije secamente. Ella bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación pero esta se abrió mostrando a un Jacob con el cabello desordenado. En cuanto me vió abrió los ojos sorprendido e hizo el intento de hablar pero lo silencie.

-Hablaremos de esto después-Dije enojada mientras cerraba la puerta del baño de un portazo. Me duché tratando de quitarme la indignación de encima. No estaba enojada porque Jacob tuviera sexo, ni porque tuviera novia, era porque estaba escondiéndome cosas y además que esa chica no le importaba en absoluto que yo viviera con Jacob y que era su hermana mayor. Sería igual si vivieran nuestros padres? Y Jacob solamente estaba embobado con ella como para darse cuenta. Chicos, un buen trasero y un par de largas piernas y perdían la objetividad. Salí del baño directa hacia mi habitación sin prestarles atención a mi hermano y su noviecita que obviamente me esperaban. Volví a dar un portazo.

Me puse un vestido negro adherido al cuerpo con una sola manga y unos tacones negros de punta fina. Solté mi cabello y agarré mi chaqueta de cuero.

-Bella por favor podemos hablar?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Ahora quieres hablar? Quieres decir no a escondidas? Lo siento, se me hace tarde para el trabajo-Le dije severamente. Jake suspiró y asintió. Tomé las llaves del auto dirigiéndole una última mirada de enojo a mi hermano y a su novia y salí de la casa. Caminé hacia la camioneta y me subí dando un portazo. Hice una mueca tratando de sacarme la irritación que tenía.

Aparqué junto al auto de Jessica y me baje de la camioneta. Caminé hacia la recepción.

-Bella? Que te pasa?-Preguntó Jane en cuanto me vio.

-Estoy enojada-Dije. Ella se echó a reír.

-Eso pude verlo antes de que entraras-Dijo ella.

-Puedes creer que mi hermanito está teniendo sexo con una chica que conoció hace 2 semanas? Y que la metió en la casa anoche?-Exploté. Jane me miró con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-2 semanas? Wow-Dijo.

-Lo se verdad? Demasiado fácil. Además tiene el descaro de decirme que solo quiere llevarse bien conmigo porque a mi hermano le importa cuando la encontré esta mañana en ropa interior registrando MI refri-Dije.

-Ok Bella respira profundo-Dijo Jane con cautela.

-Lo siento. Tengo los nervios descontrolados-Dije.

-Porque no vas a cambiarte Bells? Olvídate de eso. De igual forma tu hermano seguirá haciéndoselo, es un chico-Dijo Jane. Hice una mueca. Eso era cierto.

-Claro, nos vemos-Dije.

-Vaya Bella, que elegante-Dijo Jessica en cuanto me vio. Le sonreí olvidándome del asunto.

-Lo sé. Quiero dar una sorpresa a alguien-Dije.

-Oh tenemos un chico en la mira?-preguntó Angela.

-No, bueno sí. Pero no voy a intentar nada, solo quiero darle un obsequio de cumpleaños-Dije.

-Porque no intentaras nada?-Preguntó Jessica con el ceño fruncido.

-Terapeuta física recuerdas?-Pregunté haciendo comillas en el aire con las manos.

-Oh eso-Dijo ella.

-Si eso-Dije descambiándome y escogiendo un vestido corto negro strapless con brillo en las copas y la falda semitransparente con un panty bóxer de encaje negro.

-Que sexy conjunto Bells-Dijo Angela poniéndose su bata de descanso. Le sonreí y me cambie a las zapatillas de tacón del día anterior ya que hacían juego con el brillo de las copas.

-Nos vemos luego chicas-Dije saliendo del ascensor en el segundo piso.

-Bella, buenos días-Saludó Demetri.

-Hola Dem. Como estas?-Pregunté.

-Muy bien. Tienes visita-Dijo.

-Oh vale. Gracias-Dije. Entré a la habitación y vi a Seth sentando en el mueble.

-Seth?-Llamé. El brincó en el asiento.

-Hola Bella-Dijo sonriéndome. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-No pensé que fueras a volver, te habías tardado-Dije quitándome la bata y colgándola en el perchero.

-Quería venir antes, pero estuve en exámenes finales-Dijo Seth.

-Bueno, estas aquí ahora-Dije.

-En realidad vine porque no soporto mi espalda-Dijo sacándose la camiseta y dejándome ver un enorme hematoma.

-Dios, que te ha pasado?-Pregunté.

-Me dieron una patada en el partido de ayer-Dijo.

-Sabes que pudiste ir donde un fisioterapeuta cierto?-Pregunté.

-Bueno, allá no iba a verte-Dijo él. No es lo más tierno? Le sonreí.

-Vamos, cámbiate, veré qué puedo hacer-Dije. Me dediqué toda la hora a ponerle compresas calientes y frías. Pobre Seth, debía dolerle. Evite masajear la zona porque eso empeora los hematomas. Es mejor alternar el calor con el frío.

-Creo que así está bien-Dije echándole un poco de pomada caliente.

-Estuvo genial. Me siento mucho mejor Bella. Gracias-Dijo Seth incorporándose.

-Debes cuidarte eso. Espero verte pronto Seth-Dije sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto. Nos vemos Bella, cuídate-Dijo Seth saliendo. Decidí salir a almorzar así que me puse la bata y caminé hacia al ascensor.

-Voy a almorzar Dem, vienes?-Pregunté.

-Claro-Dijo él alcanzándome. Bajamos al primer piso y caminamos a la cocina. No vi Angela y Jessica así que ordené y me senté con Demetri.

-Entonces Dem, hace cuanto estas aquí?-Pregunté.

-Bueno, cerca de un año. Estoy ahorrando para poder pagar una casa-Dijo. Asentí.

-Y mientras estas rentando algún sitio?-Pregunté.

-Sí, vivo con otro chico de aquí. Félix-Dijo. Creía haberlo visto.

-Y tu Bella? No creo que esta sea tu verdadera pasión-Dijo. Me reí.

-Tienes razón. Soy médico Dem-Dije. El alzo las cejas sorprendido.

-Y estas aquí porque….-Preguntó.

-No tengo licencia. Se adquiere en un examen anual que no pude presentar, espero poder hacerlo el próximo año-Dije.

-Debiste estar desesperada como para hacer un cambio tan radical-Dijo él. Me encogí de hombros.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, perdimos la casa y no tenía como pagar nuestra universidad. Tengo un hermano al que cuidar-Dije.

-Lo siento. Debió ser difícil-Dijo él.

-Definitivamente no ha sido sencillo-Asentí.

-Y tienes novio Bella?-Preguntó Demetri. Me eché a reír.

-En serio Dem? Con este trabajo?-Pregunté.

-Que tiene de malo?-Preguntó el.

-Ay vamos, que diría tu novia si supiera que ves todo el día chicas en lencería?-Pregunté.

-Oh eso-Dijo.

-Si eso. Ahora imagínate la situación con que tu novia anduviera ligera de ropa y viendo a hombres semidesnudos todo el día. El novio perfecto seria alguien que trabajara aquí-Dije.

-Bueno, yo no tengo novia-Dijo el sonrojándose. Lo miré y le sonreí.

-Bueno saberlo Dem. Creo que debemos regresar-Dije. El asintió y caminamos hacia el ascensor.

-Bells, tienes visita-Dijo Jane tapando la bocina del teléfono y mirándome. Asentí.

-Almorzamos algo tarde-Dije mirando el reloj. Eran casi las 5.

-Es tu culpa. Tienes muchas visitas-Dijo Dem riéndose. Lo golpee en el hombro amistosamente.

-Muy gracioso-Dije. Le guiñe un ojo y entré esperando encontrar a alguien. Escuché agua correr y supe que estaba en el baño así que me quite la bata y la colgué en el perchero. Cuando la puerta se abrió me quede congelada.

-Edward?-pregunté en un susurro entrecortado. El me miró sorprendido y luego algo parecido al entendimiento pasó por sus ojos.

-Ahora entiendo todo-Dijo con ira contenida acercándose a mí.

-De que hablas? Que estás haciendo aquí?-Pregunté.

-El regalo de Emmett y Jasper-Dijo entre dientes. Lo miré incapaz de decirle nada. Me sentía tan avergonzada y diminuta. Recordé como lo había dejado ayer y recobré el habla.

-Edward yo…-Comencé pero él me interrumpió.

-Es por eso que no quieres tener nada conmigo no? Ya tienes suficientes amantes?-Preguntó de forma hiriente. Me encogí ante su mirada y no fui capaz de responderle.

-Y pensar que solo vine para que Emmett me dejara en paz, estaba a punto de irme. No hubiera sido capaz de darme cuenta de la verdad por mí mismo-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Edward necesitaba el dinero entiendes?-Dije desesperada.

-Y este es el trabajo perfecto no? Solo tienes que dar algo cambio. No creí que te valoraras tan poco-Escupió. Entendí lo que quiso decir y alce la mano dándole una bofetada.

-No soy una puta-Dije. Él se llevó la mano a la mejilla y sonrió irónicamente.

-Ya entiendo, soy demasiado caballero no? Te gustan los hombres rudos Bella?-Dijo tomándome del brazo y besándome bruscamente mientras me empujaba contra la pared haciéndome perder el aire. Instintivamente apreté mis dientes en su labio inferior lo que provoco que inmediatamente sintiera el sabor de la sangre en mi lengua, pero eso solo hizo que Edward apretará aún más su agarre en mis brazos y cintura, trate de soltarme empujándolo pero era tal la fuerza con la que me tenía que escuche como la tela de mi vestido se rasgó.

-Que pasa Bella? Pagué por ti-Dijo Edward cruelmente volviendo a besarme bruscamente. Sentí como las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y cuando Edward liberó una de mis manos para tocarme la pierna desnuda aproveché para alcanzar el estante donde estaban las toallas y lo tumbé haciendo ruido enorme. Demetri entró de inmediato y se quedó paralizado para luego coger a Edward por los brazos y separarlo de mí.

-Qué demonios te pasa imbécil?-Le preguntó mientras el forcejeaba.

-Suéltame idiota-Dijo Edward entre dientes.

-Felix!-Gritó Demetri en dirección a la puerta. El chico que había visto la otra vez en el tercer piso entró como un bólido y ayudó a Demetri a sacar a Edward de la habitación.

Me dejé caer en el piso llorando amargamente. Lo peor de todo es que sentía que me lo merecía. Por mentir, por hacer algo tan bajo y actuar como si todo estuviera bien.

-Bella? Bella estas bien? Estas sangrando-Preguntó Demetri agachándose para quedar a mi altura. No pude decirle nada por la forma en como lloraba. Me llevé una mano temblorosa a los labios y la miré.

-No es mi sangre-Dije frotando los ojos intentando calmarme y Demetri tomo uno de mis brazos donde se estaba formando una larga marca violácea. Apretó la mandíbula.

-Lo mataré-Dijo intentando ponerse de pie. Desesperada porque le hiciera daño a Edward lo jalé por la camisa y lo obligué a quedarse junto a mí metiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

-Tranquila…estarás bien-Murmuró acariciando mi cabello. La puerta se abrió y me estremecí de miedo creyendo que Edward había regresado.

-Shussh tranquila, es Alec-Dijo Demetri. Saqué la cabeza de su pecho y miré a Alec que tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro.

-Que ha pasado?-Preguntó.

-Un chico intento propasarse con ella-Dijo Demetri.

-Y dónde demonios estabas tú?-preguntó.

-No es su culpa-Dije con voz entrecortada.

-Por supuesto que lo es, para eso le pago-Dijo Alec.

-No podía saber que estaba pasando algo si yo no lo llamaba Alec, y no podía hacerlo-Dije. Alec hizo una mueca.

-Vamos Bella, haz tenido suficiente por hoy. Te llevaré a casa-Dijo Alec. Demetri me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Mi vestido estaba prácticamente desgarrado así que me cubrí estúpidamente el estómago con las manos. Demetri tomó mi bata del perchero y la puso sobre mis hombros.

-Gracias Dem-Dije en voz baja.

-Cuídate Bella-Dijo Demetri acariciando mi brazo. Alec pasó su mano por mi espalda y comenzamos a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-Alec, traje mi auto-Dije.

-No importa, yo volveré en un taxi-Dijo él. Gracias a Dios no había nadie en los casilleros así que me cambie lentamente derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Mientras me ponía el vestido pensaba que todo mi plan de sorprender a Edward en su cumpleaños se había ido a la basura. Miré el reloj que tenía envuelto en papel de regalo dentro de mí bolso. Reprimí un sollozo y tomé mis cosas. El día iba a terminar de una manera totalmente diferente. Saqué las llaves de la camioneta y se las tendí a Alec.

-Lista?-Preguntó. Asentí y salimos al aparcamiento. Alec no dijo nada de la camioneta, simplemente sonrió negando con la cabeza y se subió al asiento del conductor. Me subí a su lado y el arranco el auto.

Fui en silencio durante el camino y solo lo interrumpía para decirle que dirección tomar. Cuando llegamos a mi departamento lo miré.

-Gracias por traerme-Dije.

-Bella. Podemos presentar cargos, lo sabes-Dijo él.

-Alec, no voy a presentar cargos sabiendo que eso puede ponerte en problemas. Solo… necesito estar sola-Dije.

-Entiendo. Cualquier cosa que necesites…-Comenzó.

-Lo sé. Te llamaré. Gracias-Dije acercándome para abrazarlo.

-Cuídate Bells-Dijo. Asentí y tomé las llaves que me tendía entrando a mi departamento. Ni siquiera quise mirar si mi hermano estaba. Me encerré en mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama llorando amargamente recordando las manos de Edward recorrer bruscamente mi cuerpo y sus labios besándome con rudeza. Quería odiarlo y justificarlo al mismo tiempo. Pero justo ahora, destruida como estaba, no quería volver a verlo en mi vida, no me importaba si en realidad hubiera estado acostándome con todos esos hombres. No merecía ser tratada como un objeto.

-Bella? Estas aquí?-Llamó la voz de mi hermano. Permanecí en silencio rogando porque no entrara. Desgraciadamente sentí la puerta abrirse.

-Bells? Por favor Bella sé que metí la pata bueno? No me ignores-Dijo. Cerré los ojos logrando que las lágrimas se desbordaran.

-Bella?-Preguntó Jacob confundido. Sentí como se sentó en la cama y me tomó por el hombro girándome. Cuando me vio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Jake!-Dije metiéndome en sus brazos y soltándome a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquila…está bien…estoy aquí-Murmuró mi hermano meciéndome. Sentí que paso mucho tiempo hasta que pude calmarme. Mi hermano me tomo por los brazos y me separo de él mirándome preocupado.

-Dime que te paso Bells-Pidió. Me miré las manos tomando una decisión.

-Tengo que contarte algo Jake. Y por favor quiero que me escuches hasta el final bueno?-Pregunté. El asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-Hace dos meses, cuando te dije que había conseguido trabajo lo hice porque quería que dejaran de pasarnos cosas malas. Ese día si fui a una entrevista, pero el… trabajo… no era de mi agrado así que lo rechace. El gerente me dijo que me daba un día para pensarlo. Yo salí sin la intención de volver. Pero al verte los pies de esa forma me dije que no podíamos seguir así y tome la decisión de aceptar el trabajo-Dije en voz baja. Jake tenía la frente fruncida en confusión. Sin embargo permaneció en silencio. Tomé aire para seguir.

-Ese trabajo es… muy diferente a lo que es ser una terapeuta física. Yo… uso lencería y les doy masajes a hombres que piden cita. Hablo con ellos y los escucho. Actúo de forma sensual y provocativa… para que sigan viniendo-Dije mirándolo.

-Qué?-Dijo en un susurro incrédulo. Deje que procesara lo que le había dicho.

-Bella estas bromeando?-Preguntó.

-Quisiera que sí. Jake yo no quise hacerlo pero las circunstancias pudieron conmigo-Dije.

-Podrías explicarme puntualmente si te acuestas con ellos?-Preguntó abruptamente. Lo miré fijamente, no podía enojarme con él, cualquiera podía saltar a esa conclusión con las palabras lencería, masajes y sensual.

-Crees que sería capaz de eso?-Pregunté.

-No te creía capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas por lo que ahora mismo no sé qué creer Bella-Dijo mi hermano. Arrugué la cara en sufrimiento y desvié la mirada. Lo escuché respirar profundo.

-Bells lo siento si? No puedes esperar que tome esto de la mejor manera. Llevas mintiendo 2 meses-Dijo Jake. Asentí y le respondí.

-No me acuesto con ellos. Solo soy una especie de confidente entiendes? Bromeo con ellos y los escucho cuando necesitan desahogarse, si, se pone físico. Pero nada más allá de los masajes. Ellos ni siquiera pueden tocarme. Solo yo a ellos-Dije.

-Y porque la lencería?-Preguntó. Me encogí de hombros.

-Negocios? El concepto en si es atractivo, mujeres en ropa ligera dispuestas a escucharte y además dándote masajes? No irías?-Pregunté.

-No si mi hermana es una de esas mujeres-Dijo haciendo una mueca. Suspiré.

-Jake nos ha dado todo lo que hemos logrado en dos meses. No voy a dejarlo. Solo quiero dejar de sentirme culpable por mentir, y sobre todo quiero que me entiendas. Jacob este trabajo me ha dado autoestima y he conocido facetas mías que no sabía que tenía, sea como sea esos hombres me hacen sentir bonita y atractiva y sobre todo me hacen sentir que puedo ayudarlos con solo escuchar-Dije.

-Bella y que si alguno quiere sobrepasarse contigo? No te preocupa eso?-Preguntó. De inmediato recordé a Edward y sentí como el color se fue de mi rostro.

-Bella? Por eso estabas así? Te han hecho algo?-Preguntó preocupado. Negué con la cabeza tratando de apartar el nudo que se me había formado en la garganta. Jake me inspeccionó con la mirada rápidamente y se detuvo en los hematomas que se habían formado en mis brazos.

-Bella respóndeme. Que fue lo que te hicieron?-Preguntó enojándose.

-Uno de los clientes intento forzarme-Dije en voz baja.

-Y aun así quieres seguir ahí?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-No entiendes, yo tengo una especie de guardaespaldas que está fuera para cuando alguien se propase. Hoy… bueno recuerdas a Edward?-Pregunté. El asintió confuso.

-El me gusta y supongo que yo a él. Sin embargo le había dicho que no quería tener una relación ahora. Principalmente porque no quería tener que mentirle acerca de mi trabajo. Hoy… bueno Emmett y Jasper le regalaron una sesión de cumpleaños-Dije.

-Y…?-Preguntó para que siguiera.

-Algunas chicas que quieren ganar más dinero se acuestan con los clientes, hay personas que creen que todas lo hacen. Los rumores corren. Sin embargo eso está prohibido. El gerente no lo sabe, sino las sacaría a patadas de ahí. El caso es que Edward creyó que iba a un prostíbulo o algo parecido. Y…-Tragué saliva sin saber cómo continuar.

-Bella él te hizo eso?-Preguntó señalando los hematomas.

-Me dijo que yo no quería estar con él porque tenía otros hombres. Prácticamente me llamo puta. El insinuó que me gustaban que fueran rudos conmigo-Dije llevándome los dedos a los labios recordando cuando lo había mordido.

-Lo voy a matar-Dijo Jacob caminando hacia la salida.

-Jake no! El cree que soy una prostituta! Solo estaba enojado!-Dije intentando detenerlo.

-Me importa una mierda si cree que te acuestas con todo el estado! Agredirte le hace mejor hombre acaso? Dime lo logro?-Preguntó respirando agitadamente.

-No. Demetri entró a tiempo-Dije.

-Bella no lo ves? Este trabajo no es bueno para ti! Que si Demetri no hubiera entrado?-Preguntó desordenándose el cabello. Estoy segura de que Edward me hubiera hecho suya a la fuerza.

-Jake no me pasó nada. Estoy bien. Solo quiero saber qué piensas de todo esto-Dije volviéndolo a sentar en la cama.

-No voy a decirte que no quiero que trabajes ahí porque sé que eso te heriría sabiendo que quieres seguir haciéndolo. Solo quiero que tomes precauciones. Mi única condición es que le pongas una fecha límite-Dijo.

-Fecha límite? Quieres decir cuánto tiempo trabajare ahí?-Pregunté. El asintió.

-En cuanto tenga licencia renunciaré-Dije.

-Y los demás? Les vas a decir?-Preguntó.

-No creo que Edward se quede callado. Ya deben saberlo. Supongo que no me hablaran más en su vida-Dije.

-Si lo hacen sin escuchar tu versión es que no son tan buenos amigos después de todo-Dijo Jake abrazándome.

-Gracias por entender-Dije.

-Bella volverás mañana?-Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza. Sabía que Alec entendería lo que necesitaba, tiempo.

-Necesito alejarme de todo por un par de días-Dije. El asintió.

-Quieres que prepare algo de comer?-Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien. Podrías por favor dejarme sola?-Pregunté.

-Claro. Estaré fuera-Dijo apartándome el cabello de la frente y dándome un beso. Le sonreí levemente y me recosté mirando el vacío. Sentí como las lágrimas salían nuevamente de mis ojos. Una parte de mí todavía dudaba de mi cordura, no entendía como un chico tan caballeroso y amable se había convertido en todo lo contrario tan abruptamente. Me pregunté si de verdad les había contado a los chicos como pensaba. Me imaginé una mueca de repulsión en la cara de Jasper y de rechazo en la de los demás. Fui dejándome llevar por la inconciencia hasta quedarme dormida.

-Que quieres aquí? No queremos verte Bella-Dijo Jasper crudamente.

-Es que no tienes vergüenza? Ya no somos amigos Bella-Agregó Alice.

-Que te hace pensar que querría estar con una prostituta?-Dijo Edward haciendo una mueca de asco. Rosalie se echó a reír.

-Es cierto. Acaso crees que eres digna de nosotros?-Preguntó colgándose del brazo de Emmett.

-Vete de aquí Bella, apestas a prostíbulo-Dijo Emmett arrugando la nariz. Todos comenzaron a reírse cruelmente. Me desperté sobresaltada y respirando agitadamente. Miré hacia la ventana dándome cuenta de que había anochecido. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Había llorado dormida. Escuché voces en la sala así que me incorporé lentamente y pegue la cara a la puerta tratando de entender lo que decían.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y? Demasiado drama? Dejenme sus reviews!

Muchas gracias a Bk-patts, elizabeth1485, moonmasterkasha, fermick20, Fany Carmona R, vanerK, Tina Nela, eddieIlove, isa28, Debii Hale, supattinsondecullen, .LUTZ, , MC-y-EC, Carmen cullen93, katyms13, Patito CuLLeN, Damy Cullen, AletwilightForever y mi amiga Karenc2406 por leer!


	7. Terapia

Disclaimer. Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 7. Terapia

_-Que te dijo Edward?-Preguntó Jacob. _

-Lo más estúpido del mundo. Que Bella no era ninguna terapeuta sino que trabajaba en el lugar que Emmett y yo le regalamos una cita con una dama de compañía. Ni siquiera pude convencer a Emmett de no gastar dinero en esa estupidez. Como si Edward fuera a acostarse con una prostituta-Dijo Jasper resoplando.

-Pues déjame decirte Jasper que Edward si es capaz de acostarse con una prostituta, e incluso es capaz de forzarla a que lo haga-Dijo Jacob con ira contenida.

-Qué? Jacob de que estas hablando?-Preguntó.

-Pues que lo que te contó Edward es cierto. Pero se equivocó en un detalle. Mi hermana no es una prostituta-Escupió Jacob.

-Qué? Quieres decir que Bella si trabaja allí?-Preguntó Jasper.

-No voy a decirte nada. Solo que el imbécil de tu amigo intento acostarse con Bella a la fuerza y que si lo llego a ver le partiré la cara-Dijo Jacob. Bueno, Jacob estaba que se lanzaba sobre cualquier cosa a golpearla así que decidí salir.

-Jake-Llamé con voz ronca. El me miró y abrió los ojos más de la cuenta acercándose.

-Bells… Este es nuevo, deberíamos ponerte algo-Dijo preocupado tocándome levemente el cuello. Caminé hacia el espejo y me miré una mancha violeta creciéndome en el cuello.

-Oh, no es nada-Dije apretándole la mano.

-Bella? Puedes explicarme qué demonios pasa?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Creo que Jacob te ha dicho todo lo que necesitas saber Jazz-Dije.

-Estas diciéndome que trabajas en un prostíbulo?-Preguntó. Hice una mueca.

-Que ustedes hayan oído que sea un prostíbulo no significa que lo es. Es un centro de relajación. Hago masajes en ropa interior. Solo eso-Dije. Jasper se dejó caer en el sillón con aspecto incrédulo.

-Emmett dijo que era un sitio donde bueno… ya sabes… Le dije que era una estupidez dar un regalo de ese tipo pero no me quiso escuchar. Ya sabes cómo es-Dijo. Permanecí en silencio.

-Ropa interior? Bella no entiendo nada. Creí que eras terapeuta física-Agregó.

-De cierta forma lo soy Jazz. Solo que la idea del Gerente de atraer clientes es que las terapeutas usen lencería, coqueteen con ellos y los escuchen. No voy a entrar en discusiones, tu sabes muy bien porque lo hice-Dije. Jazz se quedó mirándome por un tiempo eterno, luego miró a Jacob y pareció caer en la cuenta de algo importante.

-Edward te hizo daño?-Preguntó poniéndose de pie y alzando la voz. Respiré profundo.

-Acaso no le crees? Que no ves como tiene los brazos y el cuello?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Cálmate Jacob, entiende que es demasiado que procesar-Dijo Jasper levantando la palma en forma conciliadora.

-Jazz, tu eres el único que sabe que es lo que pasa entre Edward y yo. Supongo que la idea que yo fuera una… puta… no le cayó bien-Dije. Escuché como Jake resopló.

-Jake puedes dejarnos solos? Tu noviecita debe estar tratando de meterse a escondidas, ve a buscarla-Dije. El rodó los ojos.

-Vale. Tenemos que hablar de eso-Dijo.

-Cuando yo quiera. Yo soy la ofendida-Dije apuntándolo con el dedo. Hizo una mueca y salió del departamento.

-Bella? Puedes decirme exactamente que hizo Edward?-Preguntó Jasper preocupado.

-Jazz, ni yo misma entiendo que fue lo que le pasó. Me dijo cosas como "que poco te valoras Bella" "es el trabajo perfecto, solo tienes que dar algo a cambio" y creo que asumió que no estaba con él por acostarme con otros hombres. Las cosas se salieron de control cuando le di una bofetada, por llamarme entre palabras puta. Dijo que no me gustaban los caballeros sino los hombres rudos y ahí es cuando intento hacerme suya a la fuerza, me dijo "pagué por ti Bella"…. rompió mi vestido y me beso haciéndome daño-Dije mirándome las manos.

-Dios… en qué demonios estaba pensando ese idiota?-Dijo dando vueltas como león enjaulado.

-Lo siento-Dije en un murmullo.

-Bella porque diablos te estas disculpando?-Preguntó alzando la voz. Brinqué en el asiento. Jasper se pasó la mano por el cabello y se arrodilló frente a mí.

-Por tener un trabajo poco digno?-Pregunté insegura.

-Bella después de todos estos años de ser tu mejor amigo todavía no me conoces? Me importa muy poco si trabajas en lencería entiendes? Haz hecho algo que muy pocas personas pueden! Sacaste a tu hermano adelante! Pagaste tus deudas! Tienes un techo donde vivir por el amor de Dios! Haz dejado tu piel y sudor y haz sacrificado muchas cosas por el bienestar de tu hermano y el tuyo Bella. Y eso es lo único que me importa entiendes?-Dijo Jasper tomándome de las manos. No supe en que momento comencé a llorar a mares. Jasper me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a mecerme.

-Juro que voy a golpear a ese idiota-Dijo entre dientes.

-Jasper, prométeme que dejaras las cosas así. No lo quiero volver a ver nunca-Dije.

-Te lo prometo Bells. Eso no lo salvara de que le diga unas cuantas verdades, pero te juro que voy a mantenerlo alejado de ti-Dijo.

-Gracias Jazz-Dije.

-Pase lo que pase, estoy orgulloso de ti Bells, eres una mujer increíble, fuerte y capaz. No dejes que nadie te quite eso-Dijo. Le sonreí pobremente.

-Te quiero Jazz-Dije.

-Yo a ti enana. Ven, es hora de curarte esos hematomas. Vamos a tu habitación-Dijo. Lo vi registrar su maletín y sacar una pomada. Caminamos a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama. Jasper puso expresión de concentración y toqueteo los hematomas.

-Jazz son superficiales. Yo también soy médico recuerdas?-pregunté sonriéndole.

-Puedes estar en shock Bella y no haberte dado cuenta de alguna hemorragia interna. Solo déjame revisar está bien?-Dijo en tono que no admitía replica.

-Bueno papá-Dije. El rodó los ojos y siguió examinando los sitios donde había moretones.

-Afortunadamente no hubo sobrepresión en lugares vitales. Aquí parece que estuvo a punto de afectar una línea sanguínea. Ves? Esta más morado que los otros y está algo hinchado-Dijo mostrándome el brazo derecho. Asentí en silencio.

-Voy a darte un analgésico Bells. Lo quieres tomar? O que lo inyecte?-Preguntó.

-Lo tomaré. No quiero que me duela nada de más mañana-Dije.

-Con la pomada que te aplicaré y el analgésico esperemos que no te duela nada-Dijo. Abrió una pequeña caja y esparció un poco del contenido en los dedos. Luego se froto las manos y masajeo las partes afectadas. Hice una mueca. Difícilmente no me dolería mañana.

-Creo que con eso es suficiente. Bella por favor si te duele algo más mañana iras al hospital?-Pidió.

-No creo que tenga contusiones Jazz, pero vale. Lo haré-Dije.

-Qué es eso?-Dijo mirando hacia donde había arrojado mi bolso. El paquete donde estaba el regalo de Edward sobresalía.

-Era un regalo. Para Edward-Dije en voz baja.

-Bells-Murmuró con tristeza y me atrajo a un abrazo.

-De verdad que es un imbécil-Dijo.

-Está bien Jazz. Supongo que lo superaré-Dije.

-Lo harás. Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, y conozco a Rosalie. Es mi hermana-Dijo bromeando. Sonreí.

-Gracias Jazz. Solo, dame un poco de tiempo está bien? Sé que tú no lo harás, pero por lo menos pídele a los demás que me dejen sola-Dije.

-Vale. Cuídate Bells. Estaré aquí si me necesitas-Dijo.

-Lo sé. Adiós-Dije. Me quedé acostada otro rato. Sentí la puerta principal abrirse y luego unos pasos. Supuse que era Jacob así que me puse de pie para disculparme por haber sacado la tarjeta de "la novia fácil" delante de Jasper. Caminé hasta su habitación y abrí la puerta.

-Jake?...Demonios!-Dije dándome la vuelta. La chica del frente estaba sobre Jacob comiéndole la boca. Otra vez.

-Bells!-Dijo Jacob azorado. Al diablo con las disculpas.

-Ustedes dos. A la sala. Ahora-Dije dejando la puerta abierta y caminando hasta el sillón. Me quedé de pie cruzando los brazos. Jacob y Renesme salieron y les señales el sillón para que sentaran.

-Qué demonios les pasa?-Pregunté.

-Bells, técnicamente no estaba rompiendo ninguna regla. Estábamos en mi habitación-Dijo Jacob.

-Oh ahora piensas en las reglas? No pudiste si quiera esperar a que se me quitara el enojo con ustedes?-Dije.

-Pensé que ya se te había quitado-Dijo Jake.

-Y qué demonios te hizo pensar eso? La sutil forma en la que dije que me dejaras sola con Jasper?-Pregunté.

-Bella en serio no entiendo porque estas tan enojada-Dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos. Respire profundo.

-Empezamos por el hecho de que me escondiste por 2 semanas que estabas saliendo con alguien? Que te parece eso?-Pregunté.

-Y qué hay de lo que tú me escondiste por 2 meses?-Preguntó de vuelta. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eso te pagó la universidad, te dio un auto, comida y techo niñito ingrato-Dije enojada.

-Vale, lo siento. No debí decirte eso-Dijo mirándose las manos.

-Sí, no debiste-Dije.

-También está el hecho que tú y tu novia ni siquiera han compartido lo suficiente y ya están teniendo sexo. Te parece eso muy bueno? Debería tomarlo bien?-Seguí.

-Bella tú fuiste la que me regalo los preservativos!-Dijo alzando lo brazos.

-Para que fueras responsable! No para que te lanzaras a tener sexo al minuto de conocer a alguien!-Dije alzando la voz. Renesme tenía la vista clavada en el piso. Respiré profundo.

-Y tu Renesme. Te lo digo de mujer a mujer. Como crees que se ve esto desde fuera? No te importa lo que piense yo de ti? Puede que solo sea la hermana de Jacob, pero ahora mismo soy la única persona que él tiene y eso debería pesar tanto como para decirle que no cuando te invite a meterte en su casa. Que te quede claro que justo ahora no te tengo en el mejor concepto del mundo y eso es únicamente tu culpa-Dije. Ella no dijo nada. Miré severamente a mí hermano.

-Qué pensarían papá y mamá de eso?-Pregunté.

-Lo siento Bells-Dijo. Hice una mueca.

-Bien. No estoy en contra de que tengas novia Jacob, ni tampoco de que tengas sexo, en lo que a mí respecta es algo natural cuando se tiene una relación. Pero hay una gran diferencia en hacer las cosas bien y hacer las cosas porque no pudiste aguantarte una calentura-Dije. El asintió.

-No tengo nada más que decir-Dije comenzando a caminar.

-Discúlpame por todo Bella, tu opinión en realidad me importa. Supongo que tenemos que detenernos un segundo a pensar antes de hacer las cosas-Dijo Renesme. La miré.

-Supongo que puedo olvidarme de su conducta increíblemente inapropiada de estos días-Dije haciendo énfasis en inapropiada. Jacob rodó los ojos.

-Vale ya entendimos-Dijo.

-No es como si el mundo se estuviera acabando de todos modos para que estén en eso todo el día. Vale, es buenísimo, les concedo eso. Pero también lo es una hamburguesa y no me ven comiéndolas todo el tiempo o no? Vean una película, salgan a bailar o lo que sea. El sexo también arruina relaciones saben?-Dije. Los dos estaban sumamente rojos. Me eché a reír.

-De modo que no les da vergüenza tener sexo conmigo en la casa, pero sí que les hable de sexo. Increíble-Dije caminando hacia mi habitación y dejándolos ahí.

-Bella me prestas tu camioneta? Quiero dar una vuelta con Renesme-Preguntó mi hermano.

-No tienes un auto?-Pregunté.

-Vamos Bells! Es una GMC!-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Vale. Ten cuidado. Toma-Dije tendiéndole las llaves. Cuando estaban saliendo decidí cobrarme las veces que los había visto en situaciones comprometedoras.

-Y no tengan sexo en mi auto!-Grité.

-Bella!-Se quejó Jacob. Solté una carcajada y cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Inmediatamente vi el regalo de Edward la tristeza me inundo de nuevo. Respiré profundo, lo agarré y lo tiré al rincón de la habitación esperando que se arruinara.

Me puse una camiseta vieja de papá y unos shorts. Me arrojé en la cama y metí la cabeza debajo de la almohada deseando que la tierra me tragara.

-Bells… despierta-Escuché lejos.

-Déjame Jake-Dije.

-Bells es casi medio día. Levántate al menos para comer algo-Dijo mi hermano. Salí de debajo del revoltijo de cobijas que tenía encima y asome un ojo.

-Es realmente necesario?-Pregunté con la voz ronca.

-Vamos Bells. No comiste nada anoche-Dijo él Hice una mueca y arroje las cobijas a un lado incorporándome.

-Vaya, se ven peor hoy-Dijo Jake mirándome los moretones.

-Ya deja de preocuparte. Se supone que se deben ver peor hoy-Dije. El rodó los ojos.

-Ven, te hice el desayuno-Dijo jalándome del brazo.

-Gracias Jake-Dije sentándome en la mesa sin sorprenderme. Pancakes era lo único que Jake sabía hacer. Sin embargo comencé a comer al darme cuenta del hambre tan increíble que tenía.

-No vas a comer?-Pregunté tomando jugo de naranja.

-Desayuné hace 3 horas. Dormiste mucho-Dijo.

-Supongo que lo necesitaba-Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Estaba terminando cuando tocaron el timbre. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-No espero a nadie-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Abre. Seguro es Jazz-Dije poniendo los trastos en el lavaplatos. Jasper ya me había visto en traje de baño, en ropa elegante, en uniforme de facultad así que no me avergonzaba que me viera en una camiseta holgada y shorts.

-Qué demonios haces aquí?-Explotó Jacob.

-No es tu asunto Jacob. Necesito hablar con Bella-Dijo la voz de Edward. Me congele de terror y sentí como las piernas me comenzaron a temblar.

-Pues es mi asunto porque es mi hermana. Lárgate-Dijo Jacob.

-Déjame entrar Jacob. No quiero problemas contigo-Dijo Edward alzando la voz.

-Prometí que cuando te viera te golpearía así que no me provoques. Vete-Dijo Jacob intentando cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Edward puso la mano y la empujo haciendo que Jacob trastabillara, pero en cuanto se recuperó le asestó un golpe en la mandíbula. Edward no se quedó atrás en intento golpearlo así que corrí desde donde estaba.

-Ya basta!-Grité poniéndome entre mi hermano y Edward. En cuanto me vio sus ojos se agrandaron ante mi evidente estado deplorable.

-Bella-Murmuró bajando los brazos.

-Lárgate imbécil-Gritó Jacob. Le puse una mano en el pecho para impedir que se fuera de nuevo encima de Edward.

-Cálmate Jake-Dije.

-Lo haré cuando se vaya-Dijo.

-Tienes algo que decirme Edward?-Pregunté tratando de sonar calmada. Por dentro estaba temblando de terror, confusión, tristeza, decepción y un montón de emociones más.

-Bella yo… estoy realmente arrepentido y avergonzado de lo que te hice ayer. Jasper me explicó, bueno más bien me gritó la verdad ayer. Yo… no pude entender que hacías ahí y salte a la conclusión más lógica. De verdad quisiera retroceder el tiempo, ese que viste ayer no era yo… estaba realmente confundido-Dijo con voz suplicante.

-Es todo?-Pregunté.

-Por favor perdóname Bella. Te juro que no me importa que trabajes ahí. Yo estaba fuera de mí, porque realmente estoy enamorado de ti Bella-Dijo mirándome intensamente. Me encogí hacia mi hermano que puso su brazo en mis hombros.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras Edward, porque sé que es perfectamente incomprensible. Y más para ti. Cuando has tenido que sacrificar algo en tu perfecta vida?-Pregunté fríamente. Él se quedó callado.

-Eso pensé. Tú con tus estudios en el extranjero y tu familia adinerada. Yo sacrifiqué mi carrera y mi vida por mi hermano que es la única familia que me queda. No me arrepiento de lo que hice y tampoco voy a avergonzarme por que una persona que muy poco me conoce me juzgue-Dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Bella no te juzgo. Te suplico que me perdones por favor, fui un estúpido, me siento miserable por haberle hecho algo así a la mujer que amo-Dijo. Sentí como una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

-Todavía te crees con el derecho de venir a mi casa y decirme que estás enamorado de mi Edward? Sabes que lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón. Pude haberte enviado a la cárcel, pero no quise dejar sin trabajo a mis amigas, que han sacrificado todo como yo. Quiero que te vayas de mi vida. Me importa muy poco lo que sientas tu o lo que sienta yo. No te perdono-Dije.

-Bella…-Comenzó a hablar. Pude ver como una lágrima caía por su cara. Desvié la mirada.

-Vete-Dije.

-Ya la escuchaste. Vete-Dijo Jacob tomándolo por el brazo. Edward me quedó mirando con la cara desfigurada de dolor y se dejó llevar por Jacob. Cuando mi hermano cerró la puerta me deje caer al piso y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Jacob me tomó en sus brazos y me llevo a mi habitación dejándome en la cama.

-Tranquila Bells… todo va a estar bien-Dijo. Después de un rato me miró.

-A que te referías con que no importaba lo que tu sintieras?-Preguntó.

-Jake… Yo había estado negándome a aceptarlo pero, estoy enamorada de él-Dije mirándolo. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo sospechaba. Se notaba en el modo en el que lo miras-Dijo.

-No pensé que fuera tan evidente-Dije.

-Qué piensas hacer Bells?-Preguntó.

-Como dije, no me importa lo que sienta. No puedo perdonarlo-Dije.

-Tarde o temprano vas a hacerlo. Desgraciadamente en el corazón no se manda-Dijo.

-Pues espero que sea muy tarde-Dije.

-Debo ir a clases. Llegaré tarde, tengo entrenamiento-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Vale. Cuídate-Dije.

-Estarás bien?-Preguntó.

-Bien-Dije.

-Estaré aquí si me necesitas. Tengo el teléfono conmigo-Dijo. Asentí. Mi hermano me beso la frente y se fue.

Estaba pensando si levantarme a almorzar o esperar a la comida ya que eran las 4 de la tarde cuando tocaron la puerta. Me quedé medio minuto frente a ella pensando si abrirla o no. No creía que después de lo que le dije a Edward estuviera de nuevo aquí. Respiré profundo y abrí.

Rosalie y Alice estaban afuera en pijama, con bolsas de dormir en una mano y cofres rosas en la otra.

-Creímos que necesitabas una noche de chicas-Dijo Rose sacudiendo su cofre y sonriendo levemente. Les sonreí y me arrojé a sus brazos.

-Chicas…-Dije volviendo a llorar. Rosalie me apartó rápidamente.

-Bella. Esto no es lo peor que te ha pasado. Estamos aquí contigo-Dijo severamente. Asentí secándome los ojos y haciéndome a un lado para que pasaran.

-Menos mal que vinimos. Si ya estas usando el pijama destinado para cuando tengas 30 y aun sigas soltera, estamos en una emergencia-Dijo Alice seriamente. Sonreí pobremente.

-Vamos a mi habitación?-Pregunté. Ellas asintieron y entraron apresurándose a sacar cobijas y almohadas de sus bolsas. Un par de minutos después habían construido una fortaleza de seda alrededor de mi cama. Nos adentramos a ella y nos acomodamos entre las almohadas. Alice sacó un bote de helado de chocolate y tres cucharas.

-Haz los honores Bells-Dijo entregándome una. Sonreí y metí la cuchara tomando el helado, saboree cerrando los ojos y solté un suspiro profundo.

-Esta delicioso-Murmuré.

-Por supuesto que esta delicioso. Es de chocolate-Dijo Rosalie.

-Entonces Bella. Masajes en lencería? Es lo más extraño y excitante que he escuchado-Dijo Alice con tono emocionado.

-Excitante? Chicos semidesnudos todo el día? Debe ser el paraíso-Dijo Rosalie.

-No es así chicas. Digo, si hay chicos semidesnudos y si es excitante, pero ya saben, no es lo que quisiera estar haciendo-Dije.

-Pues por lo menos disfrútalo Bells. Ya sabes que mi primo es un idiota-Dijo Rosalie.

-Un idiota enamorado-Aclaro Alice. La miré.

-No digas tonterías Alice-Dije.

-Vamos Bells. Porque crees que reaccionó de la estúpida manera en que lo hizo? No estaba pensando! Y obviamente es porque le afectó pensar que ya sabes… la idea de que otros hombres te tocaran-Dijo Rosalie.

-Además Bella. Nosotros vimos cómo llegó. Estaba destrozado, eso no quitó que mi Jazzy le gritara en la cara la verdad, pero todos pudimos ver como estaba de afectado-Agregó Alice.

-Sin dejar fuera el hecho de que se tiró al piso y comenzó a decir que era un idiota y que te amaba-Dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno, hubiéramos empezado por eso-Dijo Alice tocándose la barbilla.

-Eso no importa. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me hizo, no quiero verlo de nuevo-Dije.

-Sabes que te engañas Bells, te conozco desde hace mucho y sé que le correspondes a Edward-Dijo Alice.

-Da igual lo que sienta Alice, no creo que pueda estar con él sin pensar en ese día-Dije.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso Bella. Vinimos a sacarte esos recuerdos de la cabeza-Dijo Rosalie sacando un kit de manicure y cogiéndome una pierna.

-Empecemos con las uñas de los pies-Dijo Alice tomando la otra pierna. Me eche a reír y me deje hacer.

Estábamos riendo a carcajadas y escuchando música cuando la puerta de abrió y mi hermano asomó la cabeza.

-Bella? Todo bien?-Preguntó.

-Hola Jake. Nos dijeron que ya eres todo un hombre-Dijo Rose moviendo las cejas. Rodé los ojos, estas chicas no podían guardar secretos.

-Déjame en paz Rose. Hola Al-Dijo mi hermano saludando a Alice. Alice sacudió la mano en el aire.

-Hola Jakey. Tenemos que conocer a la afortunada-Dijo Alice enseñando los dientes en una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Bella eres una chismosa-Dijo Jake rodando los ojos.

-Tengo que desahogarme Jake. Es terapia-Dije.

-Terapia? Acaso mi novia y yo te causamos algún trauma?-Preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-No me hagas hablar-Dije señalándolo.

-Bella mantente quieta, no he terminado con esa mano-Dijo Alice dándome un golpe en el brazo.

-Está bien Al, demonios no tienes que golpearme-Dije.

-Las dejo, voy a visitar a mi novia-Dijo mi hermano. Evite hacer una mueca, se suponía que tenía que actuar como si los últimos días no hubiera pasado con esos dos.

-Vale. Adiós-Dije.

-No te olvides de los condones-Gritó Rose en dirección a la puerta.

-Rose déjame en paz!-Se quejó Jake a lo lejos. Nos echamos a reír.

-En serio Rose, parece que tienes una fijación en molestar a Jacob-Dijo Alice.

-Una chica tiene que divertirse-Dijo ella.

-Yo diría que estas mucho tiempo con Emmett-Dije. Alice asintió.

-Gracias a Dios saque los genes de mi madre-Dijo Alice.

-Amen a eso-Dije. Dos Brandon con la misma personalidad era demasiado.

-Es hora de preparar la comida. Trajimos una botella de tequila como aperitivo-Dijo Rose sacándola y sacudiéndola en el aire.

-Es un bolso sin fondo o qué?-Pregunto.

-Algo así, es el secreto de guardar las cosas en el orden adecuado-Dijo Alice con cara de sabelotodo.

-Claro Al-Dije negando con la cabeza mientras me levantaba y salía hacia la cocina con las chicas detrás. Alice era una obsesionada con el orden y la moda.

-Que quieren comer?-Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que el menú para las depresiones. Chatarra-Dijo Alice.

-Esta ocasión amerita una hamburguesa doble con queso derretido y ración extra de tocino-Dijo Rose friccionando las manos y remojándose los labios.

-En serio Rose? Que pasa con la dieta?-Pregunté.

-Al diablo con la dieta. Tengo un cuerpo de infarto y no lo perderé por una hamburguesa-Dijo Rose con suficiencia. Sonreí, solamente en la boca de Rose no se escuchaba mal que hablara con tanta seguridad sobre su aspecto. Obviamente Rose era consciente de sus atributos.

-Bien. Freiré papas a la francesa-Dije. Alice saltó dando palmadas de emoción.

-Comeremos chatarra-Canturreó. Rose sacó la carne para hamburguesa del refri y la puso en un asador pequeño mientras encendía la estufa.

-Alice porque siempre te quedas mirando y no haces nada?-Dijo Rose abruptamente.

-Claro que si hago. Les doy apoyo moral. Sabes que quemo hasta el agua Rose-Dijo con dignidad. Rose y yo nos soltamos a reír.

-Alguien con tu obsesión por saber todo debería saber cocinar Al-Dije.

-No Bella. No debería-Dijo simplemente. Rodé los ojos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y? Buen capitulo? Como les cayó la confesión de Edward?


	8. Aire fresco

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 8. Aire Fresco

_-No Bella. No debería-Dijo simplemente. Rodé los ojos. _

-Como digas-Dije picando un tomate en delgadas rodajas. Tome el paquete de panes de hamburguesa y comencé a prepararlos con salsa y las verduras. Puse las rodajas de queso en el horno para derretirlas y luego las puse sobre los panes.

-Listo Bella, voy a poner la carne-Dijo Rose usando una espátula y colocando las rodajas de carne sobre cada uno de los panes.

-Esto ya está-Dije colocando la última rodaja de pan sobre las hamburguesas.

-Mmm hamburguesa, papas fritas y tequila. Excelente-Dijo Alice ayudándonos a llevar todo a la mesa.

Comimos entre charlas sobre todo un poco y cuando nos dimos cuenta la botella de tequila había reducido considerablemente su contenido.

-Creo que estoy borracha-Dijo Alice balanceándose sobre sus pies.

-Lo estas Al-Dije con la voz patosa.

-Es bueno divertirse chicas. Dejen de quejarse-Dijo Rose tambaleándose mientras subía el volumen de la música. Comenzamos a bailar por todo el salón como locas y riéndonos a carcajadas.

La luz que se colaba por la persiana de mi habitación me hizo fruncir el ceño y soltar un quejido por lo bajo ante el dolor de cabeza que me atacó.

-Mierda-Dije entre dientes incorporándome teniendo cuidado de no arrojar a Alice al piso ya que tenía prácticamente medio cuerpo encima de mis piernas. Rosalie estaba con las manos sobre su estómago con una de sus piernas apoyada en el piso. La cama le debió haber dado tantas vueltas que decidió poner un pie en tierra segura. Me reí entre dientes.

-Bella?-Dijo mi hermano en un susurro entrando a la habitación con una bandeja y tres vasos con jugo de naranja.

-Jake eres un amor-Dije tomando uno de los vasos.

-Te ves terrible Bells-Dijo.

-Lo sé-Dije imaginándome como me vería con moretones y con resaca.

-Rose?-Llamé en un susurró. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y luego me miró. Sus ojos mostraron alivio al ver el jugo de naranja en mi mano.

-Te adoro Jake-Dijo recibiendo el que Jacob le tendía.

-Huelo jugo de naranja?-Murmuró Alice contra la almohada y abriendo un ojo.

-Si Al-Dije. Inmediatamente se encontró sentada y con todos los cabellos apuntando a una dirección diferente.

-Gracias Jake-Dijo Alice con voz patosa y tomando el vaso que Jake le tendía.

-De nada. Bella tengo que ir a la universidad. Llámame si necesitas algo está bien?-Preguntó. Asentí sacudiendo la mano en el aire mientras el cerraba la puerta tras él.

-En serio Bella tu hermano es una dulzura-Dijo Rosalie.

-Entiendo porque la chica del frente se acostó con el tan rápido. Es tan atento-Dijo Alice. Rodé los ojos.

-Eso no quita que sea una regalada claro, pero vamos con ese cuerpo de infarto tu hermano debe tener un gran equipo-Dijo Rose alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

-Rose es mi hermano menor, deja de pensar en su equipo-Dije.

-Como sea. Renama es una chica con suerte-Dijo Rose. Alice asintió.

-Es Renesme. Y por supuesto que es una chica con suerte. Jacob es un excelente partido-Dije.

-Además de que los novatos son más… dedicados-Agregó Rose.

-Y desinteresados-Dijo Alice con la mirada perdida.

-Dejen de pensar en sexo. Por Dios ni que tuvieran más de un día sin el-Dije negando con la cabeza.

-Es mucho-Dijo Rose.

-No me hagas hablar de cifras Rose-Dije.

-No creo que tengas muchas ganas tampoco después de lo….-Habló Alice pero se calló cuando Rosalie la golpeo poco disimuladamente con la pierna.

-Está bien Al. Es cierto. No quiero saber de sexo por mucho tiempo-Dije.

-Pero Bells, no puedes actuar como si todos los hombres fueran iguales. Además, mi primo de verdad es un idiota pero sabe que cometió un gran error. No es que vaya por ahí intentando forzar a cuanta mujer se cruza en su camino-Dijo Rosalie.

-Yo… no pienso eso. Sé que Edward se equivocó-Dije.

-Entonces?-Preguntó Alice.

-Lo amo Al…-Murmuré.

-Bells...-Comenzó Rose pero negué con la cabeza.

-Por eso mismo la sola idea de estar con él me mata. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso-Dije.

-Tendrás que hacerlo Bella. Edward no se quedara de brazos cruzados hasta que puedas estar en la misma habitación que el-Dijo Rosalie.

-Por lo pronto tendremos que seguir con nuestras vidas. Tenemos que ir a trabajar Rose-Dijo Alice poniéndose de pie. Las vi cambiarse y recoger sus cosas.

-Gracias chicas en serio-Dije.

-No agradezcas Bella. Lo harías por nosotras sin pensarlo-Dijo Alice. Asentí caminando con ellas hacia la puerta principal.

-Por supuesto Al-Dije.

-Cuando volverás a trabajar?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Creo que mañana. No puedo perder clientes-Dije.

-Bueno Bells. Estaremos aquí si nos necesitas-Dijo Alice. Nos encerramos en un abrazo y luego me separe de ellas

-Cuídense-Dije cerrando la puerta. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi habitación a recoger el desorden. Luego me metí a la ducha por lo que sentí fueron horas pero en realidad necesitaba relajarme y el vapor que producía el agua caliente me tranquilizaba. Cuando finalmente me envolví en la toalla y cerré la llave sentí el sonido del timbre insistentemente.

Me apresuré a la puerta y abrí.

-Hola Bella-Dijo Demetri. Me sonrojé visiblemente.

-Dem?... Eh que haces aquí?... pasó algo?-Dije torpemente.

-No pasó nada. Solo…quería ver como estabas-Dijo el pasándose la mano por la nuca.

-Oh claro. Pasa-Dije haciéndome a un lado.

-Siento interrumpir tu ducha-Dijo Demetri entre dientes.

-No te preocupes. Ya salía. Puedes esperar un segundo a que me cambie?-Pregunté.

-Claro-Dijo sentándose en el mueble de la sala. Me apresuré a mi habitación poniéndome la ropa interior y eligiendo unos shorts jean cortos y una camiseta blanca con cuello en v. Me agarré el cabello en una coleta y me puse las sandalias. Cuando salí Demetri miraba una foto que estaba en una pequeña mesita junto al mueble.

-Son mis padres-Dije. Él se sobresaltó un poco y dejó la foto en la mesa.

-Eso pensé-Dijo mirándome.

-Dem, Alec te culpó? Porque no estás en el centro?-Pregunté sentándome junto a él.

-Oh no, es mi día de descanso-Dijo.

-Qué alivio. Pensé que habías tenido problemas con Alec por mi culpa-Dije.

-Tu culpa? Bella nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa-Dijo Demetri.

-Lo fue. No supe manejar la situación… no pensé que Edward…-Dije pero Demetri me interrumpió.

-Bella lo conoces? Conoces al imbécil que te hizo eso?-Preguntó en un susurro mientras rozaba con su dedo mi cuello. Sentí como se erizaron los vellos por donde lo hizo.

-Es una larga historia-Dije. El suspiró.

-Bella, yo vine porque… bueno yo siento cosas por ti. Yo quiero estar contigo… quiero que sepas eso-Dijo mirándome intensamente a través de sus ojos verdes. Honestamente, lo veía venir.

-Dem… yo… tú eres un buen chico y… no puedo negar que eres muy atractivo pero… yo estoy enamorada de otra persona-Dije. El permaneció en silencio y no supe si fue el pesar con el que dije lo último pero saltó a la conclusión exacta.

-Estas enamorada de él? Del chico que te maltrató?-Preguntó. Me miré las manos. Eso sonaba peor en voz alta.

-Sé que es complicado de entender pero así es-Dije.

-Bells después de lo que te hizo?-Preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

-Lo sé. Soy una estúpida-Dije.

-Bella. No eres nada de eso. Entiendo lo que sientes… pero si solo me dieras una oportunidad, tal vez puedas olvidarte de el-Dijo rozando mi mejilla con su pulgar. Cerré los ojos ante su tacto, no sé si necesitaba un toque delicado en ese momento pero me deje llevar por el calor que me transmitía la cercanía de Demetri, y me acerque lentamente a él. Luego sentí sus labios sobre los míos un momento después.

Decidí tomar los besos de Dem como un bálsamo sobre mis heridas. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello profundizando el beso y me fui recostando poco a poco sobre el mueble haciendo que el quedara recostado sobre mí. Me estremecí cuando sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas y mi cuello. Y me sumergí en su boca respirando profundamente sobre su rostro.

-Bésame-Pedí desesperadamente. Dem volvió a besarme y sentí como trataba de imprimir ternura en su beso, pero yo ya no quería ternura y se lo hice saber mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior y enroscando mis piernas en su cintura arrancándole un gruñido bajo. Eso bastó y lleve mis manos a su camiseta sacándola rápidamente por su cabeza. Pase las puntas de mis dedos por su estómago marcado mientras lo besaba como una posesa y luego baje mis manos hacia su cinturón. Unas manos aparecieron sobre mis muñecas.

-Bella que estás haciendo?-Preguntó Demetri con los ojos oscurecidos.

-No quieres?-Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero no así-Dijo incorporándose.

-De que estas hablando?-Pregunté.

-Bells. No quiero que te arrepientas de esto. Y no quiero que estés conmigo de esa manera solo para dejar de sentirte herida-Dijo colocándose la camiseta.

-No me deseas?-Pregunté. El rostro de Demetri se suavizó y volvió a acercase a mi acariciando mi mejilla.

-Por supuesto que te deseo Bella. Eres toda una mujer y como ya te dije me gustas mucho. Pero no así-Dijo. Traté de normalizar mi respiración entrecortada y luego vino la vergüenza. Me llevé las manos a la cara.

-Lo siento Dem… yo… en realidad… no sé qué estaba pensando-Dije.

-Estabas pensando que si yo te hacia el amor te ibas a sentir mejor. No es así-Dijo. Lo miré fijamente y pude ver el esfuerzo que rechazarme le estaba costando. Tenía los ojos de un verde oscuro y las mejillas enrojecidas, además de una vena sobresaliente en su cien.

-Ahora todos le llaman sexo-Dije estúpidamente.

-Contigo no Bella-Dijo. Era verdaderamente una estúpida. Porque no podía fijarme en un tipo como Demetri, romántico, tierno y respetuoso, que pudo follarme si hubiera querido pero no lo hizo por pensar en mis sentimientos? Mi vida de verdad era una porquería.

-Yo… no sé qué decir-Dije.

-Di que me darás una oportunidad. Solo, inténtalo y si vemos que no funciona lo dejamos. Yo no te haría daño Bella, solo te haría feliz-Dijo Dem metiendo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Yo no me preocupo por mi Dem, yo ya estoy arruinada. No quiero hacerte daño-Dije.

-Soy un hombre adulto Bella. Yo tomo mis propias decisiones y si quiero estar contigo sabiendo que estas enamorada de otra persona me atendré a las consecuencias-Dijo.

-Te romperé el corazón-Dije. Él sonrió como si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba.

-Ya lo veremos-Dijo mientras me acercaba suavemente hacia él y me besaba lentamente. Me olvidé de todo por un momento dejándome besar y acariciar. Confiando en él. De cierto modo sus besos me hacían sentir una corriente de alivio por todo el cuerpo, como el agua fresca en un día caluroso. Estaba cavilando en estos pensamientos cuando sentí que la puerta principal se abría.

-Bella? Quien es este?-Fue el saludo de mi hermano al vernos a Demetri y a mi enredados en una apretado abrazo.

-No estabas en clase?-Dije tratando de sonar natural.

-El profesor está enfermo-Dijo mirando fijamente a Demetri. El cual carraspeó sacándome del silencio.

-Este es Demetri-Dije.

-Hola. Tú debes ser Jacob. Bella habla mucho de ti-Dijo Demetri alcanzándolo y estrechando su mano.

-En cambio yo no he oído nada de ti-Dijo Jacob. Rodé los ojos.

-Jacob no seas grosero. Y te hable de él hace tres días recuerdas?-Pregunté.

-Hace tres días me pareció muy lejano con la escena que acabo de presenciar. Pero si lo recuerdo. Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana-Dijo Jacob a regañadientes.

-No fue nada. Es mi trabajo-Dijo Demetri incómodo.

-El cual no haces muy bien por lo que veo-Dijo Jacob.

-Jacob! Deja tus comentarios sarcásticos y vete de aquí!-Dije.

-No me puedes echar. Estoy en la sala-Dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados pensando si golpearlo o gritarle.

-Está bien Bella. Yo también estaría enojado conmigo si fuera tu hermano-Dijo Dem tomando mi mano.

-Ves Bella?-Dijo Jacob con tono fastidioso.

-Bien. Quédate aquí. Nos vamos a mi habitación-Dije jalando a Demetri por el brazo.

-Estoy en la casa!-Dijo escandalizado. Obviamente refiriéndose al hecho de que no me acostara con Demetri en su presencia. Eso no iba a pasar. No era una zorra regalada como su novia. Dejando de lado que casi lo hago hace unos minutos claro. Pero podía bromear con él.

-Es mi casa. Yo la pago. Puedo hacer lo que quiera, contigo en ella o sin ti-Dije en tono de suficiencia.

-Bella! Está bien, siento ser grosero-Dijo entre dientes.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte-Dije. Jacob hizo una mueca.

-Lo siento-Dijo asintiendo en dirección a Demetri.

-No tienes porque. Descuida-Dijo amablemente.

-Contenta?-Preguntó Jacob significativamente.

-Tranquilo. Esperaré a que te vayas para acostarme con el-Dije. Demetri me miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Jacob suspiró cansinamente pero no dijo nada y se tiró en el sillón a ver televisión. Entre a mi habitación con Demetri detrás.

-Bella de que estaban hablando?-Preguntó.

-No te preocupes. Solo estaba bromeando con él. No vamos a hacer nada-Dije. Dem tragó saliva.

-A menos que quieras claro?-Dije pícaramente. Definitivamente algún día pagaría mis bromas, si es que no las había pagado ya.

-Eh no. Estoy bien-Dijo Dem con voz ronca. Me senté en la cama y palmee el lugar a mi lado. Dem se sentó y recostó su espalda en la cabecera.

-De verdad quieres hacer esto?-Pregunté.

-Quiero hacerlo-Dijo entrelazando nuestras manos.

-En serio Dem, no quiero lastimarte-Dije.

-Bella no pienses. Solo por un minuto-Dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

-No puedo evitarlo-Murmuré.

-Entonces piensa en mí-Susurró para luego besarme lentamente. Besar a Demetri era como entrar en una habitación sin sonido, sentía un extraño pitido en los oídos y nada más podía pensar en sus besos. Era… diferente. En un momento entendí porque. Cuando Edward me besó en la discoteca todo lo demás desapareció, solo quedábamos él y yo, mientras que con Demetri no me desplazaba a ninguna parte, si bien me agradaban sus besos, y me olvidaba de todo lo demás, era consciente de donde estaba y de con quien estaba.

Sin embargo, una corriente de alivio y tranquilidad me recorría todo el cuerpo a medida que sus labios se movían sobre los míos. Y decidí aferrarme a eso y olvidarme de Edward. Porque ahora, Demetri era una balsa solitaria en medio del mar.

-Estas segura de que quieres ir mañana? Puedo hablar con Alec si quieres-Preguntó Dem cuando lo acompañe a la puerta.

-Estoy segura-Dije firmemente. El hizo una mueca.

-No te hagas el celoso ahora-Agregué antes de que dijera nada. Una sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

-No puedo evitarlo-Dijo.

-Bueno evítalo mañana cuando este en ropa interior y con otros hombres-Dije.

-Cuando lo dices así, suena horrible-Dijo Demetri.

-Pues así es-Dije sonriendo.

-Creo que debo irme. Me vas a matar con tus bromas-Dijo negando con la cabeza y acercándose para darme un beso en los labios. Luego se alejó acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar y se dio la vuelta para salir casi atropellando a Jasper que estaba de pie por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Demetri murmuró una disculpa y se perdió por el pasillo.

-Jazz…-Solté.

-Bella que estás haciendo?-Preguntó haciéndome recordar a Demetri impidiéndome desnudarlo. Sacudí la cabeza y lo miré tratando de parecer confusa.

-No me pongas esa cara. Quien es ese?-Preguntó entrando al departamento.

-Es Demetri-Dije. Jasper me miró con el ceño fruncido y rodé los ojos.

-Que es lo que quieres que te diga?-Pregunté.

-Quiero que me digas porque insistes en complicarte la vida Bella. Porque estabas besándote con ese chico?-Preguntó.

-Porque ahora es como… mi novio-Dije.

-Bella por Dios Santo, estás loca? Crees que así vas a solucionar algo?-Preguntó agitando los brazos.

-No lo sé Jazz. El me hace sentir mejor-Dije dejándome caer en el mueble.

-No se supone que estas enamorada de Edward?-Preguntó.

-Edward intento hacerme suya a la fuerza Jasper-Dije mirándolo con todo el enojo que pude reunir por sacar eso a colación.

-Y estar con otro es lo mejor?-Preguntó ignorando mi mirada del mal.

-Jasper no necesito que estés aquí juzgándome. Ahora mismo necesito un poco de tranquilidad, y si eso siento con Demetri, lo tomaré-Dije. Jasper suspiró pesadamente.

-No te importa el?-Preguntó. Me quedé en silencio incapaz de pronunciar palabra, por supuesto que me importaba, solo estaba siendo egoísta. Otra cosa por la que autocastigarme.

-Bella, por lo que más quieras, no hagas esto-Dijo.

-Es que no quieres verme feliz Jazz? No quieres que alguien me respete y me ame?-Pregunté comenzando a derramar lágrimas. Odiaba llorar.

-Bells, como puedes decir eso? Yo quiero lo mejor para ti, sé que esto que estas intentando no va a funcionar y luego te sentirás culpable por hacerle daño a ese chico. Por no poder amarlo como amas a Edward-Dijo. Cerré los ojos como si me hubieran dado un golpe.

-Si viniste a hablarme de Edward y a decir que no seré feliz mejor vete-Dije en un murmullo.

-Bells…-Susurró Jasper dolido.

-No entiendes Jazz? No entiendes que necesito ser feliz?-Dije desesperada.

-Bella lo serás. Solo… lo siento… no me apartes de ti, no lo soportaría-Dijo Jazz acercándose a mí.

-Yo tampoco lo soportaría-Dije poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Solo… ve despacio con el bueno? No hagas ninguna locura-Dijo.

-Llegaste un poco tarde-Dije.

-Bella no me digas que… tú y el…-Tartamudeo mi amigo. Me reí.

-Casi. Él lo detuvo, soy un desastre ya sabes-Dije.

-Bella no quiero que sufras más, porque insistes en hacerte daño? Como crees que te ibas a sentir después de… bueno ya sabes?-Preguntó.

-Como una zorra-Dije. Jasper se echó a reír.

-Tendré que supervisarte las 24 horas? -Dijo.

-No soy una niña Jazz-Dije.

-Pues deberías dejar de actuar como una. Tres días sin verte y ya tienes novio-Dijo Jazz.

-Te prometo que trataré de no hacer ninguna locura-Dije levantando la palma como juramento.

-Eso no es muy confortante que digamos-Dijo.

-Tómalo o déjalo-Dije.

-Definitivamente lo tomo. Ahora vamos a preparar algo de comer-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Lo seguí a la cocina.

-En realidad no tengo hambre-Dije arrepintiéndome al instante ya que recibí la mirada analizadora de Jazz.

-Tienes mal aspecto. Alice me dijo que habían tomado licor. Tienes que comer, necesitas energía para curar esos moretones-Dijo señalándome con un cuchillo. Alce ambas palmas.

-Tranquilo Jazz el destripador. No tienes que amenazarme con eso-Dije.

-Muy gracioso. Siéntate, te preparare algo-Dijo. Obedecí de inmediato, cuando Jasper se ponía en plan hermano mayor no me dejaba refutar nada. Lo observé moverse por la cocina usando recipientes y sacando alimentos de la nevera. Unos 20 minutos después tenía en frente de mi pollo a la grill con rodajas de tomate y puré de papa gratinada. Me rugió el estómago. No entendía como Jazz cocinaba tan bien.

-Huele delicioso-Dije.

-Y sabrá mejor. Come-Dijo sentándose frente a mí sin tocar su comida y mirándome con lo que él llamaba una mirada tenebrosa. Sonreí angélicamente y comencé a comer.

-Cuando vas a volver al trabajo?-Preguntó.

-Mañana-Dije.

-Estas segura?-Preguntó.

-Eso creo. No puedo estar más días aquí sola tampoco-Dije.

-Edward ha venido?-Preguntó con cautela. Negué con la cabeza.

-Como esta él?-Pregunté en un susurro.

-Parece un zombie. Tiene a todos preocupados-Dijo. Una punzada entre culpabilidad y tristeza me golpeó el estómago. Respiré profundo y trate de que mi voz no sonara tan lastimera.

-Lo siento Jazz… yo no sé que hacer-Dije.

-No te disculpes Bella. Las cosas estas así por su culpa. Mi tía Esme lloró por horas cuando se enteró de lo que pasó. No es así como lo educaron-Dijo destruyendo una papa con su tenedor.

-Jazz estás enojado con él?-Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Le hizo daño a mi mejor amiga-Dijo con enojo.

-Jazz, por favor solo… no hagas eso. Ya se debe sentir miserable sin que su familia no le hable-Dije.

-Pues lo merece Bella-Dijo.

-No me importa lo que creas que merezca o no. Solo… trátalo como si nada hubiera pasado. Por mí?-Pregunté. Jasper hizo una mueca.

-De verdad no te entiendo Bells. Pero está bien. Lo haré-Dije.

-Gracias-Dije.

-Debo volver al hospital. Estarás bien?-Preguntó cuándo hubimos limpiado todo.

-Estaré bien-Dije.

-Vale. Nos vemos, cuídate peque-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo del departamento.

Me quedé observando un momento la puerta pensando en Edward. No podía seguir así, sabía que las cosas no habían acabado con él y no podía dejar que siguiera sintiéndose culpable. Tomé una rápida decisión y agarré las llaves de mi camioneta saliendo del departamento. Me subí a ella y salí en dirección a la casa Cullen esperando que estuviera allí y no en el hospital.

Cuando aparqué fuera de la casa me sequé el sudor de las manos en el short, respiré profundo tres veces y me baje de un salto. Caminé hacia la puerta como si fuera al purgatorio y toqué el timbre antes de arrepentirme y salir corriendo. Sentí unos pasos suaves y luego la puerta se abrió revelando a la tía de Jasper y Rosalie.

-Buenas tardes Esme, disculpa venir…-Comencé.

-Hola Bella, eres bienvenida siempre-Dijo interrumpiéndome con voz dulce. Asentí.

-Eh… Edward se encuentra en casa?-Pregunté. Sus ojos se nublaron de preocupación.

-Mi hijo se encuentra. Quieres verlo?-Preguntó.

-Yo no vine a hacerlo sentir peor. Solo quiero hablar con el-Dije adivinando su preocupación.

-Es muy amable de tu parte Bella. No tienes porque y sin embargo estas aquí. Mi sobrino tiene una gran amiga-Dijo Esme haciéndose a un lado.

-Sube las escaleras. La habitación a la izquierda-Dijo.

-Gracias-Murmuré subiendo los escalones. Llegué a la puerta y toqué levemente.

-Mamá déjame solo-Dijo una voz amortiguada por el sonido de la puerta. Me congelé por un momento y luego volví a tocar. Sentí movimiento y luego la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

-Mamá…-Comenzó Edward pero se congeló cuando me vio. Estaba increíblemente ojeroso y tenía la barba de varios días sin rasurarse. Una nube de pesar cubría sus ojos.

-Hola-Dije torpemente.

-Bella-Dijo simplemente.

-Puedo pasar?-Pregunté. El asintió con aspecto confuso y se hizo a un lado. Su habitación estaba prolijamente ordenada, había un estante lleno de libros y otro con CDs. Su cama era lo único que parecía tener actividad reciente. Junto a ella había un pequeño sillón. Me dirigí ahí preguntándome internamente de dónde demonios estaba sacando la confianza con la que me movía. Me senté y lo miré. Parecía haberse congelado en la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y? Que les parece este capi? Que creen que pasará con Edward y Bella? Bella está un poquito descontrolada pero ey! Está en una crisis! Dejenme su opinión!


	9. Dilemas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 9. Dilemas

_-Puedo pasar?-Pregunté. El asintió con aspecto confuso y se hizo a un lado. Su habitación estaba prolijamente ordenada, había un estante lleno de libros y otro con CDs. Su cama era lo único que parecía tener actividad reciente. Junto a ella había un pequeño sillón. Me dirigí ahí preguntándome internamente de dónde demonios estaba sacando la confianza con la que me movía. Me senté y lo miré. Parecía haberse congelado en la puerta._

-Edward-Llamé. El me enfocó nuevamente y parpadeó caminando hacia la cama y sentándose.

-Cómo estás?-Pregunté para luego golpearme mentalmente. Era obvio como estaba.

-Bella que haces aquí?-Preguntó ignorando gracias a Dios mi anterior pregunta.

-Mmm. Quería hablar contigo-Dije mirándolo.

-Sobre qué? Pensé que querías que me fuera de tu vida-Dijo sin ocultar el dolor que eso le producía. Me miré las manos. Eso quería? Sacudí la cabeza.

-Eso no significa que no debas seguir con la tuya. Porque estás aquí y no en el hospital?-Pregunté.

-Me suspendieron una semana por entrar ebrio, mi padre pensó que necesitaba un tiempo libre-Dijo.

-Edward-Murmuré mirándolo.

-No me mires así Bella. No quiero tu lastima. Si eso fue lo que viniste a decirme puedes irte-Dijo apartando la mirada.

-No te tengo lastima. Me duele que estés destruyendo tu vida por una estupidez-Dije.

-Estupidez? Llamas estupidez a intentar violarte?-Preguntó. Arrugué la cara como si me hubiera golpeado.

-Edward tu no…-Comencé.

-No? Eso no fue lo que hice? No te besé a la fuerza? No te dije cosas horribles? No te toque sin tu consentimiento?-Preguntó.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Pero no eres ningún violador-Dije comenzando a enojarme.

-No soy muy diferente a uno-Dijo.

-Puedes dejar de compadecerte? No es como si yo te hubiera hecho eso a ti-Dije groseramente. Edward me miró con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

-Por supuesto que no me hiciste nada. No tienes que sentirte culpable de nada Bella-Dijo.

-Lo hago Edward. Porque yo sé en qué me equivoque, te mentí y también maneje mal la situación, pero yo no me la paso llorando por los rincones y preocupando a mi familia-Dije.

-No te debería importar-Dijo.

-Por supuesto que me importa. Tu bien sabes cómo me siento respecto a ti, no tengo que decírtelo. Así que quiero que dejes de comportarte así y corrijas tu camino-Dije.

-Aun quieres que me aleje de tu vida?-Preguntó.

-No estoy segura, por ahora quiero que sea así. Y estoy con alguien-Dije poniéndome de pie. Edward frunció el ceño y un destello de celos pasó por sus ojos.

-Que tú que?-Preguntó levantándose.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones-Dije evitando su mirada. Sentí como se acercó a mí. Extrañamente no sentí miedo. Seguí mirando hacia la pila de discos.

-Bella, porque estás haciendo esto? Porque no me dejas remediar lo que hice?-Preguntó. Lo miré y me sorprendió cuan cerca estaba haciéndome sobresaltar. El dio un paso atrás pensando que tenía miedo.

-No lo sé. Yo… no puedo estar contigo Edward. Lo siento-Dije. Volvió a acercarse tanto que fui capaz de ver unos destellos dorados que rodeaban su pupila y se encontraban con el verde de sus ojos. Tragué saliva.

-Ni siquiera lo sabes. No puedes estar segura-Dijo.

-No, no lo sé. Pero no estoy segura de querer intentarlo-Dije.

-Pero si de estar con alguien que no amas?-Preguntó. Lo miré.

-Ese no es tu problema-Dije pensando en lo mala idea que había sido venir. Todo lo que había pensado durante tres días se estaba escapando por la ventana.

-Por supuesto que lo es, te amo Bella-Dijo. Cerré los ojos por todo lo que sentí ante esa declaración. Ya lo sabía, pero oírlo de su boca y estando tan cerca de mi hacia que cada poro de mi cuerpo se erizara. Sentí como sus dedos tocaron mi mejilla delicadamente y luego acariciaron mi cuello, seguramente donde tenía la marca de su mano. Si el toque de Demetri había sido como un bálsamo, este me adormecía los sentidos, no había dolor.

-Edward…-Murmuré bajo mi aliento incapaz de articular algo coherente.

-Te amo Bella-Repitió. Abrí los ojos viendo cómo se acercaba a mi rostro. Pude detenerlo, pude empujarlo e irme. Pero no lo hice. Y un segundo después sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y en ese segundo, supe que estaba perdida, que no importara cuanto tiempo estuviera con Demetri, nunca olvidaría a Edward y la forma en que sus besos me hacían olvidar donde estaba, como me llamaba y de mi voluntad. Llevé mis brazos a su cuello y el agarró mi cintura acercándome a él profundizando el beso. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo sé que nos separamos en busca de aire y lo que vi me dejó sin aliento, los ojos de Edward brillaban de amor, pasión y deseo. Volví a acercarme acariciando su espalda con mis manos mientras nos besábamos. Su toque en mi piel se sentía como fuego y sentí en mis palmas a través de su camisa el calor que desprendía su piel. Lo empuje hacia la pared y le quité su camiseta sin pensarlo posando mis manos en su estómago. Sentí como se estremeció y me giró haciendo que mi espalda chocara con la pared mientras colaba sus manos debajo de mi camiseta.

Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras Edward besaba mi cuello apasionadamente y acariciaba mis piernas, me aferré a su cuello y el me alzó haciendo que enroscara mis piernas en su cintura para luego caminar a su cama y dejarme caer suavemente en ella quedando sobre mí. Seguimos besándonos y pude sentir como la poca cordura que me quedaba se iba poco a poco, escapando de mi como niebla, enterré las uñas en los brazos de Edward cuando besó el comienzo de mi clavícula y luego fue subiendo sus manos llevándose mi camisa consigo. Alce los brazos para ayudarlo y luego los deje caer sobre la cama apretando las sabanas cuando Edward siguió besando el comienzo de mis pechos. Luego agarró mis manos entre las suyas y comenzó un recorrido sobre mis palmas subiendo lentamente por mis brazos y apretándome de ves cuando. Solté un quejido cuando me apretó sobre uno de los hematomas.

-Bella? Te lastime?-Preguntó separándose un poco y con expresión preocupada. Me había dolido un poco, pero eso no importaba. La lucidez había regresado a mí como un resorte.

-Yo… no importa. Debo irme-Dije saliendo como pude de debajo de él.

-Bella… no te vayas-Dijo poniéndose de pie. Recogí mi camisa y me la puse rápidamente.

-Lo siento Edward. No puedo hacer esto-Dije entrecortadamente.

-Bella por favor… porque no quieres intentarlo? crees que no hubiéramos hecho lo que estábamos a punto de hacer sino te hubiera lastimado el brazo?-Preguntó.

-Sé que sí. Y eso es lo que me hace sentir mal. Estoy actuando contra mí misma Edward-Dije.

-Bells, sé que te hice daño, lo sé. Cada minuto desde que pasó me arrepiento, pero no puedes negar lo que sientes, tú quieres estar conmigo, quieres que yo te haga el amor, quieres que sea yo quien te bese-Dijo agarrándome las manos.

-No puedo hacerlo Edward. Estoy con otra persona, no ves que es malo querernos de esta forma? Estuve a punto de traicionar a alguien que solo ha sido bueno conmigo-Dije sin querer admitir que todo eso que el afirmaba era cierto.

-Entonces déjalo, y quédate conmigo-Dijo suplicándome. Me quedé en silencio por unos minutos. Luego hablé sin poder creer lo que iba a decir.

-Solo… dame unos días. Y luego te diré-Dije.

-Vas a seguir con el?-Preguntó.

-No lo sé-Dije.

-No quiero que estés con nadie más que yo-Dijo seriamente.

-Pues te tendrás que aguantar-Dije. Odiaba que me dijeran que hacer.

-Sabes que cada vez que lo beses pensaras en mí-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Desgraciadamente-Dije soltándome de su agarre y caminando hacia la puerta. Edward me alcanzó y me giró apoyándome contra ella dándome un beso que debería ser ilegal.

-Estaré esperando-Dijo sonriendo. Rodé los ojos y salí de ahí antes de tirarme a sus brazos nuevamente.

-Estas bien querida? Estas un poco roja-Dijo Esme en cuanto me vio.

-Oh estoy bien-Dije. Ella llevó su mano a mi frente y frunció el ceño.

-Estas un poco febril-Dijo. Yo sabía porque estaba febril, estuve a punto de hacer el amor con su hijo en el piso de arriba.

-Debe ser un resfriado. No te preocupes Esme-Dije.

-Bueno, cuídate y abrígate. Nos vemos Bella, me alegra que tú y Edward hayan hablado-Dijo.

-Gracias Esme, hasta luego-Dije pensando que lo que menos hicimos fue hablar.

Accioné la llave en el contacto y salí tomando la autopista. No podía poner un pensamiento en orden en mi cabeza y en realidad creo que Esme había acertado en lo del resfriado. Me sentía un poco mal y me dolía la cabeza. Eso me pasaba por salir tan descubierta en un pueblo como Forks. Tomé mi celular del asiento del copiloto para avisar a Jacob que haría una parada en la farmacia y cuando lo iba a enviar se me cayó al piso.

-Mierda-Dije bajando un poco la velocidad y agachándome para recogerlo. Definitivamente una mala idea, cuando me incorporé un auto venia directo hacia mí y lo único que pude hacer fue virar bruscamente, luego todo se volvió negro.

Cuando recobré la consciencia un dolor punzante en la cabeza me atacó. Sentía voces a lo lejos pero me sentía pesada y no podía abrir los ojos como quería. Poco a poco las voces se fueron aclarando.

-Estará bien?-Pregunto la voz de Jasper.

-Sí, solo sufrió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, parece que se golpeó contra el vidrio de su puerta, afortunadamente la bolsa de aire impidió que fuera más grave-Dijo una voz familiar.

-Gracias doctor Cullen-Dijo la voz de mi hermano. Intenté abrir los ojos de nuevo y la luz me hizo parpadear repetidamente.

-Ouch-Dije llevándome la mano a la cabeza.

-Bella?-Dijeron los chicos al tiempo acercándose a la camilla donde estaba.

-Choqué?-Pregunté.

-Contra un poste de luz-Dijo Jasper.

-Mierda, el auto es nuevo-Me quejé.

-Eso no importa. Puede repararse. Lo importante es que estas bien-Dijo mi hermano.

-Podré trabajar mañana?-Pregunté.

-Mi tío dijo que sí. Sin embargo si sientes algún mareo hoy, me dices y te hago una excusa medica-Dijo mi amigo.

-Creo que estoy bien. Solo me duele un poco-Dije.

-Bella porque estabas ahí?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Salí a dar una vuelta-Dije.

-Cerca de la casa de tía Esme?-Pregunto Jasper alzando una ceja.

-Si saben dónde estaba para que preguntan?-Dije.

-Solo quería ver tu respuesta. Eres una pinocho-Dijo Jasper.

-Bella acaso tienes dos novios?-Preguntó Jacob con cara de horror.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No me gusta-Dijo Jacob.

-Ya déjala Jake. Tengo que volver al consultorio. En un momento te dan el alta Bella-Dijo Jazz. En ese momento llegó Edward corriendo y con aspecto pálido.

-Bella? Estas bien? Estas herida?-Preguntó atropelladamente. Miré a Jasper.

-Llamé a Edward. Espero que no te moleste-Dijo con tono casual. Si me molestaba no podía decirlo ya que Edward estaba justo ahí.

-Estoy bien, no fue nada-Dije mirando a mi hermano que tenía una mueca atemorizante en la cara.

-Hola Jacob-Dijo Edward tendiéndole la mano. Jacob la estrechó como si estuviera tocando excremento de perro.

-Bella quieres que llame a tu novio?-Preguntó mi hermano con una sonrisa de cordialidad que solo se la creía él. Jasper miraba a Edward con cara de estar a punto de reírse y Edward miraba a Jacob con enojo. Mi hermano obviamente lo ignoraba.

-Eh, no. Gracias Jake-Dije.

-No debería saber que estas en el hospital?-Insistió. Quería golpearlo.

-No quiero que se preocupe. Mañana lo veré de todos modos-Dije con tono que claramente advertía que cerrara la boca.

-Porque de todos modos?-Preguntó Edward.

-Bella no te lo dijo? Es su guardaespaldas-Dijo Jacob con tono alegre. Edward hizo una mueca con aspecto de haber exprimido un limón directo en su boca.

-Jacob ya cállate. Ve a buscar al doctor. Quiero irme-Dije. Jacob rodó los ojos y se fue.

-Yo también debo irme-Dijo Jasper.

-Creí que te tenías que ir hace unos minutos-Dije secamente.

-No quería perderme eso. Cuídate Bells, si sientes mareo llámame-Dijo palmeándole el hombro a Edward y yéndose.

-Jasper me dijo que estaba siendo amable conmigo porque tú se lo pediste-Dijo Edward. Jasper era un absoluto chismoso.

-Si bueno. Esa soy yo, arreglando a todo el mundo-Dije.

-De verdad estas bien?-Preguntó sentándose en un costado de la camilla.

-Estoy bien. Solo fue un golpe-Dije.

-Menos mal tienes una camioneta grande. Podría haber sido peor-Dijo.

-A propósito sabes que le paso a mi camioneta?-Pregunté.

-Jasper dijo que la aseguradora se la había llevado. Supongo que la repararan o te darán una nueva-Dijo.

-Ahora tendré que ir en taxi a todos lados-Dije como si fuera lo más horrible del mundo.

-Yo puedo llevarte al trabajo mañana-Se ofreció Edward rápidamente. Lo miré. No... mala idea.

-No creo que sea… conveniente-Dije.

-Claro, porque tu novio trabaja allí-Dijo con cara de querer reemplazar la palabra novio por otra no muy educada.

-No es eso, es que… bueno….-En realidad no tenía ni una sola excusa por la que Edward no pudiera llevarme.

-Vamos Bells, déjame-Dijo. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Está bien-Dije resignada. En ese momento llego el doctor Cullen.

-Hola Bella. Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó.

-Bien Carlisle. Creo que solo fue el golpe-Dije.

-Revisé la radiografía y no tienes ninguna contusión. Sin embargo si sientes algún mareo debes guardar reposo-Dijo. Asentí.

-Hecho-Dije.

-Entonces puedes irte-Dijo sonriéndome. Carlisle era muy apuesto, podía ver exactamente de donde había sacado Edward su aspecto. Los genes Cullen no tenían ninguna falla.

-Gracias. Hasta luego Carlisle-Dije.

-Llévala a casa hijo-Dijo mirando a Edward.

-Claro-Dijo Edward. Me puse de pie lentamente y deje ambos pies en el piso con cautela. Carlisle asintió y dio media vuelta perdiéndose por el pasillo.

-Lista?-Preguntó.

-Qué crees que haces?-Preguntó Jacob a Edward cuando llegó.

-Voy a llevarla a su casa-Contestó Edward con tono de obviedad.

-No, yo la llevaré-Dijo frunciendo el ceño. Rodé los ojos.

-Si se ponen a pelear me iré en un taxi-Dije.

-Soy tu hermano, te iras conmigo-Dijo Jacob. Miré a Edward.

-Él tiene que ir conmigo a casa de todos modos-Dije señalando a mi hermano que puso cara de suficiencia.

-Bien, te recogeré mañana-Dijo.

-Vale-Dije resignada.

-Bella puedes explicarme que es lo que estás haciendo?-Preguntó mi hermano cuando estábamos en el auto.

-Que estoy haciendo de qué?-Pregunté.

-Con Edward y el otro chico-Dijo.

-Ni yo misma lo sé-Dije.

-No entiendo porque siempre escoges el camino más complicado para resolver las cosas-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No me des lecciones de moral, eres mi hermano menor, es vergonzoso-Dije.

-Solo… ten cuidado quieres? Y si estas en algún tipo de encrucijada decide lo más rápido que puedas, no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de la gente-Dijo.

-Sé que debo elegir. Pero no quisiera tener que hacerlo-Me quejé.

-Yo quisiera que te quedaras sola. Pero no puedo pedir tanto cierto? Prefieres tener a ambos deshaciéndose en atenciones? Créeme se pondrá feo-Dijo.

-Bueno sabelotodo trataré decidir rápido-Dije.

-De todas formas no sé porque decidiste intentar algo con Demetri si quieres a Edward, sé que Edward es un imbécil pero aun sí…-Dijo. Lo miré asesinamente. Ni yo misma lo sabía, pero no tenía que echarme en cara mi pobre sentido de decisión.

-Ya… no lo sabrás tampoco-Dije.

-Además, te pones realmente amargada cuando dos chicos se están peleando por ti-Se quejó.

-Nadie se está peleando por mí. Demetri no sabe que estoy contemplando estar con Edward, pareces una chica Jacob, esto no es una telenovela-Dije.

-Y piensas decírselo?-Preguntó ignorando mi insulto.

-No tendré que hacerlo. Edward me llevara mañana-Dije pensando en el horrible día que me tocaría.

-Incomodo-Canturreó.

-Ya cállate-Dije.

-Vale, ya llegamos-Dijo.

-Gracias al cielo, no soporto tus monólogos de moralidad-Dije bajándome del auto.

-Amargada-Dijo entre una tos mal disimulada. Lo miré con ganas de golpearlo y luego entré a la casa cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Gracias Bells-Dijo mi hermano a través de ella. Luego sentí las llaves ingresar a la cerradura y la puerta se abrió.

-Debería quitarte esas llaves-Dije.

-No te enojes conmigo. Tú eres la del lio amoroso-Dijo.

-Y tú eres el que no deja de recordármelo-Contesté.

-Vale, vale. Tienes razón. Prometo no mencionarlo más-Dijo.

-Gracias-Dije dejándome caer en el sillón.

-Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó.

-Estoy bien-Dije.

-Ya casi no se notan los hematomas-Dijo.

-Espero que desaparezcan para mañana-Dije haciendo una mueca.

-Seguro lo harán. Quieres algo de comer?-Preguntó.

-Supongo-Dije.

-Animo hermana. Las cosas van a mejorar-Dijo Jake sonriendo como él sabía hacerlo. Le sonreí de vuelta y recosté la cabeza en el cojín mirándolo moverse por la cocina. Estaba tan orgullosa de él, de cómo había manejado todas las situaciones duras por las que habíamos pasado.

-Hey Jake-Llamé.

-Si?-Preguntó girando la cabeza con la interrogación pintada en su cara. Lo adoraba.

-Invita a Renesme a cenar con nosotros-Dije. Mi hermano levanto las cejas por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Hecho-Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cuando la cerró tras el miré al techo pensando en Edward. Porque demonios había logrado tumbar mi decisión de no tenerlo en mi vida en solo tres días? O era realmente débil de carácter o realmente el corazón siempre manda. La cara de Demetri cuando le dije que lo intentaríamos paso por mi mente y me sentí increíblemente miserable y egoísta. Dem era un chico agradable, atractivo y honesto y yo estaba jugando con él y sus sentimientos. Porque aunque me lo estuviera negando en el fondo siempre supe que nunca podría olvidar a Edward. Los demás lo sabían, yo eran tan cabezota que no había querido aceptarlo. La puerta se abrió haciendo que dejara mis cavilaciones depresivas.

-Hola Bella-Saludó Renesme.

-Hola Renesme-Contesté incorporándome en el sillón.

-Estas bien? Oí lo de accidente-Dijo.

-Bien, gracias-Asentí.

-Bueno chicas. Pasen a la mesa-Dijo mi hermano con entusiasmo. Traté de hacer aún lado mi usual humor negro y me senté sin hacer comentarios.

-Entonces… que tal tu día Ren?-Preguntó Jacob tratando de aliviar la incomodidad increíblemente palpable.

-Oh, bueno hice los deberes y limpie un poco el departamento-Contestó ella.

-Porque es que vives sola, de nuevo?-Pregunté incapaz de recordarlo.

-Mis padres viven en Washington, pero es demasiado costoso estudiar allá-Dijo.

-Entiendo-Dije.

-De hecho estoy buscando empleo, no quiero depender de mis padres todo el tiempo-Agregó.

-Yo puedo ayudarte cariño-Dijo Jacob.

-Como se supone que la vas a ayudar? Ni siquiera trabajas-Dije mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-No me gasto todo el dinero que me das Bella-Dijo. Comencé a toser al entender lo que quería decir. Casi me atraganto con la comida.

-Quieres decir que le estas ofreciendo ayuda, pero indirectamente yo la estaría ayudando?-Pregunté incrédula.

-De todas formas no lo aceptaría-Dijo Renesme rápidamente.

-No es tu problema Bella. Es mi dinero de todos modos-Dijo Jacob. Rodé los ojos.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con el empleo-Dije mirando a Renesme e ignorándolo.

-En serio?-Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, trabajo en un centro de relajación, podría ayudarte-Dije. Jacob me miró

-Estás hablando de tu trabajo?-Preguntó como si lo hubiera insultado. Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tienes algún problema con eso?-Pregunté. Mi hermano carraspeó.

-Eh no, no creo que Renesme quiera… digo…-Comenzó.

-Porque? De que se trata?-Interrumpió ella. Miré a mi hermano sin poder creer que no le había dicho.

-Te avergüenzas de mi trabajo Jacob?-Pregunté cruzándome de brazos con aspecto peligrosamente tranquilo.

-No es eso Bells, solo no había salido a colación-Dijo con cautela presintiendo la tormenta.

-Ya veo. Veras Renesme, doy masajes en ropa interior-Dije dirigiéndome a ella.

-Oh… yo… bueno no sabía-Dijo pareciendo incomoda.

-Sí, es buena paga y horario flexible, solo tienes que actuar sexy y dar muy buenos masajes-Dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ya veo-Dijo.

-Y lo mejor es que tienes la mejor lencería que puede existir, gratis-Agregué.

-Suena… interesante-Dijo.

-Super interesante-Dije asintiendo.

-Vamos Bella. No seas pesada-Dijo Jacob.

-Solo le estoy ofreciendo ayuda a tu novia-Dije.

-Y tú sabes que no trabajaras ahí toda la vida. Deja de ser odiosa-Dijo él.

-Vale, ya entendí, demonios no puede uno divertirse-Dije. Jacob resopló.

-Muy graciosa-Dijo.

-Estoy segura de que me perdí de algo. Pero gracias de todos modos Bella-Dijo Renesme mirándonos algo confusa.

-No hay de que-Dije con el tono más jovial que pude. Jake rodó los ojos y me miró significativamente. Suspiré, vamos Bella inténtalo un poco.

-De todas formas le preguntaré a mis amigos si saben algo-Dije.

-Gracias Bella. Eres muy amable-Dijo sonriendo.

-Cuando quieras-Dije concentrándome. Renesme me miró de forma extraña, seguramente mi cara debía ser muy graciosa intentando pensar en que decir.

-Ehmm, y que sabes hacer?-pregunté.

-Soy muy buena con las computadoras-Dijo ella.

-Oh bueno, eso es algo bueno-Dije.

-Supongo-Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento sonó mi teléfono celular. Me levante rápidamente y lo tomé desplazándome hacia mi habitación.

-Hola?-Pregunté.

-Bella? Como estas?-Preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Edward. Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al escucharlo.

-Edward. Bien y tú?-Pregunté.

-Muy bien ahora que te escucho-Dijo.

-Edward…-Comencé a quejarme. No me estaba dando el espacio que le pedí.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo se! Se que muchas estarán enojadas conmigo por los recientes acontecimientos, pero no me pueden culpar! De hecho si pueden, pero así quise que pasaran las cosas. Todos merecen segundas oportunidades no?¡? Y más un delicioso como Edward!

Muchas gracias por seguirme y leer a: loca por los cullen, pao sierra, Sophie Giralt de Cullen, ceara cullen potter, nelithaa bella, azumii cullen, gabyhyatt, chiquitza, Feernandaa McCarthy Hale, sisi95, alma cullen, Jesica Hale, .san, Bk-patts, elizabeth1485, moonmasterkasha, fermick20, Fany Carmona R, vanerK, Tina Nela, eddieIlove, isa28, Debii Hale, supattinsondecullen, .LUTZ, , MC-y-EC, Carmen cullen93, katyms13, Patito CuLLeN, Damy Cullen, AletwilightForever y mi amiga Karenc2406.


	10. Uno solo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 10. Uno solo

_-Edward…-Comencé a quejarme. No me estaba dando el espacio que le pedí. _

-Lo sé, lo sé, solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas. Estoy un poco atareado y mi secretaria renunció-Dijo. Iba a contestarle que si estaba tan ocupado porque me llamaba cuando se me ocurrió algo.

-Necesitas una secretaria?-Pregunté.

-Oh Bella, eres demasiado inteligente para ser una simple secretaria…-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Por supuesto que yo no quiero ser tu secretaria. Hablo de la novia de mi hermano-Dije imaginándome lo contraproducente que sería trabajar en la misma habitación que Edward.

-Oh, eso sería genial. Dado que me suspendieron tengo miles de papeles que revisar desde casa y realmente no soy muy bueno en ello-Dijo.

-Perfecto, la enviaré a tu casa mañana a primera hora-Dije sonriente.

-Oh… eh, bueno está bien. Te recogeré a las 8-Dijo.

-Edward, en serio no es necesario-Dije.

-Quiero hacerlo. Dile a la chica que venga a las 10-Dijo.

-Está bien. Se llama Renesme y Edward, gracias-Dije.

-Cuando quieras Bells. Te amo-Dijo. Y no espero por mi respuesta. Simplemente colgó dejándome con miles de emociones en el cuerpo después de escuchar esa frase. Respiré profundo tres veces y salí de la habitación.

-Adivinen que?-Pregunté tratando de sonar alegre.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Le acabo de conseguir trabajo a Renesme-Dije juntando las palmas sonoramente.

-Es en serio?-Preguntó Renesme contenta.

-Bella te dije que no seas pesada. Renesme no va a trabajar en Volturi-Dijo. Lo miré asesinamente.

-No es allí. Edward le dará trabajo como su secretaria-Dije.

-Quien es Edward?-Preguntó Renesme con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Es el novio de Bella-Dijo Jacob entre dientes.

-No es mi novio. Deberías estar diciéndome gracias-Dije mirándolo con enojo.

-No te voy a agradecer por algo que no te costó. Edward probablemente te diera a escoger de que puente si le pides que salte-Dijo.

-Eres un idiota Jacob-Dije recogiendo mi plato.

-Chicos dejen de pelear-Dijo Renesme tratando de hacerse escuchar a través de lo que estaba diciendo mi hermano.

-Y tú no deberías hablar con ese imbécil después de lo que hizo-Dijo.

-No me digas que hacer niñito. No te metas en mis asuntos-Dije señalándolo con el tenedor.

-Jacob!-Dijo Renesme tres octavas más alto de lo normal haciendo callar a mi hermano.

-No sé cuál es la situación entre Edward y tú, pero gracias Bella. Si el tonto de mi novio no sabe apreciar lo mucho que me estas ayudando es mejor que me retire-Dijo Renesme.

-Pero Ren…-comenzó Jacob.

-Mañana a las 10! Te enviaré la dirección por mensaje de texto-Interrumpí.

-Gracias de nuevo Bella. Allí estaré-Dijo Renesme sonriendo. Miró a Jacob seriamente y salió. Jacob me miró asesinamente.

-Quieres decirme algo?-Pregunté alzando una ceja. Jacob me miró fijamente y suspiró.

-Nada. Gracias por ayudar a Ren. Iré a hablar con ella-Dijo con voz derrotada.

-Eso es. No tardes-Dije sonriente. Terminé de arreglar la cocina y me fui a mi habitación dejándome caer en la cama.

Inmediatamente recordé a Edward y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. No podía entender como en un momento todo mi sistema lo quería a muchos metros de distancia de mí y ahora todo mi cuerpo lo extrañaba y lo quería cerca. Era sencillamente una locura. Respiré hondo y me saqué el short y la camiseta para luego colocarme mi favorita de Jasper para dormir. Prácticamente se la había robado de casa. Me metí bajo las mantas y cerré los ojos deseando que el día de mañana fuera mejor de lo que auguraba.

Abrí los ojos perezosamente cuando el teléfono me sonó insistentemente.

-Hola?-Contesté.

-Cariño se te hará tarde-Dijo la voz de Demetri. Una ola de culpabilidad me recorrió.

-Oh, es cierto. Gracias Dem-Dije saliendo de la capa a tropezones.

-Quieres que vaya por ti?-Pregunto.

-No, no es necesario-Dije tratando de sonar casual.

-Está bien. Te veré luego preciosa-Dijo.

-Claro-Contesté cortando la llamada. Estaba dirigiéndome al baño cuando tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Fruncí el ceño y caminé hacia ella abriéndola de un tirón. Mi boca se secó de repente ante el hombre que estaba de pie frente a mí. En vaqueros, camiseta cuello en V gris y chaqueta de cuero. Dios.

-Edward? Como entraste?-Pregunté.

-Jacob me abrió. Bueno días hermosa-Dijo sonriéndome.

-Yo solo le abrí. Él se metió-Dijo Jacob con la boca llena mientras desayunaba. Rodé los ojos y entré revisando mi guardarropa. Escuché detrás de mí como se cerró la puerta y los pasos de Edward resonando en la habitación.

-Interesante pijama-Dijo tironeando de la camiseta en tono alegre.

-Edward compórtate. Y gracias, es de Jasper-Dije

-Qué?-Preguntó cambiando el tono de voz a uno incrédulo. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-Si?-Insté a que exteriorizara lo que sea que estaba pensando.

-Tú y mi primo…?-Dijo con cara de no poder creerlo. Evité rodar los ojos para disfrutar de su cara. Los hombres y sus conclusiones.

-Tu primo y yo…que?-Pregunté escogiendo un vestido corto color azul claro y dejándolo sobre la cama-.

-Estuvieron juntos?-Preguntó casi entre dientes.

-Jasper y yo estamos juntos casi todo el tiempo-Dije con tono jovial.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-Dijo acercándose peligrosamente.

-Realmente no entiendo que quieres que te diga-Dije cerrando el closet. Sentí como me giraba y mi espalda tocaba la fría madera. Evité estremecerme ante su mirada.

-Has tenido sexo con Jasper?-Preguntó en un susurro. Está bien, suficiente de bromas.

-No es que sea de tu incumbencia, pero no-Dije. Sus manos se postraron en mis brazos.

-Es de toda mi incumbencia. Y si me lo preguntas, prefiero regalarte toda las pijamas que quieras antes que verte con ropa de otro hombre-Dijo con voz suave… y peligrosa.

-Así sea de tu primo?-Pregunté esforzándome en obviar la amenaza velada en esas palabras. Estaba claro que para Edward yo era únicamente suya. De nadie más. Su comportamiento cuando me encontró en el centro de relajación en ropa interior y creyó que me acostaba con otros hombres había sido una perfecta muestra de ello.

-Ni siquiera de mi primo-Dijo cerca de mi rostro. Tragué saliva sin poder controlar mis emociones, no sabía si sentirme abrumada por el tono de propiedad con el que hablaba sobre mi o si responderle con la misma convicción acerca de lo que mi corazón sentía. Si yo era suya, él era mío.

Estaba rezando porque Demetri no se cruzara por la entrada del centro de relajación cuando Edward me llevara.

-Puedo ducharme?-Pregunté en un murmullo. Edward me soltó sin dejar de mirarme de aquella forma. Me metí al baño huyendo de aquellos ojos. Respiré entrecortadamente por un minuto y luego me metí bajo la ducha relajándome al instante. No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que estaba a unos pasos de distancia, probablemente escuchando el agua caer. Cerré los ojos sintiendo como su presencia hacia estragos en mis sentidos e imaginé que las gotas de agua que tocaban mi cuerpo eran sus manos, remoje mis labios y llegué a la conclusión de que no podía alargar lo inevitable, sea como fuera, yo era suya y nada ni nadie lo cambiaria. Y Edward definitivamente lo sabía, seguramente lo había sabido primero que yo. Y por eso estaba ahí esperando por mí, aun sabiendo que había otro hombre esperándome en otro lugar, porque él sabía a quién elegiría.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y entré nuevamente a mi habitación bajo la mirada escrutadora de mi hermano menor. Rodé los ojos y lo ignoré. Edward estaba sentado en mi cama con los brazos sobre sus rodillas y las manos juntas.

-Quieres que salga?-Preguntó.

-No, no es necesario-Dije entrando a mi guardarropa mientras dejaba caer la toalla y me podía la ropa interior. Desgraciadamente no lo pensé bien ya que había dejado el vestido en la cama. Asomé mi cara y me encontré con los ojos de Edward fijos en mí.

-Podrías alcanzarme el vestido?-Señalé. Él lo tomó y se acercó a mí tendiéndomelo. Lo tomé sin decir palabra y volví a desaparecer de su visión. Me lo puse rápidamente y solté mi cabello dejándolo caer sobre mi espalda. Me puse unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto con una línea azul en el costado. Salí al encuentro de Edward y juré que vi sus ojos oscurecer.

-Estas lista?-Dijo con voz ronca.

-Lista-Dije asintiendo y tomando mi bolso. Él se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano con decisión. Se acercó a mis labios y me dio un beso corto y suave. Lo dejé sintiendo como nuestros dedos encajaban a la perfección y suspiré cuando nos separamos. Jacob no estaba por ningún lado así que cogí mis llaves de la casa y salimos hasta el aparcamiento donde subimos al volvo de Edward.

-Porque estas tan silenciosa?-Preguntó.

-No es nada-Dije.

-Bella, quieres que te deje en otro lugar para que tu novio no me vea?-Dijo haciendo una mueca de ira cuando dijo la palabra novio. Eso hubiera sido perfecto, no heriría los sentimientos de Demetri y no sería la comidilla de chismes en el centro. Pero sabía que aceptar eso sería rechazar el esfuerzo que Edward estaba haciendo y me provocaba cierto dolor hacerle algún desplante.

-No, estoy bien en serio. Solo que es difícil-Dije.

-No lo es, solo tienes que dejarlo-Dijo apretando las manos sobre el volante.

-No quiero herir sus sentimientos Edward, es una buena persona-Dije volviéndome a sentir culpable.

-Oh por favor, es un hombre no un osito cariñosito-Dijo con ironía. Lo miré enojada.

-Creí que estarías dispuesto a esperar-Dije.

-Lo estoy, pero no soporto que esto te cause algún daño-Dijo.

-Si bueno hubieras pensado eso antes de…-Comencé groseramente pero me corté antes de terminar. Edward me miró con culpabilidad y apretó la mandíbula.

-Dilo, no es nada que sea mentira-Escupió.

-Yo… no quise decir eso-Dije mirándome las manos.

-Es exactamente lo que querías decir. Que hubiera pensado en eso antes de agredirte-Dijo secamente.

-Edward…-Dije.

-Ya déjalo Bella-Interrumpió. Hice una mueca, yo y mi estúpida boca.

-Lo siento-Dije en un murmullo. Sentí como el auto frenó bruscamente. Levante la mirada viendo como Edward se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y se reclinaba sobre mí.

-Nunca, nunca me digas que lo sientes. Y menos si no has hecho nada. Está bien tontita?-Preguntó apoyando la nariz en mi frente. Asentí sintiendo que me derretía por la ternura de su acción.

-Bien, ahora sigamos-Dijo volviendo a tomar el camino. Lo miré como una tonta en lo que restó del camino. Cuando doblamos hacia el centro me quité el cinturón de seguridad y tomé mi bolso. Edward se aparcó unos metros más allá de la entrada y me miró.

-Ten un buen día-Dijo mirándome con infinita devoción.

-Lo intentaré-Dije sonriéndole. Él sonrió devuelta y se estiró para besarme suavemente.

-Adiós-Dije bajándome del auto y caminando hacia la entrada como si estuviera flotando en una nube.

-Bella! Qué bueno verte!-Dijo Jane saliendo del mostrador y abrazándome fuertemente.

-Hola Jane, lo mismo digo-Dije sonriéndole.

-Estas radiante! Debería tomarme unos días de descanso-Dijo con tono dramático.

-Te lo aconsejo-Dije echándome a reír.

-Bueno cariño, tienes a un chico que ha venido todos los días y ha preguntado por ti-Dijo.

-Quien?-Pregunté dejando mis cosas en el casillero.

-El bizcocho canela-Dijo riéndose.

-Seth?-Pregunté.

-El mismo, está esperándote-Dijo.

-Oh vale. Enseguida voy-Dije. Ella asintió y se fue mientras me descambiaba. Me puse un short pequeño de tela de algodón gris y un camisón trasparente negro con un lazo gris que se anudaba en el busto. Me cambié las zapatillas a unas totalmente negras y me puse la bata de descanso. Subí al tercer piso y me dirigí a mi usual habitación. Demetri estaba de pie afuera.

-Bells-Saludó encaminándose a mí y acercando su cara a la mía. Lo detuve con mis manos en su pecho.

-Dem, no aquí-Dije sin saber que excusa inventar.

-Tienes razón, lo siento-Dijo sonriendo.

-Hay alguien esperándome-Dije. Su sonrisa se borró.

-Sí, es ese chiquillo moreno-Dijo. Lo miré seriamente.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-No es nada. Ya sabes, trato de no ponerme celoso –Dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Creí que estarías de acuerdo con eso-Dije.

-Ningún hombre en sano juicio lo estaría, pero no es algo en lo que tenga poder-Dijo tratando de sonar amistoso.

-En eso tienes razón, no lo tienes-Dije simplemente mientras lo bordeaba. Sin embargo me tomó del brazo.

-Bells? Está todo bien?-Preguntó. Suspiré, no tenía por qué portarme así con él para luego desilusionarlo como lo haría.

-Todo bien-Sonreí pobremente. El me miró.

-Juraría que algo ha cambiado desde que te dejé en tu casa-Dijo.

-No digas tonterías. Debo entrar Dem-Dije soltándome y dándole un beso corto en los labios. Él sonrió abiertamente y asintió.

-Seth?-Llamé al verlo distraído con una revista. El levanto la mirada y sonrió.

-Bella! Estas bien? Estabas enferma?-Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Estaba algo indispuesta, pero ahora estoy perfecta-Dije sonriéndole mientras él me besaba la mejilla.

-Más que perfecta-Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Ese chico inocente y tímido había cambiado de a poco gracias a mis terapias. Le sonreí y señale el cambiador.

-Puedes arreglar un poco mi espalda?-Preguntó saliendo con la toalla enrollada en la cintura.

-Claro. Te has caído?-Pregunté untándome crema caliente en las manos.

-Me golpearon en el juego del fin de semana-Dijo.

-Ouch-Dije masajeándolo. La hora pasó muy rápido, Seth me estaba contando de una chica que le gustaba pero no se atrevía a decirle nada porque tenía miedo de gustarle.

-Deberías decirle Seth, ninguna chica te diría que no-Dije dándole un apretón cariñoso en el hombro.

-Qué hay de ti?-Preguntó.

-Ninguna chica de tu edad te diría que no-Corregí riéndome. Él se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-Adiós Bella, gracias-Dijo.

-Adiós!-Dije sacudiendo la mano y arreglando la cama de masajes.

El día paso muy lento, hice unos cuantos masajes y provoqué a un par de chicos. Lo normal. Recogí mis cosas tratando de no encontrarme con Demetri pero él me interceptó en la salida.

-Bells! Te ibas sin mí?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Oh, lo siento, estoy cansada y quería irme pronto a casa-Dije.

-Oh está bien cariño. Te llevo-Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia su auto. Estaba a punto de seguirlo sin remedio cuando el volvo de Edward se aparcó frente a nosotros. Si, definitivamente algo que podía pasarme solo a mí.

-Mierda-Murmuré. Edward se bajó del auto y dejó la puerta abierta sonriéndome.

-Hola hermosa-Dijo al parecer sin haber notado a Demetri unos pasos más allá. Me quedé congelada sin saber qué hacer. Y al parecer Edward lo notó porque me miró aprehensivamente y con una hermosa mueca de confusión.

-Bella?-Llamó Demetri desde su auto. Al ver que no respondía se giró y en cuanto vio a Edward se encaminó hacia el como un toro enojado.

-Qué demonios haces aquí?-Preguntó interponiéndose entre los dos. Edward me miró en mi dirección haciéndome la pregunta sin producir sonido. ¿Le has dicho? Negué con la cabeza y el pareció un poco decepcionado. Se me estrujó el estómago ante esa posibilidad.

-Me hablas a mí?-Preguntó Edward con la voz peligrosamente baja.

-Te habló a ti imbécil, deja en paz a mi novia-Dijo Demetri dando un paso hacia él. Edward se rio cínicamente.

-Tu novia?-Preguntó con burla.

-Sí, mi novia y quiero que te alejes de ella-Dijo.

-A mí nadie me dice que hacer. Y puede ser tu novia, pero es MI mujer-Dijo acentuando el verbo posesivo. Oh Dios, dime que no dijo eso. Pero lo dijo. Demetri trató de encaminarse a él pero lo detuve.

-Demetri no-Dije pobremente. Él se detuvo en seco en cuanto escuchó mi tono de voz.

-Bella…?-Preguntó con incertidumbre.

-Lo siento Dem-Dije. El miró a Edward que permanecía con expresión seria y luego me miró.

-Después de lo que pasó?-Preguntó con tristeza en la voz. Bajé la mirada a mis manos y luego lo miré con seguridad. Nunca podría avergonzarme de lo que iba a decir.

-Es él, siempre ha sido él-Dije. Demetri miró a Edward de nuevo y se encaminó a su auto sin decir otra palabra. Lo vi alejarse rápidamente y perderse al doblar la carretera. Edward dio dos zancadas en mi dirección y me tomó en sus brazos para luego besarme profundamente. Enrolle mis brazos por su cuello y me deje llevar por la intensidad de su beso, olvidándome de todo, excepto de él.

Cuando nos separamos el descanso su frente en la mía mientras sentía como la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Así como estaba, con un frio del demonio y la ropa mojada, sentía que estaba completa, me sentí feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Te amo-Dije. Edward sonrió como nunca lo había visto y llevo mis manos a su pecho. Su corazón latía desaforadamente producto de mi declaración. Sonreí de vuelta y nos volvimos a besar como si no hubiera mañana.

Cuando subimos al auto Edward junto mi mano con la suya y la puso sobre su pierna mientras maniobraba el volante con la otra.

-Cómo es que viniste por mí?-Le pregunté.

-Se me ocurrió que así como te lleve puedo recogerte-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Simple, porque no se me ocurrió a mí para evitar todo ese drama.

-Y tenías que decirle eso a Demetri?-Pregunté. Edward sonrió pagado de sí mismo sabiendo a que me refería.

-Tenía que darte la entrada para que ese idiota dejara de pensar en imposibles-Dijo.

-Fue cruel, infantil, posesivo e innecesario. Y Demetri no es un idiota-Dije.

-Está bien. Lo siento-Dijo aún sonriente. Rodé los ojos.

-Muero de frío-Me quejé.

-Quieres venir a casa?-Preguntó.

-Estará tu mamá? Me da vergüenza-Dije.

-No tienes que sentir vergüenza. Ella sabe cómo me siento respecto a ti. Y de todas formas no estará. Es viernes, los viernes papá y mamá van a un club-Dijo.

-Está bien. Vamos-Dije. Edward tomó el camino que llevaba a su enorme casa y aparcó el auto. Me baje temblando bajo la lluvia y corrimos a la puerta para resguardarnos. Edward abrió la puerta y encendió las luces.

-Vamos a mi habitación, te daré algo seco mientras pongo tu ropa en la secadora-Dijo subiendo las escaleras y llevándome consigo. Me saqué los tacones y los deje junto a la cama mientras Edward abría su guardarropa y elegía una camisa de botones azul oscuro. Me la tendió.

-No te molesta?-Pregunté.

-Claro que no tontita-Dijo acercándose y acariciando mi mejilla produciéndome miles de cosquillas.

-Estaré fuera mientras te cambias-Dijo. Sonreí y asentí, pude haberme descambiado frente a él, después de todo me había visto semidesnuda dos veces. Pero me derritió su caballerosidad por lo que no quise rechazar su ofrecimiento. Me quité el vestido mojado y el sostén que estaba un poco mojado. Me dejé el bóxer de encaje que curiosamente era del mismo color que la camisa que me había prestado Edward y me la puse dejando los primeros botones sueltos. Era algo grande ya que las manos no se me veían y me llegaba un poco más abajo del comienzo de los muslos.

-Estoy lista-Dije. Edward entró a la habitación sin camiseta y con un cesto de mimbre, me miró fijamente mientras tomaba mi ropa y la echaba junto con la suya. Desapareció por un momento y luego regresó ajustando la calefacción. Me senté en el suelo junto a su cama ya que la alfombra estaba calientita. El se sentó a mi lado.

-Te sienta ese color-Dijo. Le sonreí.

-Gracias-Contesté nerviosa.

-Bella yo… no puedo decirte que me alegra que dejaras a ese chico porque no sería correcto, pero… gracias por elegirme-Dijo. Lo miré fijamente, podía alguien ser tan perfecto y tan real? Sus ojos brillaban y su cabello aunque despeinado se veía simplemente perfecto.

-Siempre-Contesté apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro. La habitación estaba a oscuras, la única luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara que despedía una débil luz amarilla. Edward pasó su brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él y apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza.

-Quisiera quedarme así para siempre-Dijo.

-Igual yo-Dije levantando la mirada. Edward acarició mi mejilla transmitiéndome esa corriente familiar que solo venia de su piel y yo me acerqué a él en un acto de confianza, besándolo con todo lo que sentía en aquel momento.

-Bella-Murmuró mientras nos dejábamos caer sobre la alfombra. Nos miramos fijamente por un tiempo largo, yo acariciaba su cabello sin dejar de verlo y el pasa sus dedos por mis cejas con cadencia.

-Tienes miedo?-Preguntó en un murmullo. Levante mi cabeza del piso y le di un beso en la nariz.

-Nunca más-Respondí con seguridad. Sus ojos brillaron intensamente y volvió a besarme. Baje mis manos a su espalda desnuda y repase sus hombros y sus músculos con lentitud, grabándolos en mi mente a fuego. Edward sujeto mis manos y las dejo a los costados de mi cabeza.

-No te muevas-Dijo. Lo miré embelesada mientras comenzó a desabotonar botón por botón de la camisa y daba un beso en cada lugar que se hacía visible. Sentí como mi piel se ponía de gallina con cada caricia de sus labios. Cuando Edward terminó con el último botón levantó la mirada. Yo miré su trabajo y no supe si avergonzarme o morirme de ternura. Edward había desabotonado la camisa sin separar los pliegues, dejando solo una línea gruesa de mi piel a la vista y el comienzo de mis boxers. Le sonreí.

-Hazlo-Dije. Edward sonrió de vuelta y llevó su mano al comienzo de mis pechos trazando una línea hasta mi ombligo provocándome miles de cosquillas. Luego tomo uno de los extremos de la camisa y la hizo a un lado dejando mi torso desnudo para luego tirar de ella totalmente. Levanté un poco mi espalda para ayudarlo luego me deje caer nuevamente sobre mi espalda desnuda.

-Eres perfecta-Dijo mientras se reclinaba sobre mí y me besaba con ternura. Yo lo besé de vuelta bebiéndome sus labios y reconociéndolo. Este debía ser mi primer recuerdo de nuestros besos. Y Edward se estaba encargando de borrar cualquier error con sus caricias. Sus manos recorrieron mis costados con suavidad y yo hice lo mismo con su espalda para luego desabrochar sus jeans y colar mis manos en su pelvis trazando con mis dedos el camino de sus músculos oblicuos. Sentí como su estómago se encogió a causa de mis manos heladas y le sonreí mordiendo mi labio inferior incapaz de pedirle verbalmente que se despojara de ellos.

-Estas segura?-Preguntó. Asentí sin poder coordinar mi mente con mi boca. Edward se despojó de sus jeans y su ropa interior rápidamente. Luego me miró una última vez antes de tomar entre sus dedos mis bóxers y deslizarlos suavemente mientras rozaba con sus dedos mis piernas. Me estremecí mientras las enroscaba en su cintura y lo acercaba más a mí.

-Te amo Edward, te amo-Dije antes de consumirnos en un suave vaivén en el que solo fui consciente del hombre que estaba marcando su nombre en mi piel por medio de sus caricias y besos. Mis dedos tocaron sus dedos, mi piel tocó su piel, mis labios tocaron sus labios y mi corazón alcanzó su corazón justo en el momento en que fuimos uno.

Reposé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras trataba de recuperar la cadencia de mi respiración.

-Te amo Bella-Dijo en mi oído mientras me atraía hacia el con su brazo. Sonreí cerrando los ojos mientras me concentraba en el latido de su corazón.

-Ahora sabes lo que siento por ti-Murmuré.

-Lo sé, y lo atesoraré en mi mente y mi corazón-Contestó. Mi corazón se aceleró por un momento al escucharlo. Era tan fuerte lo que sentía y lo que me hacía sentir, que tenía la certeza de querer permanecer a su lado hasta que tuviera memoria. Solo pude apretar mi mano entre la suya mientras la inconciencia me envolvía.

Desperté un poco desorientada. Miré a mi alrededor recordando lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo y no pude evitar sonreír. Miré mi cuerpo desnudo cubierto por una manta gruesa y busque con mi mano a Edward pero solo palpé la alfombra vacía a mi lado. Me giré para comprobar que estaba sola en mi habitación y un sentimiento de desazón me recorrió el pecho. Apoyé mis codos sobre la alfombra y me incorporé un poco.

-Edward?-Llamé insegura sin querer subir el tono de voz. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Edward apareció con una bandeja en las manos.

-Cariño lo siento, no quería que despertaras sola-Dijo poniendo la bandeja en el piso y besándome lentamente.

-Oh, está bien, no importa-Dije sonriéndole y sintiendo el alivio recorrerme.

-Claro que importa, soy un idiota por dejarte-Dijo metiéndose bajo la cobija y abrazándome contra su pecho.

-Te perdono-Dije abrazándolo.

-Eso se siente bien. Tienes frio?-Preguntó.

-Un poco-Dije. Él se estiró recuperando su camisa y me ayudó a ponérmela abrochando cada botón con aspecto de concentración.

-Que traes ahí?-Pregunté cuando nos arropó nuevamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que onda gente? No tengo mucho tiempo así que solo les pediré su opinión! Espero que les haya gustado! Mucho loooveee!


	11. Lo que quieras

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 11. Lo que quieras

_-Que traes ahí?-Pregunté cuando nos arropó nuevamente_.

-Bueno señorita, tenemos fresas y chocolate derretido, se le antoja?-Preguntó sonriéndome.

-Mmm delicioso-Dije saboreando con anticipación.

-Bien-Dijo tomando una fresa y untándola en el chocolate para luego dármela en la boca. Mordí con ansias y cerré los ojos ante el placer.

-Dios-Dije.

-Vaya hermosa, tu cara se ve como hace un rato, me pondré celoso de las fresas con chocolate-Dijo. Le golpeé el hombro mientras me reía.

-Engreído, las fresas son mejores-Dije. Hizo cara de ofendido y luego se subió encima de mi presionando mis muñecas contra el piso.

-Ah sí? Estas segura?-Dijo con voz traviesa.

-Segurísima-Dije. Edward negó con la cabeza y me besó como un desquiciado para luego separarse de golpe y dejándome respirando entrecortadamente.

-Y ahora?-Preguntó.

-Fresas…-Balbucee como pude. Edward frunció el ceño y volvió a besarme, solo que esta vez beso mi cuello y detrás de mí oreja. Luego me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Chocolate-Murmuré peleándome con mis hormonas. Edward sonrió sabiendo que estaba a punto de ganar la pelea. Comenzó a besarme el cuello con suavidad y luego dio el punto ganador mordiendo delicadamente el hueso de mi clavícula.

-Oh mierda está bien. Te prefiero a ti mil veces que a las fresas, demonios-Dije girándome con todo el control que pude y poniéndome a horcajadas sobre el para luego besarlo como una loca. Edward se rio quedamente y apretó mi cintura acercándome a él.

-Así está mejor-Dijo contra mis labios. Estaba a punto de arrancarle la ropa interior nuevamente cuando tocaron la puerta, como no.

-Edward? Estas ahí cariño?-Preguntó la voz de Esme. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me levante de un salto. Edward me miró tranquilizadoramente y habló hacia la puerta.

-Si mamá-Contestó.

-Puedo pasar?-Preguntó.

-No madre. Estoy acompañado-Dijo poniéndose la camiseta. Lo miré azorada, porque demonios tenía que decirle eso?

-Oh. Esta Bella ahí contigo?-Preguntó. Qué? Esme era bruja o algo así? Edward me miró con disculpa.

-Si mamá-Contestó.

-Hola cariño. Me da gusto que hayan resuelto las cosas-Dijo Esme. Me sonrojé de pies a cabeza.

-Hola Esme. Disculpa venir sin avisar-Dije avergonzada.

-Estás en tu casa cielo. Nos iremos a dormir. Dile buenas noches a tu padre Edward-Dijo Esme. Oh mierda, Carlisle también estaba ahí?

-Buenas noches papá-Dijo Edward.

-Buenos noches chicos-Dijo la voz de Carlisle.

-Buenas noches Carlisle-Dije con voz ahogada. Me tapé la cara con las manos cuando escuché los pasos alejarse. Edward me quitó las manos.

-No seas tontita Bella, mis padres saben cómo me siento respecto a ti-Dijo.

-Y por eso tenías que decirles que estaba aquí?-Pregunté apesumbrada.

-Vamos Bells, preferías que mamá entrara y nos viera en paños menores?-Dijo abrazándome por la cintura. Negué con la cabeza.

-Créeme si hubiera dicho que estaba solo, mamá hubiera tumbado esa puerta con tal de entrar-Dijo.

-Está bien. Es mejor que me vaya-Dije.

-No quieres quedarte conmigo?-Preguntó.

-Si quiero, pero me da vergüenza con tus padres-Dije. Edward hizo un puchero pero asintió.

-Quieres quedarte conmigo?-Pregunté. Edward me miró sorprendido.

-Me dejarías?-Preguntó.

-Acabamos de hacer el amor, porque no te dejaría dormir conmigo?-Pregunté. Él sonrió.

-A veces hago preguntas tontas. Quieres tu ropa?-Preguntó.

-Oh no, creo que en mi bolso tengo un short, puedo dejarme la camisa?-Pregunté.

-Es tuya preciosa-Dijo dándome un beso. Me puse los shorts y las zapatillas, realmente debía verme graciosa, con una camisa de hombre manga larga enorme, shorts jean desilachados y tacones. Lo bueno es que el conjunto combinaba. Me miré en el espejo y giré la cabeza inconforme, solté los últimos botones de la camisa y amarre las puntas ente sí. Sonreí.

-Lista-Dije mirando a mi… bueno no sabía que era exactamente Edward, pero era algo.

-Perfecta-Dijo tomando sus llaves y tendiéndome la mano. La tomé entrelazando los dedos y salimos de la casa.

-Crees que a Jacob le moleste?-Preguntó.

-A Jacob le molestara-Dije.

-Pero..?-Preguntó girando el volante hacia el departamento.

-Pero no dirá nada porque no es su asunto-Dije. Edward se echó a reír. Cuando llegamos a la casa aparcó en mi lugar vacío. Debía preguntar cuando me devolverían mi camioneta. Odiaba tener que depender de los demás para transportarme. Subimos las escaleras y saqué la llave de mi bolso para abrir la puerta.

-Ay por Dios Jacob!-Me quejé viendo como mi hermano volvía a estar en posiciones comprometedoras con su novia en medio de la sala.

-Lo siento, lo siento!-Dijo poniéndose la camiseta. Renesme se estaba arreglando el vestido sonrojada de pies a cabeza.

-Señor Edward, hola-Dijo apenada.

-Hola Renesme-Dijo Edward con cara de querer reírse.

-Que hablamos de los espacios en público?-Pregunté.

-No estábamos haciendo nada!-Dijo Jacob.

-Bueno para que quede claro, no hacer nada en la sala incluye besuquearse-Dije.

-Vale ya entendí-Dijo mi hermano.

-Bien. Adiós-Dije jalando a Edward del brazo.

-Que haces vestida así y a dónde vas con él?-Preguntó Jacob.

-No es tu asunto. Adiós Ren, descansa-Dije en tono alegre a la novia de mi hermano. Ella alzo la mano tímidamente en modo de despedida.

-Hasta mañana chicos-Dijo Edward antes de que cerrara la puerta de mi habitación.

-Eres realmente cruel Bella, si yo fuera tu hermano estuviera pegado a la puerta dándole golpes-Dijo Edward.

-Pero no lo eres cierto?-Dije colgándome de su cuello. Sentí su pecho vibrar cuando se echó a reír.

-Gracias al cielo-Dijo cargándome, dejándome en la cama y quitándome los zapatos.

-Puedo descambiarme sola Edward-Dije riéndome.

-Pero me gusta más cuando yo lo hago-Dijo guiñando un ojo. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza cuando me sacó el short.

-Quieres dormir en esa camisa?-Preguntó.

-Sí, será mi nuevo pijama ya que no te gusta la de Jazz-Dije. Me miró con enojo.

-Deberías botarla-Dijo.

-No lo haré, no entiendo como sientes celos de tu primo-Dije.

-Fácil, es un chico, apuesto, profesional y adinerado-Dijo con tono fastidioso.

-Es mi mejor amigo-Contesté.

-Bien, como sea. No me gusta que uses su ropa-Dijo.

-Vale señor este juguete es mío y de nadie más-Dije metiéndome bajo las sabanas.

-Exacto-Dijo despojándose de la ropa y quedando en bóxer para luego meterse junto a mí y abrazarme por la cintura pegando mi espalda en su estómago.

-Cuando lo supiste?-Pregunté.

-Cuando supe que preciosa?-Preguntó.

-Que te pertenezco-Dije girándome para quedar sobre mi espalda y mirarlo.

-Desde el momento en que supe que te pertenecía-Contestó. Cerré los ojos recordando tiempo atrás.

-Cuando fue?-Pregunté.

-Lo supe en la cena en casa de Jasper, cuando nos quedamos solos en la cocina. Pero no quise aceptarlo. Aunque estuve totalmente seguro cuando actué como una persona diferente a lo que soy al pensar que… compartías algo tan especial con otras personas-Dijo. Me estremecí recordando aquello, lo cerca que estuve de perderme y perderlo.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte-Susurró con culpabilidad.

-No me asustaste por el recuerdo. Estuve a punto de perderte y ahora me doy cuenta de lo horrible que hubiera sido mi vida sin ti-Dije.

-Eres demasiado noble Bella, no entiendo cómo me puedes dejar tocarte después de eso-Dijo. Abrí los ojos.

-La respuesta es sencilla y acabe de decírtela. Te pertenezco Edward y mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi corazón saben que cometiste un error. No quiero que sufras más por ello-Dije acariciando su mejilla.

-Te amo Bells-Dijo.

-Y yo a ti-Dije. Me fije que de su cuello colgaba una delgada cadena de oro con una pequeña E en la punta. Jugué con ella entre mis dedos.

-Bella?-Llamó. Lo miré.

-Este es un término ridículo para lo que quiero que seas, pero serias mi novia?-Preguntó. Mi corazón se aceleró por un momento y luego sonreí.

-A que te refieres con ridículo?-Pregunté.

-Vamos cielo, en serio crees que lo que siento por ti es un amor colegial con el que te puedo etiquetar de esa forma?-Preguntó.

-Entonces como quieres etiquetarme?-Pregunté confusa.

-Bella no quiero que te asustes y te vayas cuando apenas estamos comenzando-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Edward por favor no bromees con eso-Dije girándome enojada. No quería pelear estando tan cómoda y feliz pero esas cosas no se hablaban a la ligera y sabía perfectamente a que se refería con "asustarme". Su mano se afianzó en mi hombro y me giró gentilmente.

-Porque crees que estoy bromeando?-Preguntó con suavidad.

-No llevamos juntos 24 horas, porque hablarías en serio sobre ESO-Dije como si fuera una palabrota.

-No llevamos juntos 24 horas, pero siento que te he pertenecido toda la vida-Contestó. Me quedé en silencio incapaz de decir lo que pensaba, que en su mayoría eran palabrotas. Edward suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cadena que colgaba de su cuello y con la que había jugado hacia unos momentos. Lo miré fijamente mientras se la quitaba.

-Bella, serias mi esposa algún día?-Preguntó. Abrí los ojos abruptamente y me incorporé sobre mis codos mirándolo como si le hubieran crecido cuernos.

-Edward estás loco?-Pregunté ahora si completamente convencida de que hablaba en serio.

-Nunca he estado más cuerdo-Dijo.

-Estas… estas seguro?-Pregunté sintiendo como el miedo se arrastraba por mi piel. Vamos Bella no seas gallina, dijo algún día no mañana.

-Más que nunca-Dijo mirándome con intensidad.

-Supongo que… acepto-Dije. Edward sonrió como un niño en una dulcería y me puso la cadena en el cuello.

-No es necesario Ed-Dije recostándome.

-Quiero que la tengas-Contestó.

-Estás loco sabias?-Pregunté con incredulidad.

-No estoy loco, solo te amo y no quiero separarme de ti jamás-Dijo.

-Como sea, hace un rato me pregunte qué éramos y ahora resulta que me casaré contigo-Dije incapaz de decirle cosas tan profundas como las que el soltaba por minuto.

-Genial no?-Preguntó con alegría. Rodé los ojos.

-Eres un chiquillo Edward-Contesté.

-Y me amas por eso-Dijo.

-Sí, lo hago-Dije metiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

-Mañana es sábado-Comentó.

-Yay-Dije sin entusiasmo.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-No es nada-Dije. Edward se acomodó en la cama para mirarme de frente.

-No quieres decirme?-Preguntó.

-Porque piensas que hay algo?-Pregunté.

-Tu tono de voz me lo dice-Dijo. Suspiré mirándome las manos.

-Es solo que a veces pienso que me quedaré toda la vida trabajando allí-Dije.

-Cariño no pienses eso, eres talentosa e inteligente, estas hecha para otras cosas. Esto es solo temporal-Dijo el jugando con mis dedos.

-Lo sé, pero y que si cuando en un hospital sepan que trabajaba en ropa interior no me quieran?-Pregunté con voz débil. Edward se incorporó aún más.

-Bells esto te perturba tanto? Solamente dilo y no tienes que trabajar más allí-Dijo con seguridad.

-Como se supone que ganaré dinero?-Pregunté.

-Solo dilo y yo te daré todo lo que necesites, para ti y para tu hermano-Me dijo entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Edward no digas tonterías, nunca podría aceptarlo-Dije.

-No son tonterías, no quiero que seas infeliz-Dijo.

-No soy infeliz-Contesté.

-Piénsalo, podrías irte a estudiar a Londres en las mejores academias, viajar y conocer diferentes técnicas quirúrgicas, la mejor preparación para el examen-Dijo con tono emocionado.

-Acabamos de comprometernos y ya quieres enviarme lejos?-Pregunté.

-Quien dice algo de enviarte lejos? Yo me iría contigo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Y tu trabajo?-Pregunté.

-Yo dejaría todo por ti-Contestó besándome. Me perdí unos minutos en sus labios y cuando nos separamos lo miré.

-Quisiera poder hacerlo-Dije.

-Y que te detiene? Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré-Dijo pegando su frente a la mía.

-Es un reto que la vida me ha puesto. Y no pienso tomar la salida fácil aunque traiga al chico de mis sueños con ella y las mejores escuelas-Contesté. Edward me miró fijamente por un momento.

-Eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Y si no quieres tomar la salida fácil, que no sería fácil porque ya has pasado por mucho y lo mereces todo, yo te acompañaré en cada paso que des por el camino que decidas tomar-Dijo.

-Gracias. Contigo sobreviviré-Dije.

-Es mejor que duermas pequeña. Yo velaré tu sueño-Dijo.

-Mejor duerme conmigo, así soñaremos juntos en el otro-Contesté.

-Lo haré-Dijo abrazándome y enredando nuestras piernas. Cerré los ojos y lleve mis manos a las suyas que me rodeaban y entrelace nuestros dedos dejándome llevar por el sueño.

-Demonios no se puede ver donde empieza uno y donde termina el otro-Dijeron a lo lejos.

-Emmett no tienes que hablar tan alto, Bella nos matará-Dijo otra voz.

-Deberíamos irnos ya que lo hemos comprobado-Dijeron.

-Realmente si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiera creído-Contestó alguien. Abrí los ojos y prácticamente casi muero del susto. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper estaban rodeando mi habitación como unos acosadores.

-Qué demonios hacen aquí?-Dije con voz adormilada.

-Oh mierda-Dijo Emmett en el tono más alto que pudo. Edward brinco en la cama y se incorporó mirando a todos lados.

-Tranquilo, son los inconscientes de tus primos y sus novios-Dije poniéndole un mano en el hombro. Edward enfocó lentamente y luego frunció el ceño.

-Qué demonios? Que hacen aquí?-Preguntó restregándose los ojos.

-Vinimos a ver si era cierto lo que Jacob nos dijo-Dijo Alice son suficiencia. Definitivamente mataría a mi hermano. Mire el reloj.

-Tenía que ser a las 7 de la mañana? Chicos en serio búsquense una vida-Dije con sarcasmo.

-Oh vamos Belly, esto es algo que teníamos que ver en vivo y en directo-Dijo Emmett.

-Ya lo hicieron, se pueden ir?-Preguntó Edward.

-Vaya Edward, te levantas amargado por las mañanas, no te avergüences de que tu amiguito nos esté saludando-Dijo Rosalie señalando el bulto en la entrepierna de Edward. Edward se tapó con las mantas y la miro con ganas de golpearla.

-Jazz por favor?-Pregunté suplicante.

-Solo una cosa, no más drama por favor?-Preguntó.

-Hecho-Contesté metiéndome bajo las sabanas.

-Ya oyeron, vámonos-Dijo la voz de mi amigo. Entre quejas se fueron de la habitación. Sentí como Edward se metía debajo de las sabanas conmigo.

-Puedes creer que esa es mi familia-Dijo abrazándome.

-Lo creo-Contesté.

-Ahora sí, buenos días preciosa-Dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Buenos días cariño-Contesté acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Así debía ser nuestro despertar-Murmuró.

-Olvídate de ellos-Dije tocando sus pies con mis pies.

-Ay Bella estás helada-Se quejó. Me eche a reír.

-Lo siento-Dije.

-Te perdono-Dijo colando sus manos por debajo de mi camisa. Encogí mi estómago por lo frío y suave de sus manos.

-Eso se siente bien-dije mientras el describía círculos en mi estómago con su dedo.

-Si?-Pregunto metiendo su nariz en mi cuello.

-Si-Contesté.

-Que quieres hacer hoy?-Preguntó.

-Quiero quedarme en la cama contigo-Dije apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Todo lo que me pidas te lo daré-Contestó abrazándome. Y lo hicimos, nos quedamos todo el día en la cama queriéndonos, hablando de trivialidades, sintiéndonos y siendo felices.

-Creo que es hora de comer algo-Dijo Edward.

-Fue hora hace mucho rato-Dije incorporándome.

-Supongo que ganaron otras ansias-Contestó riéndose. Sonreí y me puse el short que estaba tirado en el piso. Edward me siguió poniéndose sus jeans y la camiseta.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin salieron-Dijo Jacob dándome un susto de muerte.

-Desde cuando eres tan entrometido?-Pregunté.

-Desde que Renesme tuvo clases extras hoy y estuve todo el día aquí sin ver sus caras-Contestó.

-Bueno, mal por ti-Dije con sarcasmo removiéndome en la cocina.

-Todo bien Jacob?-Saludó Edward. Mi hermano sin embargo se saltó las cordialidades.

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a tu presencia. Te advierto que si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hermana para lastimarla no tendrás lugar en el que esconderte-Dijo seriamente.

-Eso no será necesario-Contestó Edward con la misma expresión. Jacob asintió.

-Bueno ya rompieron el hielo. Tienes hambre Jake?-Pregunté. Jake rodó los ojos y Edward me sonrió.

-Seguro-Dijo mi hermano con aspecto resignado. Preparé algo sencillo y los llamé a la mesa. Justo antes de empezar a comer sonó el timbre.

-Yo abro-Dije poniéndome de pie y llegue a la puerta.

-Gracias a Dios. Jacob esta gruñón-Dije en modo de saludo a Renesme. Ella se echó a reír y me dio un corto abrazo.

-Buenas noches señor Edward-Saludó.

-Llámame Edward, Renesme no soy tan viejo-Contestó Edward sonriéndole. Jacob rodó lo ojos.

-Hola cariño-Saludo Renesme a mi hermano dándole un beso corto.

-Tienes hambre?-Pregunté.

-Claro-Dijo sentándose en la mesa. Puse otro plato y nos dispusimos a comer.

-Que hicieron hoy?-Preguntó Renesme.

-Edward y Bella estaban hibernando, yo nada-Contestó Jacob.

-Jake deja de ser envidioso. Si Renesme hubiera estado en su departamento no me hubieras visto la cara de todos modos por estar allá-Dije señalándolo con el tenedor. Renesme enrojeció.

-Acostúmbrate Ren, resulta que ahora son novios-Dijo Jacob con una mueca. Edward me miró cómplice y sonrió. Oh claro, la cadena. Jacob miró suspicaz nuestro intercambio sin embargo no comentó nada.

-Se ven muy bien juntos-Dijo Renesme.

-Gracias-Dije sonriéndole. Cuando terminamos de comer Renesme me ayudó con la cocina y luego se fue con Jacob a su departamento.

-Bueno, supongo que no veremos a esos dos hasta mañana-Dije sentándome en el sillón.

-Si yo tuviera 20 años y una novia que viviera sola lo aprovecharía-Dijo Edward sentándose y jalando mis piernas sobre las suyas.

-Tienes 25 y tengo un hermano que está siempre estudiando o "aprovechando" con su novia-Dije con una ceja alzada.

-Cuál es tu punto?-Preguntó. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y acerqué mi boca a su oído.

-Que con más edad hay mayor experiencia-Dije en el tono más sensual que pude. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Edward me cargó, camino besándome desaforadamente hasta mi habitación y luego sentí el colchón de mi cama sobre mi espalda. Nos deshicimos de la ropa con prisa y terminamos explorando al otro como si fuera la última vez.

Cuando terminamos envueltos entre las sabanas y con las piernas enredadas en las del otro me quedé mirando el techo agotada y feliz.

-Qué es eso?-Preguntó Edward mirando hacia un rincón de la habitación. Seguí la dirección de sus ojos y vi un pequeño bulto verde.

-Oh… es…-Comencé sin saber que decirle. Edward se enredó una de las cobijas en la cintura y salió de la cama.

-Edward…-Llamé en tono avergonzado, pero él me ignoró y se agachó sobre el bulto recogiéndolo. Luego lo desenvolvió y sacó el reloj. Frunció el ceño.

-De quién es?-Preguntó.

-De verdad quieres saberlo?-Pregunté cómo una niña de 5 años, como le explicaría que era suyo desde hacía días? El me miró.

-Por supuesto que quiero saber a quién le ibas a dar un reloj-Dijo. Fruncí el ceño sin poder creer lo que estaba pensando.

-Deberías comenzar a confiar en mi Edward-Dije saliendo de la cama y poniéndome la camisa y el short con enojo.

-De que estas hablando? No me vas a decir?-Preguntó acercándose a mí con el reloj empuñado como una espada.

-De que es claro que no confías en mí. Y esto no va a funcionar si dentro de ti sigues creyendo que hay algo más con esos hombres además de masajes-Dije caminando hacia la puerta. Edward me agarró del brazo.

-Bella espera. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Por supuesto que confío en ti, es solo que me pongo celoso de pensar que hay alguien más en tu vida-Dijo.

-Eso se resume en que no confías en mi-Dije soltándome del brazo bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación cerrando de un portazo. Tomé las llaves del departamento y salí descalza del bloque caminando hacia mi aparcamiento. No iba a ir a ninguna parte, solo necesitaba pensar. Realmente debía dejar de ser tan impulsiva y pensar antes de hablar, pero cuando algo que no me gustaba era exteriorizado soltaba lo primero que se me venía a la mente. Claro que Edward en ningún momento me había dicho esas cosas, era yo la que había inventado esas conclusiones. Hice una mueca, me subí en el capó del auto de Jacob y crucé las piernas mirando la luna. Casi no se veía, estaba claro que llovería más tarde.

-Bella-Llamó la voz de Edward suavemente. Lo miré.

-Lo siento preciosa-Dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Porque te estas disculpando? Fui yo la que exagere-Dije aun enojada.

-Entonces porque estas tan enojada? Si es por lo del reloj, no me importa, no tienes que decirme nada-Dijo.

-El reloj es tuyo Edward, lo compré para ti el día de tu cumpleaños-Dije. Edward frunció las cejas y su expresión se suavizó.

-Soy un idiota-Dijo.

-No lo eres, cualquier salta a la conclusión más lógica-Dije.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! Nuevo capitulo! Siento la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada con el trabajo! Dejenme reviews y cuéntenme que piensan!


	12. La peor experiencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 12. La peor experiencia.

_-No lo eres, cualquier salta a la conclusión más lógica-Dije. _

-Pero esa conclusión te enojo. Me perdonas?-Preguntó. Suspiré.

-Edward si no nos olvidamos de lo que pasó nunca vamos a poder estar bien. Tienes que confiar en mi-Dije.

-Yo confío en ti Bella. No dudes de eso-Dijo con firmeza.

-Entonces porque los celos? No te he dado motivos o sí?-Pregunté.

-No desde que me elegiste en vez de a ese guardaespaldas-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-No quiero que sientas celos. No quiero que algo como eso arruine las cosas-Dije.

-Está bien, no me pondré más celoso, o por lo menos no te lo demostraré si lo hago. No quiero verte enojada por mi culpa-Dijo besándome la frente.

-Trato?-Pregunté. Edward se rió.

-Trato, vamos a dentro, estas descalza y hace frío-Dijo bajándome del auto. Caminamos al departamento y volvimos a entrar.

-Voy a ducharme antes de dormir-Dije. Edward asintió.

-Yo también. Te importa si te acompaño?-Preguntó. Lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-Es una forma de proteger el medio ambiente! Debemos bañarnos de a dos para ahorra agua-Dijo. Me reí y lo empuje al baño.

-Si claro-Dije desnudándome frente a él y abriendo la ducha. Un momento después me acompañó. No ahorramos nada de agua, si, nos bañamos de a dos, pero fue la ducha más larga que he tomado. Y placentera.

A partir de ese día las cosas fueron mejorando progresivamente, el trabajo iba genial aunque mi relación con Demetri se había vuelto supremamente incómoda. Por supuesto, le había dado una oportunidad de 24 horas. Era una maldita.

Estaba ganando dinero suficiente para comprar definitivamente el departamento en el que estábamos y había podido recuperar mi auto del seguro. Los chicos estaban felices con mi relación con Edward ya que no había más drama y que decir de sus padres que me trataban como una princesa cada vez que iba a su casa. En cuanto a mi hermano lo había aprendido a tolerar y lo trataba con amabilidad ya que había empleado a Renesme en el hospital como su secretaria legalmente. Ella y yo nos estábamos llevando genial y ya había aprendido a llevarse a Jacob a lugares encerrados cada vez que quisieran ponerse cariñosos. Y Edward y yo, estábamos en una nube de felicidad, el prácticamente dormía la mitad de la semana en mi departamento y yo la otra mitad en su casa, además estaba ayudándome a estudiar para un examen extraordinario que habían programado para dentro de dos meses. Eso me tenía realmente feliz ya que no tendría que esperar 6 meses más para el próximo examen.

-Bella que estás pensando?-Preguntó Jessica mientras nos cambiábamos.

-Nada, recordando algo que me tiene feliz-Dije.

-Oh claro, ya serás una doctora y nos miraras por encima del hombro-Dijo Angela.

-Eso no es cierto Ang, seguirán siendo mis amigas-Dije sonriéndole.

-Ya hablaste con Alec?-Preguntó Jessica tendiéndome mi bata de descanso. Ese día tenía un conjunto de encaje verde oliva.

-Lo hice. No pensó que fuera a ser tan rápido y me ofreció trabajar a medio tiempo, aunque le explique que no es posible porque los primeros 6 meses deberé trabajar en Emergencias y realmente es mucho trabajo-Dije.

-Realmente tienes suerte. Alec no es tan amable con todo el mundo-Dijo Angela.

-Es algo que siempre le agradeceré, sin el trabajo probablemente estuviera sin techo y comida-Dije.

-No creo que tus amigos hubieran permitido eso-Comentó Jessica.

-Es cierto. No lo hubieran permitido-Dije sonriendo.

-Supieron que Alec echó a Tanya? Descubrió lo que estaba haciendo-Dijo Jessica en tono bajo.

-Es algo bueno, no queremos cerdos pretendiendo más de la cuenta por su culpa-Dije.

-No lo queremos. Hora de trabajar chicas-Dijo Angela mientras nos dirigíamos al ascensor. Me despedí de ellas en el segundo piso y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-Hola Dem-Saludé al verlo.

-Hey Bella. Tienes visita-Dijo lo más amable que pudo.

-Gracias-Murmuré al pasar a su lado.

-Colin! Que sorpresa!-Saludé al chico que me esperaba sentando en la camilla y con la toalla sobre su cintura

-Hola preciosa. Siento en tu voz que me extrañaste?-Preguntó mientras me quitaba la bata. Me reí.

-Por supuesto, creí que te vería más seguido-Dije.

-Estaba de viaje, averiguando acerca de la operación que me contaste-Dijo. Lo miré contenta.

-Has decidido hacerlo?-Pregunté.

-Sí, pero solo con una persona-Dijo.

-Y quién es?-Pregunté interesada en saber si era algún cirujano importante.

-Tu-Contestó.

-Yo? De donde sacas eso? Como voy yo a operarte?-Pregunté suspicaz.

-Vamos Bella, estuve preguntando y ninguna persona que lee por leer sabe de eso, debes tener fundamentos en procedimientos quirúrgicos para siquiera identificar la enfermedad visualmente como tú lo hiciste-Dijo. Lo miré fijamente, entrometido.

-Está bien qué más da. Soy médico pero de todos modos no puedo operarte-Dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Porque no?-Preguntó.

-Primero porque no tengo licencia y segundo porque no estoy calificada para hacerlo, solo he hecho esa cirugía con vigilancia de otros médicos durante la residencia-Dije.

-Entonces asiste la operación. No quiero que nadie extraño meta sus manos en mi sensual cuerpo-Insistió. Rodé los ojos y suspiré pesadamente.

-Te operaría mi novio y tendrías que esperar dos meses-Dije.

-Hecho-Contestó. Estaba a punto de estrecharle la mano que me tendía cuando la puerta fue sacada bruscamente de sus goznes y un grupo de gente uniformada entró a la habitación. Colin se puso frente a mí en pose protectora.

-Hágase a un lado. Agárrenla-Dijo una voz. Dos de los hombres me agarraron por los brazos y me pusieron unas esposas. Hice una mueca de dolor cuando las apretaron contra mis delgadas muñecas.

-Suéltenme que hacen?-Pregunté asustada.

-Esta arrestada por prostitución-Dijo uno de los hombres.

-Suéltenla, ella no es una prostituta!-Dijo Colin tratando de sacudirse a los hombres que lo agarraban.

-Llévenselo también. Y denle unos pantalones-Dijo el hombre. Cuando me sacaron de la habitación me di cuenta de la magnitud de la situación. Todas las chicas estaban en las mismas condiciones que yo e incluso Demetri estaba esposado contra la pared. Sentí como el color de mi rostro se iba a medida que iba saliendo del edificio escoltada como a una delincuente. Por lo menos una docena de patrullas de la policía estaban estacionadas. Uno de los hombres me habló.

-Cuidado con la cabeza puta-Dijo metiéndome bruscamente en una de las patrullas. Estaba aterrorizada, muerta de frío y en ropa interior. La puerta se abrió y Jessica fue arrojada al interior conmigo. La miré y le hice señas de que permaneciera en silencio, ella se veía a punto de estallar en llanto. Como pude estire mis manos esposadas y le apreté la mano que tenía al alcance.

-Dios mío ayúdame-Murmuré mientras la patrulla comenzaba a andar con las sirenas a todo volumen.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de policía había gran revuelo allí, por lo menos una docena de periodistas querían meterle el micrófono por la cara al comandante de policía. Cuando pase junto a ellos escuche lo que estaba diciendo.

-La operación ha sido un éxito, un informante nos dio la pista y se allanó el lugar. Vamos a proceder a levantar cargos, no más comentarios-Dijo. Me metieron en una celda junto a Jessica y otra chica con la que no había hablado antes.

-Sabes si cogieron a Angela?-pregunté.

-Estaba en el baño cuando entraron pero la perdí de vista cuando se la llevaron-Dijo Jessica temblorosa.

-Todo estará bien Jess. Respira-Dije. Ella asintió estrujándose las manos.

Sentí que habían pasado horas cuando un hombre llegó a la celda.

-Isabella Swan-Llamó. Me puse de pie entumecida por el frio que tenía. Caminé hacia la salida y miré a Jess tranquilizadoramente. El hombre me tomó por el brazo y me llevó a una sala.

-Espere sentada-Dijo señalando una silla. Me senté en silencio y esperé unos minutos. La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre con una carpeta.

-Isabella Swan?-preguntó. Asentí.

-Soy el detective Rowl, voy a hacerle unas preguntas y usted deberá responderme honestamente-Dijo. Asentí.

-Hace cuanto trabaja en el centro?-Preguntó.

-Alrededor de 5 meses-Dije.

-Es nueva. Que la llevó a trabajar allí?-Preguntó.

-Necesitaba dinero-Dije. El hombre me miró con seriedad y algo de repulsión.

-Es consciente de que la prostitución es un delito?-Preguntó.

-Lo estoy-Dije. El hombre me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Las otras chicas han negado que son prostitutas-Comentó.

-Usted no me ha preguntado si lo soy por lo tanto no he podido negarme. No me di por aludida con su pregunta anterior dado que no soy una-Dije. El detective entrecerró los ojos.

-No se haga la astuta conmigo señorita Swan-Dijo haciendo una mueca con la palabra señorita.

-No me estoy haciendo la astuta señor, le estoy respondiendo sus preguntas y debo aclarar que violando mis derechos como ciudadana estadounidense ya que me está interrogando sin la presencia de mi abogado-Dije. Un destello de ira paso por sus ojos.

-Es usted inteligente Isabella, porque no atestigua que Alec Volturi la obligó a entrar en este negocio y se salva de una larga temporada en la cárcel?-Preguntó.

-No voy a atestiguar algo que no es cierto y si tiene más preguntas que hacerme quisiera hacer uso de mis derechos, un abogado y una llamada telefónica-Dije poniendo las manos sobre la mesa haciendo que las esposas resonaran. El hombre cerró la carpeta violentamente e hizo una seña al vidrio oscuro a mi espalda. Un momento después entró un hombre con un teléfono y me lo tendió. Marqué los números como pude y me lo lleve a la oreja. A los tres repiques contestaron.

-Hola?-Saludó la voz de Edward.

-Edward?-Contesté con voz temblorosa. Respiré profundo sin querer perder la calma.

-Bella? Estas bien? Porque no me contestas las llamadas?-preguntó.

-Ed, estoy en la cárcel-Dije en voz baja. Se escuchó silencio y la voz de Edward subió dos octavas.

-Qué? Porque? Estas bien?-Preguntó.

-Ed no puedo tardarme, creen que me estaba prostituyendo, puedes ayudarme?-Pregunté.

-Dios, en 15 minutos estoy allá con el abogado de la familia, se llama Garret-Contestó.

-Por favor, no tardes-Dije conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Edward respiró fuertemente y sentí como se ponía en movimiento en el auto.

-Tranquila preciosa, te sacaré de ahí-Dijo con convicción. El hombre me quitó el teléfono antes de que dijera nada. Lo miré.

-Gracias-Dije retomando mi postura. Me había encogido al escuchar la voz de mi novio pero sabía que él me sacaría de esta.

-Por dónde íbamos?-Preguntó el detective.

-No responderé nada hasta que venga mi abogado-Dije.

-No es necesario que diga más nada, nuestro informante nos dio esta lista con los nombre de las… damas que ofrecían ese tipo de servicios-Dijo. Lo miré interesada al mencionar el dichoso informante.

-No me diga. Y usted encerró a 20 personas por una dichosa lista que puede ser falsa?-Pregunté.

-Estaban allí no?-Respondió.

-Dígame, alguna chica estaba efectivamente prostituyéndose cuando usted y sus amiguitos llegaron?-Pregunté. El hombre se removió en el asiento y me miró con hastío. Ja!

-Ya veo, entonces no tiene pruebas-Dije aguantándome las ganas de sonreír.

-Dígame usted señorita Swan? Era el dinero suficiente para hacer lo que hacía?-Preguntó con malicia. Rodé los ojos a punto de contestarle con el mayor de los sarcasmos pero la puerta se abrió.

-No digas una palabra más Bella, detective Rowl está usted violando los derechos de mi cliente al interrogarla sin mi presencia-Dijo un muchacho un poco mayor que yo con un traje y un maletín. Lo miré aliviada.

-Solo estábamos charlando abogado-Dijo el detective con tono jovial. Garret se quitó su chaqueta de traje y me la puso sobre los hombros. Traté de aferrarme a ella como pude.

-Pueden quitarle las esposas a mi cliente ya que aún no he oído los cargos por los cuales se encuentra aquí?-Preguntó sentándose a mi lado. El hombre que permanecía en una esquina me quitó las esposas. Me froté las muñecas repetidamente.

-Prostitución-Dijo el detective en tono serio.

-Y tiene pruebas de ello?-Preguntó Garret.

-Tenemos una lista donde nuestro informante indica las mujeres que se dedicaban a esto en Volturi-Dijo el detective.

-Una lista? Es todo?-Preguntó Garret. El detective apretó la mandíbula.

-No necesitamos más debido a que las encontramos en el sitio-Dijo.

-Bella puedes responder a esta pregunta. Estabas en algún acto carnal con el joven Colin Fray?-Preguntó Garret echándole un vistazo a una carpeta.

-No-Contesté.

-El chico estaba en toalla y ella en ropa interior-Dijo el detective entre dientes. Garret ignoró al detective.

-Tuviste alguna relación sexual con el joven Colin Fray?-Preguntó.

-No-Contesté nuevamente. Garret miró al detective.

-Dado que mi cliente no parece haber infringido la ley es momento de que nos retiremos-Dijo Garret poniéndose de pie. El detective se puso de pie.

-Tendrá que responder ante un juez cuando exponga el caso-Dijo enojado.

-Responderá y saldrá declarada inocente de lo que le acusan. No pasaré por alto que la tuvieron 4 horas en prisión, esposada y sin abrigo sin tener evidencias detective, añadiré agravio a su persona por todo el escándalo al que la expusieron-Dijo Garret tomándome del brazo amablemente. Miré al detective con ganas de sacarle la lengua y salí con Garrett.

-Gracias-Dije en un murmullo.

-Todo un placer Bella. Estas bien? Te hicieron algo?-Preguntó.

-Estoy bien. Solo tengo frio-Dije.

-Te llevaremos a casa de inmediato-Dijo.

-Llevaremos?-Pregunté. Él sonrió y de repente me vi envuelta en unos familiares brazos.

-Bella, estás bien cariño?-Preguntó Edward contra mi pelo. El poco control que me quedaba lo perdí y comencé a sollozar contra su pecho.

-Shush, tranquila-Dijo Edward llevándome a otro lugar.

-Saquémosla de aquí Edward-Dijo Garrett.

-Mis amigas, Jessica y Ángela no las puedo dejar y Demetri-Dije acordándome de él. Edward hizo una mueca pero miro a Garrett.

-Haré un par de llamadas, mis colegas estarán aquí en unos minutos, no te preocupes, lo mejor es que vayamos a casa, tenemos que hablar-Dijo Garrett. Edward le dio las llaves de su auto a Garrett y subimos a la parte trasera.

-Estás helada-Dijo quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndola encima del saco de Garrett-Dijo mientras me frotaba los brazos y la espalda.

-Vamos a casa-Dije en un murmullo. No supe en que momento me quedé dormida pero desperté cuando Edward me estaba sacando en brazos del auto.

-Puedo caminar-Dije con voz débil.

-Apenas y dejas de temblar, tienes los labios azules-Dijo poniendo su boca sobre mi frente tratando de pasarme un poco de calor. Cuando entramos a la casa estalló un escándalo.

-Está bien? Le hicieron daño?-Preguntó la voz de mi hermano.

-Bella? Puedes oírme?-Llamó Jasper.

-Estoy bien-Murmuré.

-Puedes traer cobijas? Tiene demasiado baja la temperatura-Dijo Edward dejándome sobre el mueble con suavidad. Escuche un ruido y luego una tonelada de cobijas cayeron sobre mí. Hice un ruido de satisfacción y cerré los ojos luchando con la inconsciencia.

-Y bien? Que ha pasado?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Afortunadamente no tenían pruebas de los cargos que le estaba imputando. Sin embargo estoy seguro de que llevaran el caso a juicio-Dijo Garrett.

-Pero saldrá libre no es cierto?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Claro que lo hará. Lo único que tenemos en contra es al detective Rowl-Dijo Garrett.

-Hijo de puta-Dije bajo mi aliento. Alguien se echó a reír y luego sentí un peso en el mueble.

-Creí que estabas dormida-Dijo Edward.

-Algo así-Murmuré abriendo los ojos.

-Te sientes mejor?-Preguntó.

-Mucho, gracias por sacarme de ahí-Dije.

-Siempre preciosa-Dijo Edward presionando su mano en mi mejilla.

-Bella tendrás que comparecer en la corte. Estoy seguro de que pronto me llegará la citación. No te preocupes, todo está a nuestro favor-Dijo Garrett.

-Gracias-Dije.

-Es mi trabajo. Los estaré llamando, será mejor que vuelva para ver cómo le fue a Alec-Dijo Garrett.

-Lo conoces?-Pregunté.

-Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Mi bufete lo está representando, si Edward no me hubiera llamado antes hubiera ido a sacarte por mi propia cuenta. Alec no dejará a ninguna chica sin defensa. Para el es más difícil la situación por toda la cantidad de dinero que maneja, seguramente ordenaran investigar sus ingresos. Afortunadamente él ha sido muy cuidadoso y tiene registros de todo-Dijo.

-Puedo atestiguar a su favor-Dije.

-No quiero que te involucres mucho Bella, sin embargo si se pone difícil te llamaré a atestiguar-Dijo. Asentí. Garrett intercambio unas palabras con Edward y se fue.

-Te sientes mejor Bells?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Será mejor que te lleve a la cama. Te vendría bien dormir-Dijo Edward tomándome en brazos.

-Quieres comer algo Bella?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Duh-Dije como pude. Jake se rió y se dirigió a la cocina. Edward entró a mi habitación y me puso en la cama.

-Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?-Preguntó.

-Yo puedo-Dije incorporándome. Apenas me despojé de las cobijas el frío me atacó de nuevo. Edward me alcanzó la camisa que me había dado como pijama y me la puse. Saqué unas medias y me las puse hasta las rodillas.

-Subiré la calefacción-Dijo. Asentí viéndolo salir. Al momento regresó con Jacob detrás.

-Eso fue rápido-Dije.

-Es algo sencillo, para que puedas dormirte pronto-Dijo poniendo la bandeja sobre mis piernas.

-Oh, mis chicos favoritos me consienten demasiado-Dije.

-Oye!-Dijo la voz de Jasper desde fuera.

-Tú también eres mi favorito!-Dije en voz alta. Lo escuché reírse. Comí en silencio bajo la supervisión de Edward y Jacob.

-Listo-Dije aliviada de dejar de tenerlos vigilándome hasta que terminara el ultimo bocado. Jacob me dio un beso en la frente y se llevó la bandeja.

-Bella, estas bien?-Preguntó mi novio con preocupación. Lo miré fijamente y me acosté totalmente dándole la espalda mirando un punto de la habitación.

-Estoy bien-Murmuré. Escuche sus zapatos hacer ruido al caer al piso y lo sentí meterse en la cama para luego abrazarme y pegar mi espalda a su pecho.

-Pequeña pinocho-Susurró quitando el cabello de mi cuello.

-No miento-Dije rogando que dejara de insistir. Podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. Escuché como suspiró pesadamente y luego soltaba su agarre en mi cintura.

-Está bien. Vendré a verte mañana-Dijo. Cuando lo sentí incorporarse me giré.

-Tienes que irte?-Pregunté con la voz ahogada. El me miró.

-Quiero quedarme, pero no puedo si no me dejas-Dijo sonando decepcionado. Volví a darle la espalda.

-Lo siento-Dije en un murmullo. Lo sentí acomodarse junto a mí nuevamente y volvió a pasar su mano por mi cintura. Luego comencé a sollozar.

-Bells, que tienes cariño-Dijo en voz suave.

-Fue… fue horrible-Dije. Edward me giró gentilmente y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Lo sé preciosa, cálmate por favor-Dijo suplicante cuando sollocé ruidosamente.

-Edward, va a estar en mi historial, sabes lo que significa?-Dije llorando contra su pecho.

-No significa nada, no te adelantes a los hechos-Dijo acariciando mi espalda con cadencia.

-Y esos hombres… me llamaron puta-Dije entre lágrimas. Sentí como sus brazos se tensionaron contra mi espalda y respiró ruidosamente.

-Malnacidos-Dijo entre dientes.

-Que voy a hacer Edward? Y si no salgo libre?-Pregunté.

-Bella escúchame bien, saldrás libre entiendes? te prometo que todo saldrá bien-Dijo mirándome intensamente.

-Como lo sabes?-pregunté tratando de detener mi ataque de histeria.

-Porque no dejaré que nada te pase-Dijo apretando su abrazo.

-Te amo-Dije.

-Te amo preciosa. Duérmete, yo te cuidaré-Dijo. Asentí metiendo mi frente en su cuello y acurrucándome contra su cuerpo.

-Bells es hora de levantarse-Dijo la voz de mi novio.

-Porque?-Dije con voz patosa.

-Tenemos que estudiar. El examen recuerdas?-Preguntó.

-No me siento bien-Dije.

-No seas floja, ningún día te sientes bien para estudiar-Dijo.

-Es porque ya todo lo sé-Dije.

-Si claro, arriba perezosa, te preparé desayuno-Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Hice una mueca y salí de la cama dándome un rápido baño. Me puse unos jeans y una camiseta blanca. Salí descalza al comedor donde Jacob y su novia desayunaban.

-Buenos días-Saludé.

-Hola Bella, como estas?-Preguntó Renesme.

-Bien. Que tal la escuela?-Pregunté.

-Genial-Contestó.

-Oh que bueno-Dije sentándome junto a ellos al momento que mi apuesto novio ponía un plato con huevos y tocino frente a mi.

-Gracias cariño-Dije. El me dio un beso corto en los labios y se sentó en el mueble a hojear unos libros.

-Van a estudiar hoy?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Sí… ustedes que van a hacer?-Pregunté.

-Oh, vamos ir al cine a ver una película nueva-Dijo Renesme en tono emocionado. Jake la miró, me miró y asintió.

-Qué película?-Pregunté sabiendo de la pasividad de mi hermano.

-Es una romántica-Contestó Renesme. Me reí.

-Jacob en cine, viendo una película romántica? Vaya-Dije.

-Porque?-Preguntó Renesme. Jacob me miró con advertencia, pero yo lo ignoré.

-Jacob odia el cine. Y las películas románticas-Dije.

-Bella-Se quejó mi hermano golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Qué? No quieres pasarte la vida haciendo cosas que no te gustan solo para complacer a tu novia!-Dije.

-Es cierto Jake? Porque no me lo dijiste? Podemos hacer otra cosa-Dijo Renesme.

-Estabas muy emocionada por ir a ver esa película. No quería ser yo quien te quitara esa emoción-Dijo Jacob gritándome con sus ojos entrometida.

-Pero puedo ir con mis amigas. Y hacer otros planes contigo, como cuando tú vas con tus amigos a ver futbol americano, yo solo voy a tus partidos, con eso me es suficiente para todo el año-Dijo Renesme. Edward se rió desde su asiento.

-Edward debemos ir a estudiar-Dije poniendo los platos en lavaplatos.

-Sí, váyanse a estudiar-Dijo Jacob con tono sarcástico. Rodé los ojos y nos fuimos a mi habitación. Edward me miraba de manera divertida.

-Qué?-Pregunté.

-Oh vamos Bella, tiraste a los lobos a tu hermano-Dijo.

-Por supuesto que no, lo salve del tedio que le causa ir a esas cosas-Dije sentándome en la cama y tomando uno de los libros.

-Si claro-Contestó.

-Es en serio, las parejas hacemos cosas que no nos gustan solo para no borrar la sonrisa de las caras de la otra persona, ahora por dónde empezamos?-Dije.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siento mucho la tardanza! Pero aquí esta! Espero que les guste y si no me cuentan!


	13. Buenas nuevas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

Capítulo 13. Buenas nuevas.

_-Es en serio, las parejas hacemos cosas que no nos gustan solo para no borrar la sonrisa de las caras de la otra persona, ahora por dónde empezamos?-Dije._

-No esperas arrojarme esa bomba y esperar que la ignore. Dime, hay algo que no te gusta que hagamos y lo hacemos?-preguntó sentándose en la cama junto a mí.

-Ay Edward solo me refería a mi hermano y a su novia. Adoro todo lo que hacemos juntos-Dije sonriéndole.

-Incluso despertar temprano para estudiar?-Preguntó.

-Aghh no eso lo odio -Dije. Edward se echó a reir.

-No tienes remedio. Como quieres pasar entonces la mañana?-Preguntó.

-En serio? No vamos a estudiar?-Pregunté.

-Realmente lo hacemos para que tengas frescos los tópicos, pero eres realmente una excelente médico Bella, dudo mucho que ese examen represente un desafío para ti-Dijo mi hermoso novio.

-Está bien, no tienes que adularme para que pasemos la mañana teniendo sexo-Dije pasando mis brazos por su cuello.

-No? Me lo hubieras dicho antes-Dijo recostándonos y besándome el cuello.

-Lo siento, creí que era obvio, con eso de yo soy tuya y tú eres mío-Dije entre suspiros.

-Es obvio, es solo que no me canso de dejarlo claro-Dijo mientras me sacaba la camiseta.

-Déjalo claro-Murmuré contra sus labios. Y cuando lo iba a dejar claro, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-Vas a coger eso?-Preguntó desabotonando mis jeans.

-Diablos no-Contesté peleándome con los botones de su camisa. Sentí su pecho vibrar cuando se echó a reír. El teléfono paró de sonar.

-Ves? No era importante-Dije pasando su camisa por sus fuertes hombros. Y el teléfono volvió sonar.

-Ay por Dios!-Me quejé en voz alta. Edward soltó una carcajada y se estiró para coger mi teléfono. Cuando me lo tendió presione el botón de llamada.

-Qué?-Contesté burdamente.

-Diablos Bella, interrumpo algo importante?-Contestaron al otro lado.

-Colin?-Hablé confundida. Edward me miró con las cejas alzadas.

-Lo sabía! Me amas y por eso me reconoces la voz-Dijo Colin.

-Te reconozco la voz por qué eres un dolor en el trasero y estas interrumpiendo algo sumamente importante-Dije con ganas de cortar la llamada.

-Oh en serio? Qué envidia de tu novio que está poniéndote las manos en ese hermoso cuerpo justo ahora-Dijo adivinando de que se trataba lo importante que estaba haciendo.

-Así es y si no me dices de que se trata tu llamada cortaré en 5 segundos-Dije.

-Oh adivine? Bastardo con suerte. Quería saber si estabas bien por lo que pasó ayer-Preguntó.

-Estoy bien gracias por preguntar. Y tú? te dejaron ir por lo que veo-Dije.

-En realidad ni siquiera llegué a entrar, me puse en contacto con el padre de Alec para contarle todo y supongo que los abogados llegaron a tiempo ya que estas fuera-Dijo.

-Supones bien. Eso era todo?-Pregunté impaciente.

-Vaya cariño, envidio a tu novio. Pero eso no era todo, ya hablaste con él acerca de la cirugía?-Preguntó.

-No, porque?-Pregunté.

-Porque quiero hacerlo Bella y si me demoro más tiempo no seré capaz-Dijo.

-Pero Colin yo no podré asistirte hasta dentro de 2 meses-Dije.

-Lo sé lo sé, por eso quiero que el día de que te den la licencia estés lista para hacerlo, tú y tu novio que sé que es Edward Cullen y es uno de los mejores médicos cirujanos de Washington. Con razón ni siquiera me dejaste conquistarte-Dijo. Me reí.

-Confía en mí. Me estoy preparando desde ahora. Y hablaré con el-Dije.

-Gracias. Continua entonces, disfruta por los dos-Dijo. Rodé los ojos y corté la llamada, miré a Edward.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó.

-Creo que ahora si quiero estudiar-Dije.

-Porque? Quién era?-Preguntó apartando mi cabello del cuello.

-Colin, es un chico que conocí en Volturi y tiene síndrome miosfacial-Dije.

-Quiere que lo operes?-Preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

-Quiere que tú lo operes y yo te asista, y no estoy lista para esa operación-Dije.

-Claro que estás lista, debes confiar en tus habilidades cariño. Y por supuesto que ayudaré a tu amigo-Dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos a estudiar?-Pregunté.

-Claro, después de que terminemos esto-Dijo besándome. Me separé de él.

-Si? No puede esperar?-Pregunté bromeando.

-No, es un asunto importante-Dijo contra mis labios.

-Cierto, el asunto de dejar claro algo-Dije apretando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enroscando mis piernas en su cintura.

-Eres mía-Murmuró para luego besarme como siempre, llevándome a todas partes y a la vez manteniéndome entre sus brazos.

-Que haces si la arteria se fisura?-Preguntó Edward.

-Busco la fisura para detener la hemorragia y controló la presión arterial con metacarbamol-Dije. Edward había comenzado a hacerme preguntas acerca de la operación para el síndrome miosfacial, así que básicamente estábamos desnudos envueltos entre las sabanas, estudiando.

-Luego de extraer el tejido enfermo que haces?-Preguntó.

-Un injerto de tejido para que recupere la movilidad total-Contesté.

-Y si rechaza el tejido?-Preguntó.

-No lo rechazará, es de la misma zona baja de la espalda-Dije.

-Bien. Creo que puedes hacer esa operación con los ojos cerrados-Comentó.

-Eso crees?-Pregunté.

-Bells, tienes un talento increíble, deberías confiar en ti misma-Dijo.

-No exageres-Dije.

-Vamos cariño, además tienes una concentración impresionante, no entiendo cómo puedes pensar en la situación conmigo aquí desnudo-Dijo en tono engreído. Me reí.

-Cómo puedes pensar en la situación tú?-Pregunté.

-Porque he hecho esa operación por lo menos una docena de veces. Estoy hablando por memoria mientras me concentro en no recorrer tu cuerpo todo de nuevo-Dijo.

-Tonto, que si el tejido esta adherido a la columna?-Pregunté.

-Es una pregunta muy buena. Dime que implicaciones tiene?-Preguntó.

-Generalmente el riesgo de la operación es que el síndrome siempre está cerca de la columna vertebral. Si haces un mal movimiento puedes afectar la movilidad del paciente. La principal implicación es que para retirar el tejido, tendría que tocar la columna y usar tejidos vertebrales-Dije.

-Exacto. Qué harías en ese caso?-Preguntó. Me quedé pensando por un momento.

-Es riesgoso pero, injertar encima del tejido enfermo para que cuando se remueva el otro, el nuevo pueda esparcirse?-Pregunté insegura. Edward me miró sorprendido.

-Lo siento fue una estúpida idea-Dije.

-Qué? Bella eres un genio! Siempre surgen complicaciones porque lo que se hace normalmente es retirar el tejido de la columna e injertar en el mismo sitio. Si se interviene tanto la zona hay más probabilidades de que la persona tenga dificultades para caminar, dime hay algo que no sepas?-Preguntó.

-Oh, bueno, fue lo primero que pensé. Pero es algo raro no? No creo que Colin tenga ese problema-Dije.

-Esperemos que no, pero si lo tiene ya sabemos que hacer-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Me alegro poder ayudarlo-Dije. Edward asintió. Luego de un rato me miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Qué?-Pregunté.

-Podemos estudiar así de ahora en adelante?-Preguntó haciendo un puchero. Me reí de una carcajada.

-Está bien-Dije.

-Bien, hagamos un repaso-Dijo subiéndose sobre mí. Sonreí.

-Como se llama este hueso?-Dijo besándome la clavícula.

-En serio? Vamos a repasar anatomía básica?-Pregunté.

-Oh quieres que suba la dificultad tan rápido? Bien. Como se llama este hueso y sus principales ramificaciones?-preguntó mordisqueando mi clavícula con parsimonia.

-Oh, bien. El hueso se llama clavícula…-Comencé. Edward me mordió con un poco más de fuerza.

-Bien, continua-Murmuró. Si, había perdido la concentración, como era que se llamaba?

-Eh…porción clavicular del esternocleidomastoideo-Dije.

-Sí, que más-Preguntó pasando su lengua por el extremo derecho de la clavícula donde quedaba esa ramificación.

-Extremidad external-Dije esforzándome en recordar.

-Perfecto, que sigue?-Preguntó.

-Extremidad acromial y cara articular del acromio-Dije entrecortadamente.

-Faltan dos-Dijo.

-No puedo contigo ahí-Me quejé.

-Si puedes, concéntrate-Dijo mordiéndome el hombro. Solté un gritito.

-No puedo concentrarme-Contesté.

-En el quirófano hay todo tipo de distracciones-Respondió acariciando mis piernas.

-Sí, pero no el hombre que amo haciéndome caricias increíbles-Contesté.

-Increíbles eh? Bien solo por eso voy a detenerme para que puedas responder-Dijo.

-Inserción del ligamento conoideo e inserción del ligamento romboidal-Conteste rápidamente.

-Perfecto-Sonrió.

-Haces trampa, porque solo puedes hacerme preguntas tú? Solo yo tengo que concentrarme-Dije.

-Por supuesto que no, como crees que sé que estas respondiendo bien? Tengo que saber las respuestas-Contestó con tono de sabelotodo.

-No es tan difícil. Tú mismo escoges las preguntas-Dije.

-Quieres entonces que volvamos a estudiar de la forma normal?-Preguntó separándose de mí.

-No-Contesté riéndome.

-Deseo concedido-Dijo besándome.

-Bella? Edward? Pueden salir un momento?-Preguntó la voz de mi hermano a través de la puerta.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-Los chicos están aquí. Pueden dejar de actuar como conejos?-Preguntó.

-Estamos estudiando-Respondí. Edward se echó a reír.

-Si claro, los espero-Dijo Jacob.

-Bueno. Supongo que podemos posponer la sesión de estudio-Dijo Edward.

-Ogh, está bien-Dije saliendo de la cama y cambiándome. Cuando Edward se cambió salimos.

-Vaya, pero si son los tortolos estudiosos-Fue el saludo de Emmett. Rodé los ojos.

-Hola chicos-Saludé.

-Que estaban estudiando exactamente? Educación sexual?-Preguntó Rosalie.

-Combinado con procedimientos quirúrgicos-Contesté. Edward se echó a reír y me paso el brazo por el hombro mientras nos sentábamos en el mueble.

-Interesante estrategia que han desarrollado-Comentó Jasper.

-Ay por favor, si, estábamos teniendo sexo podemos cambiar de tema?-Me quejé.

-Bella-Se quejó Jacob.

-Ni que no supieras Jake-Dijo Alice. Asentí.

-Como sea, los llamamos porque queremos ir a cenar fuera-Dijo Jasper.

-Oh me parece bien-Dije.

-A dónde iremos?-Preguntó mi novio. De repente todos se empezaron a mirar entre sí.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-No es nada, queremos ir a Port Angeles-Dijo Rosalie.

-Tan lejos para una cena?-Pregunté.

-No seas aguafiestas Bells-Dijo Alice poniéndose de pie. Todos la imitamos y salimos del departamento. Cuando íbamos llegando al aparcamiento Alice jaló a Edward por el brazo.

-Oh Edward no imaginas lo que me pasó?-Dijo alejándolo hacia Jasper. Me encogí de hombros yendo hacia mi auto.

-Vienes conmigo Jake?-Pregunté a mi hermano.

-Esperaré a Renesme, vayan delante-Dijo. Asentí y accione el seguro para subirme. Vi como Edward tenía el ceño fruncido y escuchaba lo que Alice y Jasper le decían. Asomé la cara por la ventanilla.

-Pasa algo?-Pregunté. Ellos me miraron. Edward negó con la cabeza con cara inconforme y se subió a mi lado.

-Qué pasa?-Pregunté.

-No es nada, vamos-Dijo.

-Quieres que vayamos en tu auto?-Pregunté.

-No tontita, conduce-Dijo sonriéndome. Lo miré de forma extraña y encendí el auto saliendo detrás del jeep de Emmett en el que iban los demás. Conduje en silencio mirando de vez en cuando a Edward que tecleaba rápidamente en su teléfono.

-Estas seguro que no pasó nada? Podemos quedarnos en Forks-Sugerí pensando que se trataba de algo del hospital.

-No cariño, lo siento, guardaré esto-Dijo poniendo el teléfono en sus jeans. Cuando llegamos al restaurante Edward me miró con expresión extraña y bajo del auto. Luego caminó alrededor y abrió mi puerta ayudándome a bajar. Nos encontramos a los chicos en la puerta y entramos al restaurante. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa un mesero nos trajo la carta.

-Muero de hambre-Dije haciéndole un puchero a mi novio. Él sonrió.

-Yo también. Pide lo que quieras preciosa, siempre se puede repetir-Dijo. Me eche a reír mientras examinaba la carta y elegía. Cuando ordenamos escuche un grito ahogado y me giré hacia donde vino el sonido. Un grupo de chicas estaban apiñadas entre si mirando un teléfono y mirando hacia nuestra mesa alternadamente.

-Que les pasa?-Pregunté a Edward. Edward las miró y palideció gradualmente.

-No les prestes atención Bells-Dijo Alice.

-De que hablas?-Pregunté.

-Seguro les gusta tu ropa-Dijo Rosalie. Los miré a todos con una ceja alzada.

-Bien, iré al baño-Dije limpiándome la boca con la servilleta y levantándome. Entré y me metí en uno de los compartimientos. Luego sentí como la puerta se abrió.

-Viste a esa chica de la televisión?-Preguntó una chica.

-La prostituta? Si, creí que todavía estaría en prisión-Dijo otra voz. Me congelé acercando la oreja para escuchar mejor.

-Qué vergüenza, si yo fuera ese chico hermoso con el que está no saliera con ella en público-Contesto una de las chicas.

-Ni siquiera sus amigos, de pronto no saben nada-Dijo la otra.

-Estás loca? Salió en todas las noticias-Contestó. Abrí la puerta abruptamente y las chicas me miraron sorprendidas. Las miré con seriedad y salí del baño. Cuando llegué frente a la mesa de los chicos ellos me miraron sorprendidos.

-Estas bien Bella?-preguntó Edward.

-Quiero irme-Dije aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

-Qué?...-Comenzó a decir Edward.

-Ya-Dije yéndome del restaurante. Cuando llegué frente al auto saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo pero las manos me temblaban tanto que no podía teclear los números del bloqueo. Edward llegó rápidamente donde estaba.

-Bells, tranquila. Que tienes?-Preguntó.

-Cómo pudiste no decirme que había salido en televisión?-Pregunté sabiendo a que se debía su extraño comportamiento, volví a intentar marcar los números del bloqueo. Edward suspiró y me quitó las llaves marcando rápidamente. El seguro se accionó de inmediato.

-No quería que te preocuparas por eso, realmente yo quería decírtelo pero los chicos pensaron que era mejor que no-Dijo.

-Eres mi novio Edward, mi prometido, no deberías ocultarme cosas como esa-Dije subiéndome al auto.

-Bells, espera-Dijo impidiendo que cerrara la puerta.

-Dame las llaves-Contesté secamente. Sentí como las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

-Cariño no te pongas así, ni siquiera puedes conducir-Contestó tomándome los brazos.

-Quiero irme a casa-Contesté permitiendo que mis ojos se desbordaran.

-Yo te llevaré-Dijo cargándome y dejándome en el asiento del pasajero.

-Cómo supiste?-preguntó.

-Esas chicas que estaban en la otra mesa estaban hablando de mí en el baño-Dije.

-No te dejes afectar por esto Bella, sabes que no sería fácil y estoy seguro de que en el juicio también habrá cámaras, pero no puedes derrumbarte por eso-Dijo.

-Es muy fácil para ti decirlo porque no es tu carrera la que está en riesgo-Dije.

-Y eso que tiene que ver? Eres mi novia, me preocupas y por ello me afecta también. Es que acaso piensas que no me importa que pase contigo?-Preguntó.

-Yo…no quise decir eso-Murmuré. Edward suspiró pesadamente.

-Piensa las cosas con claridad Bella, te estas dejando sobrepasar por la situación. Eres una mujer muy fuerte, porque estas dejando que esto te dañe de esa forma?-Preguntó.

-Estoy cansada de sufrir, de que todo lo malo me pase cuando estoy alcanzando a sentir un poco de felicidad, supongo que no falta mucho para que decidas dejarme tú también-Dije. Edward detuvo el auto frente a mi casa.

-Escúchame bien, eso nunca va a pasar. Me oyes? Nunca me iré de tu lado-Dijo poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas y hablándome con firmeza.

-Lo prometes?-Pregunté.

-Lo prometo, te prometo que todo va a salir bien y que siempre estaremos juntos-Dijo. Asentí y lo besé con lentitud.

-Siento ponerme así-Dije.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Han sido días difíciles. Vamos a la cama-Dijo mientras entrabamos a la casa.

-Esme se enojará porque no hemos ido a tu casa en días-Dije.

-Mañana iremos. Ella sabe que la situación está difícil por acá-Dijo abrazándome.

-Gracias por no dejarme sola-Dije mientras me descambiaba.

-No me agradezcas, es lo que quiero hacer siempre-Dijo metiéndose en la cama. Me metí junto a él y enredé nuestras piernas.

-Te amo-Dije.

-Yo te amo a ti hermosa. Mucho-Dijo abrazándome por la cintura. Sonreí y metí mi cabeza en su cuello. Al rato me quede dormida.

-Bella levántate cariño-Llamó Edward.

-Porque…-Dije con voz patosa.

-Garret está aquí, tiene noticias-Dijo. Abrí los ojos y lo miré perfectamente arreglado. Hice un puchero.

-No me gusta despertar sin ti-Dije.

-Cariño tengo que ir al hospital, lo siento-Dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Pero puedes levantarme antes de irte de la cama y arrucharnos un minuto-Sugerí. Edward se echó a reír, lo observé quitarse el saco y los zapatos y meterse la cama. Sonreí abiertamente.

-Así está mejor?-Preguntó abrazándome fuertemente.

-Mejor-Dije. Edward sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Prometo hacerlo cada mañana. Es que te ves tan tranquila durmiendo que no me gusta despertarte-Dijo.

-A mí no me gustaría abrir los ojos y no verte junto a mí, además tengo que acostumbrarme para cuando yo también tenga que trabajar temprano-Dije.

-Prometido entonces. Ahora sal de la cama. Garrett nos espera-Dijo. Salí de la cama y me lave la cara y los dientes haciéndome una cola de caballo.

-Buenos días Bella-Dijo Garrett sonriente. Esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.

-Hola Garrett. Como estas?-Pregunté.

-Excelente, traigo buenas noticias-Dijo. Miré a Edward y el sentó junto a mi tomando mi mano.

-De que se trata?-Pregunté.

-Como sabrás Alec tiene un gran grupo de abogados sobre el caso. En la investigación que hicimos encontramos que la lista fue entregada por una ex trabajadora del centro y que fue despedida por qué de hecho se estaba prostituyendo-Dijo.

-Tanya?-Pregunté.

-En efecto, Tanya Denali. Afortunadamente Alec es cuidadoso en estas situaciones y no se encargó de despedirla hasta tener las evidencias. Tenemos una persona que atestiguará en contra de Tanya y hemos levantado una demanda contra el oficial al frente del operativo por daños prejuicios, alegaremos que la lista fue divulgada por intereses propios-Dijo. Apreté la mano de Edward.

-Eso que significa?-pregunté.

-Al ver las evidencias presentadas el fiscal ha retirado los cargos contra ti, Alec y los demás y presentado demanda oficial contra Tanya por calumnia y prostitución-Dijo.

-Ay por Dios-Dije con emoción. Edward me abrazó fuertemente y pegó sus labios a mi frente.

-Te dije que todo iba a estar bien-Dijo.

-Quiere decir que no tengo que ir a juicio?-Pregunté.

-No tienes que ir a juicio y todo proceso judicial será borrado de tu expediente. El oficial de la policía dará una declaración y se disculpará públicamente con el centro de relajación y sus empleados-Dijo Garrett.

-Eso es de lejos la mejor noticia que he escuchado-Dije abrazando a Garrett.

-Me alegra ser portador de buenas nuevas-Dijo Garrett.

-Muchas gracias por todo Garrett-Dije.

-Todo un placer-Dijo. Edward estrechó su mano.

-Gracias amigo-Dijo.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a la oficina. Nos vemos chicos-Dijo. Sacudí la mano en señal de despedida y cuando Garrett salió me tiré encima de Edward el cual soltó una carcajada y dio varias vueltas conmigo encima.

-Esto es genial!-Dije.

-Lo es-Contestó dándome un beso.

-Supongo que Alec tendrá más clientes ahora que es público el centro-Comenté.

-Creo que tendrá que cambiar un poco la logística, no querrá llamar la atención indeseada-Dijo. Asentí.

-Esto quiere decir que irás a trabajar hoy?-Preguntó. Lo miré por un momento. Pasé mis manos por su cuello.

-Sabes? Después de todo ya había hablado con Alec para no volver-Dije. Edward me miró sorprendido.

-Estas segura?-Preguntó.

-Creo que lo que pasó fue una llamada de atención. Tal vez necesito un cambio-Dije.

-Sea lo que sea que decidas, te apoyaré preciosa-Dijo con firmeza.

-Lo sé. Es lo que quiero. Buscaré otro trabajo o puedo ayudarte con tus casos clínicos, algo resultará-Dije.

-Me encantaría que me ayudaras con mis casos, entonces nos vemos en mi casa?-Preguntó.

-Si. Iré a hablar con Alec y pasaré por la universidad para inscribirme en el examen-Dije.

-Perfecto. Ten un buen día, te amo-Dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

-Te amo. Adiós-Dije dándole un beso en los labios.

-Oh hola Jake. Adiós-Dijo Edward cuando salió.

-Hey Bells, todo bien?-Dijo mi hermano en ropa de futbol americano.

-Tenías partido?-Pregunté.

-Sí, llevas varios sin ir eh. Mala hermana-Dijo en tono acusador.

-Es realmente aburridor y me pone muy nerviosa ver cómo te golpean Jake-Dije.

-Excusas. Saldrás hoy?-Preguntó.

-Oh adivina qué? No tengo que ir a juicio! Han retirado los cargos!-Dije emocionada.

-Qué? Genial! Cómo pasó?-Preguntó abrazándome.

-En grandes rasgos una envidiosa decidió armar todo ese circo porque la habían echado. Pero ya todo se solucionó!-Dije.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nuevo capítulo! Que opinan? Todo se está solucionando para Bella! Esperemos que siga asi! Díganme que piensan!


	14. Brillante

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 14. Brillante.

-Eso es increíble Bells, estaba preocupado por ti. Entonces irás a trabajar? Te llevo?-Preguntó.

-Primero, tengo auto. Y segundo, he decidido tomarme un descanso de ese trabajo-Dije. A Jacob se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Eso es aún mejor!-Dijo exteriorizando el alivio que seguramente todos sentirían al escuchar la noticia.

-Procuraré no ofenderme por tu tono de emoción. Seré desempleada nuevamente-Dije.

-Por muy poco tiempo, estoy seguro de que conseguirás trabajo en cuanto obtengas la licencia-Dijo mi hermano.

-Esperemos que sí-Dije.

-Estoy feliz por ti Bells, iré a ducharme. Tengo que volver a clases-Dijo.

-Está bien. Dormiré donde Edward hoy-Dije.

-Genial-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-No finjas que no aprovecharas para tener sexo por todo el departamento-Dije.

-Renesme esta con sus padres en Washington-Dijo con tono aburrido.

-Oh, quieres que me quede?-Pregunté.

-No seas tonta. Embry y Quil vendrán y jugaremos video juegos-Dijo.

-No hagan desastres-Dije.

-Hecho-Contestó entrando al baño. Entré a mi habitación y abrí mi armario. Saqué unos jeans, botas café bajas y una blusa holgada. Dejé todo sobre la cama y salí a preparar el desayuno.

-Quieres comer algo?-Pregunté cuando mi hermano salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en la cintura.

-Muero de hambre. El partido fue muy temprano-Dijo.

-Huevos con tocino y tostadas enseguida-Dije sonriente. Jake me guiñó el ojo y se perdió en su habitación. Serví en dos platos y los puse sobre la mesa.

-Listo el desayuno!-Dije en voz alta. Jacob salió usando jeans y descalzo. Le podía ver por lo menos 4 dedos de sus boxers.

-No tienes unos pantalones más pequeños?-Pregunté.

-Así se usan Bells-Contestó sentándose en la mesa.

-Olvida los pantalones. Tengo que verte los calzoncillos?-Pregunté.

-Se llaman boxers. Y déjame en paz. Seguramente a Edward no le criticas nada-Dijo.

-Por supuesto que no. Es mi novio-Dije.

-Es mi novio-Dijo Jacob "imitando" mi tono de voz.

-Yo no sueno así-Dije.

-Por supuesto que sí, todas las chicas lo hacen-Dijo devorando la comida.

-Idiota. Voy a bañarme-Dije poniendo los platos en el lavaplatos.

-Gracias por el desayuno Bells-Dijo sonriéndome. Pasé por su lado y le revolví el cabello.

-Cuando quieras hermanito-Dije entrando al baño. Me duché rápidamente y me cambié.

-Todavía estas aquí?-Pregunté viendo a Jacob dar vueltas por la sala.

-No encuentro las llaves de mi auto-Dijo. Entrecerré los ojos.

-Es un truco para que te preste el mío?-Pregunté. Jake rodó los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no-Dijo volteando los cojines.

-Estas desordenando todo. Llévame y te quedas con mi auto-Dije. Jacob me miró ilusionado.

-En serio?-Preguntó.

-Ni un solo rayón o te haré pagarlo-Amenacé. Jacob levantó sus palmas sonriente.

-Tranquila. Iré por mis cosas-Dijo corriendo hacia su habitación. Regresó en un parpadeo como un niño emocionado. Rodé los ojos.

-Ni que fuera tu primera vez en el-Dije saliendo de la casa.

-No me importa. Es un auto genial-Contestó. Cuando llegamos frente al auto lo miré.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Nada de rayones-Dijo. Lo señalé con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazándolo silenciosamente y le entregué las llaves.

-Vamos-Dije subiéndome al asiento del copiloto. Jacob condujo con la sonrisa intacta y me llevó al centro de relajación.

-Gracias. Cuida mi auto y cuida la casa-Dije.

-Relájate Bella-Contestó. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me bajé del auto.

-Adiós-Dije.

-Adiós hermana. Te quiero-Dijo alegre acelerando. Me eche a reír y entre al centro.

-Bella oh por Dios! Estaba preocupada por ti-Dijo Jane saliendo del mostrador.

-Estoy bien Jane. Las demás están bien? Y Alec?-Pregunté.

-Perfectamente. Me estaba preguntando si ibas a volver-Dijo.

-Realmente vine a hablar con Alec sobre eso-Contesté. Jane asintió.

-Lo entiendo. Espero que sigamos siendo amigas-Dijo.

-Por supuesto tontita. Eres mi consejera de lencería número 1-Dije sonriendo. Jane sonrió de vuelta. Fui al ascensor y pulsé el último piso. Cuando llegué a la puerta toque suavemente.

-Pase-Contestó Alec. Asomé la cabeza.

-Hey-Sonreí. Alec me sonrió.

-Bells! Me alegra verte. Pensaba llamarte, Garrett me dijo que ya te dio la noticia-Dijo. Asentí.

-Pasó por mi casa esta mañana. Tienes un minuto?-Pregunté.

-Claro, siéntate. Aunque creo que sé a qué vienes. Me gustaría que pudieras quedarte Bells-Dijo.

-Lo sé Alec, y nunca dejaré de estar agradecida contigo por todo lo que hiciste por mí, es solo que… necesito esto entiendes? Quiero volver a mi campo, he estado estudiando mucho y lo que quiero más que nada es operar. Quiero prepararme y ser médico entiendes?-Dije moviendo las manos graciosamente.

-Por supuesto que te entiendo Bella. Y ya eres un médico, un simple papel no define eso. No tienes nada que agradecerme, nos ayudamos mutuamente-Dijo sonriendo con tristeza. Rodeé la mesa y lo abracé.

-De todas maneras. Gracias-Dije.

-De nada. Espero verte de vez en cuando-Contestó.

-Claro que sí. Iré a ver a las chicas-Dije sonriendo.

-Vale. Nos vemos Bella. Cuídate-Dijo.

-Adiós Alec! Nos vemos pronto!-Dije saliendo de la oficina.

Caminé hacia la cafetería y me encontré a Angela y Jessica sentadas en una mesa.

-Bells como estas? Siéntate-Dijo Angela señalando la silla junto a ella.

-Chicas! Qué bueno verlas-Dije sentándome.

-Oh Bella nosotras también nos alegramos de verte. Fue horrible no?-Dijo Jessica.

-Mucho. Tardaron mucho en salir?-Pregunté.

-Luego de que te llamaron, me llamaron a mí a interrogarme-Dijo Jessica con sarcasmo.

-No hablemos de eso. Fue una experiencia que definitivamente no quiero repetir-Dijo Angela.

-Y que lo digas. Hemos hablado con Jane y parece que Alec va a cambiar un poco la mecánica del centro. Habrá cámaras y tendremos un poco más de ropa. Pero lo demás será igual-Dijo Jessica.

-Enserio? Es algo bueno, Alec podrá librarse de la mala publicidad y no tendrán tanto frio-Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tendremos? No vas a volver?-Preguntó Angela.

-No Ang. Volveré a lo mío-Dije.

-Oh Bells te extrañaremos-Dijo Angela.

-Y yo a ustedes. No es como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver-Dije.

-Por supuesto. Haremos noches de películas, saldremos a bailar, de compras-Dijo Jessica asintiendo. Sonreí.

-Claro que si Jess-Dije. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Hola-Contesté.

-Bella! Estas enojada conmigo?-Preguntó Alice rápidamente.

-Claro que no Al. Hubiera preferido saberlo pero está bien. Entiendo sus razones-Dije.

-Eso es genial porque tienes que venir al hospital. Rosalie se dobló el tobillo-Dijo.

-Oh, está bien?-Pregunté.

-Sí, estaba en tacones y se tropezó con una herramienta en su garaje. Sabes lo diva que es-Dijo Alice. Escuché a Rosalie quejarse en el fondo. Sonreí.

-Estaré allí en 10 minutos-Dije.

-Chao Bella-Dijo Alice en italiano. Alice y sus idiomas.

-Chicas me tengo que ir. Una de mis amigas está en el hospital-Dije poniéndome de pie.

-Está bien?-Preguntó Angela.

-Sí, no es nada grave. Nos vemos pronto chicas-Dije abrazándolas.

-Cuidate Bells-Dijeron. Caminé hacia la salida y me despedí de Jane.

Me paré en la calle esperando que pasara un taxi. Gracias a Dios no tardó mucho.

-Al hospital de Forks por favor-Dije.

-Con gusto señorita-Contestó el hombre amablemente.

Cuando llegué me bajé, le pague al hombre del taxi y caminé hacia la recepción.

-Buenos días. Vengo a ver una paciente. Rosalie Hale-Dije.

-Es interna? O viene por emergencias-Preguntó.

-Emergencias-Contesté.

-Por el pasillo a la derecha, habitación 103-Señalo.

-Gracias-Dije comenzando a caminar. Repasé los números de las habitaciones hasta detenerme en la indicada.

-Bella! Qué bueno que viniste!-Dijo Alice emocionada. Rosalie estaba acostada en la cama con la pierna colgada en un ángulo extraño.

-Rose? Estas bien?-Pregunté.

-Pensé que solo me había doblado el tobillo. Tengo fractura-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Oh lo siento Rosie-Dije llegando a la cama.

-Bella nos perdonas? No quisimos ocultarte lo de la televisión. Es solo que no queríamos que te preocuparas por lo que dijera la gente-Dijo Rosalie.

-Lo se Rose. Lo entiendo, ya eso quedó atrás-Dije.

-Donde está Emmett?-pregunté.

-Está en la cafetería. Fue por café-Dijo Alice.

-Oh, yo también quiero uno. Ya vuelvo-Dije.

-No tardes!-Dijo Alice. Asentí y caminé por el pasillo hacia la cafetería. Iba caminando distraída cuando escuché la voz de Edward. Miré curiosa por encima de mi hombro y lo vi sentando en el que debía ser su consultorio explicándole algo a una chica joven. Sonreí como una tonta enamorada y me acerqué a la puerta. Edward levantó la mirada, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y luego sonrió.

-Bella! Pasa cielo-Dijo levantándose y dándome un beso en los labios.

-Siento interrumpir-Dije apenada mirando a la joven. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

-Oh tranquila. Michelle es una paciente de confianza no es así señorita?-Preguntó Edward abrazándome.

-Hola-Dijo la chica.

-Un placer, soy Bella-Dije sonriéndole. La chica asintió.

-No es que me moleste que estés aquí preciosa, pero pasó algo?-Preguntó.

-Oh, Rosalie se cayó y tiene fractura en el tobillo. Vine a verla-Dije.

-En serio? No lo sabía. Cuando termine con Michelle pasaré por su habitación-Dijo.

-Vale, vuelvan a lo suyo-Dije.

-Bella espera, estaba pensando que podrías darme tu opinión acerca de Michelle-Dijo Edward cogiendo una carpeta.

-Estas seguro?-Pregunté. Edward me miró con seguridad.

-Por supuesto. Eres una cirujana perfectamente capaz-Dijo con certeza. Intenté contestarle que no tenía licencia pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Por favor, realmente necesito tu concepto cariño-Dijo teniéndome la carpeta. Suspiré y la tomé. Revisé el expediente médico de Michelle. Fruncí el ceño al ver la enfermedad que tenía. Coartación aórtica. En términos simples quería decir que en ocasiones se presentaba disminución del diámetro de la aorta lo que ocasionaba que la sangre no circulara más allá del segmento que presenta la reducción. En casos sencillos se presentaba únicamente hipertensión arterial, pero en otros también se daba arritmia cardiaca por el esfuerzo de la arteria en circular la sangre.

-Qué piensas?-Preguntó Edward.

-Asumo que Michelle ha presentado arritmia cardiaca desde que es tu paciente-Dije.

-La han internado 3 veces en el último mes-Contestó.

-Frecuencia cardiaca?-Pregunté.

-15 latidos por segundo-Contestó. Fruncí el ceño extrañada.

-Es demasiado alto incluso para una coartación aórtica-Murmuré mirando nuevamente la historia clínica. Las veces que la habían internado Michelle había perdido el conocimiento, lo cual me parecía anormal. Los pacientes con arritmia generalmente presentaban alteración y dificultad para respirar, pero no perdían el conocimiento.

-Bells?-Preguntó Edward.

-Porque no aparecen datos de frecuencia cardiaca cuando la han internado?-Pregunté.

-Lo viste no? No te parece extraño que pierda el conocimiento? No lo sé, siempre llego cuando la han reanimado-Contestó. Cuando Edward dijo la última palabra, la idea me vino rápidamente.

-Reanimado! Edward… fibrilación ventricular-Dije. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Crees que ha tenido alguna parada cardiaca? No es posible, al ingresarla lo hubieran notado-Dijo. Negué con la cabeza recordando mi residencia. A los residentes nos ponían a hacer estas cosas cuando no nos querían alrededor.

-Cuando un paciente llega inconsciente se le toma el pulso. La sangre circula un par de minutos después de una parada cardíaca…-Contesté.

-Por lo que se encuentra el pulso, por eso no se puede saber si el corazón se ha parado a menos que se conecte a un ECG y generalmente eso se hace si el paciente no reacciona-Completó Edward. Asentí.

-Las paradas cardiacas por falta de fibrilación ventricular tardan menos de 1 minuto. Por eso no está en el historial-Dije.

-Bella eres un genio-Dijo Edward.

-Doctor Edward, ya saben que tengo?-Preguntó Michelle.

-Si Michelle. Además de la coartación aórtica tienes taquiarritmia, tu corazón va demasiado rápido. A veces va tan rápido y desordenado que no se contrae adecuadamente y se detiene-Dijo. Michelle abrió los ojos asustada.

-No te asustes Michelle. Es una operación delicada, pero ya que sabemos que tienes es muy fácil curarte-Dije con voz gentil. En ese momento entró una señora respirando agitadamente.

-Lo siento Doctor Cullen, no conseguía donde aparcar el auto. Ya tiene los resultados del examen?-Preguntó.

-Bella esta es la madre de Michelle. Señora Brown esta es mi prometida Bella, ella también es médico cirujano y me estaba ayudando a revisar los exámenes de Michelle. Ya sabemos cómo proceder-Dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Michelle estará bien?-Preguntó la señora. Edward me miró. Suspiré.

-Señora Brown, Michelle tiene una afección cardiaca conocida como taquiarritmia. Por la coartación aórtica no se había podido detectar, pero revisando el historial médico hemos encontrado que el corazón de Michelle tiene paradas ocasionales. Por eso pierde el conocimiento por unos minutos. La buena noticia es que ambas condiciones son operables. Para la coartación se removerá la parte de la arteria que presenta la reducción y será reemplazada por un bypass, que es una especie de tubería con el mismo diámetro de la arteria que hará de puente para la circulación de la sangre-Dije.

-Y la otra operación?-Preguntó la señora.

-Es un poco más delicada. Sé implantará un desfibrilador automático que funcionará detectando la taquiarritmia y eliminándola mediante un choque eléctrico que disminuirá la velocidad de los latidos-Contesté. Edward me miró con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos.

-Michelle estará bien?-Preguntó la señora.

-Michelle estará perfecta. Nada de deportes extremos, pero vivirá como una adolescente normal-Dijo Edward. La señora Brown y Michelle sonrieron.

-Muchas gracias, a ambos-Dijo la señora Brown con emoción. Michelle se despidió y salieron. Luego miré a Edward.

-Por Dios Bella eso fue impresionante!-Dijo Edward abrazándome.

-Tú crees?-Pregunté insegura. Edward me tomó de las mejillas.

-Eres supremamente inteligente y capaz. Te amo-Dijo con firmeza. Sonreí y lo besé.

-Te amo. Gracias por dejarme hacer esto-Dije.

-Siempre. Vamos a ver a Rose. Mi turno acabó-Dijo. Asentí y salimos del consultorio tomados de la mano. Cuando pasamos junto a dos enfermeras, me miraron sorprendidas y saludaron a Edward melosamente.

-Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen-Dijo una de ellas.

-Hola Edward-Dijo la otra seductoramente. Quise hacer señas y decir "Estoy aquí zorra regalada", pero eso hubiera sido un poco extremo.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo Edward simplemente y me guió hacia la zona de Emergencias.

-Vaya, por poco y te besan-Dije. Edward se rió.

-Tengo que recordarte donde solías trabajar? No estés celosa de ellas Bella. Solo tengo ojos para ti, son solo enfermeras-Dijo.

-Está bien-Dije con tono de resignación. Edward volvió a reír. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Rose estaba rodeada de Emmett, Jasper y Alice.

-Hey chicos-Dije saludando a Emmett y Jasper.

-Oh veo que encontraste a Edward. Solo pase a ver como seguía mi hermana-Dijo Jasper.

-Hubieras visto a Bella Jazz, diagnosticó una taquiarritmia sin siquiera tener las paradas cardiacas en el historial clínico-Dijo Edward emocionado. Jasper alzó las cejas.

-No sé de qué te sorprendes amigo. Bella es brillante-Dijo Jasper.

-No estoy sorprendido, estoy orgulloso-Dijo Edward.

-Sí, sí. Bella es una nerd como todos ustedes. Pueden darme algo para el dolor?-Dijo Rosalie. Me acerqué y miré la radiografía que Jasper tenía en a mano.

-Oh, tiene los tendones inflamados-Murmuré.

-Es una llorona, ya le dí analgésicos-Dijo Jasper. Rose se cruzó de brazos y miró a Emmett con un puchero. Emmett miró a Jasper seriamente.

-Mi chica está sufriendo. Haz algo-Dijo cruzando los brazos mostrando sus enormes bíceps.

-Emmett, no puedo darle más analgésico, la drogará-Dijo Jasper.

-Dámelo Jazz, y así pueden irse todos a descansar mientras yo duermo-Dijo Rosalie con una mueca.

-Dormirás lo que resta de día Rose-Dijo Jasper acercando una jeringa al suero de Rose.

-Lo que sea, me duele-Dijo Rose haciendo pucheros. Emmett le acaricio la mejilla y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama.

-Yo me quedaré con ella. Pueden irse chicos-Dijo Emmett. Nos despedimos de Rose y salimos de la habitación.

-Jazzy y yo vamos a casa. Quieren venir?-Preguntó Alice.

-Tenemos que ir a casa de Edward, Esme quiere vernos-Dije.

-Oh está bien. Nos vemos luego chicos-Dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice y yéndose. Miré a Edward.

-Tienes algo más que hacer?-Pregunté.

-Solo entregar unos papeles. Espérame en el auto, aquí están las llaves-Dijo Edward dándome un beso en los labios y yendo hacia la recepción. Tome el ascensor y baje hasta el sótano. Accioné la alarma y el auto de Edward encendió las luces desde donde estaba. Caminé hacia él y me recosté sobre la puerta del auto.

-Hola-Dijo la voz de alguien tras de mí. Brinqué llevándome la mano al pecho y giré rápidamente. Un chico rubio de cabello corto y ojos verdes me miraba fijamente, tenía una bata y la inscripción del hospital en margen derecho.

-Oh, me has asustado-Dije un poco aliviada al ver que no era ningún ladrón.

-Lo siento. Soy James, Dr. James Clark-Dijo el chico. Lo miré.

-Bella-Dije simplemente. No me gustaba la manera en que me miraba.

-Estas enferma? Que haces en el hospital?-Preguntó. Okaay… James era entrometido.

-Yo…-Comencé pero Edward apareció a mi lado.

-Ella es mi novia. Vino a verme-Dijo agarrándome la mano. James entrecerró los ojos. Sentí como los bellos de la nuca se me erizaron. Algo en sus ojos me asustó.

-Ya veo. Eres afortunado Cullen, veremos por cuanto tiempo-Dijo abriendo la puerta de su auto. Edward dio un paso hacia el ante la amenaza velada.

-No vale la pena-Dije en un susurro. James me miró y sonrió.

-Un placer conocerte Bella, te veré de nuevo-Dijo con firmeza. Yo lo miré.

-No lo creo-Dije. El amplió su sonrisa y se subió al auto saliendo rápidamente.

Edward tenía la postura tensionada y los ojos oscurecidos.

-Edward? Que pasa?-Dije poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Dame un minuto Bella-Dijo con voz dura. Aleje la mano y di un paso atrás. Esa voz me llevó al momento más desagradable que he vivido con él. Lo miré nerviosa.

-Cariño… estas bien?-Pregunté insegura. Algo en mi voz despertó a Edward y me miró alarmado.

-Lo siento hermosa, no quise ponerte nerviosa. Estas bien? Ese idiota te hizo algo?-Preguntó mirándome en busca de anormalidades.

-Qué? No, amor porque habría de hacerme algo?-Pregunté.

-Es un criminal-Dijo abrazándome con algo de desespero.

-Tenía una bata como la tuya-Dije.

-Es médico, pero hay rumores… no muy agradables. Y yo los creo, el tipo no me inspira nada de confianza-Dijo. Recordé su mirada y me estremecí.

-Ahora que lo dices, sentí un poco de miedo cuando me miró-Dije.

-Solo…mantente alejada de él… no te quedes sola con el de nuevo-Dijo sin soltarme.

-Edward… estoy bien. Mírame cielo, no me hizo nada-Dije.

-Lo sé-Dijo con alivio.

-Vámonos, olvídate de eso-Dije entrelazando nuestras manos y llevándolo hacia al auto.

-Trataré. Vamos a casa-Dijo apretando mi mano entre la suya. Subimos al auto y Edward condujo hasta su casa.

-Hijos, que bueno que están aquí. Justo íbamos a cenar-Dijo Esme abrazándonos.

-Oh, gracias Esme-Dije sonriéndole.

-Con gusto Bella. Pasen al comedor. Cariño, Heidi vino a visitarte-Dijo Esme mirando a Edward de manera extraña. Quién demonios es Heidi? Caminamos al comedor hasta que fuimos interrumpidos.

-Eddieeee-Gritó un borrón de pelo rubio colgándose del cuello de MI novio. Miré a Esme que me miraba con algo de vergüenza.

-Wow Heidi, calma-Dijo Edward separándose de la chica.

-Donde estabas metido? Llevo dos días de visita y no te había visto el rostro-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Oh, lo siento Heidi, no sabía de tu visita. Siempre se te olvida avisar-Dijo Edward. Siempre? No es la primera vez que esta tipa duerme en la misma casa que Edward?

-Heidi es bienvenida siempre-Dijo Esme con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto, espero que pases bien Heidi-Dijo Edward. Estaba a punto de sacar un letrero para hacerme notar cuando Heidi me miró.

-Oh, no te había visto. Debes ser la amiga de Edward… Ella, no es así?-Preguntó sonriendo.

-Es Bella, Heidi, y te conté que es su novia-Dijo Esme.

-Oh amiga, novia, no es mucha diferencia siempre y cuando no haya anillo de por medio. Eddie y yo fuimos muy bueno amigos no es cierto Eddie?-Preguntó Heidi sonriente colgándose el brazo de Edward.

-Oh, no me digas!-Dije juntando las palmas y expulsando todo el sarcasmo posible mientras taladraba a Edward con la mirada. Esme carraspeó.

-Por favor sentémonos. Se va a enfriar la cena-Dijo Esme.

-Esme te ayudo con algo en la cocina?-Pregunté queriendo sacar de mi vista a la estúpida rubia que seguía haciéndole ojos de zorra a mi novio.

-Oh, puedes traer una botella de vino?-Preguntó.

-Por supuesto-Dije yéndome lo más rápido que me permitieron las piernas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ECG: Electrocardiograma

Qué onda gente? Espero que les haya gustado este capi! Les aclaro que todas las conversaciones de enfermedades y operaciones no son basadas en nada real. Así que siendo eso todo, déjenme sus comentarios! Besitos!


	15. Nuevos cambios

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 15. Nuevos cambios.

Saqué una botella de vino de la vitrina en que las guardaban y me puse a buscar el saca corchos. La cocina de Esme tenía muchas gavetas. Cuando lo encontré lo enterré en el corcho imaginando que era la cabeza de la rubia oxigenada que había sido "amiga" de mi novio.

-Bells?-Llamó Edward. No volteé para no ver la cara de perro mojado que venía con ese tono de voz.

-Déjame sola-Dije dándole vueltas al saca corchos.

-Oh Bells, por favor no te enojes conmigo. No tenía idea que ella estaba aquí!-Dijo acercándose.

-No me interesa. Vuelve a la mesa-Dije sacando el corcho con fuerza.

-Quieres que te ayude con la copas?-Preguntó con cautela.

-Haz lo que te plazca. Tu amiga te espera-Dije acentuando la palabra amiga con un tono venenoso que trasmitía otra cosa.

-Ugh, hablaremos de esto más tarde-Dijo.

-No lo haremos. Me iré a casa después de la cena-Dije.

-Qué? No lo harás-Dijo.

-Si lo haré. Debes atender la visita-Dije cogiendo la botella y emprendiendo la huida.

-Bella…-Llamó Edward pero no le hice caso.

-He vuelto-Dije poniendo la botella en la mesa. Me senté junto a Esme.

-Como estuvo tu día querida?-Preguntó.

-Muy bien Esme. Estuve en el hospital visitando a Rose-Dije.

-Carlisle me contó. No me sorprende con el tamaño de tacones que usa esa chica-Dijo negando con la cabeza. Me reí. Heidi soltó una risa casi falsa. Esme la miró.

-Oh Heidi, siento excluirte. Bella es muy buena amiga de mis sobrinos Jasper y Rose. Los recuerdas?-Preguntó. Heidi hizo una sonrisa parecida a una mueca.

-Si los recuerdo-Dijo.

-Como no los va a recordar? Rose le quitaba todos los novios a Heidi-Dijo Edward sentándose y mirándome.

-Menos a ti-Dijo Heidi sonriente. Edward tosió. Apreté los labios y seguí comiendo ignorando a la estúpida.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Heidi-Dijo Esme.

-Todo fue por la residencia de Edward. Si no se hubiera ido a Italia tanto tiempo siguiéramos juntos-Dijo con seguridad. Esme miró a Edward con reproche. Edward carraspeó.

-Heidi, podrías por favor dejar de hablar de eso? No es educado-Dijo Edward.

-No es educado? Porque? No estoy diciendo nada falso-Dijo Heidi.

-Porque Bella es la novia de Edward ahora cariño-Dijo Esme con amabilidad. Los ojos de Heidi relampaguearon.

-Como ya dije. Novia y amiga no es mucha la diferencia. Por eso los chicos tienen muchas novias no? Se meten con cualquiera antes de encontrar la indicada-Dijo Heidi mirándome.

-Es por eso que Edward está conmigo. Si yo soy la indicada eso quiere decir que tú eres….?-Dije dejando la frase en el aire para no llamarla cualquiera como ella lo había hecho.

-No estés tan segura de eso. Yo de ti no me acostumbraría mucho a su compañía-Dijo. Me limpié la boca con la servilleta y la puse en la mesa. No quería decirle todas las cosas que se me pasaban por la mente, porque yo si era una mujer educada.

-Lo siento Esme. Me voy a casa-Dije. Esme me miró con comprensión.

-Estas segura cariño?-Preguntó.

-Sí. Tomaré un taxi-Dije.

-Oh pero Bella, no es educado irse sin terminar la cena-Dijo Heidi con un tono falso de pesar. La miré.

-Tampoco lo es restregarse contra el novio de otra persona, y siempre y cuando Esme lo entienda, que es la única opinión que me interesa, lo haré-Dije. Ella abrió la boca para responderme pero Esme la silenció cuando habló.

-Por supuesto cariño. Discúlpame si algo de molestó-Dijo Esme poniéndose de pie.

-Oh Esme, nunca harías algo para molestarme. Cuídate mucho, vendré a verte pronto-Dije abrazándola.

-Saluda a Jacob de mi parte Bella. Nos vemos-Dijo Esme. Pasé por el lado de Edward y Heidi sin decir palabra y caminé hacia la salida. Saqué mi celular y llamé a un taxi.

-Bella. Por favor puedes dejarme hablar contigo sobre esto?-Dijo Edward saliendo de la casa.

-No tiene sentido. Claramente tienes más interés en conservar tu "amistad" con Heidi que dejarle claro que soy algo más que tu amiguita de paso. Prefiero irme a casa que quedarme escuchando como se jacta de todo lo que ustedes dos fueron-Dije. El taxi entró por el camino hacia la casa.

-Bella no puedo tratarla mal, es una huésped en casa de mis padres. Me dejas por lo menos llevarte a casa?-Preguntó.

-No hace falta-Dije secamente montándome en el taxi.

-A la calle Walace-Dije. Mi celular empezó a sonar insistentemente. En la pantalla salía el nombre de Edward con una foto suya sonriente. Lo apagué y lo metí en el fondo de mi bolso.

-Gracias- Dije pagándole al taxista. Me bajé en la entrada del edificio y caminé hacia el departamento. Mi camioneta estaba aparcada en su lugar. Llegué a la puerta del departamento y abrí. Jacob estaba en el mueble con sus amigos Quil y Embry jugando videojuegos.

-Hola chicos-Saludé.

-Bella! Chica como estas?-Dijo Embry contento. Quil silbó.

-No la ves? Hermosa como siempre-Dijo Quil. Jacob le pegó un codazo.

-Bella? Que ha pasado? Creí que estarías en casa de Edward-Dijo.

-No quise quedarme allá-Dije dejando el bolso en una silla.

-Ya comieron?-Pregunté.

-Estábamos a punto de pedir pizza-Dijo.

-Oh, genial-Dije sentándome en medio de ellos y cogiendo una consola.

-Ya oíste a la señorita Quil, ordena la pizza-Dijo Embry.

-Lo que la dama ordene-Respondió Quil.

-Pueden dejar de coquetear con mi hermana? Gracias-Dijo Jacob. Metí la cabeza en su cuello.

-Estas bien?-Murmuró.

-Hay una zorra en casa de Edward-Contesté. Jake se echó a reír.

-Quieres ser más explícita?-Preguntó.

-Una ex novia de Edward está de visita en su casa-Dije reemplazando el termino zorra para entendiera.

-Oh. Y preferiste dejarlos solos?-Preguntó.

-Yo confío en Edward. Solo estoy enojada porque esa estúpida se la pasó provocándome y Edward no le dijo nada-Dije.

-Sabes que Edward te quiere. Tal vez no quiso ser mal educado siendo grosero con una visita-Dijo.

-Me iré ahora, para que pares de defenderlo-Dije poniéndome de pie.

-Bells, vamos. No te enojes conmigo hermanita-Dijo regresándome al asiento de un tirón.

-La pizza está en camino chicos!-Dijeron los amigos de Jake regresando al asiento.

-Bien. Quien quiere una paliza?-Pregunté tomando la consola.

-Ya veremos Bells-Dijo mi hermano. Los chicos comenzaron a reírse y a hacer apuestas cuando sonó el timbre.

-Que pizza tan rápida-Dijo Quil yendo a la puerta.

-Siiii, llegó la pizzaaa-Dijo Embry emocionado.

-Donde está la pizza amigo?-Preguntó Quil.

-No soy el repartidor. Esta Bella en casa?-Preguntó la voz de Edward. Jacob me miró.

-Parece que Edward no te dejará quedarte enojada-Dijo Jake. Resoplé y me fui a la puerta.

-Sabes Edward, cuando uno se va de la casa de alguien, quiere decir que no quiere ver a ese alguien-Dije. Embry y Quil hicieron un ruido de provocación. Los miré.

-Cállense y siéntense-Les dije. Los chicos obedecieron con cara de emoción. Obviamente no querían perderse nada. Miré a Edward de nuevo.

-Casi no me diste elección no es cierto? Podemos hablar ahora?-Preguntó en tono serio.

-En serio quieres hablar? Para qué? Para que acepte sonriente que la zorra de tu ex novia es una visita regular en tu casa?-Pregunté. Jacob y los chicos murmuraron. Los silencie con la mirada.

-Realmente no es mi culpa que mamá no pueda decirle que no cada vez que ella quiere ir a mi casa-Dijo Edward.

-Ella es la que siente que tiene razones para querer ir a tu casa en primer lugar. Si no las tuviera Esme no tendría que aceptarla en su casa-Dije.

-Bella no hay razones! Hace mucho tiempo que no hay nada entre nosotros. Y lo que hubo ni siquiera tiene importancia para mí-Dijo Edward alzando las manos al aire.

-Ay por favor, me vas a venir con esa historia? No soy tan ingenua Edward, y se cómo es tu corazón. Lo conozco para no creerme que no eres capaz de no sentir nada por alguien con quien te involucres-Dije. Edward se agarró el puente de la nariz.

-Eso es lo que trato de decirte! No estuve involucrado con ella en ningún tipo de relación! Nos besamos una vez en la universidad y…-Edward se paró de golpe.

-Y te acostaste con ella-Completé adivinando. Edward apretó la boca. Los chicos hicieron otro ruido de provocación.

-Uhhh-Murmuraron.

-Les dije que se callen-Espeté.

-Tal vez no tendrían que, si estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación en privado-Dijo Edward.

-Bien-Dije caminando hacia mi habitación. Embry se quejó.

-Oh vamos Bells…-Comenzó.

-Cierra la boca Embry-Dije.

-Cielos Bells, relájate-Contestó. Me metí en la mi habitación y Edward me siguió cerrando la puerta.

-No me acosté con ella -Dijo. Lo miré esperando mayor explicación.

-Heidi estuvo el último año de mi universidad intentando que me acostara con ella. Yo solo… había estado con una chica muchos años atrás. Mi pareja del baile de la escuela. El asunto es que Heidi quiso regalarme "eso" de despedida. Antes nos habíamos besado un par de veces, pero nunca pasó nada, yo me la pasaba estudiando. Heidi se metió en mi dormitorio de la universidad y ese día los chicos y yo habíamos bebido por mi viaje. Cuando la vi ahí, semidesnuda, no sentí nada. Yo… no sé si fue el licor pero simplemente me quedé dormido-Y no dijo más nada.

-Oh dios mío. Porque no sabía esto antes?-Pregunté. Edward me miró. Solté una carcajada.

-Bella por favor podemos dejar esta discusión sin sentido? Esa mujer no significa nada para mí-Dijo Edward.

-Edward crees que no confío en ti? Si piensas eso realmente no tenemos que tener esta discusión y es mejor que paremos esto antes de que vaya más lejos-Dije. Edward arrugó la cara en sufrimiento.

-Qué?-Preguntó incrédulo.

-Yo confío en ti. Más que nada. Y en ningún momento pasó por mi mente la idea de que ella significara algo para ti. El hecho de que ella pasara por encima de mí fue lo que me molestó. En sobremanera. Incluso sobre tu madre! Esme estaba igual de incomoda que yo y tú no hiciste para detenerla-Dije.

-Que querías que hiciera? Que le pidiera que se fuera?-Pregunté.

-No! Por lo menos que le pidieras que dejara de tirarse encima de ti!-Dije.

-Pues lo hice-Dijo.

-Y que me dieras mi lugar…. Qué?-Me paré en seco.

-Lo hice, le pedí que dejara de comportarse de forma tan grotesca… justo después de que le pedí que se fuera de mi casa-Dijo. Me quedé mirándolo en silencio y luego sentí como las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Bells, lo siento… lo siento… perdóname preciosa, no quise hacerte sentir así. Ella no es nadie y le deje muy claro que no vuelva a mi casa-Dijo agarrándome el rostro.

-No… estoy enojada, suelo llorar cuando me enojo-Dije.

-Puedo ayudar a que se te quite?-Preguntó.

-Eres un idiota. No puedo creer que me dejaras ir de tu casa-Dije sorbiéndome la nariz.

-Bells, te pedí que no te fueras, incluso te dije que yo te llevaba. Tú eres la que no me deja decirle a nadie que quiero que nos casemos. Que más querías que hiciera? Eres realmente terca cariño-Dijo.

-Que no me dejaras ir y echaras a esa estúpida delante de mí para poder disfrutarlo-Dije. Edward se rio.

-Estoy seguro de que mamá lo describirá para ti-Dijo. Una sonrisa bailó en mi rostro.

-Eso es. Ahora, quieres venir conmigo para que podamos abrazarnos y besarnos?-Preguntó.

-Si quiero-Dije. Edward sonrió y me abrazó metiendo su nariz en mi cuello.

-No soporto saber que no me quieres ver-Murmuró contra mi cuello. Sus manos bajaron por mis brazos con suavidad hasta llegar a las mías.

-No es eso. Esa zorra me provocó-Dije. Edward se rio haciendo vibrar mi torso.

-Esa palabra se escucha extraña en ti. No puedo creer que la hayas dicho más de 3 veces en una hora-Dijo.

-Esa zorra me provocó-Repetí. Edward rió más fuerte y levanto la cara.

-Vamos señorita maleducada. Se hace tarde-Dijo tomándome de la mano y guiándome a la salida.

-Nos vamos Jake-Dije.

-Ya se arreglaron?-Preguntó rodando los ojos.

-Con una ex de por medio? Vaya amigo tienes encanto-Dijo Embry. Quil se rió.

-Cierra la boca Embry-Dije. Sacudí la mano y le soplé un beso a mi hermanito.

-Adios Bella!-Gritó Quil. Rodé los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta. Subimos al auto y Edward condujo de vuelta a su casa.

-Bella! Qué bueno que volvieras cariño. Lamento todo lo que pasó. Heidi es una chica algo… peculiar. Pero menos mal ya todo quedó aclarado-Dijo Esme.

-Disculpa irme así Esme. Te aseguro que no quise hacerte ese desplante-Dije.

-Oh tonterías. Yo también lo hubiera hecho-Dijo sacudiendo la mano quitándole importancia. Sonreí.

-Papá ya llegó?-Preguntó Edward.

-De hecho acabó de llegar, está en su estudio-Dijo.

-Oh, vamos a saludarlo antes de ir a dormir-Dije a Edward.

-Que descansen chicos-Dijo Esme.

-Hasta mañana Esme-Dije.

-Hasta mañana mamá-Dijo Edward besando a Esme en la mejilla. Subimos las escaleras y Edward tocó la puerta. La voz de Carlisle nos dijo que pasáramos.

-Chicos, que sorpresa! Tengo que días sin verte Bella-Dijo Carlisle. Le di un corto abrazo.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Hemos estado en casa muchos días-Dije.

-De hecho quería hablar con ustedes. Un amigo mío me llamó hoy y me habló de ti Bella-Dijo Carlisle. Lo miré confundida.

-De mí?-Pregunté.

-Sí, su hijo es Colin Ray-Dije. Se me fue el color del rostro.

-Oh Carlisle, lo siento mucho. No pensé que el padre de Colin y tu fueran amigos-Dije.

-No te preocupes Bella. Me contó algo muy interesante. Colin nunca ha querido operarse el síndrome miosfacial, y me dijo que una chica llamada Bella Swan lo había convencido siempre y cuando ella fuera la que asistiera la cirugía. Damián me preguntó si te conocía-Dijo Carlisle. Me morí de la vergüenza.

-Yo no lo convencí, es solo que le dije que era una operación riesgosa, pero que la calidad de vida mejoraba mucho si resultaba un éxito. Y el solo se metió en la cabeza que tenía que ser yo la que lo operara. Por supuesto que le dije que no puedo hacerlo porque ni siquiera tengo la licencia, pero el insistió y…-Dije rápidamente. Carlisle me interrumpió.

-Bella tranquila. No te estoy acusando de ningún crimen-Dijo riéndose.

-Papá de hecho Bella y yo hemos hablado de la operación. Estábamos esperando que Bella presentara el examen. Ella es perfectamente capaz de hacerla, pero dado que sería su primera operación licenciada necesita supervisión-Dijo Edward.

-Sé que Bella es perfectamente capaz. En mi hospital no pasa nada sin que yo lo sepa hijo. Supe lo de la taquiarritmia-Dijo sonriendo. Me sonrojé.

-Jasper es un chismoso-Dijo Edward. Carlisle se rio.

-Tu primo solo tuvo buenas intenciones. Ahora, Bella sabes que para realizar una cirugía en un hospital en el que no trabajes necesitas la autorización del director de ese hospital?-Preguntó.

-Por supuesto que lo sé Carlisle, de verdad siento mucho ponerte en esta situación, no tengo ningún derecho a prometer algo que no está en mis manos-Dije. Carlisle me miró con profunda ternura y amabilidad. En ese momento extrañé a mis padres, por esa mirada, porque solo la había visto en ellos. Mi corazón se estrujó.

-Oh Bella cariño, tus intenciones fueron muy nobles. Es por eso que no te puedo dar la autorización-Dijo Carlisle.

-Papá…-Comenzó Edward.

-No, Edward. Está bien, lo entiendo perfectamente Carlisle. Lo siento de verdad-Dije con pesar.

-Deja de disculparte Bella. Lo que quiero decir, es que te ofrezco formalmente una plaza en mi hospital, te ofrezco ser médico cirujano jefe de procedimientos oseomusculares-Dijo. Edward sonrió. Yo me quedé de piedra.

-Sé que tienes talento en la parte cardiovascular, pero Edward parece estar manejando perfectamente ese departamento, así que… ya que la persona acabó de dejar el puesto, me gustaría que en cuanto tengas la licencia trabajes con nosotros-Dijo Carlisle.

-Oh por Dios, no sé qué decir, Carlisle, es un honor, muchas gracias-Dije tirándome a abrazar a mi suegro y futuro jefe. Carlisle se rió.

-Espera, esto no tiene que ver con que sea novia de tu hijo cierto?-Pregunté.

-Sugieres que no soy profesional y te favorezco solo porque eres una jovencita excepcionalmente inteligente, hermosa y por eso mi hijo se enamoró de ti?-Preguntó. Me reí.

-Lo siento, no volveré a sugerirlo-Dije abrazándome a Edward.

-Me gustaría que estudiaras entonces la cirugía. Hablaremos de ello cuando tengan todo el procedimiento listo, tiene que salir perfecta-Dijo.

-Vaya papá, aun no trabaja para ti y ya le estas dando instrucciones?-Preguntó Edward. Me reí.

-No le prestes atención. Ya he estado estudiándola, cuando lo tenga todo preparado te lo mostraré-Dije.

-Eso es. Ahora vayan a descansar-Dijo. Lo volví a abrazar y él se echó a reír nuevamente.

-Gracias, gracias-Dije emocionada.

-No es nada, descansa Bella-Dijo.

-Lo es todo. Descansa tú también Carlisle-Dije.

-Hasta mañana papá-Dijo Edward.

-Descansa hijo-Contestó.

Cuando salí comencé a dar saltos al puro estilo Alice. Edward se echó a reír.

-Tranquila, cuidado con un pie-Dijo.

-Esto es tan… Dios!-Dije tirándome a sus brazos emocionada.

-Lo sé, estoy tan feliz por ti. Lo mereces todo hermosa-Dijo. Entramos a su habitación y me dejé caer en la cama.

-No puedo esperar para hacer ese estúpido examen-Dije.

-Solo quedan dos semanas, y con todo lo que hemos estudiado, lo pasarás con las mejores calificaciones-Dijo. Sonreí.

-No sé qué haría sin ti. Eres mi profesor, mi compañero de estudios, mi amigo, mi fuente de placer personal-Dije agregando lo último en tono seductor y pasando mis brazos por su cuello. Edward sonrió y se humedeció los labios.

-Me alegra ser todo eso. En especial lo último-Dijo besándome con intensidad.

Me sumergí en los besos y las caricias de Edward, entregándole todo lo que él me entregaba sin medidas. Nos desnudamos con lentitud, recorriendo cada centímetro de nuestra piel. Cuando estaba en la intimidad con Edward, sentía que el aire se densificaba y que en nuestros roces se acumulaba una extraña electricidad. Mis bellos se erizaban por donde los dedos de Edward pasaban, lo que me hacía susurrar su nombre como un canto, un ruego. Y por todo eso que él me entregaba, yo imprimía todo lo que me salía del corazón y que caminaba a través de mis venas, cuando lo tocaba, cuando metía sus manos entre las mías, cuando acariciaba su cuello y su espalda. Mis uñas se deslizaron por sus hombros, no podía controlarlo, lo que hacía que él se apretara más contra mí y apretara sus dedos en mi cintura. También escuché mi nombre en sus labios, salir como niebla y perderse en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Te amo Bella-Dijo cuando estábamos acostados boca abajo con la cara en dirección al otro.

-Eres mi todo Ed, nunca te alejes de mí-Dije.

-Nunca preciosa-Dijo pasando sus dedos por mi espalda desnuda.

-Que lunar tan curioso-Dijo haciendo presión con su dedo en mi omoplato.

-Es una marca de nacimiento-Dije.

-Parece...-Dijo mirándolo con atención.

-Una media luna-Contesté.

-Es sexy-Dijo. Me reí.

-Es un lunar-Dije.

-Un lunar sexy-Acotó besándome el hombro.

-Me haces cosquillas-Dije en un murmullo.

-Bella?-Llamó.

-Mmm?-Respondí con los ojos cerrados.

-Hoy… lo de hace un rato… fue…-Comenzó.

-Asombroso-Dije abriendo los ojos. Edward me miró con intensidad.

-Pensé que solo había sido yo-Dijo en un susurro.

-Yo también lo sentí-Dije.

-Creí que tocaba las nubes-Dijo.

-Yo floté en ellas-Respondí incorporándome sobre mis brazos para besar sus labios con suavidad. Edward acarició mi mejilla con sus nudillos.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Tus ojos, tus pestañas negras y largas, tu cabello cayendo a un lado de tu rostro, tus mejillas sonrojadas, tus labios rojos, es todo… me dejas sin aliento-Dijo. Mi corazón se aceleró.

-Sabes que tus ojos parecen chocolates pero si miras bien, alrededor de la pupila puedes ver unos destellos dorados?-Preguntó.

-Lo he visto-Dije.

-Mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho. Gracias por compartir ese momento conmigo-Dijo jugueteando con la cadena que colgaba de mi pecho. Lo miré fijamente.

-Creo que… estoy lista para hacerlo oficial-Dije. Edward me miró.

-Estás hablando de… ser mi esposa?-Preguntó. Asentí. Edward me respondió con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que le había visto. Luego se salió de la cama jalando una de las sabanas consigo.

-A dónde vas?-Dije en voz baja. Lo ví arrodillarse frente a una mesa baja y abrió el cajón sacando una caja de terciopelo. El corazón me golpeó fuertemente. Cuando se sentó en la cama y me tomó la mano sentí que se me iba a salir del pecho.

-Isabella Swan, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?-Preguntó.

-Y aún después de eso-Dije. Edward deslizó el anillo en mi dedo y me dio un beso cargado de emoción. El anillo era un aro de oro con una pequeña piedra blanca.

-Es hermoso-Dije cuando se acostó nuevamente a mi lado.

-Era de mi madre. Me lo dio hace unas semanas-Dijo.

-Esme es muy perspicaz-Dije.

-Lo es-Contestó. Mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar. Edward se pegó a mí y entrelazó nuestras piernas mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura.

-Me has hecho muy feliz-Dijo.

-Creí que te había hecho feliz cuando dije que sí la primera vez-Murmuré.

-Siempre me haces feliz-Contesté.

-Mm-Murmuré.

-Duerme preciosa. Yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes-Murmuró contra mi oído. Sonreí y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

-Bells? Despierta cariño-Dijo la voz de Edward. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con mi precioso prometido con una bandeja en las manos en la cual había un vaso con una rosa. Me incorporé tapándome con la sabana y recosté mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-Es para mí?-Pregunté. Edward se sentó a mi lado y puso la bandeja sobre mis piernas. Luego se acercó y me dio un beso.

-Por supuesto-Dijo tomando la rosa y entregándomela. Sonreí.

-Gracias. Es hermosa-Dije oliéndola.

-Y para desayunar, tostadas, fresas, jamón y jugo de naranja-Dijo señalando.

-Yum. Gracias cariño-Dije.

-Estoy feliz, gracias a ti. Un desayuno no es nada-Dijo.

-Un desayuno es lindo-Dije sonriendo.

Cuando salimos de la cama y nos duchamos Edward se cambió con su ropa de trabajo.

-Quisiera que no tuvieras que ir al hospital hoy-Dije.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que les parecio? Casi hago que Bella golpeara a Heidi pero ella es toda una dama y nunca lo haría! Y que les pareció la propuesta de matrimonio? Edward es muy romántico no? Cuentenme lo que piensen!


	16. Noticias

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 16. Noticias.

-Lo sé cariño. Tenemos mucho que celebrar, pero el trabajo llama-Dijo.

-Está bien. Que te parece si hacemos una cena hoy y le decimos a los chicos?-Pregunté.

-Me parece genial. Quizás deberíamos decirles a mis padres también-Dijo.

-Por supuesto. Yo me encargaré de todo-Dije.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa-Dijo.

-Buenos días hijos. Durmieron bien?-Preguntó Esme organizando unos papeles. Esme era diseñadora de interiores por lo que podía trabajar fácilmente desde casa.

-Muy bien Esme gracias. Quería invitarte hoy a mi casa. Queremos darles una noticia-Dije. Esme sonrió con alegría.

-Oh está bien. Le diré a Carlisle. A qué horas?-Preguntó.

-A las 7-Contesté.

-Allí estaremos-Dijo. Cuando nos despedimos y salimos Edward se rio.

-Lo sabe-Dijo.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe. Las madres siempre saben-Dije. Cuando subimos al auto me quedé mirando por la ventana. Estaba feliz, las cosas iban tomando su camino por si solas. Pero sentía una presión en el corazón al no poder compartir toda esa felicidad con mis padres. Mi madre, ella estaría feliz de que estuviera comprometida, se reuniría con Esme y pelearían por el color de las servilletas y los manteles. Sentí como una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla. Cuando aparcamos Edward me miró con compresión.

-Lo sé. Ven aquí-Dijo abrazándome.

-Lo siento, no quiero arruinar nuestro día-Dije.

-No cariño, entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo también quisiera que tus padres estuvieran aquí, para asegurarles por todos los medios que no hay nadie más que amará a su hija como yo lo hago, y que yo la protegeré siempre-Dijo.

-Oh Edward, los extraño tanto-Dije metiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-Lo sé, tranquila, lo sé-Dijo acariciando mi espalda. Un rato después cuando me pude calmar Edward me miró.

-Vas a estar bien Bells, te lo prometo-Dijo.

-Debes irte, se te hará tarde-Dije. El asintió y me dio un beso.

-Nos vemos en la noche, le diré a Jasper y Rose-Dijo. Asentí y salí del auto. Llegué al departamento y abrí la puerta.

-Oh hola Ren-Saludé a la novia de mi hermano que estaba preparando algo en la cocina.

-Oh Bella como estas? Tienes hambre?-Preguntó.

-Ya desayuné. No sabía que estabas aquí, Edward te hubiera llevado al hospital-Dije.

-Oh no hay problema, puedo ir en mi auto-Dijo.

-Ren te puedo preguntar algo?-Pregunté.

-Claro, que pasa?-Preguntó acercándose.

-Conoces a un tal James?-pregunté. Ren me miró algo consternada.

-Es un médico oncólogo, trabaja en el hospital-Dijo.

-Qué pasa con él?-Pregunté.

-Bueno… en realidad procuro evitarlo mucho, el tipo… da miedo. Te mira de forma muy extraña. Y además están estos rumores… es mejor alejarse de el-Dijo.

-Que rumores?-pregunté.

-Bueno…algunas enfermeras dicen que es violento. Que ha salido con un par y acaban renunciando para poner distancia. Dicen que es realmente posesivo y que cuando le gusta alguien no descansa hasta lograrlo. Yo lo creo, digo, cuando lo veo pasar quiero meterme debajo de una planta para que no me vea-Dijo. Renesme se había puesto pálida.

-Hey, tranquila. Te ha hecho algo?-Pregunté acercándome.

-No le digas a Jacob, pero lo he visto mirarme de esa manera horrible, como si me desvistiera-Dijo estremeciéndose.

-No se lo has dicho a Edward?-Pregunté.

-Oh, no. Edward tiene muchas ocupaciones como para molestarlo con trivialidades-Dijo.

-Ren, Edward me advirtió acerca de ese tipo. Si el considera que es de cuidado es porque lo es. La próxima vez que te sientas insegura por él, díselo-Dije.

-Que le diga que a quién?-Preguntó mi hermano sonriente saliendo de su habitación.

-Hola hermanito. Feliz de tener a Ren de vuelta?-Pregunté. Jake abrazó a Ren por la cintura.

-Bromeas? No quisiera volver a ver a Quil y Embry en meses-Dijo.

-El desayunado está listo cariño. Tengo que irme al hospital-Dijo Renesme mirándome. Le guiñé un ojo asegurándole que no le diría nada a Jacob. Ella sonrió le dio un beso a mi hermano y tomó sus cosas.

-Oh Ren. Hoy organizaré una cena, puedes venir a las 7?-Pregunté.

-Claro! Gracias por invitarme. Nos vemos chicos-Dijo yéndose.

-Una cena? Cuál es la ocasión?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Lo sabrás en la cena-Dije.

-Oh cielos, estas embarazada?-Preguntó con cara de terror.

-Qué? No! Por supuesto que no! Cuantos años crees que tengo 16?-pregunté.

-Los accidentes pasan-Dijo.

-Procura que ese accidente no te pase a ti mientras vivas conmigo-Dije.

-Ay Bella! Podrías dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual?-Preguntó.

-Está bien, cielos, que delicado eres-Me quejé.

-Supongo que necesitas ayuda con la cena?-Preguntó.

-No tienes clases hoy?-Pregunté.

-El profesor está de viaje. En que te ayudo?-Preguntó.

-Oh genial. Día de hermanitos!-Dije sonriente. Jake sonrió y caminamos a la cocina.

-Quienes vendrán?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-Los chicos, los padres de Edward, Ren y nosotros-Dije.

-Los padres de Edward? Vaya, que serio-Dijo. Le pegué un codazo.

-Cierra la boca, lo sabrás esta noche-Dije.

-Soy tu hermano, debería saber primero que todos-Dijo.

-Eres un chismoso, pero está bien, tenías razón. Estoy embarazada-Dije seriamente. Jake abrió los ojos como platos

-Mierda en serio?-Preguntó.

-Claro que no, no te voy a decir-Dije. Jake resopló.

-Eres cruel-Dijo.

-Lo soy. Deja de lloriquear y aplasta esas papas-Dije. Pasamos la mayor parte del día preparando la cena. Le mandé un mensaje a Emmett y Alice para avisarles.

A eso de las 6 de la tarde nos entramos a cambiar. Me puse un vestido azul oscuro strapless pegado al cuerpo. Zapatillas negras y me recogí el cabello.

-Te ves hermosa. Me muero por saber que bomba nos van a soltar-Dijo mi hermano cuando me vio. Él se había puesto unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa de botones verde botella.

-Pareces una niña chismosa, y tu estas muy guapo-Dije.

-Lo sé-Dijo con suficiencia estirándose el cuello de la camisa. Estaba rodeada de hombres egocéntricos. Rodé los ojos mientras caminaba a la cocina y sacaba los cubiertos para organizar la mesa. Cuando puse el último plato tocaron el timbre. Mi hermano abrió la puerta.

-Hola Jacob. Un gusto verte-Saludo Esme sonriente. Luego la siguió Carlisle.

-Oh somos los primeros en llegar-Dijo.

-No hay problema, pasen a la sala-Dije. Renesme asomó la cabeza tocando la puerta con sus nudillos.

-Hola-Saludó.

-Entra Ren-Dije.

-Buenas noches Dr. Cullen y señora Cullen-Saludó.

-Oh Renesme ya te hemos dicho que nos llames Carlisle y Esme-Dijo Esme. Ren se sonrojó y asintió.

-Qué onda familia!-Dijo Emmett entrando con Rosalie en muletas.

-Oh querida como te encuentras?-Saludo Esme.

-Mejor tía. No es nada-Dijo sonriente. Jacob iba a cerrar la puerta cuando un torbellino se metió.

-Hola a todos-Dijo Alice sacudiendo la mano. Detrás de ella entro Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Hey Al, Jazz pasen-Saludé.

-Donde esta Edward?-Preguntó Esme.

-Supongo que en camino, quieren tomar algo mientras llega?-Pregunté.

-Vino estaría bien-Dijo Alice saltando hacia la cocina. La acompañe y trajimos copas para todos. Cuando acabamos de servir la puerta se abrió.

-Oh cariño estábamos esperándote-Dijo Esme. Edward saludo a todos y luego me dio un beso en los labios.

-Te ves preciosa-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Entonces, nos van a decir ya de que se trata todo esto o tenemos que esperar más tiempo?-Dijo Alice impaciente. Edward me miro sonriente y tomó una copa.

-Estas embarazada-Dijo Rose. Rodé los ojos.

-No lo estoy-Dije.

-Entonces?-Preguntó Emmett. Edward tomo aire y paso un brazo por mi cintura.

-Bella y yo nos vamos a casar-Dijo como si estuviera anunciando que se hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Lo sabía-Gritó Alice.

-Es en serio? Acaso no lleva meses?-Preguntó Jacob. Lo miré.

-Llevamos 8 y eso no importa-Dije.

-Estas segura?-Preguntó.

-Si hermanito-Dije.

-Entonces estoy feliz por ti-Dijo abrazándome. De repente todos comenzaron a abrazarnos.

-Oh esto es increíble!-Dijo Rose abrazándome.

-Lo sé-Dije.

-Les deseamos lo mejor chicos-Dijo Carlisle sonriente.

-Gracias-Dije.

-Oh mi niño se va a casar-Dijo Esme.

-Mamá, no te hagas, ya lo sabias-Dijo Edward.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía, pero aun así-Dijo sonriendo.

-Y también les tenemos otra noticia-Dije.

-Otra? Qué más?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Voy a trabajar en el hospital, Carlisle me ofreció una plaza-Dije.

-Bella eso es genial!-Dijo Jasper.

-Lo sé cierto!-Dije riendo. Después de todas las felicitaciones nos fuimos a la mesa.

-Esto está delicioso-Dijo Emmett.

-Gracias Emm, Jacob me ayudo-Dije. Mi hermano sonrió con suficiencia y asintió. Renesme se rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y ya han pensado en la fecha?-Preguntó Alice.

-Aun no Al, queremos tomarlo con calma-Dijo Edward.

-Como sea, voy a ir mirando temas-Dijo.

-Cariño quieren ir despacio, pero yo te ayudo-Dijo Esme. Todos nos reimos.

-Tengo que irme de aquí?-Preguntó Jacob.

-Por supuesto que no, no hemos hablado del tema pero no tienes que irte a ninguna parte-Dijo Edward.

-En serio, les contamos porque queríamos que supieran, pero no pensamos hacer nada inmediatamente, y tampoco sin consultarles-Dije mirando a mi hermano.

-Solo pregunto, puedo irme a vivir con Ren-Dijo Jake. Renesme, quien estaba tomando vino comenzó a toser y se puso roja por el esfuerzo.

-Ren, estas bien?-Dije tocando su espalda ya que estaba al lado mío en la mesa.

-Eh si, gracias Bells-Dijo. Miré a mi hermano.

-Tienen 20 años, no es una posibilidad-Dije.

-Realmente Bella, es como si lo hiciéramos, o ella está aquí todo el tiempo, o yo estoy allá-Dijo mi hermano.

-Jake...-Dijo Renesme tratando de detener su discurso.

-No me importa, eres mi hermano menor y aun no eres mayor de edad-Dije. Los demás nos veían como un partido de tennis.

-Cariño, no es el mejor momento para tener esta conversación-Dijo Edward.

-Jacob puede irse a vivir con nosotros, tenemos mucho espacio-Dijo Esme con amabilidad.

-O con nosotros, Jasper y yo tenemos habitaciones de sobra-Dijo Rose.

-Tiempo fuera!-Dije cuando todos comenzaron a ofrecerse. Cuando todos me miraron iba a comenzar a hablar pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Mientras Jacob este bajo responsabilidad de Bella, seguirá viviendo con ella. Yo soy el que viviré con ellos porque Jacob es su hermano, el lugar no lo hemos decidido, porque como ya les hemos dicho no hemos hablado de ello, dejaremos el tema en paz está claro?-Dijo. Lo adoré en ese momento.

-Pero y que si yo no quiero vivir con ustedes?-Preguntó mi hermano. Lo miré con hastío.

-Tendrás que hacerlo hasta que cumplas los 21. Y estoy segura de que los padres de Renesme no permitirán que viva con un chico-Dije. Jake abrió la boca para protestar cuando Renesme lo interrumpió.

-Jacob! Puedes dejar de discutir por algo que ni siquiera hemos considerado? No estoy lista para esa clase de cosas!-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Discúlpenme-Dijo para luego salir rápidamente del departamento. Miré a mi hermano con enojo.

-Ves lo que hiciste?-Pregunté.

-En serio Jake, a las chicas no nos gusta que nos presionen-Dijo Rose.

-Presionar? No dije nada! Solo estaba diciendo una posibilidad!-Dijo alzando las manos al aire.

-No fue un buen movimiento amigo. Deberías ir a disculparte-Dijo Emmett dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-No me toques Emmett! Demonios, tratas de cambiarme los huesos de lugar?-Preguntó.

-Ey no la tomes conmigo solo porque metiste la pata con tu novia!-Dijo Emmett.

-Emmett déjalo en paz-Dijo Esme.

-Si Esme-Dijo Emmett como un niño chiquito.

-Con permiso-Dijo Jacob saliendo del departamento. Respiré profundo.

-Tranquila cariño, no hablaremos de eso si no quieres. Puedo quedarme en mi casa-Dijo Edward. Lo miré como si tuviera cuatro ojos.

-Estás loco? Nos vamos a casar Edward, no a recibir la primera comunión-Dije con sarcasmo. Edward se echó a reír.

-Solo fue una sugerencia. No quiero que te enojes-Dijo.

-Una sugerencia tonta. Podemos vivir aquí o donde tú quieras, pero no seré la primera mujer en el mundo que no vive con su esposo-Dije.

-Hecho, no hablemos de eso ahora, ya lo resolveremos-Dijo.

-Bien-Dije.

-Entonces Bella? Como es eso de que trabajaras en el hospital?-Preguntó Jasper.

-Oh Jazz es increíble, aquí Carlisle presente me ofreció la plaza de cirugía oseomuscular! Que tan genial es eso?-Pregunté.

-Muy genial, estoy feliz por ti Bells-Dijo Jazz con una media sonrisa. Cuando todos estábamos en la sala miré a Jasper detenidamente. Para ser mi mejor amigo no se había alegrado mucho por mis buenas noticias. Se veía pensativo y serio. Hubo un momento en que Alice lo dejó solo y aproveche para acercarme. Le di un pequeño golpe en su brazo con mi codo.

-Hey-Dije.

-Hola extraña-Dijo.

-Extraña?-Pregunté. Jazz se encogió de hombros.

-Jazz que pasa?-Pregunté.

-No pasa nada Bells, porque lo preguntas?-Preguntó.

-Jazz, eres mi mejor amigo, te conozco desde que inicié mi juventud. Sé cuándo te pasa algo-Dije. Jasper suspiró.

-Siento que te he perdido Bells, eso es todo-Dijo.

-Perdido? Porque en el mundo se te ocurriría que me has perdido?-Pregunté.

-No lo sé, tal vez porque cuando vengo a visitarte estas donde Edward, y si estas, estas con él? Es egoísta pero desde que todo está bien entre ustedes, siento que ya no somos los mismos amigos de antes-Dijo.

-Jazz eso no es cierto. Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo serás-Dije.

-Soy tu mejor amigo y no tenía ni una pista de que tan serio iban tú y Edward-Dijo sonando decepcionado.

-Jazz, lo siento…-Dije con voz apesumbrada, eso había sido mi culpa, yo lo había querido mantener en secreto, incluso a mi mejor amigo.

-Supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme al hecho de que no voy a verte tan seguido como antes, es solo que has estado siempre ahí por 6 años, y ahora ya no lo estas-Dijo metiendo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

-Lo siento, soy una pésima amiga, te he dejado solo por estar con Edward y no es algo que una mejor amiga haría, te compensaré-Dije. Jasper sonrió con serenidad.

-No tienes que compensarme nada Bells, solo… no te olvides de mí-Dijo.

-Nunca-Dije.

-Bien-Dijo sonriendo abiertamente.

-Disculpen? Puedo robarme al padrino?-Preguntó Edward.

-Padrino?-Preguntó mi amigo. Miré a Edward sonriente.

-Por supuesto Jazz, Bells te adora y eres mi familia-Dijo Edward.

-Oh, realmente lo aprecio Edward, me siento honrado de ser el padrino de su boda-Dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos, quiero hablar contigo de algo-Dijo Edward.

-Está bien-Dijo. Los miré apartarse a una esquina del departamento. Me iba a hablar con Alice y Rose cuando vi a mi hermano entrar furioso y meterse a su habitación sin hablar con nadie. Suspiré y lo seguí cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

-Jake? Que ha pasado?-Pregunté. Estaba acostado en la cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y mirando el techo como si quisiera abrirlo en dos.

-No quiero hablar ahora Bells-Dijo con voz increíblemente triste. Fruncí el ceño preocupada, había entrado lleno de ira y ahora estaba triste.

-Habla hermanito, que paso con Ren?-Pregunté sentándome en la cama junto a él. Jake me miró con los ojos inundados en lágrimas sin salir.

-Los padres de Ren quieren que se vaya-Dijo.

-Qué? Porque? Que hay con el estudio?-Pregunté.

-El padre de Ren nunca quiso que viniera. Dijo que es demasiado joven para que viva sola-Dijo.

-Y ella que dijo?-Pregunté.

-Su padre la inscribió en la universidad estatal, dice que si no se va, el vendrá por ella-Dijo mirándome con sufrimiento. Le acaricie el cabello.

-Básicamente todo el problema es porque Ren vive sola?-Pregunté. El asintió.

-Que quieres hacer?-Pregunté.

-Quiero irme con ella-Dijo. Lo miré con algo de comprensión.

-Lo sé, pero no puedes hacerlo-Dije.

-Sabía que dirías eso, no tengo dinero, no tengo trabajo y no puedo dejar mi carrera-Dijo.

-Realmente esas cosas pueden solucionarse Jake, sé que es lo que tu corazón te dice que hagas, pero no es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Tú y Ren están demasiado jóvenes, no puedes irte detrás de ella porque tienes que darle la opción de elegir. Tal vez sea demasiado que te mudes de ciudad solo por ella, la estarías presionando a continuar la relación por eso-Dije.

-Lo sé, tampoco te dejaré sola-Dijo.

-Te adoro hermanito, pero no tienes que pensar en mí. Realmente no quiero que te vayas, por lo tanto tendré que solucionarlo-Dije. Jake me miró esperando.

-Crees que Ren quiera vivir aquí?-Pregunté. Jake me miró sorprendido.

-Pero no en tu habitación!-Dije rápidamente.

-Ya la he visto desnuda-Aclaró.

-Lo sé, solo bromeaba. Aunque no creo que ella quiera compartir habitación contigo, creo que no está lista para esa clase de relación-Dije. Jake suspiró.

-No lo está, me lo dijo cuando fui a hablar con ella, y ahí fue cuando me dijo que era mejor hacerle caso a su padre-Dijo.

-Hablaré con ella está bien?-Dije.

-Gracias Bells-Dijo mi hermano.

-De nada, no me gusta verte triste. Déjamelo todo a mí-Dije.

-Bien-Dijo sonriendo levemente.

-Eso es, ahora volvamos afuera, es mi cena de compromiso y no puedo perdérmela-Dije.

-Tengo que ir?-Preguntó.

-Si quieres ver como regresa Renesme si-Dije.

-Oh está bien-Dijo.

-Es increíble que tenga que convencerte de estar conmigo hoy-Dije.

-Lo iba a hacer de todos modos, solo necesitaba unos minutos-Dijo.

-Bien, nos vemos ahora-Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando salí Edward me esperaba junto a la puerta con cara de preocupación.

-Qué pasó?-Pregunté.

-Cariño, he decidido algo sin ti, lo siento-Dije jalándolo a un extremo.

-A que te refieres Bells?-Preguntó confuso.

-Los padres de Renesme quieren llevársela de vuelta a la capital porque no quieren que viva sola, Jacob se acaba de enterar y está muy afectado-Dije.

-Oh, eso es realmente una lástima. No hay nada que podamos hacer?-Preguntó.

-Eso es lo que decidí por ti. No te molestes Ed, es que le dije que si Ren aceptaba podía vivir con nosotros-Dije.

-Cielo, porque habría de molestarme? Es una idea muy buena! Además ésta es tu casa, yo no tengo poder en ella-Dijo

-Por supuesto que tienes, eres mi futuro esposo-Dije.

-No importa, yo no tengo ningún problema en que Ren viva con nosotros, quieres que hable con su padre?-Preguntó.

-Primero tengo que hablar con ella, no se veía muy convencida cuando Jake mencionó lo de vivir juntos-Dije.

-Oh eso es cierto. De pronto no está lista para eso, tal vez puedas proponerle que duerma en la habitación de huéspedes-Dijo.

-Eso haré. Gracias por ayudarme-Dije sonriente. El me besó los labios.

-Siempre preciosa-Dijo.

-A propósito, que hablabas con Jasper?-Pregunté.

-Le pedí ayuda echándole un vistazo a Renesme en el hospital, hoy me dijo que ese maldito de James la pone nerviosa-Dijo.

-Oh, ella me lo contó esta mañana, realmente la pone nerviosa, yo le sugerí que te lo contara-Dije.

-Gracias por eso. Me siento más tranquilo con Jasper pendiente cuando yo no esté-Dijo.

-Quieres mucho a Ren?-Pregunté abrazándolo por la cintura.

-La veo como una hermanita. Es una chica encantadora y muy inteligente, por eso quiero que se quede para que tu hermano sea feliz con ella-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Te amo-Dije.

-Yo te amo a ti, vamos a donde están los chicos-Dijo. Caminamos hacia donde estaban todos hablando.

-Cuál es el misterio?-Preguntó Rosalie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola a todos? Que les pareció el nuevo capi? Las cosas se ponen serias para Edward y Bella! Y Ren tendrá que decidir si vivir o no en la misma casa de Jake? Yo no lo dudaría! Jajaja Que piensan ustedes? Dejenme sus reviews!


	17. Emergencias

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 17. Emergencias.

-La novia de Jacob tendrá que irse porque a su padre no le gusta que viva sola-Dije.

-Pero ya solucionaron cierto? Tienes cara de que si-Dijo Jasper.

-Le ofreceré que viva con nosotros-Dije.

-Oh es una buena idea. Porque no vas y hablas con ella Bella? Si le incomoda vivir en la misma casa que su novio puede irse con nosotros-Dijo Esme. Carlisle asintió.

-Como dije antes, tenemos suficiente espacio-Dijo.

-Está bien, ya regreso-Dije. Edward me apretó la mano y sonrió. Salí del departamento y toque el timbre de en frente. Ren abrió la puerta.

-Bella, siento mucho haberme ido así-Dijo haciendo a un lado para que pasara.

-Tranquila, Jacob no debió presionarte así-Dije con comprensión.

-Él está bien?-Preguntó.

-No mucho, me contó lo de tu padre-Dije.

-No tengo opción Bella, a mi padre no le gustaría que Jacob viviera acá y yo no estoy lista para eso, es demasiado pronto y estamos muy jóvenes para dar ese paso, tengo que volver-Dijo con tristeza.

-Te entiendo y estoy de acuerdo contigo, por eso vengo a proponerte que vengas a vivir con nosotros-Dije. Ella me miró sorprendida.

-Con ustedes? Digo, Edward no se va a mudar con ustedes?-Preguntó.

-Sí, y él está de acuerdo también, no queremos que la relación de ustedes se complique por algo como eso. Si te incomoda dormir con Jake, puedes dormir en la habitación de huéspedes. Yo puedo hablar con tu padre-Dije.

-Oh Bella es demasiado, me da mucha vergüenza incomodarlos, no lo sé-Dijo.

-Si es por espacio, los padres de Edward me dijeron que también puedes vivir con ellos, pero imagino que te sentirías más cómoda con nosotros-Dije.

-Eso creo… está bien, lo haré-Dijo sonriendo.

-Esa es mi cuñada. Vamos, deberías darle la noticia a Jake, tienen la cara más larga que le he visto en días-Dije.

-Lo imagino, es un dramático-Dijo riéndose. Me reí con ella y volvimos al departamento. Los padres de Edward estaban recogiendo sus abrigos.

-Es hora de irnos, mañana hay trabajo-Dijo Carlisle.

-Muchas gracias Carlisle, Esme. Significa mucho para mí que hayan venido-Dije abrazándolos.

-Fue un placer hija, teníamos que estar aquí. Eres de la familia ahora-Dijo.

-Gracias papa, mamá. Me quedaré aquí hoy, los veré mañana-Dijo mi prometido despidiéndose de sus padres.

-Nos vemos chicos-Dijeron yéndose.

-Y entonces Ren? Vivirás aquí?-Preguntó Alice sin preámbulos.

-Eh.. si-Contestó algo avergonzada.

-Oh genial, piensa que así no tendrás que irte y tendrás al guapo de tu novio a unos pasos de distancia-Dijo Rosalie moviendo las cejas. La cara de Ren subió dos tonos de rojo.

-Si! Jacob es un maldito con suerte!-Dijo Emmett estruendosamente. Todos se rieron.

-Ren, ve a hablar con Jake-Dije codeándola. Ella asintió huyendo del escrutinio de mis amigos.

-En serio chicos, deberían tratar de ser menos chismosos-Dije.

-Oh vamos Bells, así nos divertimos-Dijo Alice.

-Como sea… a veces es demasiado-Dije.

-Entonces, como se siente saber que vas a casarte Ed?-Preguntó Emmett palmeando la espalda de mi novio e ignorando mi reclamo.

-Genial Emm, es todo lo que siempre quise-Dije tomándome de la cintura y acercándome a él. Sonreí.

-Cuando tienes el examen Bells?-Preguntó Jasper.

-En tres semanas, estoy nerviosa-Dije.

-Tonterías, lo ganaras por mucho-Dijo mi amigo. Le sonreí.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jazz, no deberías estar nerviosa-Dijo mi novio.

-Si Bella, nosotros confiamos en que tus poderes de nerd salgan a flote-Dijo Rose.

-Gracias Rose-Dije con sarcasmo.

-De nada, y hablando en serio, lo lograrás-Dijo mi amiga. Sonreí.

-Creo que es hora de irnos chicos, estamos a mitad de la semana-Dijo Alice.

-Nos vemos pronto-Dije cuando todos estuvieron fuera.

-Tenemos que hablar de la boda, no te creas que me quedare al margen de la organización de todo-Dijo Alice amenazándome. Rodé los ojos.

-Bien Al, luego lo hablamos-Dije cerrando la puerta. Me giré hacia donde mi novio y enrosque mis brazos en su cintura mientras metía la cara en su pecho.

-Eso estuvo bien-Dije con la voz amortiguada.

-No sé a qué le tenías miedo, nuestra familia siempre nos apoyará-Contestó el.

-Lo sé, supongo que solo eran nervios, tu familia es tan rara que no se sabe cómo van reaccionar-Dije. El pecho de Edward vibro con su risa.

-Mi familia es rara, pero te adoran y han sido tus amigos hace mucho. No dude ni por un segundo que aceptarían la noticia-Dijo levantando mi rostro y besándome entre las cejas.

-Voy a hablar con los chicos, me esperas en la cama?-Pregunté.

-Voy a ducharme, vine directo del hospital-Dijo. Asentí y llegué a la habitación de Jake.

-Jake? Ren?-Llamé. Mi hermano abrió la puerta con una cara de alegría infinita. Quise golpearlo.

-Qué? Ya estas dichoso de nuevo?-Pregunté.

-Sí, gracias hermanita-Dije dándome un abrazo que casi me rompe una costilla.

-Si lo que sea. Ren se va a quedar?-Pregunté.

-No, ya me voy Bells, solo estaba hablando con Jake-Dijo saliendo.

-Oh bueno. Hasta mañana chicos, me avisas cuando tenga que hablar con tu padre-Dije. Ella asintió.

-Gracias Bella, descansa-Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Mi hermano me volvió a abrazar eufóricamente y luego cerró la puerta. Negué con la cabeza entrando a mi habitación. Estaba realmente cansada, cocinar grandes cantidades de comida era agotador. Me senté en la cama y me quité los zapatos masajeándome los pies con las manos tratando de aliviar el dolor. Solté un suspiro de cansancio y luego sentí unas manos en mis hombros. Alcé la mirada y mi hermoso novio estaba detrás de mí en solo una toalla, acariciándome la piel con cadencia.

-Eso se siente genial-Dije.

-Debes estar cansada. Vamos a dormir-Dijo sentándose y besándome el cuello.

-Es mejor descansar cuando pueda, Alice y Rose no me dejaran en paz en un tiempo-Dije.

-Trataré de quitártelas de encima cuando pueda-Dijo riéndose.

-Aghh-Me quejé.

-No pienses en eso cariño, ponte la pijama, es hora de dormir-Dijo mientras se ponía su pantalón de dormir. Le hice caso y en un minuto estuve entre sus brazos. Solo fue cerrar los ojos para quedarme dormida.

Los días siguientes parecían ir a velocidad de rayo, no paraba de estudiar para el examen, la operación de Colin y reunirme con Alice y Rosalie para oírlas hablando chachara de la boda. No me di cuenta en que momento estaba sentada en el escritorio con el examen de aprobación y un lápiz en la mano. Cuando salí un par de horas después Edward estaba esperándome fuera apoyado junto a su auto. Me sonrió en cuanto me vio y acorto los pasos que me faltaban para llegar a él.

-Me alegra que te haya ido bien, estoy orgulloso de ti-Dijo.

-Como sabes que me fue bien? No he dicho nada-Dije.

-No necesitas decirme, solo lo sé-Dijo abrazándome. Lo abrace de vuelta sonriendo.

-Gracias entonces. Y sí, me fue bien-Dije.

-Eso es. Vamos a casa-Dijo abriéndome la puerta del auto.

-Muero de hambre-Dije.

-Qué bueno porque Alice nos invitó a almorzar-Dijo. Me quejé.

-Creí que tenías hambre-Dijo Edward.

-Que Alice nos invite a almorzar un domingo es porque quiere hablar de la boda-Dije.

-Porque lo sabes?-Preguntó.

-Es Alice, luego de comprar, su pasatiempo favorito es dormir y generalmente lo hace todo el día los domingos-Dije.

-Cariño, porque te pones así con el tema de la boda? Es que no lo quieres hacer ya?-preguntó.

-Por supuesto que quiero, pero no quiero que se convierta en algo tedioso para mí, se supone que organizar tu boda debe ser algo emocionante y quiero sentirme feliz de hacerlo, con Alice y Rosalie se vuelve una tortura-Dije lamentándome.

-Hablaré con ellas, quiero que toda la experiencia sea bonita para ti y que no pongas esa cara de sufrimiento cada vez que hablamos de ello, cuando te veo siento que me dejaras en el altar-Dijo.

-Siento hacerte sentir así, no es mi intención amor, es solo eso. Me siento cansada emocionalmente cada vez que esas dos se reúnen para hablar de los preparativos-Dije.

-Te entiendo cariño, vamos entonces y hablare con ellas-Dijo.

-Me odiaran por eso-Dije.

-No te odiaran, lo entenderán-Dijo.

-Si sabes que estamos hablando de Alice y tu prima Rose?-Pregunté. Edward se echó a reir.

-No dije que sería fácil-Dijo. Me volví a quejar.

Cuando llegamos todos los chicos estaban ahí, incluyendo a mi hermano y a su novia. En cuanto entramos todos comenzaron a gritar cosas como "felicitaciones" y "así se hace Bella". Alcancé a escuchar un nerd de parte de Emmett.

-Chicos aún no sé si lo pase!-Dije sonriendo.

-Oh vamos, sabemos que lo hiciste, es hora de celebrar-Dijo Jasper.

-Por eso hemos hecho un picnic en el patio!-Dijo Alice saltando emocionada.

-Genial-Dije sonriendo. Mi hermanito me abrazó y me felicito al igual que Renesme.

Entre charlas y comida vi como Edward se llevaba a Rose y Alice a un lugar apartado. Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo siento Bells, he tratado de retenerlas pero son realmente tercas. No creo que Edward pueda hacer nada-Dijo.

-Lo sé Jazz, sabe que no es que quiera que se involucren, es solo que lo hacen todo tan asfixiante-Dije.

-Lo sé Bells, sé que no estas siendo egoísta, Alice y Rose pueden llevar al borde a cualquiera cuando tienen un proyecto entre manos-Dijo poniéndome el brazo sobre el hombro. Luego escuchamos un grito agudo de Alice.

-Quee?-Gritó a Edward. Edward la miró con una ceja alzada, ella miró a alrededor para darse cuenta que todos la estábamos mirando y luego volvió a mirar a Edward y a hablar en susurros rápidos. Edward les dijo algo y sonrió con suficiencia. Fruncí el ceño confusa pero no pude ver más porque Emmett se atravesó.

-Qué pasa con ellos?-Preguntó.

-Alice y mi hermana han estado atormentando a Bella con lo de la boda-Explicó Jasper rápidamente.

-Ah sí, Rosie no para de hablar de eso, damas de honor, vestidos, flores… solo le presto atención cuando habla de la comida-Dijo Emmett. Jasper y yo nos reímos.

-Que es tan gracioso?-Preguntó Jake.

-Emmett-Dije simplemente. El solo sonrió, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Emmett era graciosa.

-Yo creo que esto ya está-Dijo Renesme terminando de meter las salchichas en los hotdogs.

-Oh Ren no te ayudé, lo siento-Dije.

-Es tu celebración Bells, me alegra que estén pasándote cosas buenas, lo mereces-Dijo sonriente. Le di un abrazo corto, me enternecieron sus palabras.

-Me alegra que vayamos a vivir juntas-Dije ayudándola a poner los hotdogs en platos. Había hablado con su padre y después de asegurarle que era adulta y que por ningun motivo dejaría a Jacob acercársele. Creo que mentí ligeramente. Ella sonrió de vuelta y llamamos a los demás para comer. Alice y Rosalie llegaron con caras sin muestra de emoción. Ya estaba, me odiaban. Edward por el contrario llegó sonriente.

-A ti que mosca te ha picado?-Preguntó Emmett a quema ropa.

-No es de tu incumbencia, muero del hambre-Dijo tomando uno de los hotdogs y acercándose para rodearme con su brazo libre. Lo miré con interrogación pero no dio muestras de querer contarme nada.

La tarde pasó tranquila, entramos a la casa a ver películas y luego cada uno se fue a su casa. Alice y Rosalie se acercaron tímidamente.

-Bella? Estaremos esperando a cuando quieras hablar de los preparativos-Dijo Alice. La miré sin poder creerlo.

-Oh gracias Al, creo que mañana estará bien, las llamaré para que vayan a casa-Dije. Ellas asintieron como niñas pequeñas. Las abracé.

-Adiós chicas, gracias por ayudarme-Dije rompiéndome la cabeza tratando de saber qué demonios les había dicho Edward para que retrocedieran de esa manera. Ellas sonrieron y asintieron.

Cuando estaba en el auto con Edward lo miré.

-Qué demonios les dijiste para que cedieran?-Pregunté.

-Las amenacé con algo que no pudieron rechazar-Dijo.

-Me vas a decir?-Pregunté. Edward se echó a reír.

-Les dije que si no te daban espacio, organizaría mi propia despedida de soltero y llevaría stripers para Jasper y Emmett, y que no serían tus damas de honor-Dijo. Lo miré estupefacta.

-Estas demente? Por supuesto que eso no pasara!-Dije. Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que no! Solo fue una amenaza!-Dijo.

-Y ellas se lo creyeron?-Pregunté.

-Al principio no, pero les sugerí que si lo dejaban al alzar me encargaría de hacerlo-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, fue una amenaza absurda pero por lo menos funcionó-Dije.

-Cariño está consciente de que en las despedidas de soltero siempre hay stripers?-preguntó con tono divertido.

-Sí, pero no en la tuya-Afirmé.

-Estoy bromeando cielo, no quiero nada escandaloso-Dijo mostrándose preocupado.

-Tengo que hablar con Emmett-Agregó. Me reí.

-Probablemente-Dije. Cuando llegamos al departamento encontramos a Jake y Renesme.

-Conduces como abuelita Edward, llevamos aquí 10 minutos-Dijo mi hermano. Ren me miró nerviosa.

-Bella? Encontré esto debajo de la puerta-Dijo entregándome un pedazo de papel.

-Ren? Porque te has puesto pálida? Porque no me mostraste eso?-Dijo Jake mirando extrañado a su novia. Ren permaneció en silencio. Miré el papel.

"Espero que te haya ido bien en el examen Bella. Te veré pronto Dr. James Clark". El corazón se me aceleró y sentí un sudor frio descender por mi cuello. Edward me quitó el papel de las manos.

-Qué demonios? Este maldito….-Dijo comenzando a caminar por toda la sala.

-Como… como sabe dónde vivo?-Pregunté asustada.

-De que están hablando todos? Porque las dos se han puesto pálidas? Alguien me quiere decir?-Preguntó Jacob quitándole el papel a Edward.

-Quien demonios es James?-Preguntó.

-Es… es un médico que trabaja en el hospital… Él es realmente…. No sé cómo describirlo, tiene un aura de peligro que lo rodea y mira de una manera…. Se me hiela la sangre-Dijo Renesme con voz tembloroda.

-Qué? Ren ese tipo te ha hecho algo?-Preguntó Jacob llegando hasta ella.

-No… solo, me mira de esa forma… me provoca correr en la dirección contraria-Dijo. Edward la miró y pareció ocurrírsele algo.

-Ren has entrado a tu casa?-Preguntó.

-No, llegamos directo aquí-Dijo.

-Vamos a tu casa-Dijo saliendo. Lo seguimos y Ren abrió la puerta. Una nota exactamente igual estaba en el piso. Jacob gruño y la recogió.

-"Hola preciosa Renesme, hubiera querido ver tus rizos rojos y tus hermosas pecas. Ya lo haré mañana. Dr. James Clark"-Leyó. Mi hermano apretó la mandíbula.

-Que le pasa a este tipo? Ya les había escrito cosas antes?-Preguntó enojado.

-No, es la primera vez que lo hace-Contesté.

-Esta demente? Porque haría algo así? Ni siquiera hablamos con el-Dijo Ren nerviosa.

-Iremos a la policía. Ahora-Dijo Edward.

-Y decirles que? No nos ha hecho nada-Dije.

-No me importa. Estoy de acuerdo con Edward, vamos Bells este tipo sabe dónde viven, sabe que tuviste el examen hoy!-Dijo Jake.

-No dejaré que esto vaya más lejos, fin de la discusión. Suban al auto-Dijo Edward saliendo el departamento con la espalda rígida. Miré a mi hermano y él tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hazlo Bells-Dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo y nos guiaba fuera del departamento. Edward estaba en el auto con rostro serio.

-No pienso irme contigo en ese estado. Yo me iré con Ren en mi auto y ustedes vayan en el tuyo-Dije.

-Los cuatro cabemos aquí perfectamente-Dijo.

-No con tu ira de ese tamaño-Dije subiéndome a mi camioneta. Renesme me siguió con expresión entre preocupada e irritada.

-Bells…-Comenzó mi hermano apoyándose en la ventanilla.

-Ahórratelo-Espeté encendiendo el auto y saliendo rápidamente.

-Odio cuando Jacob se pone en ese plan-Dijo.

-Yo igual, es como si no pudiéramos defendernos solas-Dije.

-Es ridículo-Dijo Ren. Cuando asentí para mostrar mi acuerdo, un auto negro salió de la nada a toda velocidad y nos embistió. Supe dentro de mí que no nos pasaría nada por el tamaño de mi auto pero sí logró sacarnos unos metros de la carretera, hacia la zona de bosque en el costado. El golpe provocó que la bolsa de aire accionara y me lanzó violentamente contra la ventana. Cuando nos detuvimos, mire a Ren que tenía el labio roto y respiraba agitadamente.

-Estas bien?-Pregunté.

-Eso creo, de donde demonios salió ese auto?-Preguntó haciendo una mueca cuando se incorporó.

-No lo sé…. me fracturé el brazo-Dije mirándome el ángulo extraño que había tomado.

-Creo que me hice daño-Dijo tocándose el estómago. Palpeé suavemente y sentí un desvío en la costilla.

-Te fracturaste una costilla, debemos ir al hospital, no te muevas-Dije intentando abrir la puerta.

-A donde crees que vas Bella?-Preguntó James saliendo de la nada y con un arma en la mano. Ren soltó un grito ahogado.

-Fuiste tú? Nos embestiste?-Pregunté.

-Por supuesto que sí, baja del auto ahora-Dijo poniéndome el arma en el pecho.

-Solo si dejas ir a Renesme-Dije.

-No estás en posiciones de exigir nada Bella, baja ahora-Dijo presionando el arma contra mi pecho. Mire a Renesme que estaba pálida como un papel y le traté de trasmitir tranquilidad.

-A donde nos vas a llevar?-Pregunté cuando nos hizo caminar hacia el auto negro. Iba apretándome el brazo contra el costado, me dolía horrores.

-A un lugar en el que la pasaremos bien-Dijo sonriendo fríamente. Por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo, pero no se lo iba a demostrar.

-Edward y Jacob sabrán que fuiste tú-Dijo Renesme. En su rostro se vio la sorpresa momentánea. Así que no sabía tal vez que Edward y Jacob podría saber que nos había entregado las notas?

-Porque habrían de hacerlo?-Preguntó desafiante. Miré a Ren y le advertí con la mirada para que permaneciera en silencio. Si James planeaba llevarnos a alguna parte podría cambiar de opinión al saber que Jacob y Edward conocían de las notas.

-Estas demente-Dije. El solo sonrió de forma aterradora y se relamió los labios.

Hubo un momento antes de entrar al auto que James se distrajo por una motocicleta que pasó rápidamente. Lo empuje contra el auto y forcejee con él para quitarle el arma. Cuando me apretó el brazo grite desgarradamente aflojando el agarre. Ren se abalanzó contra el para ayudarme y los tres terminamos en el suelo, Ren soltó un quejido de dolor seguramente por su costilla rota. Cuando el arma se disparó se me heló la sangre.

-Ren? Ren? Estas bien?-Pregunté a gritos y derramando lágrimas.

-Si…-Dijo tratando de incorporarse. James soltó un quejido de dolor, el arma se le había disparado en el costado. Nos paramos ayudándonos mutuamente y caminamos lentamente hacia la carretera, dejándolo mal herido en el suelo.

-Edward! Edward!-Grité al verlos caminar alrededor del auto mientras nos buscaban. El alivio le cruzo la cara y corrió hacia nosotras, mi hermano hizo lo mismo.

-Que paso? Están bien?-Preguntó desesperado. Ren rompió a llorar en el hombro de mi hermano.

-James… James nos embistió con un auto-Dije con voz entrecortada. La calma se me estaba escapando entre los dedos.

-Qué? Dónde está? Donde esta ese maldito?-Preguntó sacando el teléfono y marcando el 911.

-Forcejeamos con el arma y se le disparó, está allá atrás, mal herido-Dije.

-Arma? Bella estas bien? Ren?-Preguntó mi hermano atropelladamente.

-Tengo el brazo fracturado y Ren tiene una costilla rota, fue del choque, no nos alcanzó a hacer nada-Dije.

-Lo pagará, juro que lo meterán en una maldita celda y no saldrá de ahí más nunca-Dijo Edward entre dientes. Jacob tenía el rostro serio. Se separó de Renesme y la colocó junto a Edward mirándolo. El asintió y abrazo a Ren por la cintura. Me sorprendió lo unidos que se habían vuelto mi hermano y mi futuro esposo. Jacob se dirigió al costado de la carretera y se metió entre los árboles.

-Jake! Jake a dónde vas?-Pregunté.

-Déjalo-Dijo Edward con la mandíbula tensa. Un momento después mi hermano volvió con James arrastrado por los brazos. Lo dejo caer bruscamente frente a nosotros. Di un paso atrás sobresaltada. James aún está consciente. Me miró y sonrió como si todo estuviera bien.

-Te aseguro maldito, que no te volverás a acercar a mi novia y a mi hermana en tu vida-Escupió Jacob. James se empezó a reír silenciosamente, luego tosió y botó sangre por la boca. Fruncí el ceño y me arrodillé frente a él.

-Bella que haces?-Preguntó Edward.

-Tiene una hemorragia interna-Dije rompiendo un trozo de mi camiseta y abultándola en la herida.

-Es un psicópata-Dijo mi hermano.

-Es un ser humano, consígueme un lapicero-Dije haciendo presión. El trozo de tela se puso rojo rápidamente. Jacob resopló y me paso un lapicero. Le saque el tubo de tinta y lo partí, luego puse el dedo en la herida buscando la hemorragia, James se quejó y apreté más con ira, podía ser un ser humano pero estuvo cerca de hacerme daño y lo pagaría, metí el tubo de tinta para que la sangre saliera y deje el trozo de tela alrededor.

-Como está tu brazo?-Preguntó mi hermano.

-No me duele. Las fracturas duelen cuando se unen, tengo el hueso roto-Dije.

-Donde demonios esta la ambulancia?-Preguntó Edward. Justo en ese momento llego un vehículo de la policía y una ambulancia. Los paramédicos se llevaron a James y los hombres de la patrulla nos hicieron unas preguntas. Tendríamos que ir a la estación a declarar, pero primero debíamos recibir atención médica. Luego nos subimos en el auto de Edward después de que remolcaran mi auto y nos encaminamos al hospital. Cuando llegamos había dos sillas de rueda afuera y Carlisle miraba a todos lados con cara de preocupación.

-Le avise a mi padre para que estuviera preparado-Dijo Edward.

-No debiste, no estamos moribundas o algo parecido Ed-Dijo Ren con voz débil. Las fracturas de costilla eran extremadamente incomodas y dolorosas.

-Son mi familia, no me importa que tengan una cortada en el dedo, es una emergencia para mí-Contestó Edward. Ren lo miró con los ojos humedecidos, el trabajar con Edward había ocasionado que entre ellos dos se desarrollara un lazo muy fuerte, Edward la trataba como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-Tranquilízate cariño, estamos bien, estamos a salvo-Dije apretando la rodilla de mi novio.

-Que pasa porque no bajan? Bella? Puedes caminar hija?-Preguntó Carlisle. Abrí mi puerta y me apreté el brazo al costado.

-Carlisle solo es una fractura de brazo. Ren está más delicada que yo, tiene una costilla fracturada-Dije.

-Tonterías, las dos necesitan atención inmediata, ven conmigo cariño-Dijo haciéndole señas a la enfermera para que acercara la silla de ruedas. Me senté rodando los ojos. Ya veía de donde había salido Edward protector.

-Hola Dr. Cullen-Dijo Ren presionándose el costado.

-Renesme cariño, hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces, Carlisle, nada de Dr. Cullen-Dijo acercando la otra silla de ruedas. Ella se sonrojó y asintió.

-Papá yo atenderé a Bella-Dijo mi prometido.

-Perfecto hijo, vamos al piso de emergencias-Dijo mi suegro llevando a Renesme en la silla de ruedas. Jacob se quedó pegado a él y nosotros lo seguimos.

Edward me cargó a la camilla y tomó unas tijeras para romper mi camisa de mangas largas.

-Esa camisa me gustaba-Dije.

-Lo siento preciosa, te compraré una igual-Dijo con el ceño fruncido cuando la fractura apareció a la vista. Yo miré. Oh mierda, tenía la piel morada y tirante. Sabía porque se veía así, no se había fracturado limpiamente, por lo que Edward tendría que terminar de romperme el brazo para poder juntar el hueso nuevamente y que sanara correctamente.

-Mierda-Murmuré.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que pasa gente? Un poco de drama para la historia! Que tal les parecio? Dejenme reviews!


	18. Feliz

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 18. Feliz.

-Quieres calmantes cariño?-Preguntó.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó Jacob acercándose. Renesme habia ido con Carlisle para que el pudiera ver en rayos X si habían más fracturas.

-Tengo que romperle el brazo, el hueso no se fracturó del todo-Dijo Edward.

-Oh, te dolerá Bells-Dijo mi hermano. Lo miré con ganas de golpearlo.

-De verdad?-Pregunté llena de sarcasmo. Esta de mal humor, me dolía desde ya.

-Calmantes?-Preguntó Edward.

-Hazlo de una vez, no me gusta el efecto de los analgésicos-Dije.

-Bien, Jake sujétala, le dolerá-Dijo mi novio. Lo miré y tenía la expresión seria.

-Estaré bien-Dije. El me ignoró.

-Contaré hasta 3, lista?-Preguntó. Asentí. Cuando dije 3, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sin embargo nada sucedió. Abrí los ojos.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerte daño intencionalmente-Dijo Edward negando con la cabeza. Jacob lo miró.

-Necesitas hacerlo Ed, no es como si quisieras hacerle daño-Dijo mi hermano.

-No puedo Jake-Dijo. Cuando llegó Carlisle con Ren de regreso, con el torso vendado, ropa de hospital, y adormilada, Edward respiró de alivio.

-Papá, puedes ayudarme?-Preguntó. Carlisle lo miró extrañado, cargó a Ren en brazos y la dejó sobre la camilla.

-En un segundo, Jake, Ren debe quedarse esta noche, se rompió una costilla y se astilló otra, las costillas sanan muy rápido sin embargo es mejor que se quede descansando para que tengan tiempo de reajustarse, le di un sedante para que duerma-Dijo Carlisle. Jake asintió.

-Gracias Carlisle, puedes ayudar a mi hermana? Tu hijo es un cobarde-Dijo acercándose a la cama de Ren y sentándose.

-Que pasa Edward? Oh ya veo, tienes que terminar de fracturar el hueso-Dijo mirándome el brazo.

-No puedo hacerlo-Dijo Ed.

-Está bien, sin embargo yo sí puedo, solo tengo que pensar que necesito hacer esto para que Bella este mejor pronto-Dijo sonriéndome. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Quieres que cuente hasta tres?-Preguntó tomándome el brazo. Asentí y agarré a Ed lo más fuerte que pude.

-Bien…. Estas lista?-Preguntó. Asentí y Carlisle apretó su agarré y tomó aire para contar, sin embargo no llegó a los tres. Cuando dijo 1 me jaló el brazo con todas sus fuerzas. Y yo grité, grité como si me estuvieran poniendo un hierro caliente en la piel, en lugar de romperme un hueso. Y en el proceso casi le rompo algo a Edward de lo fuerte que lo agarré.

-Lo siento, lo siento cariño-Dijo Edward con expresión mortificada.

-Creí que contarías hasta 3-Dije a Carlisle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es mejor que no te lo esperes, te duele mucho?-Preguntó mi suegro. Asentí.

-Bien Edward, creo que puedes hacer el resto. Bells quieres quedarte a descansar?-Preguntó.

-Quiero ir a casa-Dije.

-La policía llamo cielo, tienes que ir a declarar, Edward te vendará y luego te llevara allá. Después pueden ir a casa-Dijo. Asentí.

-Esme está preocupada Edward, lo mejor sería que fueran a la mansión hoy-Dijo Carlisle.

-Está bien papá, te llamaré-Dijo. Carlisle me dio un beso en la frente, llegó donde Renesme e hizo lo mismo y luego se despidió de Jake para desaparecer por el pasillo.

Edward me tomó el brazo y sacó los materiales para ponerme el yeso. Estaba increíblemente serio y no me miraba a los ojos. Cuando terminó le hablé.

-Ed que pasa cielo?-Pregunté en voz baja. Debió notar la alarma en mi voz porque levanto la mirada y se acercó a mí.

-No puedo creer lo cerca que estuve de perderte. Todavía estoy asustado de que pase algo y te alejen de mi-Dijo con voz sumamente desgarradora.

-Oh Ed, estoy bien cielo-Dije abalanzándome sobre él y abrazándolo con mí brazo sano. Estaba apretando todo mi cuerpo para no dejar salir mis emociones, sabía que iba a explotar en algún momento pero no podía ser ahora cuando Edward estaba tan consternado por mi seguridad. Perdería los papeles luego en la soledad de mi baño.

-Por favor Bella, la próxima vez que te diga que subas al auto, solo hazlo si?-Preguntó con tono de borrego a medio morir.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo haré-Dije rápidamente. El metió su cara en mi cuello, y aspiró lentamente, como si estuviera reteniendo mi olor, asegurándose de que estaba ahí, de que no me habían separado de su lado.

-Estoy aquí, nunca me iré-Dije.

-Lo sé. Acabemos con esto para que pueda abrazarte en casa-Dijo.

-Jake, te quedarás con Ren?-Pregunté.

-Si Bells, siento no acompañarte, no quiero dejarla sola-Dijo.

-No te preocupes, tampoco quiero que la dejes sola-Dije. En ese momento regresó Carlisle.

-James está en cuidados intensivos, probablemente sobreviva-Dijo con tono gélido.

-Iremos a la policía ahora, esperemos que cuando sane lo refundan en la cárcel-Dijo Edward con ira reprimida.

-Mantenme al tanto hijo, no dormiré tranquilo hasta que toda mi familia este segura-Dijo echando un vistazo a la cama de Ren y luego viéndome fijamente.

-Gracias Carlisle-Dije llena de agradecimiento. Carlisle y Esme eran lo más cercano a un padre y una madre para mi hermano y para mí. Su preocupación por nuestro bienestar no tenía límites.

-No tienes por qué Bella, cuídate, sé que puedes hacerlo tú perfectamente, pero vuelve para revisarte el brazo-Dijo.

-Claro, nos vemos-Dije. Edward se despidió de su papá y mi hermano me dio un fuerte abrazo que duró algo así como 5 minutos. De verdad, que todos estaban realmente preocupados, estuve cerca de morir por el amor de Dios. Me sorprendía que los galones de lágrimas que tenía en reserva no hubieran salido ya. Respiré profundo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Jake y le prometí volver temprano a casa.

Cuando llegamos a la estación estuvimos esperando cerca de 15 minutos hasta que nos llevaron a una sala. Un chico estaba con una computadora y el oficial nos tomó la declaración, mientras el chico redactaba todo rápidamente.

-Es su decisión señorita Swan, obviamente tenemos al señor Clark bajo custodia, pero una demanda oficial por secuestro e intento de homicidio pesaría en el juicio, diría que preferirían que pasara una larga temporada en prisión-Dijo seriamente.

-Por supuesto-Dijo Edward ya que yo permanecí en silencio.

-Bien, señorita Swan, Matt tomará su demanda-Dijo el oficial señalando al chico de la computadora.

El chico me preguntó varias cosas y yo le respondí. Quería irme de ahí, me recordaba al trabajo de mi padre.

-Eso es todo señorita Swan, la demanda será enviada mañana al fiscal, estoy casi seguro de que esa persona no verá la luz en mucho tiempo-Dijo con tono confortante. Lo miré.

-Gracias Matt-Dije.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, Esme no esperaba con expresión sumamente preocupada dando vueltas por el recibidor. En cuanto nos vió se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oh Bella cariño, estas bien? No puedo creer lo que pasaste, debes estar asustada aun mi niña! Y Ren como esta? Está bien?-Dijo rápidamente.

-Mamá tranquilízate, no te hace bien que estés tan alterada-Dijo Edward.

-A nadie le hace bien hijo! Pero estoy todavía muy nerviosa!-Contestó.

-Estoy bien Esme, estamos bien, solo un poco asustada todavía. Ren se quedó en el hospital con Jacob-Dije.

-Oh mañana temprano iré-Dijo.

-Ha sido un largo día, a todos nos vendría bien dormir-Agregó.

Esme nos siguió hasta la puerta de la habitación de Edward, estoy segura que nos quería poner en la cama y arroparnos pero no lo hizo. Su cara tenía la preocupación pintada.

-Si necesitas algo me dices, si es necesario sácame de la cama Bella-Dijo.

-Claro, trata de dormir Esme, lo peor ya pasó-Dije.

-Bien, descansen hijos-Dijo yéndose. Me descambié torpemente, tener un brazo inmóvil era realmente molesto. La camisa se me quedó atascada en el yeso y empecé a jalarla sin tener éxito. Por Dios, todo tenía que ser tan porquería? Cuando Edward llegó para ayudarme tuve suficiente y lo hice, me deje caer en el suelo y lloré, balbuceé incoherencias y lloré más. Edward que se había sentado conmigo también lloró. Claro que el solo derramó lágrimas, permaneció en silencio y todavía se veía sexy mientras lo hacía. Yo, seguramente era un desastre, debía tener rímel regado por la cara, y sabía que hacia caras muy feas cuando lloraba. Jacob me grabó porque le parecía gracioso y luego me mostró el video. Eran realmente feas.

-Lo siento, siento no haberte protegido a ti y a Ren-Dijo.

-Por favor amor, no te culpes por esto, no podías saber que esto iba a pasar por una estúpida nota-Dije. Ah olvide decir que después de llorar mi voz parecía la de un chico de 15 años con gripe. Definitivamente llorar sacaba lo peor de mí.

-Lo sé, es solo que me mortifica pensar que no hubieran podido huir de el-Dijo.

-Podemos por favor olvidarnos de todo?-Pregunté.

-Claro que sí-Dijo. Me puso de pie. Me desnudó, me puso una de sus camisas, todo con delicadeza y dándome besos castos en los labios y secándome las lágrimas que aun caían. Cuando nos metió en la cama y nos cobijó acercó todo lo que pudo su cuerpo al mío.

-No dejaré que nada malo te pase. Te amo-Dijo.

-Te amo-Contesté abrazándolo con la fuerza que tenía en un solo brazo. Bueno, oficialmente las fracturas eran una porquería, quiero decir, una gran porquería.

A la mañana siguiente no solo el brazo me dolía, todo el jodido costado derecho me dolía. Solté un quejido cuando me moví lo que provocó que Edward se despertara.

-Cariño? Que tienes?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Me duele el costado-Dije. Edward se incorporó y levantó mi blusa. Un gran moretón morado me adornaba la zona sobre las costillas.

-Oh cielo, porque no dijiste ayer que te habías golpeado?-Preguntó examinando el golpe.

-No lo recuerdo, debió ser en el choque-Dije.

-Puedes tener una hemorragia, debemos volver al hospital-Dijo.

-No creo que tenga una hemorragia Ed, no hubiera durado más de 12 horas viva-Dije. Él quiso discutir conmigo pero era cierto y en cualquier libro de traumas lo encontraría. Él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Bien, entonces toma esto-Dijo dándome analgésicos.

-No quiero, estaré adormilada todo el día-Dije.

-Entonces prefieres ir al hospital?-Preguntó. Hice una mueca tomando los estúpidos medicamentos.

-Eso es. De todas formas deberías descansar, le diré a Jake que venga con Ren aquí, deberíamos estar todos en el mismo lugar por seguridad-Dijo.

-Ed, James está en una camilla esposado. Nada nos pasará-Dije.

-Creo que todos necesitamos sentirnos tranquilos y esta es la forma, lo llamaré-Dijo saliendo de la cama.

-Volverás?-Pregunté.

-Claro que sí, te traeré el desayuno-Dijo.

-No cielo, quiero que Esme se sienta tranquila también, desayunemos con ella-Dije saliendo también. Me tragué la palabrota que viajó por mi garganta producto del dolor que sentí. Edward me ayudó tomándome de la cintura y bajando conmigo las escaleras.

-Oh chicos, como amanecieron? Bella?-preguntó Esme como toda madre preocupada.

-Estoy bien Esme, solo un poco adolorida-Dije sujetándome el costado.

-Oh, Edward dale analgésicos por favor-Ordenó.

-Ya lo hice mamá-Contestó.

-Bien, siéntese para que desayunemos-Dijo. Edward salió a llamar a Jake y volvió rápidamente.

-Están en camino, ya le dieron el alta a Ren-Comentó.

-Perfecto, así puedo cuidar a mis niñas hoy-Dijo Esme. Le sonreí aunque estaba realmente malhumorada, me dolía todo. Y cuando estaba malhumorada me quejaba, de todo.

-Me duele todo-Dije con ganas de pegar la frente en la mesa.

-Termina de desayunar Bella, volverás a la cama-Dijo Edward en tono mandón.

-No me digas que hacer-Dije. Edward me miró conociendo el porqué de mi actitud y suavizó la mirada.

-Sé que estas adolorida, por eso es mejor que comas algo y luego descanses-Dijo.

-Está bien, pero no porque tú me lo digas-Contesté.

-Oh cariño, tienes mucho dolor? Podemos volver al hospital para que Carlisle te revise-Dijo Esme en tono dulce.

-Mamá yo también soy médico, solo esta adolorida por el golpe-Dijo Edward.

-Edward Cullen, si mi niña tiene mucho dolor, la llevaré al hospital donde tendrán lo necesario para ayudarla-Dijo entrecerrándole los ojos. Casi me reí, casi.

-Estoy bien Esme, sé que no es nada grave-Dije.

-Bien, pero si empeora iremos al hospital, sin objeciones-Dijo.

-Hecho-Contesté. Cuando terminamos de comer el timbre sonó, Esme abrió la puerta mostrando a Jacob ayudando a Ren a caminar.

-Hola Esme-Saludó.

-Oh cielo, estaba preocupada por ti-Dijo abrazándola con cuidado.

-Gracias Esme-Dijo.

-Buenos días-Saludó mi hermano. En cuanto me vio supo mi estado de ánimo.

-Te duele mucho Bells?-Preguntó besándome la frente.

-Mucho-Dije.

-Porque no estás en la cama?-Preguntó.

-Tengo que comer-Contesté de mala manera.

-Decidido, el resto del día comerás en cama-Dijo Esme. Asentí sin pronunciar palabra, Esme no se merecía mi mal humor.

-Ren como estas?-Preguntó Edward.

-Oh bien, Carlisle dijo que la costilla se está soldando rápidamente-Dijo Ren.

-Genial, quisiera tener una costilla rota-Dije mirando mi brazo con molestia. Las fracturas de húmero tardaban demasiado en soldarse. Y además me dolía porque me la habían fractura a propósito. Bueno, no a propósito, pero algo así.

-Yo no quisiera tener nada roto-Dijo Ren riéndose. Luego hizo una mueca.

-Ouch-Dijo.

-No te rías Ren-Dije Jake en tono mandón. Ren rodó los ojos.

-Bien-Dijo moviendo el tenedor sin ganas.

-Come cariño, necesitas energías-Dijo Esme sonriéndole. Ren asintió y comenzó a comer. Lo veía claro, Esme era el árbitro que nos impedía desquitarnos con nuestros novios, por ser unos mandones sobreprotectores.

-He terminado-Dije poniéndome de pie como pude.

-Te llevaré a la cama-Dijo Edward alzándome en brazos.

-Iré a verte en un rato Bella, trata de dormir-Dijo Esme.

-Si Esme, gracias-Dije.

Edward me dejó en la cama con cuidado y rozo mi frente con sus labios.

-Te amo preciosa, espero que pronto te sientas mejor-Dijo con suavidad.

-Siento ser gruñona contigo-Dije haciendo un puchero.

-Te entiendo cariño, voy a cambiarme, debo ir a trabajar-Dijo.

-Es lunes feriado!-Me quejé.

-Tengo que revisar unos papeles cielo-Dijo.

-No quiero que vayas, no puedes revisarlos aquí?-Dije de forma caprichosa. Edward suspiró y sonrió.

-Lo que quieras, siempre lo haré-Dijo.

-Gracias-Dije sonriente. Le hice un lado en la cama para que se recostara junto a mí.

-Eres una pequeña consentida-Dijo.

-Lo sé-Dije.

-Duerme Bells, yo te cuidaré-Dijo.

-Te amo Ed-Dije adormilada.

-Yo te amo hermosa-Contestó.

Había pasado un mes desde aquello. Estaba trabajando en el hospital hacia un par de semanas, justo después de que me quitaron el yeso del brazo. La licencia me había llegado por correo y fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Justo el primer día de trabajo, habíamos programado la operación de Colin, fue muy complicada, tardamos una hora más de lo normal y Colin entró en shock por unos minutos. Gracias al cielo, Edward me dio la confianza para manejar la situación con firmeza. Colin estaba en recuperación y justo ahora estaba haciendo los chequeos de rutina.

-Hey preciosa, cuando me dejaras ir?-Preguntó.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así, a Edward no le gusta-Dije.

-Está bien, el Dr. Cullen es muy celoso-Dijo.

-Es mi prometido-Dije anotando unas cosas del monitor en su historial.

-Cierto, te vas a casar-Dijo con tono fastidioso.

-Sí, en dos días-Agregué. Si, con toda la situación de James, el cual había sido condenado a 45 años de prisión por secuestro y doble intento de asesinato, Edward me había pedido que fijáramos la fecha lo más pronto posible. No quería estar separado de mi más tiempo, y realmente yo tampoco quería darle largas a la situación. Me quería casar, no importaba cuando, siempre y cuando no tuviera que esperar mucho.

-Lo sé, me invitaste, aunque no pueda ir porque estaré en esta cama-Dijo mirando por la ventana.

-Quien dijo que estarás aquí? Escucha Col, tienes que levantarte, sé que tienes miedo, pero no puedes posponerlo más-Dije en tono comprensivo. El me miró con aprensión. Había estado poniendo trabas para levantarse desde que despertó.

-Qué pasa si no me levanto?-Preguntó. Suspiré.

-El tejido nuevo insertado en las vertebradas operadas se endurecerá en la posición en la que estás, y no podrás moverte-Dije.

-Nunca?-Preguntó.

-Nunca-Dije. El suspiró.

-Bien-Dijo quitándose la sabana de encima. Puse la tablilla sobre la mesa y lo detuve.

-Déjame ayudarte-Dije tomando sus brazos.

-Ya?-Preguntó con temor.

-Te tengo, a la cuenta de tres, te incorporarás muy lento Col-Dije. El asintió.

-Uno, dos… tres-Dije apretando mi agarré. Colin se quejó mientras se incorporaba, quedando sentado en la camilla.

-Cómo te sientes?-Pregunté.

-Adolorido, es normal?-Preguntó.

-Sí, además de eso sientes alguna presión extraña? Alguna punzación?-Pregunté tomando notas.

-No, solo un dolor de espalda normal-Dijo.

-Bien-Dije rodeándolo y subiéndole la camisa. Comencé a tocarle varios lugares.

-Dime de 1 a 10 cuanto te duele en donde te toque-Indiqué.

-3, 2, 3, 1, 3, 7-Dijo cuando toque el último lugar. Fruncí el ceño.

-7? Es mucho-Dije echando un vistazo. No se veía nada anormal, ni hematomas, ni morados, ni sangre.

-Solo bromeo, 2-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-No es buen momento para bromear, es hora de levantarte-Dije mirándolo.

-Segura?-Preguntó.

-Confía en mí lo lograras-Dije. Colin bajo los pies lentamente y se quedó de pie. Me sonrió con alegría.

-Lo lograste Bells!-Dijo.

-No, tú lo hiciste-Dije abrazándolo.

-Puedo irme?-Preguntó.

-No Col, debes quedarte en observación por hoy, no quiero que salgas a hacer locuras, debes estar perfecto para mi boda-Dije.

-Bien, mañana puedo irme?-Preguntó esperanzado.

-Seguro-Dije mientras se volvía acostar.

-Gracias Bells, te debo una grande-Dijo.

-No te pongas sentimental, es mi trabajo, y Col por favor… por favor tómatelo con calma, los primeros meses de recuperación son vitales, deberás usar ayuda para caminar-Dije.

-Quieres decir como un bastón?-Preguntó.

-Eso será perfecto-Dije.

-Oh genial, como House-Dijo. Me eché a reír.

-Si, como House, vendré a verte más tarde, compórtate-Dije señalándolo.

-Solo fue una vez, no haré que la enfermera fea cambie por la hermosa-Dijo. Ah sí, Colin había engañado a la enfermera Jefe, diciéndole no sé qué, para que enviara a la enfermera Todd en su lugar, una rubia con grandes senos y pequeña cintura.

-Y no hagas que Ren venga a traerte comida chatarra, estas en un hospital-Dije. Esos dos se habían vuelto muy amigos, mi hermano se irritaba cada vez que Ren o yo hablamos de Col en casa. Ren se habia mudado con nosotros unos días después del incidente.

-Oh Bells, le quitas la diversión a todo-Se quejó. Rodé los ojos y salí.

-Hola preciosa-Dijo mi hermoso novio saliendo de su oficina.

-Hey, acabo de ver a Colin, se puso de pie!-Dije emocionada.

-Por supuesto que se puso de pie! Dudabas de ti?-Preguntó.

-No, solo… es mucho mejor ver los resultados en vivo!-Dije dando un par de saltitos emocionados.

-Wow, Alice te ha contagiado con todas esas reunión pre boda -Dijo.

-Lo sé, estoy muy feliz-dije colgándome de su cuello. Edward se rió.

-Ustedes dos, guárdenlo para la luna de miel-Dijo Jasper pasando a nuestro lado con un niño en brazos. Nos reímos y lo saludamos.

-Estas nerviosa?-preguntó.

-No, estoy ansiosa por ser tu esposa-Dije. Edward me miró con amor.

-Y yo por ser tu esposo, nos vemos en la noche cielo-Dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

-Adiós-Dije sonriente.

-Vaya Bells, podría ver tu sonrisa si fuera ciega-Dijo Ren deteniéndose frente a mí con un paquete de papeles en sus brazos.

-Muy graciosa Ren-Dije.

-Solo bromeo, si yo fuera tú, también estaría muy feliz-Dijo.

-Eres feliz?-Pregunté.

-Lo soy, gracias a ti, a Jake, a Edward y a su familia-Dijo.

-Me alegra haber podido ayudarte-Dije.

-Y a mí me alegra que las cosas estén funcionando para ti, soy feliz por ti Bella-Dijo.

-Gracias Ren, seguiré mi turno, trajiste tu auto?-Pregunté.

-Oh no, esperaba irme con ustedes-Dijo.

-Por supuesto, pasa por mi consultorio cuando termines-Dije.

-Claro, adiós-Dijo caminando.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba frente al espejo, usando un vestido blanco hermoso, el maquillaje perfecto, un peinado inmaculado y como no, con una bolsa de papel en la boca tratando de controlar mi respiración.

-Vamos Bella, respira-Dijo Alice haciendo movimientos circulares en mi espalda.

-Eso trato-Dije haciendo que la bolsa se inflara y se desinflara repetidamente.

-Bells, lo tienes, tienes todo lo que siempre quisiste, recuerda eso-Dijo Rose. Iba a comenzar a llorar pensando que me faltaban mis padres cuando tocaron la puerta. Mi hermano, mi perfecto hermano estaba usando un traje negro con corbata plateada, me sonrió con la seguridad que a mí me faltaba.

-Puedo pasar?-Preguntó.

-Por favor, no puede calmarse-Dijo Alice señalándome.

-Pueden dejarme sola con ella?-Preguntó.

-Por favor no la hagas llorar, no quiero que arruine su maquillaje-Amenazó Alice antes de salir.

-Esa chica da miedo-Dijo Jake. Me reí pobremente a través de la bolsa. Mi hermano me miró fijamente, me quitó la bolsa y me tomó por las mejillas

-Bells, esto es lo que quieres?-Preguntó.

-Si-Dije temblorosamente.

-Entonces papá y mamá estarán aquí, guiándote conmigo a través de la iglesia, hasta que te entregue a Edward para que seas completamente feliz, y luego, después de eso, todavía estarán contigo-Dijo con firmeza.

-Te adoro Jake, papá estaría orgulloso del gran hombre en el que te has convertido-Dije.

-Yo te adoro Bells, eres mi vida, siempre lo serás, ahora, quieres seguir aquí apretando a esa pobre bolsa? O quieres ir y caminar hacia el hombre que amas?-Preguntó.

-Lo segundo-Dije rápidamente.

-Esa es mi chica, me acompañas?-Dijo ofreciéndome el brazo. Cuando lo tomé me sentí segura, me sentí completa, feliz. Sonreí y salimos.

-Gracias a Dios, podría besarte Jake-Dijo Rose acomodándose el escote de su vestido de dama de honor y tomando el ramo de flores y pasándomelo.

-Oh, no es nada-Dijo Jake tragando saliva y fijando la mirada a donde no debía.

-Hey, que tienes novia-Dije.

-Lo sé-Dijo poniendo ojos soñadores.

-Bien, es hora Bella-Dijo Alice dando saltitos.

-Al, me mareas-Dije.

-Lo siento-Dijo deteniéndose. Ellas comenzaron a caminar y se encontraron con Jasper y Emmett en el acceso a la escalera. La boda se llevaba a cabo en la casa de los Cullen, en la planta baja, por lo que tendría que bajar un piso completo de escaleras, perfecto, quiero decir, unos 20 escalones en zapatillas de 12 centímetros, idea de Alice, malditamente perfecto.

-No te dejare caer, tranquila-Dijo mi hermano. Asentí y los chicos comenzaron a bajar con la melodía del piano.

-Aquí voy-Dije como si fuera a la horca. Jake se rió silenciosamente y comenzó a caminar. Bajamos lentamente, pero bajamos. Cuando llegamos frente a Edward, solté todo el aire contenido y sonreí.

-Cuídala Ed, con tu vida-Dijo mi hermano.

-Siempre Jake-Contestó mi casi esposo. El sacerdote se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con la ceremonia. Cuando estaba frente a Edward me perdí en sus hermosos ojos, dejando mi mente ir hacia lo que venía.

-Isabella Swan, tomas a Edward como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-Preguntó el sacerdote.

-Acepto-Dije sonriendo.

-Edward Cullen, tomas a Isabella como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-Preguntó.

-Acepto-Dijo con firmeza.

-Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre, los declaro marido y mujer, Edward, puedes besar a la novia-Dijo. Y lo hizo, Edward me tomó por el cuello y me beso lentamente, con todo el amor que sentíamos en ese momento. Escuchamos aplausos y nos separamos para ver a nuestra familia, todos con grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Una imagen que siempre llevaré en mi mente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se acerca el final! Esta historia significa mucho para mí y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos por seguirme hasta aquí. Abrazos!


	19. Felicidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM.

Capítulo 19. Felicidad.

-Puedes creerlo papá? Ya han pasado dos años! Ojala hubieran estado tú y mamá conmigo-Dije. Estaba parada frente a la tumba de mis padres, murmurando todo lo que había pasado desde el día de mi boda. Edward y yo nos habíamos ido de luna de miel y a Italia, fueron los mejores 5 días de mi vida, Edward era la persona más honesta, amorosa, considerada y leal que había conocido. Y yo tenía la fortuna de ser su esposa. Hacía poco había pasado a ser director del hospital, ya que Carlisle había decidido tomar su merecido retiro e irse de vacaciones alrededor de Europa con Esme. Edward estaba que no cabía de la felicidad.

La vibración de mi celular me distrajo.

"Es día de picnic Bells. Alice"

Sonreí, desde aquel domingo en casa de Alice, los domingos eran día de picnic, pero ella siempre nos avisaba, era una amenaza prácticamente, quiero decir, es como si dijera vengan o se las verán conmigo. Jasper y ella se habían casado apenas unos meses después de mi boda con Edward y vaya sorpresa, Alice había quedado embarazada de gemelos! Jeremy y Matt acababan de cumplir un año. Eran dos cositas pequeñitas, rubias y hermosas. Rosalie era la madrina de ambos y como no Emmett el padrino y tío consentidor. Ellos dos también se habían casado, EN LAS VEGAS! No habían invitado a nadie y nos enteramos cuando nos enviaron fotografías vía mail. Aún no había niños en camino, ellos todavía querían tener un tiempo para ellos antes de tener chiquillos corriendo por la casa y encontrándolos en situaciones comprometedoras.

-Siento no haber venido antes papá y mamá, supongo que necesitaba tener un poco de tranquilidad antes de afrontar que de verdad están aquí, y no puedo verlos o tocarlos. Los amo, siempre los voy a amar y sus nietos sabrán de ustedes desde que tengan edad para entenderme, lo prometo-Dije.

-Bella?-Llamó mi hermano desde el auto. Jake había sido el de la idea de que viniera. El había comenzado a venir tiempo atrás con Ren. Con quien por cierto estaba a punto de mudarse. Jacob y Ren estaban cerca de terminar la universidad y querían darnos un poco de privacidad a mí y a Edward y a su vez querían dar ese paso en su relación. Yo estaba realmente feliz por ellos, Ren era la chica perfecta para mi hermano.

-Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó mi hermano cuando entré al auto.

-Bien, gracias por ayudarme a hacer esto-Dije.

-Soy tu hermano Bella-Dijo como respuesta.

-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, gracias por todo Jake, sin ti no habría podido lograr nada de lo que hice en estos dos años-Dije.

-Y sin ti no habría podido terminar la universidad y conseguir un trabajo hermanita, recuerda que tú eres la que hiciste todo por mí-Dijo. Sonreí.

-Eres mi hermano-Dije. El asintió.

-Y entonces? Le dirás a Edward?-Preguntó señalando el papel que llevaba apretado en la mano.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto llegue-Dije.

-Se pondrá feliz-Dijo. Sonreí. Cuando llegamos a casa encontramos Ren empacando cosas en cajas.

-Necesitas ayuda Ren?-Pregunté.

-Ya casi termino Bells, como te fue?-Preguntó.

-Genial, a que no sabes?-Pregunté emocionada.

-Que es lo que no sabe?-Preguntó Edward saliendo de nuestra habitación sonriente.

-Oh cielo, llegas temprano-Dije abrazándolo.

-Las cosas estaban calmadas en el hospital-Contestó.

-Y bien? Nos vas a decir?-Preguntó Ren impaciente. Miré a Edward sonriente.

-Estoy embarazada-Dije. Ren soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó las manos a la boca. Jake sonrió y paso las manos por la cintura de su novia.

-Seré tíooo-Dijo como niño pequeño. Edward me miraba con un brillo hermoso en los ojos.

-Seremos padres?-Preguntó con tono de júbilo. Le di el resultado de la prueba de sangre. Sus ojos expertos recorrieron el papel y cuando lo confirmó me abrazo fuertemente.

-Bella! Este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar! Te amo!-Dijo emocionado.

-Yo también te amo-Dije. Edward se separó y me puso la mano en el vientre todavía plano como si fuera a sentir algo. Le sonreí y sentí como las lágrimas de felicidad salían por fin de mis ojos. Edward me tomó por las mejillas y me miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Te prometo que seré el mejor padre del mundo, gracias por este regalo hermosa, gracias-Dijo.

-Sé que lo serás, y creo que tú también tuviste algo que ver, quiero decir, los bebes no se hacen solos-Dije. Edward se echó a reír y lloró al mismo tiempo. Amaba a este hombre.

-Claro que no se hacen solos, y por favor no nos den los detalles de cómo hicieron a mi sobrino o sobrina-Dijo mi hermano.

-No tengo que darte los detalles, tú y Ren deben sabérselo de memoria-Dije. Ren se puso de un rojo brillante y murmuró algo para continuar empacando sus pertenencias en la caja.

-Ren vamos, no vas a felicitarme?-Pregunté. Ella sonrió y se lanzó a darme un abrazo.

-Felicitaciones, ese bebe tendrá a los mejores padres del mundo-Dijo para luego abrazar a Edward.

-Gracias Ren, te vamos a extrañar-Dijo.

-Aww Ed yo también a ustedes, no me hagas llorar, además vendré muy seguido para ayudar a Bella con su embarazo y las cosas del bebe y a decorar la habitación-Dijo mi cuñada emocionada.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Alice, solo tengo 6 semanas Ren-Dije sonriendo.

-El tiempo se pasa volando, ya veras, pronto tendrás el tamaño de un pequeño elefante-Dijo mi hermano.

-Owww Jacob tu no acabas de decir eso-Dijo Ren en tono provocador.

-En serio hermanito, mal comentario-Dije.

-No odies la verdad Bells, pero tranquila volverás a la normalidad cunando mi pequeño sobrino o sobrina nazca-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Mis padres deberían haberte puesto tacto como segundo nombre-Dije.

-No le prestes atención preciosa, estarás hermosa-Dijo mi esposo abrazándome por la espalda.

-Estas obligado a decir eso, quiero decir, no está como en las normas de pareja o algo así?-Dijo Jacob.

-Si no quieres que te golpee cierra la boca-Dije.

-Vaya, las hormonas acabaron de entrar-Dijo Jake.

-Jacob cierra la boca, si supieras escoger con que bromear Bella no quisiera golpearte ahora mismo, termina de empacar tus cosas-Dijo Ren.

-Bien, aguafiestas-Dijo desapareciendo por su habitación.

-Qué alivio que vayan a vivir tan cerca Ren-Dije.

-Realmente lo es, me he acostumbrado a vivir con ustedes dos que ya los extraño-Dijo mi cuñada.

-Oh nosotros te extrañamos también, además pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas durante el embarazo, y después cuando nazca no querrás alejarte mucho de tu sobrino adoptivo!-Dije.

-Por supuesto que no! Yo creo que ya acabe, Ed me ayudarías a llevar esto a la camioneta de Bella?-Preguntó Ren.

-Claro, ya vuelvo-Dijo mi esposo tomando las cajas con facilidad y llevándoselas.

-Oh Bella, estoy tan nerviosa, me voy a mudar con Jake-Dijo Ren en murmullo rápido y tomándome por las manos. La miré confusa.

-Ehh Ren? creí que estabas feliz con esto-Dije mirando encima de mi hombro para asegurarme de que Jake no estaba cerca.

-Lo estoy, los nervios son normales no? No estabas nerviosa en tu boda?-Preguntó.

-Sí, pero no te vas a casar, aun. Ren solo… piensa que solo es un ajuste, ya vivías con Jacob, solo que ahora tendrán un poco de espacio-Dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Eso ayuda, sí, creo-Dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Vamos Ren, lo tienes, solo respira-Dije abrazándola.

-Eso trato-Dijo en tono débil.

-Oh por todo los cielos, vas a vivir con mi hermano, a tener sexo por todas partes y podrás hacer mucho ruido!-Dije.

-Bellaaa, Dios está bien, ya me tranquilicé-Dijo Ren enrojeciendo.

-Oh vamos como si no te gustara-Dije moviendo las cejas a lo Emmett.

-No es tu asunto, ninfómana-Murmuró. Me reí entre dientes y le di un palmadita en el hombro para tranquilizarla. Luego aporreé la puerta de mi hermano.

-Jake, muévete, saca tus cosas ya-Dije.

-Ya voy, pareciera que quisieras que me fuera-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que no, pero eres demasiado lento, Edward ya está llevando las cosas a la camioneta-Dije.

-Bien, ya voy-Dijo cogiendo unas cajas y echándoselas al hombro. Cuando mi esposo y mi hermano regresaron me sentí repentinamente sentimental.

-Oh dios, no puedo creer que se vayan-Dije comenzando a lagrimear. Cabe decir que todos me miraron como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Bells tranquila, viviremos a un par de calles-Dijo mi hermano.

-Lo sé, los voy a extrañar-Dijo llorando y sonando horrible seguramente. Cuando recordé como se veía mi cara cuando lloraba paré de golpe.

-No te atrevas a reírte de mi cara Jacob Swan-Dije agresivamente. Jake me miró y miró a Edward.

-Bells cariño, los cambios de humor son normales, debes tomarlo con calma o le hará daño al bebé-Dijo mi esposo con suavidad.

-Está bien-Dije recuperando la calma. Sin embargo cuando mi hermano y Ren se subieron a mi camioneta salí corriendo al interior del departamento y me arrojé al sillón a llorar desconsoladamente. Edward llegó con expresión alarmada.

-Bella que sucede cariño? Te duele algo?-Preguntó.

-Se fueron, Jake y Ren, se fueron-Dije entre sollozos prácticamente inentendibles. Edward me miró en shock por un segundo y luego se sentó junto a mí.

-Lo sé cielo, estamos felices por ellos recuerdas?-Preguntó frotando mi espalda. No respondí hasta que conseguí calmarme. Si no controlaba esto de los cambios de humor, volvería loco a mi esposo.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó-Dije.

-Son las hormonas cielo, ya te acostumbraras, es muy normal-Dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Y de un momento a otro, estaba encima de mi esposo besándolo como una posesa.

-Dios Edward-Dije entrecortadamente cuando él me comenzó a besar el cuello y los hombros.

-Te amo mi vida-Dijo el besándome tortuosamente.

-Yo también te amo-Dije. Prácticamente me devoré a mi esposo. Cuando el arranque pasional que me dio desapareció estábamos acostados sobre la alfombra de la sala, con una cobija encima de nosotros. Mi cara estaba de un rojo brillante. Edward me miraba divertido.

-No lo voy a negar, esta parte me gusta-Dijo riéndose.

-No es gracioso, prácticamente te ataqué-Dije.

-Lo hiciste, pero no me quejo-Dijo abrazándome contra su pecho.

-Aghh eres insoportablemente cálido-Dije apretándome contra él.

-Insoportablemente? Auch-Dijo. Me reí.

-Es algo bueno-Dije.

-Oh, bien. Me gusta ser insoportablemente cálido entonces-Dijo.

-Amor, debes saber que eres el hombre más sexy, hermoso y perfecto para mí. Todo lo que salga de mi boca en referencia a ti, es bueno-Dije. Edward rió.

-Tu eres la mujer más sexy, hermosa y perfecta, no solo para mí, para muchos, solo que tuve la suerte de que te fijaras en mí. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz Bella, te amo-Dijo poniendo su mano en mi vientre.

-Te amo Ed, gracias por entrar ese día a mi sala de masajes-Dije.

-Creí que fue desde antes de eso que nos fijamos en el otro-Dijo.

-Pero ese día me di cuenta que tu opinión y lo que sentías me importaba, y sobre todo ese día supe que te iba a perdonar aun después de lo que paso-Dije.

-Sigo creyendo que es increíble que me perdonaras, fui un completo idiota contigo-Dijo.

-Créelo Ed, por muy amarga que fue la experiencia, la necesitábamos, los dos, tu para darte cuenta de porque me comportaba contigo así, porque te alejaba, y yo para darme cuenta de que ese no era mi lugar. Mi lugar siempre fue junto a ti-Dije. Edward me apretó entre sus brazos.

-Siempre lo será señora Cullen-Dijo.

-Debemos alistarnos, Alice nos matará si no vamos al picnic-Dije con reticencia a moverme.

-Segura?-Preguntó mirándome a través de sus hermosas pestañas. Justo en ese momento aporrearon la puerta.

-Bella abre! Tengo que entrar al baño!-Dijo la voz atronadora de Emmett. Edward se puso rápidamente su ropa interior y yo me envolví en la manta.

-Creo que acaban de decidir por nosotros-Dije. Edward no habia llegado al vestíbulo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-EMMETT!.-Grité apretando la manta contra mi cuerpo. El nos miró sorprendido y luego movio las cejas sugestivamente. Rose nos miró con una ceja alzada.

-Vamos chicos, Ren y Jake acaban de irse y ustedes ya están sobre el otro?-Dijo en tono divertido.

-Cómo demonios entraron?-Preguntó Edward.

-La llave bajo el tapete, Emmett tiene que ir al baño-Dijo recordándole a su esposo la razón principal por la que allanaron mi casa. Emmett salió disparado por el pasillo.

-Es tarde, Alice nos matará si no llegamos en 20 minutos-Dijo Rose.

-Creí que nos encontraríamos allá-Dijo Edward.

-Emmett quiso venir por ustedes, para que nos fuéramos juntos y Alice no nos atacara a todos sin ninguna razón-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Voy a ducharme, no tardaré-Dije desapareciendo por nuestra habitación. Edward me siguió.

-Ordenaré mi ropa mientras, no entraré contigo porque no prometo que sea corta-Dijo. Me reí y entre al baño. Al rato salí envuelta en una toalla y Edward me reemplazó, no sin antes darme un beso que me dejo mareada. Sacudí la cabeza y me puse unos jeans, sueter, botas de piel y un gorro de lana blanco. La nieve empezaba a caer y el clima estaba realmente frio.

Edward salió de la ducha y me miró sonriente. Le sonreí de vuelta y comencé a pasarle las prendas de ropa para que se vistiera. Se puso unos jeans, una camisa de cuello alto y un abrigo. Alcancé su gorro de lana negro y se lo puse en la cabeza hasta debajo de las orejas.

-Gracias, estas hermosa-Dijo.

-De nada y gracias-Dije dándole un suave beso en los labios. Edward me tomo de la mano y salimos juntos.

-Perfecto, vámonos-Dijo Rose. Emmet la siguió envolviendo su enorme mano en la mano delicada de mi amiga.

-Alice se pondrá histérica-Dije subiendo al jeep de Emmet con ayuda de mi esposo.

-Lo hará, tenemos que darles alguna noticia que la distraiga-Dijo Emmett.

-Cual noticia?-Preguntó Edward.

-No lo sé, no tenemos nada, ustedes?-Preguntó Rose. Miré a mi esposo sonriente.

-De hecho tenemos algo-Dije. Rose me miró.

-Que? Que es?-Preguntó.

-Paciencia Rose, lo diremos cuando estemos todos-Dije.

-Oh está bien, espero que no se estén divorciando-Dijo. Rodé los ojos.

-Claro que no-Dije.

-Por supuesto que no prima, que te hace pensar eso?-Preguntó Edward.

-Bueno, para empezar Bella tiene que aguantarte-Dijo Rosalie. Emmett se soltó a reír estruendosamente.

-Muy gracioso, no pareces mi familia-Dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-No tengo que aguantar nada, Edward es el hombre de mi vida, déjalo en paz Rose-Dije.

-Ustedes dos son un par de aburridos-Dijo Rosalie.

Cuando llegamos nos preparamos para la regañina de Alice, los gemelos estaban sobre colchonetas con juguetes alrededor mientras Jasper manipulaba hot dogs en el asador. Alice salió de la cocina con platos y vasos en las manos.

-Ya era hora, por que siempre tienen que llegar tarde?-Preguntó con voz severa sin mirarnos.

-Vamos Al, tuvimos que ayudar a Ren y Jake con sus cosas, ellos también deben venir en cualquier momento-Dije. Nada más fue que yo hablara para que Alice dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se fijara en mí.

-Creo que tienes algo que contarnos-Dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente. Oh demonios, en serio? Alice era bruja o que. Jasper me miró con curiosidad.

Mi esposo se rió entre dientes y me apretó la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Bien, estoy embarazada, tengo seis semanas-Dije. Todos soltaron gritos y risas de alegría y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y abrazarse todos con todos.

-Lo sabía, se te ve en el rostro-Dijo Alice. Me reí.

-Claro Al, ese es un buen método para notar el embarazo-Dije.

-Ríete lo que quieras, pero yo lo veo-Dijo en tono de sabionda.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, hagamos un brindis!-Dijo Emmett.

-Estoy embarazada-Dije en tono obvio.

-Estoy amamantando-Dijo Alice.

-Oh bueno brindemos con soda-Dijo Rose riéndose. Cuando los vasos estuvieron servidos nos reunimos en un círculo. Jasper cargó a Matt y Alice a Jeremy.

-Por Edward y Bella, y su pequeñito que viene para llenaros de felicidad, que su hermosa familia siempre sepa el significado del amor-Dijo Jasper.

-Y de pañales sucios-Agregó Emmett. Nos reímos. Jake y Ren entraron en ese momento.

-Qué pasa?-Preguntó Jake.

-Oh tomen los vasos estamos en un brindis-Dijo Alice emocionada. Cuando ellos lo hicieron se reunieron con nosotros.

-Por Ren y por Jake, que este nuevo paso que están dando fortalezca su amor-Dije. Ellos me sonrieron.

-Por Alice y Jasper, que su familia siga permaneciendo unida, que sus hijos tengan mucha salud y que sean bondadosos y leales como sus padres-Dijo Rose. Alice sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos-

-Por Emmett y Rose, para que sigan disfrutando del amor que se tienen y que se sigan complementando el uno al otro siempre-Dijo mi esposo. Le apreté la mano.

-Por nuestra familia, que sigamos juntos en todo momento, que afrontemos cualquier tipo de adversidades y que seamos felices siempre-Dijo Jake.

-Salud-Dijimos todos.

Ese momento lo llevaría en mi memoria siempre, y lo contaría a mis hijos cuando estuviéramos sentados en el porche de nuestra casa, recordando historias de la familia, recordando la historia de cómo conocí el amor, la amistad y la lealtad. Me abracé a mi esposo cuando él me susurró cuando me amaba al oído y cerré los ojos dejando que la felicidad se arrastrara poco a poco a mi cuerpo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y ese es el fin! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi. Dejenme sus opiniones!

Muchas gracias por seguirme y leer a: Lazz Cullen, Kathow16, AnaMa9507, danyy18, krismery, lyfm, stewpatzz, Jane Rocio, beky09, caritofornasier, McCarthy Hale, Flopi, hildiux, uandiflawless, 4evertiger, Alexz Darcy Black, AngoMomsemCullen, tefi98, Pandicornio, Vanerk II, ValeryBr, May Reyes, Esttefani Cullen-Swan, mirylion, doryycullen, vivicullenhaleswan, tafranzavi, AzuMar, cariz10 loca por los cullen, pao sierra, Sophie Giralt de Cullen, ceara cullen potter, nelithaa bella, azumii cullen, gabyhyatt, chiquitza, Feernandaa McCarthy Hale, sisi95, alma cullen, Jesica Hale, .san, Bk-patts, elizabeth1485, moonmasterkasha, fermick20, Fany Carmona R, vanerK, Tina Nela, eddieIlove, isa28, Debii Hale, supattinsondecullen, .LUTZ, , MC-y-EC, Carmen cullen93, katyms13, Patito CuLLeN, Damy Cullen, AletwilightForever y mi amiga Karenc2406.


End file.
